Le Goût du sel
by Aelorian
Summary: Elle est la cuisinière de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Elle est le dernier élément du Monster Trio de ce même équipage. Elle est la Jambe noire. Ou tout simplement, elle est Sanji. Et elle a un problème avec un certain marimo.
1. Nakama

_A/N_ : Bonjour bonjour la compagnie !

Je dois me confesser : j'aime le genderbending, ça se voit et j'assume. Quand mon cerveau est fatigué (et c'est souvent), il a tendance à me réclamer de transformer les persos que j'aime bien en fille… Parce que, rendons-nous à l'évidence, la majorité des personnages intéressants et importants sont en général des mecs. Mon cerveau trouve donc qu'on manque de diversité dans nos héroïnes. J'aime bien Sanji (comme tous les persos de OP en gros), donc mon cerveau a réclamé. Puis il a réclamé du smut avec Zoro… parce que c'est mon cerveau, faut l'excuser.

Je me suis dit que je pouvais partager le résultat, donc je vous présente cette petite fic sans prétention, si ça vous dit ;)

 _NB_ : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les révélations sur Sanji après le tome 80, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore tout lu. Et que de ce que j'ai pu voir, ça rendrait toute fic avec Sanji subitement beaucoup plus sérieuse.

* * *

.

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Nakama**

.

* * *

« A taaable! »

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait crié ces deux mots d'une voix suffisamment portante pour percer les murs du Sunny. Ses mains aux longs doigts pâles se suspendirent au-dessus des casseroles et de la pile d'assiettes creuses l'espace de deux secondes.

« 1…2… » se mit-elle à compter.

A trois elle prit une assiette, y déposa du riz, des légumes et du poulet tikka masala par-dessus -si elle ne suivait pas cet ordre, ce crétin bouderait encore la verdure-. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à grand fracas à l'instant-même où le plat toucha la table.

« MANGER ! »

Elle l'avait à peine lâché que son goinfre de capitaine se jetait dessus, suivi de près par Chopper, Usopp et Franky, qui reçurent tour à tour, et avec la même coordination, leur propre part avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Un peu de tenue, bande de blaireaux ! » hurla Sanji, mais sans pour autant que ses gestes perdent de leur dextérité détendue. Elle assembla les deux assiettes suivantes en prenant un peu plus son temps, soigneusement, sa posture presque nonchalante comme si l'effervescence juste derrière elle ne l'atteignait plus. « La nourriture ça se respec-Luffy tu vas t'étouffer abruti ! »

Nami, Robin et Brook entrèrent à leur tour, le dernier débordant d'enthousiasme malgré qu'il ne mange rien. A la vue des deux autres femmes, les sourcils de Sanji cessèrent de froncer, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire radieux.

« Mes princesses ! Venez, venez ! »

Durant cet intervalle, et presque automatiquement, elle avait déjà resservi son capitaine trois fois, ses charpentier et sniper deux. Une fois tout le monde présent installé, elle resta un instant coi, attendant qu'une dernière silhouette passe la porte. Après quelques secondes, elle haussa les épaules, se servit prestement et rejoignit la joyeuse troupe à table.

L'autre abruti s'était probablement encore endormi dans un coin. Tant pis pour lui, ça allait refroidir.

En voyant son équipage se régaler à grand bruit, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ils avaient beau la rendre chèvre, parfois -nan, correction, tout le temps- elle ne regrettait son choix pour rien au monde...

.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? Rejoins mon équipage ! »

Elle en avait ri au point de perdre sa cigarette. Sans trop savoir s'expliquer pourquoi : peut-être la détermination dans le regard de Luffy, parce que ces mots sortaient de nulle part sans prévenir… ou car ce matin encore, elle avait rêvassé à une vie plus aventureuse entre deux services.

Non pas que la vie de Sanji soit barbante. Au contraire même, elle était bien satisfaisante: elle passait ses journées à cuisiner pour des clients qui appréciaient son travail à sa juste valeur, n'en déplaise au vieux croûton, entourée de sa famille adoptive. Sa cuisine de qualité autant que son apparence la démarquaient : grande et élancée, ses cheveux blonds courts encadrant des traits à la fois fins et sculptés, et vêtue d'un costume noir bien taillé, elle faisait forte impression, peu importe laquelle. Il n'était pas rare qu'un client se trompe, l'interpellant d'un « garçon ! » avant de se confondre en excuses lorsqu'elle se retournait avec un sourire serviable et une voix un rien basse, mais suave.

Elle ne leur en voulait jamais. Même, elle s'en fichait. Sanji s'habillait comme elle voulait, avec classe, confort et utilité : ses tailleurs lui faisaient une silhouette impeccable, ses pantalons étaient les seuls qui convenaient à son style de combat -qui, bonus notable, lui faisait un cul et des jambes à se damner en plus d'être diablement efficace-, et ses bottes avaient des semelles plombées qui accentuaient ses coups. Et la cravate ? Elle attirait le regard sur son long cou mince.

Elle était, étrangement, la seule femme dans l'équipage du Baratie. Ayant grandi là, ses habitudes lui étaient venues tout naturellement. Zeff avait essayé de lui inculquer les « bonnes manières » … mais avait vite abandonné, mortifié comme le reste de l'équipage de voir une gamine faire des poiriers et des coups de pieds sautés en robe à rubans, se fichant comme d'une guigne que tout le monde puisse voir sa petite culotte rose.

Elle souriait souvent à ce souvenir, accolée contre un mur sur le ponton lors de sa pause, cigarette à la main et sans gêne. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en être mortifiée, mais non.

« Bien fait pour leurs pommes. »

Son autre main repoussa sa frange. Les cheveux longs avaient aussi été un fiasco : en tresses ou en couettes, ils finissaient toujours par pendre dans les casseroles, répandant sauces et bouillons partout. Et les cuistots avaient beau être superbement agiles de leurs dix doigts aux fourneaux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des chignons à une petite fille, ils arrivaient à peine à tenir un élastique.

Par la suite, tout autre stéréotype de féminité avait tour à tour provoqué des remous au sein de la famille grande et tarée qu'était le Baratie. Comme lorsqu'elle avait essayé des talons hauts, manquant de crever des yeux. Comme lors des premiers dégâts de sa puberté, où tout ce qu'on lui disait semblait être la pire insulte jamais inventée dans un monde où elle était une grande incomprise. Ou encore lorsque quelqu'un lui avait arraché une cigarette des lèvres, prétendant que ce n'était pas une attitude de « jeune fille de bonne tenue. »

Pire, lorsqu'un client lui avait mis la main aux fesses… Zeff en avait eu ses premiers cheveux blancs. Et en avait attrapé des supplémentaires à chaque fois que des clients avaient gaspillé de la nourriture sous les yeux de sa protégée.

Au final, tout était rentré dans l'ordre lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté de vouloir la traiter « comme une fille », et s'étaient contenté de la traiter comme l'une des leurs, parmi tant d'autres, avec ses singularités. Alors, malgré la routine, elle avait commencé à s'imaginer passer sa vie ici, laissant le Baratie la porter sur les flots qui la mèneraient tôt ou tard, sans effort ni trop y penser, à All Blue. Cet endroit de rêve réservé à demain, à plus tard, à peut-être…

Puis Luffy était arrivé.

.

Il l'avait intriguée, ce gamin excité au sourire surdimensionné qui clamait son rêve haut et fort, se fichant complètement des moqueries incrédules des autres. De deux ans son cadet, les yeux et les cheveux brillants; il avait l'odeur d'un enfant laissé au bord de la mer : sentant le soleil, le vent et le sel. Il était taré, à sa façon, mais une façon que Sanji comprenait, malgré toutes les fois où elle lui avait collé un coup de pied bien placé tant il pouvait l'exaspérer.

« Sanjiii… J'ai faim! »

Luffy l'aimait, elle le savait. Et pas seulement lorsqu'elle cédait à ses caprices et lui donnait du rab, voire lui faisait un en-cas en pestant exagérément contre son ouistiti de capitaine.

« T'as toujours faim. Si je n'étais pas là, tu crèverais de la dalle en une journée. »

Il lui sourit, une lueur peu habituelle au fond du regard.

« Yep, ça c'est vrai, heureusement que je t'ai ! Shishi ! »

En cet instant, des souvenirs raclèrent à la porte de sa mémoire, la laissant silencieuse l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle se ressaisit. « Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais ça t'arriver » avait-elle ensuite murmuré, comme pour elle-même.

« Et t'es forte » continua Luffy. « Ça aussi, c'est cool ! »

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement sous le compliment. C'était vrai, même si elle n'osait pas encore s'en vanter. En combat, elle était vite devenue le bras gauche de son capitaine, écrasant leurs ennemis sous ses talons. Tous ceux qui riaient des rêves du jeune homme et de ses nakama, elle les broyait sous ses bottes, sans pitié. En ça, c'était un avantage de porter du noir : leur sang pouvait lui mordre les chevilles, on n'en voyait rien.

Elle avait ri jaune en pensant que même ainsi, elle ne suivait pas le stéréotype féminin, imposé de force, explicite ou subtil : elle cuisinait de ses mains et fracassait de ses pieds. La cuisine redevenait un art, une maîtrise quand jusqu'alors, entre les mains d'une femme, elle avait été réduite à un devoir. Un homme qui cuisine est l'auteur de chefs-d'œuvre, une femme qui cuisine est… banale.

C'était l'une des choses qui la faisaient facilement enrager. Elle leur montrerait, qu'une cuisinière pouvait tout autant être maîtresse de son art qu'un homme, sans que son talent et son travail ne soient dénigrés, réduits à une évidence, une ridicule vocation génétique. All Blue était son rêve, mais ceci était son ambition.

Et aider Luffy à devenir le Roi des pirates, le but de sa vie.

Elle ne s'expliquait même pas la loyauté qu'elle ressentait envers lui, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ce garçon éternel tenait son cœur et son destin au creux de sa main, et elle les y savait en sécurité.

« Sanjiii… »

Elle sourit doucement, presque tendrement, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Le même sentiment qui la poussait à se jeter à sa suite chaque fois qu'il tombait à la mer -et non, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la meilleure nageuse de l'équipage- s'insinuait dans son cœur en cet instant.

« Je sais Luffy, je sais. »

.

Si elle était le bras gauche, le bras droit, venu avant elle, avant tout le monde, était Zoro.

Mais… ça, pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Nami, elle était tombée amoureuse. Enfin, presque. En quelque sorte.

Comment expliquer ? Sanji adore les femmes. Elles sont fortes, belles, complexes, merveilleuses… Et elle ressent envers elles une sorte de connivence aisée, qui vient tout naturellement et suscite en elle une profonde admiration. Nami en était plus qu'un exemple, elle était une concrétisation. Sanji donnerait tout pour elle, anéantirait quiconque la ferait pleurer. Non pas que Nami ne soit pas capable de le faire elle-même, mais à quoi serviraient des nakama s'ils ne s'entraidaient pas ? Nami était une personne magnifique, d'esprit comme de corps. Libre, incroyablement intelligente, au caractère de cochon qui n'avait rien à se faire excuser, et Sanji ne pouvait que l'admirer, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

L'aimait-elle ? Bien sûr. L'aimait-elle ? Dans le sens, la désirait-elle ? Elle avait bien conscience de ce que ses explosions d'attentions et de compliments laissaient entendre, et elle les assumait complètement. Pour elle, l'attirance ne se limitait pas à un genre ou au seul physique. C'était un potentiel que chacun pouvait détenir et choisir de cultiver. Alors… peut-être. Peut-être que si Nami lui renvoyait un jour un signe, un geste en ce sens… Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas, et ce n'était pas important.

Le plus important étaient la confiance, l'amitié indiscutables qu'elles avaient tissées. Le plus important était ce qui l'avait poussée à protéger Nami, alors malade et portée par Luffy, de son propre corps sur l'île de Drum. Elle n'avait même pas hésité, sa décision marquant un tournant dans leur relation, broyant son dos contre un tronc d'arbre pour amortir leur choc, avant d'être emportée par une avalanche. La peau le long de son échine portait encore les traces de la chirurgie de Kureha. Mais elles étaient loin d'être les seules cicatrices que son corps arborait, à présent. Aucune ne lui suscitait du regret.

Parfois, tard le soir, elle pouvait voir les traits tirés de la rousse, concentrée sur ses cartes à la lueur des chandelles. L'entendait respirer erratiquement à des heures où le sommeil aurait dû l'envelopper dans le calme de la chambre des filles, et non les vieux souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir.

« Nami. »

Elle ne savait trop si ses yeux d'un marron riche mettaient en valeur ses cheveux roux irréels ou l'inverse sous le rayon de soleil, alors qu'elle se retournait pour la regarder, sortant de sa contemplation de l'océan.

Sanji déglutit. « Tu sais que si tu as besoin… pour parler, ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là. »

Elle était la seule autorisée à toucher ses mandarines sans sa supervision immédiate, et Sanji savait tout ce que cela voulait dire, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne les gardait pas égoïstement, mais les utilisait dans des plats pour tout l'équipage.

.

Robin était… son idole, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, leurs premiers contacts n'avaient pas été des plus idylliques, lorsqu'elle croyait que la mystérieuse femme représentait un danger pour l'équipage. Mais lorsque sa véritable nature commença à être apparente, Sanji avait été l'une des premières à l'accepter. Robin avait accompli tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir pour elle-même : l'intelligence, le mystère, la détermination de faire face à tous les aléas de la vie dans le but ultime de découvrir une vérité qui ne lui servirait pas qu'à elle, égoïstement. Sa soif sans fin de savoir, sa curiosité à toute épreuve qui alimentaient un esprit plus brillant que ceux de la majorité des gens qu'elle avait pu rencontrer ne pouvaient susciter en elle qu'un profond respect.

Avec une telle intelligence, de telles connaissances, Sanji aurait compris que Robin la regarde de haut, de ses magnifiques yeux pleins de sagesse. Elle aurait le droit de lui accorder un sourire plein de pitié dédaigneuse, à elle qui, en comparaison, ne savait pas grand-chose, et elle aurait eu la grâce de rester incroyablement belle en le faisant. Mais il n'en était rien, car Robin ne s'était toujours comportée envers elle qu'avec une profonde et sincère bienveillance.

Ils avaient déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement mondial pour elle, et pas un instant Sanji n'avait hésité. La voir pleurer avait réveillé en elle une rage sans nom, comme une prise de conscience finale face à toutes les injustices qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent refusé de regarder droit dans les yeux, absorbée par le confort relatif de sa propre vie.

Elle avait vu le drapeau brûler et s'était dit que c'était ça, l'essence même de la piraterie, et elle n'en avait ressenti que fierté et acceptation : oui, elle était bien une pirate, quand jusqu'alors ce terme n'avait eu qu'une vague signification, dépourvu d'un sentiment d'appartenance. Mais plus que tout, elle était une pirate membre de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Et ils étaient nakama.

Ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'au commencement de leurs aventures, ils étaient allés casser la gueule aux hommes-poissons qui avaient fait vivre à Nami un véritable enfer. Mais il s'était précisé en cet instant, et Sanji ne savait trop comment remercier Robin, à part de sa manière habituelle : à travers sa cuisine. Elle était particulièrement soucieuse de lui apporter régulièrement des boissons lorsque l'archéologue lisait, si captivée par ses ouvrages qu'elle en oubliait de s'hydrater. A chaque fois, elle lui adressait un sourire de remerciement radieux qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre. Un sourire qui prit une autre teinte, celle de la complicité, lorsque Sanji surpassa sa timidité -oui, vous avez bien lu, timidité- pour lui demander si elle pouvait un jour lui emprunter quelques livres, poussée par la curiosité.

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Elle les emportait alors pour les lire en cachette, dans la salle de l'aquarium à l'atmosphère et la luminosité paisibles, son esprit vagabondant à travers les temps, les civilisations, la réalité et la fiction. Une fois, elle s'y était assoupie, captivée par l'ouvrage entre ses mains jusque tard dans la nuit, et s'était réveillée avec une couverture sur elle et un grand verre d'eau à ses côtés. Elle en avait rougi et souri à la fois.

.

Usopp était pour elle, la personne avec laquelle elle avait la relation la plus fraternelle. S'ils étaient tous comme une grande famille, en quelque sorte, Usopp était celui avec lequel Sanji pouvait oublier qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de liens de sang. Elle ne savait exactement se l'expliquer, ni dire à partir de quel évènement elle l'avait considéré ainsi, c'était tout simplement le cas. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être frère et sœur ou cousins, tant il avait pris une place dans son entourage avec un naturel évident. Avec Usopp, elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, être sérieuse et l'engueuler comme rire aux éclats et se comporter comme une éternelle gamine. Elle aimait son intelligence toujours en alerte et dépourvue de toute suffisance, son don pour le bricolage qui l'avait parfois bien aidée en cuisine, sa nature chaleureuse et festive. Malgré son manque profond de confiance en lui et ses peurs presque maladives, Sanji le respectait énormément et espérait qu'il puisse un jour voir lui-même qui elle voyait en lui. Lui était admiratif face à sa force et sa puissance, sans jalousie même si elle pouvait bien voir qu'il espérait un jour atteindre son niveau, et elle en était sincèrement flattée -Usopp était d'une sincérité qui la touchait, même si elle avait parfois tentée de le secouer littéralement pour qu'il affronte ses craintes-. Quand il la qualifiait de ''sa garde du corps'', elle riait aux éclats.

Lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Luffy concernant le sort de Merry, au point de menacer quitter l'équipage, Sanji en avait été bouleversée; bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. L'idée qu'il parte définitivement de leurs vies lui avait fait se rendre compte d'à quel point sa présence et sa compagnie étaient devenues naturelles. Elle était allée jusqu'à attaquer Luffy pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, déchirée à la vue du conflit entre les deux garçons qui avaient pris tant d'importance à ses yeux. Quand Usopp était parti, elle s'était éclipsée en silence pour fumer cigarette sur cigarette, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle refusait d'accepter ou de laisser couler. Personne n'était obligé de rester, elle devait bien s'en faire une raison… pire, elle le savait.

Mais il était revenu. Les genoux tremblants, le visage caché derrière un masque, mais il était revenu, et les avait aidés à sauver Robin. Il avait tiré la balle qui avait mis le feu au drapeau gouvernemental, sur ordre de Luffy, et Sanji avait su en cet instant que son petit frère avait changé pour de bon, pour le meilleur.

Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où il épouserait Kaya, car elle avait bien l'intention de réaliser en cette occasion un festin digne de dieux.

.

Peut-être Chopper était-il aussi comme son petit frère, en quelque sorte. Son tout petit frère qu'elle voulait protéger à tout prix, même si lors de leur première rencontre le rapport de forces entre eux avait été tout autre : elle tenait à peine debout, sa colonne vertébrale fracturée, et lui l'avait opérée alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait, le sentiment qui s'emparait d'être pourrait même être plus qualifiable de celui qu'une mère ressentirait pour son enfant. Rien que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal la mettait hors d'elle, et entendre la manière dont il avait été traité par le passé l'avait glacée jusqu'au plus profond : comment être aussi abject avec un petit être qui ne voulait qu'aider les autres, débordant d'amour et d'affection ?

Elle n'oublierait jamais la fois où, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude à intervalles espacés mais réguliers, elle était allée le voir dans la pièce qui lui servait de clinique pour faire un bilan de santé. Le voir si sérieux et appliqué l'avait fait sourire d'emblée, et elle s'était laissée examiner sans broncher.

« Comme toujours, tu es en parfait état de santé, Sanji » avait-il fini par dire, avant de prendre une mine plus soucieuse. « Mais est-ce que tu envisages d'un jour arrêter de fumer ? »

C'était un sujet sensible pour elle. Elle était bien consciente d'en être dépendante et d'en abuser. Ça l'aidait à calmer ses nerfs, elle qui avait tendance à s'énerver facilement. Et même si c'était Chopper qui le demandait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être agacée.

« Je sais… » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais n- »

« -je ne te demande pas ça qu'en tant que docteur » l'avait-il interrompue avec une fermeté et une détermination qui l'avaient étonnée sur l'instant. « Je te demande ça aussi pour moi-même. »

Elle l'avait alors regardé avec surprise alors qu'il rassemblait visiblement son courage pour continuer.

« Je ne veux pas que la cigarette raccourcisse ton espérance de vie. »

Ça l'avait laissé sans voix un long instant. Toute trace d'agacement avait disparu de son humeur, et elle l'avait regardé avec émotion avant de lui sourire.

« Je vais y penser » dit-elle, pour la première fois avec sincérité.

Souvent, lorsqu'il avait peur, Chopper se blottissait derrière l'une de ses jambes qu'il enlaçait comme pour s'y raccrocher, et le cœur de Sanji enflait à lui en donner envie de tousser -ou peut-être était-ce la cigarette, plutôt-. Elle lui caressait alors la tête, la petite touffe douce entre ses cornes, lui disant silencieusement que tout irait bien. Chopper était l'incarnation de l'innocence dans ce qu'elle avait de plus beau et de chérissable : il n'était pas naïf, non, il avait vu et ressenti les horreurs de ce monde, mais malgré tout, il ne voulait que faire le bien.

Parmi tous les garçons de l'équipage, il était le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé, celui envers lequel elle avait le plus de patience, et aussi, le plus d'affection. Elle avait grandi dans une immense famille où l'affection était dissimulée derrière les engueulades et les baffes -figuratives comme propres-, et n'était donc pas vraiment du genre à l'exprimer à travers des gestes, mais quand Chopper avait une fois poussé la porte de la chambre des filles en pleine nuit, tout penaud et silencieux, mais en reniflant d'une manière qui ne pouvait tromper, Sanji s'était relevée dans son lit et avait été la première à lui ouvrir ses bras alors que Nami et Robin s'agitaient à peine dans leur sommeil.

« Viens » avait-elle murmuré tout bas avant de l'enlacer contre son cœur, caressant sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière et sereine. C'était resté leur secret.

.

Franky et Brook, étant les derniers arrivés dans l'équipage, étaient ceux avec lesquels Sanji était encore en train de construire les bases -solides- d'une amitié. Elle respectait Franky pour ses capacités, son don pour la menuiserie, et ne le remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir construit une cuisine merveilleuse, dans laquelle elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et n'avait aussi pas manqué de remarquer la manière dont il regardait Robin : littéralement avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Si au début elle en avait ressenti comme une sorte de jalousie -pour elle, personne ne méritait Robin, même si elle avait conscience de la stupidité d'une telle pensée-, maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'en sourire.

Quand Brook avait d'abord semblé perplexe de la voir porter un pantalon, si près du corps soit-il, puis lui avait demandé s'il pouvait voir sa culotte, elle lui avait envoyé sa cigarette à la figure, manquant de mettre feu à sa coupe afro. Mais lorsqu'il jouait de la musique, elle ne pouvait être que transportée. Et elle trouva bien vite en lui un complice, voire parfois même un rival comique dans l'admiration des femmes, formant un duo de spectacle pour amuser et embarrasser le reste de l'équipage.

Le Baratie lui manquait, oui, et elle avait passé de nombreux instants à penser à Zeff, son père adoptif, en espérant que tout se passait bien pour ce vieux croûton, mais l'équipage du Chapeau de paille était devenu le véritable centre de son univers, et elle était heureuse.

.

Il manquait quelqu'un, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier éternellement. Comment le pourrait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Il manquait Zoro.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N_ : Hum… Je dois me rendre à l'évidence qu'apparemment, je ne sais pas écrire du smut sans un minimum de contexte *kof kof*

Encouragez notre Zoro ! Il est timide ;)


	2. Du Rhum et de la sueur

_A/N :_ Coucou les ptits loups !

Tout d'abord un graaand merci à vous tous qui avez lu, laissé une review, mis en favori et/ou suivi ! J'ai écrit puis publié sur un coup de tête donc vous me gâtez ! :)

Ensuite, je dois avouer une chose : normalement écrire du smut ne me pose aucun problème, mais là, j'étais aussi gênée que si on m'avait demandé d'expliquer à mes petits cousins d'où viennent les bébés. Je crois que c'est parce que c'est dans l'univers de One Piece haha. D'ailleurs, dans l'œuvre originale, je suis persuadée que Zoro est asexuel (ainsi que Luffy), mais bon là, c'est de la fanfic donc je vais arrêter de chipoter…

En espérant que la suite de cette petite fic vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Du rhum et de la sueur**

* * *

Le jour de leur rencontre avait semblé bien faillir être le dernier, pour lui.

Elle l'avait regardé combattre Mihawk, un frisson lui descendant la nuque à la vue de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux hypnotisés. Cet homme était un inconnu, et pourtant elle ne pouvait rester indifférente, et avait lâché un petit cri de stupeur lorsqu'il avait reçu, bras ouverts, le coup qui aurait éventré fatalement tout autre personne normale.

Parce que ce type, lui, n'était pas normal. Alors qu'il tombait à l'eau et qu'elle réprimait l'envie injustifiée d'aller le repêcher -ses amis s'en chargeaient déjà, cependant-, elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner : pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas la défaite ? Même quand il se vidait de son sang ?

« Idiot… »

Et un idiot tenace, qui se raccrochait à la vie, et à la promesse qu'il lança à son capitaine -un autre idiot- entre deux grincements de douleur, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Depuis ce jour, elle n'était jamais arrivée à comprendre Zoro, ou tout du moins s'agissait-il de son impression. Et très vite, il la mit dans tous ses états.

C'était comme si elle avait trouvé son antagoniste, l'étincelle qui ne manquerait pas de la faire brûler. Elle ne pouvait lui rester indifférente, elle qui d'habitude savait être si nonchalante et détachée, posée. C'était comme si tout était une question d'honneur, entre eux, un rapport de puissance, de dominance.

Il la rendait dingue. Que ce soit lorsqu'il avait détrempé ses bandages frais de son sang lors de leur combat à Arlong Park, ou lorsqu'il lui lançait des piques provocatrices à bord du Merry, attisant son sens de la compétition. Car oui, Sanji se l'avouait, elle était pétrie de fierté et perfectionniste, et Zoro lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce.

C'était facile de lui crier dessus, de lui balancer des coups de pied dans sa tronche d'algue et d'agir comme si elle ne pouvait pas le supporter… bien plus que d'accepter à quel point elle le respectait, voire l'admirait. Sa loyauté envers son équipage et son sens de l'honneur indéfectible n'avaient pas leur pareil, et Sanji appréciait profondément ces traits.

Il la traitait en égale, malgré leurs boutades. C'était comme si leurs innombrables défis n'existaient que parce qu'il avait bien conscience d'à quel point elle était forte. Mais il préfèrerait s'étrangler que l'avouer. Son mutisme dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des émotions qui n'étaient pas belliqueuses ou viriles lui donnait envie de lui en coller une. Encore.

A croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments, que tout ce qui lui importait étaient ses sabres, son rêve et ses promesses. Sanji n'arrivait pas à savoir clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et cela l'agaçait. Mais un soir, en pleine introspection, elle avait dû se rendre compte que de nombreuses choses qu'elle pensait ne pas supporter chez Zoro étaient en fait les propres reflets miroirs de ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas chez elle-même.

Ils étaient tous deux têtus, bornés au point de refuser de lâcher prise. Ils étaient fiers à la limite de l'orgueil mais proportionnellement impitoyables envers eux-mêmes, n'acceptant aucune faiblesse, aucune défaite. Ils préféraient cogner, se moquer semi-gentiment de leur entourage que mettre des mots sur leur affection. Et quand elle le regardait, c'était comme si quelque chose en elle le reconnaissait, suscitant une sensation quelque part au creux de son ventre dont il était le seul responsable et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à, ne voulait pas comprendre.

.

Ce…truc, en elle, il se faisait plus présent lorsqu'elle se surprenait à le regarder un peu trop longtemps. Que ce soit lors de leurs moments passés tous ensemble ou lorsqu'elle le croisait plus en solitaire. Il attirait son regard.

« Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça, cuistot perverse ? »

Sanji se saisit, croyant à tort qu'il était assoupi sur le ponton.

« Si tu restes trop longtemps au soleil » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, « est-ce que tes cheveux jaunissent ? »

« Tss ! Est-ce que quand tu prends ta douche, tes sourcils frisent ? »

« T'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même ! »

Elle lui envoya un sous-verre du plateau qu'elle portait à bout de bras dans la figure. Bien sûr, il l'esquiva sans difficulté, se redressant déjà, un rien embarrassé par sa réplique.

« Tu me cherches ?! »

Ça c'était facile. La bagarre, les coups, elle connaissait, elle avait été élevée entourée d'hommes constipés émotionnels. Mais aucun des coups de Zoro n'avait jamais vraiment été douloureux. Pourtant, elle savait bien avec quelle facilité il pouvait les rendre dévastateurs. Ils avaient combattu ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, leurs styles diamétralement opposés mais au final, assez complémentaires une fois qu'ils acceptaient de faire équipe sérieusement. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de traitement de faveur -il ne le faisait qu'à Luffy, mais ne l'avouerait jamais-. Mais malgré qu'ils ne se battent jamais avec l'intention de réellement blesser l'autre, échanger des coups avec lui la mettait en effervescence presque instantanément. Ils bougeaient ensemble avec facilité, fluidité, par instants plus comme une dance qu'un combat, et elle ne pouvait que sourire de toutes ses dents en réponse à la lueur dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Pas même quand une fois, alors qu'elle était énervée et frustrée, elle était allée le trouver un soir, avec une attaque en guise de début de conversation, et qu'il avait tout de suite réagi, modifiant ses coups après quelques échanges seulement.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Soit ! »

Ses cuisses chauffèrent peu à peu à mesure qu'elle frappait, qu'il parait, puis le lui rendait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit légèrement essoufflée, et qu'elle puisse sentir l'odeur d'un commencement de sueur à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de -presque trop- près.

Son dos heurta un mur alors que l'une de ses jambes était relevée à un angle presque impossible, bloquant la lame de Zoro. Ils restèrent une seconde ainsi, à forces égales, si proches qu'elle put sentir son souffle, et en frissonna.

« Match nul » souffla-t-elle après une seconde supplémentaire, trop longue.

Il hocha la tête, toujours très, très près, avant de faire un pas en arrière, brisant leur position. « J'espère que t'as pu évacuer ce que tu voulais » répondit-il avant de s'en aller sans en demander plus.

Sanji le regarda partir en rabaissant sa jambe, puis laissa aller sa tête contre le mur en soupirant, les yeux fermés comme pour essayer de chasser la sensation lovée dans ses entrailles qui s'était accrue lors de leur échange.

.

Comme elle refusait toujours de savoir, ce fut son corps qui la rappela à l'ordre.

Parfois, il fallait bien qu'elle l'écoute. Elle était une jeune femme à peine nubile, à la vie mouvementée et au caractère encore pire, entourée en permanence par des compagnons plus tarés les uns que les autres. Parfois, elle avait besoin de calme : sa cuisine le lui permettait souvent, ses tours de garde nocturne lui apportaient un silence relatif et ses moments individuels avec ses nakama pouvaient de temps à autres s'avérer ressourçant. Mais du temps pour elle, en solitaire ? Là, c'était bien plus compliqué, étant donné que même sa chambre était partagée.

Cette fois, elle avait pu y être seule, Nami et Robin étant occupées à faire du shopping sur l'île qu'ils avaient accostée la veille, et elle ayant terminé ses propres courses. Quant aux autres, ils savaient bien que rentrer dans la chambre des filles sans autorisation expresse était passible des pires souffrances. Alors elle pouvait rêvasser, se prélasser sur son lit et enfin écouter les signaux impatients que son corps lui avait adressés avec plus d'insistance, réclamant son attention. Elle s'y plia, laissant ses mains l'effleurer distraitement, son esprit un rien fatigué cherchant à se mettre dans l'humeur adéquate. Un désir imprécis pointa rapidement en elle, pris plus d'ampleur lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sous ses vêtements pour caresser l'apex de ses jambes pendant de longues et agréables minutes.

Mais bientôt, il fut teinté de frustration. Elle mouillait déjà et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à démarrer le crescendo qui la mènerait à ce que son corps réclamait et elle en pesta, se mit à penser à des individus attirants qu'elle avait pu croiser auparavant, des flashs sans sujets bien précis, des corps sans visages particuliers, des sensations…

Malgré son attitude rentre-dedans et le fait qu'elle avait été entourée toute sa vie, Sanji n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour, ou même jamais vraiment laissé quelqu'un la toucher sérieusement, plus que de rares tripotages boostés aux hormones adolescentes mais vite avortés, trouvant qu'elle pouvait très bien se satisfaire toute seule… mais la laissant avec la petite difficulté de ne pas avoir beaucoup de matière à fantasmer.

Puis son esprit chaotique lui amena des souvenirs, des sensations récents. La proximité d'un corps puissant, l'odeur à la fois subtile et bien présente de la sueur sur une peau régulièrement caressée par le soleil et le vent marin, le souffle presque rafraîchissant sur sa peau chauffée par l'effort, le cœur battant.

Elle sentit le plaisir commencer à pointer le bout de son nez alors que sa main s'afférait sur son clitoris avec plus de sûreté, ses pieds campés sur le matelas, son esprit empruntant une voie qu'elle ne pouvait en cet instant pas refuser. Elle s'imagina passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts qui l'intriguaient tant, le désarmer et l'enserrer de sa jambe au lieu de le frapper, pour mieux le sentir contre elle.

Presque, elle y était presque elle le sentait…

Elle voulait voir la lueur dans son regard changer, le toucher, le sentir la toucher.

Sanji ravala une exclamation alors que son orgasme surgissait avec une rapidité et une intensité qui la prirent au dépourvu.

« Gh… » elle en trembla de longues, délectables secondes, avant que la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps ne fonde, la laissant s'affaler sur ses draps dans un soupir alors que son esprit se perdait dans les brumes du plaisir…

…avant qu'elles ne se dispersent et ne la ramènent à la réalité.

« Merde » souffla-t-elle en extirpant ses doigts de son sexe trempé pour ensuite les essuyer avec un mouchoir, les joues brûlantes autant de honte que de contentement. « Fait chier, bordel. »

Elle se sentait trahie par son corps et par son esprit mais ne pouvait pas nier la satisfaction, les restants de plaisir qui l'enveloppaient encore. Froissant le mouchoir dans sa main, elle se retourna sur son ventre et soupira, la tête dans un coussin.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si elle désirait la tête d'algues ?

« Sérieusement, merde. »

.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment désiré quelqu'un. Pas régulièrement, en tout cas. Ni pour des détails stupides. Et jamais plus de quelques jours d'affilée. Or ce n'était plus le cas, ici, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, encore moins pour cet abruti. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu bien lui trouver d'ailleurs ? Oui, il était loin d'être moche, avec ses traits fiers, sa stature imposante et son corps taillé par un entraînement impitoyable, mais il restait un crétin qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds pour un oui pour un non. S'il y avait bien un membre de l'équipage pour lequel elle ne ressentait aucune affection, c'était bien lui.

Au final, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se prenait autant la tête, vu que tout se résumait à ça.

.

Puis vint leur aventure sur Thriller Bark, et le combat contre Kuma. Pour la première fois, Sanji put voir la défaite venir, et elle en fut terrorisée. Ils étaient en train de perdre, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. Pas même Luffy, déjà épuisé par son combat contre Moria. Et pas même Zoro, qui avait toujours semblé invincible. Ils le regardaient se battre en vain, sa détermination ne laissant pourtant aucun doute.

Pour la première fois, Sanji put le voir envisager de renoncer à son rêve, de se sacrifier pour Luffy, et son cœur enfla. Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux secondes avant de se jeter dans la bataille, elle aussi, lorsque leur adversaire menaça de porter un coup inquiétant, pour ne pas dire fatal, à Zoro.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, blondinette » pesta-t-il.

Elle voulut rétorquer avec une boutade bien sentie quand la douleur la figea : sa jambe lui donna presque l'impression de se briser lorsqu'elle venait de frapper Kuma en pleine tête, détournant son attention. Elle s'effondra.

Puis Kuma leur proposa un marché : Luffy ou eux.

Ils répondirent comme d'une seule voix : « pas question ! »

Quelques secondes après, une attaque acheva de les envoyer au tapis. Sanji crut d'abord qu'elle avait perdu connaissance l'espace de quelques secondes, hébétée, étalée de tout son long parmi les ruines et ses camarades inconscients. Puis la douleur se rappela à elle, la faisant couiner pitoyablement puis haleter alors qu'elle relevait péniblement la tête pour considérer les alentours.

Le seul encore debout était Zoro. Elle le vit attaquer ce qui s'avéra être un cyborg. Le vit continuer à se battre pour défendre Luffy avec l'énergie du désespoir, lui nouant la gorge à l'en étouffer. Elle essaya de se relever, n'y arriva pas, puis trouva la force de le faire lorsqu'il prononça ces mots implacables :

« Je t'offre ma vie, mais laisse-lui la sienne ! »

Sanji serra les dents à s'en péter les molaires et réussit à se relever, bien décidée à le faire se taire. Tout simplement déterminée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'un pas chancelant, les mains dans les poches pour en cacher les tremblements, puis vint se tenir droite et fière entre Zoro et Kuma, proposant de la prendre elle, Sanji la Jambe noire, à la place.

Elle était forte pour blablater, et c'est ce qu'elle fit dans le but de le convaincre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pommeau en plein dans son flanc blessé lui coupe le souffle et les jambes. Zoro venait de la frapper, pour de vrai cette fois, et elle manqua de s'effondrer sur lui, se rattrapa à lui, même, laissant toute sa furie transparaître sur son visage. Mais lui était calme, résolu, et la regarda avec une sorte de douceur.

« Non » put-elle entendre tout bas.

« Espèce de- »

Elle glissa, son regard sombre la dernière image qu'elle emporta. Quand elle se réveilla, bien plus tard, elle se redressa subitement en se rappelant, ignorant la souffrance de chaque partie de son corps.

 _Zoro…_

Ce n'est que quand elle vit le reste de l'équipage s'activer avec une vivacité retrouvée qu'elle se rendit compte que Luffy ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Mais au lieu de partager leur joie, la panique l'étreignit. Où était-il passé ? Etait-il… ?

Elle le trouva, silhouette immobile lui tournant le dos, et son soulagement fut immense.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » hurla-t-elle presque. Puis, ne voyant plus Kuma, « où est le corsaire ? »

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit tout le sang autour et sur Zoro, la glaçant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui en répétant, « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? »

Il semblait aux portes de la mort mais refusait de les franchir, immobile, sa voix hachée par la souffrance la plus totale alors qu'il soufflait.

« Il ne s'est… rien passé. »

Sanji sut alors qu'elle ne devait rien dire de ce qu'elle avait vu. Et en cet instant, les larmes aux yeux, pour la première fois elle ressentit l'envie non pas de lui en coller une, mais de le prendre dans ses bras.

.

Il avait failli mourir. Il avait _réellement_ failli mourir. Il s'y était résolu. Pour Luffy.

Et maintenant, il était encore inconscient, allongé dans un lit dans l'infirmerie de fortune que Chopper avait montée au manoir. Sanji, elle, enchaînait cigarette sur cigarette à l'extérieur, refusant d'être dans la même pièce, ruminant ses pensées. C'est là qu'elle entendit des combattants lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu : comment Kuma avait extrait tous les dégâts encaissés par Luffy. Comment Zoro avait accepté de les prendre sur lui.

Il avait _hurlé_.

Sanji serra les dents au point de détruire sa clope.

« Faut qu'on raconte ça aux autres, c'était héroïque ! »

Elle les arrêta. Leur dit de ne rien en faire. Parce que Zoro le lui avait demandé, et parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'avait pas fait cela dans un but de reconnaissance, et que Luffy ne supporterait pas qu'il puisse avoir ainsi souffert à sa place. La gorge nouée en permanence par une avalanche d'émotions, Sanji jeta sa clope et se leva, bien décidée à préparer un festin pour célébrer leur victoire.

Il n'en vit rien, toujours inconscient, alors que la fête battait son plein et que Brook venait compléter leur équipage. Cela dura quelques jours, et pendant tout ce temps elle n'alla pas le voir, comme si un énervement latent ne la quittait pas. Mais elle demandait de ses nouvelles à Chopper.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoché » répondit-il, les oreilles basses de compassion.

L'envie subite d'une clope supplémentaire se fit ressentir, peu importe si elle venait d'en finir une. Elle ne voulait pas trop penser, car penser l'emmenait vers des idées, des possibilités qu'elle refusait de considérer.

Quand il finit par s'éveiller, ils ne parlèrent pas lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Elle le dévisagea longuement, presque paisiblement, et il soutint son regard sans ciller. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, sans même y réfléchir, elle lui adressa une ombre de sourire. Il ne s'en moqua pas, ne se détourna pas, il ne fit qu'incliner légèrement la tête.

Plus tard, elle s'en voulu d'avoir réagi ainsi, ragea contre elle-même. C'était bien plus facile de s'énerver.

« Idiote. Tss. »

.

Ils se remirent en route vers de nouvelles aventures dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'agrandissement de leur équipage et leur dernière victoire d'excellents prétextes pour faire la fête, cette fois entre eux et au complet. Sanji s'était pliée en quatre pour ravir les papilles de ses compagnons, et ils s'étaient fait une joie d'ouvrir les nombreux tonneaux qui leur avaient été offerts à leur départ de Thriller Bark. Sanji buvait pour chasser la fatigue subsistante, et pour se distraire de ses pensées, qui tournaient beaucoup trop autour de la même personne à son goût, ces derniers temps.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle tirait une satisfaction certaine à le provoquer, à le voir s'énerver dès qu'elle disait un mot de travers. Ça, c'était un comportement qu'elle connaissait, c'était un territoire sauf et inoffensif. Ou presque… Elle avait conscience de pousser les limites dangereusement loin, frôlant la gratuité, mais à ce stade, elle s'en fichait, son caractère de merde prenant le dessus sur son bon sens.

La goutte d'eau -ou plutôt d'alcool- en trop fut quand elle lui piqua une bouteille de rhum des mains.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » grogna-t-il instantanément, les yeux brillants à cause du feu et d'une certaine ébriété. Leurs camarades étaient déjà sur le chemin du sommeil, soit déjà dans leurs chambres, soit écroulés dans un coin sur le pont avec des couvertures, ronflant paisiblement. La nuit était claire et douce, idéale pour dormir à la belle étoile ou contempler le ciel dans un état second, imbibé de nourriture, de musique et de rhum, comme avait visiblement choisi de faire Zoro en sa qualité d'éternel couche-tard.

Sanji lui adressa un sourire digne de Nami. Elle avait chaud, et l'abus d'alcool rendait tous ses mouvements presque dansants, ses poses alourdies et détendues à la fois. Portant le goulot à ses lèvres, elle but une longue rasade qui mit sa gorge un peu plus en feu, bien que son palais soit déjà légèrement anesthésié par toutes ses boissons antérieures. Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter, disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ou peut-être pas, disait l'autre alors qu'elle ne quittait pas Zoro du regard, immobile mais tendu, comme en attente.

« C'toi mon problème. »

Pas de sobriquet supplémentaire, pas d'insulte habituelle. Elle se détourna et s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée, un rien déviante, et but une gorgée supplémentaire sans se retourner.

Une fois arrivée dans sa cuisine elle déposa la bouteille dans un coin et dût s'y prendre à trois reprises avant d'arriver à allumer une lampe à pétrole avant de regarder ce qu'il lui restait à ranger : pas grand-chose, quelques casseroles par-ci par-là, mais mieux valait le faire tout de suite. Les manches de son chemisier bleu -sans veston ni cravate, elle avait bien assez chaud comme ça- étant déjà retroussées elle s'afféra immédiatement à la tâche, nettoyant et rangeant tout en deux temps trois mouvements.

Elle venait d'achever de frotter la table quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sanji n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, une légère chair de poule sur ses avant-bras. Ses pas étaient lourds et mesurés, comme sa respiration à elle.

« C'est bon, t'as fini maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit le bras, saisit la bouteille puis se retourna en haussant son seul sourcil visible.

« C'est ça qu'tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en le tenant à l'œil, son bassin en appui contre le rebord de la table, et non sans se permettre de le dévorer du regard : c'était bien comme ça qu'il devait être, imposant, les joues colorées et les mâchoires légèrement serrées d'agacement, pas immobile et pâle dans un lit, ou figé dans une mare de son propre sang. Comme ça, les reliefs des muscles de ses bras et de sa gorge mis en évidence par la lumière de la lampe, ses yeux assombris et ses dents brillantes lorsque son sourire se faisait presque prédateur.

La sensation dans son ventre revint de plus belle, décuplée quand elle avait été jusqu'alors toujours présente mais étouffée, niée. L'air entre eux aurait pu être coupé au couteau.

Sanji avait soif. Elle prit une troisième gorgée, la fit traîner un rien dans sa bouche avant d'avaler, sans que cela la rassasie. Zoro ne regarda la bouteille qu'une seconde, comme insignifiante. A sa surprise.

« C'est quoi, ce que _tu_ veux ? » Il se tint près d'elle, trop et pas assez à la fois. Suffisamment pour qu'elle sente son odeur si familière, pas assez pour que son ventre soit satisfait.

 _Viens plus près, encore…_

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua. Elle put sentir son souffle, pensa à des braises que l'on attisait.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi… chiante ces temps-ci ? » Il semblait chercher son appui sur ses pieds, n'arrivait pas à se poser mais continuait à soutenir son regard. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

 _Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

Les lèvres de Sanji restaient entrouvertes mais aucun son n'en sortait, son esprit pris dans un tourbillon, sur fond de flammes dans ses entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Quand il fit mine de s'écarter, alors qu'il commençait à peine à être suffisamment proche, la main de Sanji fusa pour le rattraper par le col de son éternel t-shirt blanc. Instantanément, elle sentit la tension en lui se modifier, son regard se faire plus tranchant et focalisé, malgré sa semi-ébriété.

Oh, et puis _merde_.

« Toi. »

Elle déglutit, sa voix rauque et fragile à la fois. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes alors qu'elle le rapprochait suffisamment d'elle pour sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait à travers leurs vêtements.

« Je te veux toi » répéta-t-elle avec emphase sur chaque mot et sans le lâcher, encore plus proche, au point qu'elle devait regarder chacun de ses yeux tour à tour. Elle y lut une question et sut qu'elle venait de se jeter à l'eau. Pas de marche arrière possible. Pas de regret.

« Je veux qu'on baise » souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, ses joues cramoisies trahissant sa gêne malgré l'éclat dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit, relâcha sa prise sur son t-shirt. A la place, la pulpe de ses doigts effleura la peau qui dépassait de son col, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se sentait comme la pire des idiotes, et en même temps allégée d'un poids.

Puis, plus doucement. « Si t'es pas intéressé, prends ta bouteille et dégage. »

Pas de marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait même pas ajouter ''et oublie''.

Zoro resta coi l'espace d'une longue seconde, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brumeux, sans se rapprocher ni s'éloigner. Puis il tendit un bras vers la bouteille, sans même la regarder, et Sanji se raidit mais ne bougea pas, la tête droite et fière -ils faisaient la même taille, il était grand mais elle l'était tout autant-.

Il détourna la tête et son regard le temps de prendre de longues gorgées, vidant le reste. Sanji déglutit en même temps qu'il avalait, instinctivement. Le bruit sourd du verre posé un peu trop fortement non loin d'eux sembla décuplé dans le silence épaissi par l'attente.

« Cuistot de merde… » soupira Zoro, sans signification particulière, avant qu'il ne redirige son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, tendue à l'extrême tout près de lui.

Un pas de plus et il se lova contre elle, et Sanji sentit son cœur rater un battement, pas encore bien certaine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis la large main qui était restée suspendue après avoir déposé la bouteille l'effleura à peine sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis sous sa mâchoire, lui faisant relever la tête.

Son regard se perdit dans le plafond, puis dans l'obscurité quand elle ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la sensation de la bouche de Zoro contre sa gorge. Elle entendit un grognement, pas vraiment sûr de qui l'avait produit -peut-être bien eux deux-, et savoura l'instant. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, car quand elle sentit ses dents racler contre sa jugulaire, ce fut comme si ce qui avait grandi dans ses entrailles pendant trop longtemps se décuplait instantanément et la réveillait.

Sanji écarta suffisamment les jambes pour l'enserrer d'une et acheva de se plaquer contre lui, solide et puissant, et se laissa guider par ses instincts. Elle voulait le toucher, le goûter, le sentir partout, chaque parcelle de leurs corps semblant avoir leurs volontés propres, et sa tête lui tournait tant que sans la table derrière elle pour la soutenir, elle aurait probablement glissé avec lui. Il n'y avait ni finesse, ni contrôle dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers, rien qu'une faim dévorante.

Il était une seule chose qu'aucun ne semblait oser, malgré le chaos dans leurs gestes : ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils pouvaient mordre, caresser, presser, lécher mais aucun n'osait s'emparer des lèvres de l'autre, allant jusqu'à se suspendre dans leurs gestes l'espace d'une fraction de seconde pour dévier la trajectoire qui avait commencé si naturellement.

Sanji pesta subitement, ses doigts trop frénétiques s'emmêlant dans le t-shirt et l'haramaki de Zoro.

« Enlève-moi ça » grogna-t-elle, le souffle court, puis se mordit les lèvres en voyant son amusement.

Il s'écarta à peine pour les enlever avec des gestes fluides qui l'hypnotisèrent.

Non, elle ne lui dirait pas à quel point il était bien foutu, il avait une bien assez grosse tête comme ça…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, ses doigts suspendus comme si elle n'osait pas encore le toucher, et le sourire satisfait qui étira ses lèvres minces la fit griffer ses pectoraux en retour. Comme réponse, il la repoussa fermement d'une main sur le sternum, la forçant à se coucher sur la table non sans un air offusqué, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il tira sur les boutons de sa chemise avec trop de force à son goût.

Sanji le saisit par les cheveux, trop courts pour avoir une prise douloureuse, mais assez pour le faire grogner et le rapprocher d'elle.

« Si tu me la fous en l'air » haleta-t-elle, « tu m'en payes une autre. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne fit que grogner lorsque Sanji profita de leur nouvelle position pour l'enserrer complètement de ses jambes, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Elle geignit elle-même à ce contact, et une fois de plus quand Zoro se laissa retomber sur sa poitrine, embrassant le commencement de ses seins. Il se focalisa sur eux, allant jusqu'à suçoter ses mamelons érigés à travers son soutien-gorge, mais Sanji, bien qu'appréciant pleinement l'attention, était plus concentrée sur les lents frottements de leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. C'était comme si elle en avait déjà assez d'attendre, et en même temps, que l'alcool avait enfin pleinement emprise sur elle, tant elle se sentait pâteuse, ralentie quand avant elle avait été si pressée, presque explosive.

Elle continua à bouger son bassin, le glissa pour chercher un meilleur contact, alors que l'une de ses mains fourrageait dans les courts cheveux verts de la tête lovée entre ses seins, et que l'autre descendait lascivement le long des muscles puissants de son dos. Zoro reprit lui aussi ses appuis un rien, et ce fut tout ce qu'il manquait pour qu'elle puisse sentir le relief de son érection contre son propre sexe, tous deux brûlants à travers leurs vêtements, la faisant couiner, presque de surprise.

Il sembla tout aussi surpris qu'elle par le son qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres car il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, assez pour la contempler. Sanji semblait tout voir à travers un esprit embrumé, envahi par toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Elle regarda son visage, à la fois ouvert et illisible, puis laissa ses yeux descendre le long de l'imposante cicatrice sur son torse, qu'elle suivit du bout des doigts. Çà et là, elle pouvait voir sa chair encore meurtrie, fardée d'ecchymoses jaunâtres, souvenirs de Thriller Bark. Souvenirs de son sacrifice. Ses doigts les effleurèrent à leur tour avec une étonnante douceur.

Elle le sentit, le vit et l'entendit frissonner violemment. Puis se glaça en comprenant pourquoi un geste si simple venait de le faire trembler ainsi : il n'était que pure tendresse.

Et ça, ça, c'était très dangereux. Ça, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

C'était bien plus facile, bien plus _sauf_ , de faire comme d'habitude.

Sanji ravala le grognement de Zoro en mordant plus qu'elle n'embrassa -ça, ç'aurait été de trop- ses lèvres, juste assez pour le blesser, alors que la main qui avait dévalé son torse venait l'empaumer fermement, presque agressivement entre ses cuisses. Un grognement quasi bestial échappa au jeune homme, qu'elle sentit vibrer contre son corps autant qu'elle l'entendit, et qui marqua la reprise de leurs assauts.

Il saisit son poignet avec un rien trop de force et la dévisagea en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, qui saignait légèrement. Sanji en eut le souffle coupé, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant que son camarade n'avait pas le surnom de démon pour rien. Mais au lieu de se laisser impressionner -elle aussi, elle était à craindre-, elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier et scandaleusement séducteur à la fois.

Elle vit à peine ses lèvres bouger, ses mots semblant venir du plus profond de sa gorge.

« Tourne-toi. »

Elle prit quelques secondes de trop à réagir, alors il le fit à sa place, la décollant sans difficulté de la table, puis la retournant pour plaquer son dos contre son torse. Sanji continuait à haleter, le cœur tambourinant, excitée un peu plus de voir avec quelle facilité il la manipulait. Encore une chose qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule droite, puis ses longs doigts brûlants dévaler ses flancs jusqu'à étreindre ses hanches, larges et arrondies, et pianoter le rebord de son pantalon.

L'espace de trois calmes secondes, elle sut qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de choisir, d'arrêter ou continuer. Pour toute réponse, elle prit ses doigts et les dirigea pour qu'il déboutonne son vêtement, manquant de le déchirer sur la fin. Sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, Sanji pouffa de rire en voyant sa culotte -rose, avec un putain de petit nœud sur le bord- apparaître alors qu'il continuait à descendre le tissu noir-

-puis son rire se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'elle vit les mêmes doigts se glisser sous son sous-vêtement et tâtonner, les pulpes agiles trouvant rapidement sa fente complètement trempée à travers ses boucles blondes.

« Ah ! » D'instinct, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, facilitant l'accès aux phalanges qui la découvraient. Le souffle de Zoro se faisait brûlant et presque saccadé contre sa nuque alors qu'il continuait avec application.

Sanji acheva de se pencher, les avant-bras sur la table pour se soutenir, un air presque hébété sur son visage alors que le plaisir commençait à se préciser dans ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et elle non plus, il était déjà presque envahissant, plaqué contre son échine.

Tant mieux.

Elle ne pouvait voir que sa cuisine, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle cambra son dos, faisant ressortir plus encore ses fesses, les plaquant contre lui en une invitation claire. Ses doigts s'arrachèrent à sa fente, de même que sa chaleur l'espace de longues secondes.

Tant mieux s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

Elle retint son souffle en le sentant descendre sa culotte, complètement souillée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe rejoindre son pantalon autour de ses chevilles. La tête lui tourna lorsque les grandes mains brûlantes, déjà si familières, retrouvèrent ses hanches qui se tendirent encore plus vers lui. Elle grogna mais ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un peu plus les jambes en les sentant empaumer ses fesses, les caresser d'une manière presque admirative, et faillit lâcher une pique comme quoi _oui, elle savait qu'elle avait un cul d'enfer, mais voulait-il bien se magner et-_

Des paroles inintelligibles dégringolèrent de ses lèvres ouvertes lorsqu'elle sentit la pression à l'entrée de son vagin, puis qu'il se mit à s'enfoncer en elle. Affalée sur le meuble, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, subitement gênée par les exclamations qui voulaient lui échapper.

 _Merde… putain…_

« Gh- aah. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois. Elle haletait si fort qu'elle n'entendait même pas Zoro faire de même. Il s'arrêta de bouger une fois enfoncé jusqu'au bout, les fesses de Sanji tout contre lui. Ses mains se firent presque caressantes sur ses hanches, et la jeune femme serra les dents, assaillie par une myriade de sensations et d'émotions nouvelles. Elle ne savait pas dire si c'était agréable, ou si c'était douloureux et _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer bordel_?

Elle avait l'impression que s'il bougeait, il allait déchirer quelque chose en elle, et pourtant la sensation dans son ventre n'avait jamais été aussi tangible, aussi précise… et affamée.

« Bouge » souffla-t-elle, presque énervée, en reprenant appui sur ses bras. Sa sueur faisait légèrement coller son chemisier à son dos.

« Ah ! » presque instantanément, le sentir glisser comme pour sortir d'elle la surprit, et elle souffla lorsqu'il s'enfonça à nouveau. Cela dura quelques instants, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle presque à tâtons, comme à la découverte, maladroitement…

Et pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle restait presque immobile, les joues brûlantes et ses seins encore vêtus de son soutien-gorge écrasés presque douloureusement sur ses avant-bras à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait à nouveau. Mais malgré sa passivité et le fait que les bruits humides de leurs va-et-vient la gênaient, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle était comme dans un état second, latent.

Puis elle se laissa aller complètement aux sensations et put le sentir, le plaisir qui se répandait lentement mais sûrement dans tout son corps, depuis l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Elle se focalisa là-dessus, et se mit à bouger avec lui d'instinct. Presque instantanément, elle se mit à respirer plus fort, son souffle haché à chaque fois qu'il cognait en elle lui arrachant un '' _ah_ ''.

Zoro l'étreignait presque douloureusement à présent, utilisant ses mains pour la ramener à lui avec plus de force, encouragé par ses réactions.

« Plus… f-fort. »

Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il s'affala un peu plus contre elle, une main en appui non loin de ses avant-bras, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément. Il sut à ses couinements qu'il venait de trouver le bon rythme.

Bientôt, Sanji ne put retenir ses cris alors que le plaisir l'assaillait violement, impitoyablement, si différent de celui qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle se masturbait. C'était si bon qu'elle ne _pensait_ même plus à se retenir, et bien vite, son corps se tendit puis se contracta sous l'orgasme. Elle prit un plaisir supplémentaire à entendre Zoro geindre lui-même lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer autour de son membre, perturbant son rythme un instant, le forçant à accélérer alors qu'elle retombait, satisfaite, se laissant délicieusement malmener jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour dans un grognement qu'il souffla à la base de sa nuque, embrassant à demi sa peau transpirante par-dessus le col de son chemisier.

Sanji planait malgré qu'il soit en train de l'écraser. Et pourtant il était littéralement lourd, cet abruti. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'agacement dans son insulte mentale, juste de la satisfaction. Finalement, il pouvait rester lové sur elle comme ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait prétendu, même si ça ne l'aidait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Une minute passa, et avec elle l'état second du plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire, maintenant ?

Sanji se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait toujours, mais cette fois, plus par gêne. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de comment se comporter après avoir couché avec son rival-membre d'équipage-faux ennemi, pourtant, là tout de suite, elle aurait bien voulu avoir le mode d'emploi de comment pouvoir se décoller et se re-couvrir l'arrière-train sans s'attirer le ridicule le plus profond.

« Sanji. »

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'au final, ce serait lui qui les tirerait de ce pétrin.

« Je vais me relever. »

Ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'elle sentit la masse ferme et solide de son corps se séparer d'elle, la faisant frissonner lorsqu'elle perdit sa chaleur, et se mordre les lèvres lorsque son sexe glissa hors d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes, lui laissant silencieusement le temps de rattacher son pantalon avant de se redresser elle-même, mais sans se retourner.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait presque ri de son apparence : chemise ouverte et froissée à l'extrême, ses seins manquant de déborder de son soutif -et ils n'étaient pourtant pas bien gros, c'était dire à quel point ils avaient été secoués-, et le reste de ses vêtements recroquevillé autour de ses chevilles, cul nu.

La grande classe.

Quand elle se pencha pour commencer à se rhabiller en essayant de préserver au mieux sa dignité, elle remarqua à quel point son entrejambe était poisseuse et en rougit subitement. Elle remit ses vêtements en place en un temps record, mais s'attarda plus sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il lui en manquait un, probablement arraché, et elle commença à regarder autour d'elle pour le trouver-

-puis se rappela que Zoro était encore dans la pièce. Comment avait-elle pu oublier d'ailleurs. Il la regardait en coin, pas tout à fait, l'expression indescriptible.

« Hum. »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se raclant la gorge.

« Je peux récupérer ma bouteille, maintenant ? »

Sanji resta sans voix, ses mains suspendues à son chemisier. Elle rougissait toujours. Puis elle se ressaisit et attrapa la bouteille -vide, et miraculeusement rescapée des mouvements de leurs ébats.

« Tiens » fit-elle sans oser croiser son regard mais tout de même proche de lui, « la voilà ta satanée bouteille. »

Il la prit mais ne bougea pas plus, resta là, en attente.

« Quoi ? » fit Sanji en relevant enfin le regard.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas être moins chiante, maintenant ? »

La jeune femme tiqua. Puis lui envoya un coup de pied bien senti et foudroyant.

« Dégage, sale marimo ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier, pour une fois. Il lui avait tendu une perche, celle qui leur permettrait de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes comme si de rien n'était, et elle s'était littéralement jetée dessus.

.

Pendant de longs instants, elle resta coite contre le table, perdue dans ses pensées et le visage dans une main, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal -ou plutôt, cesse de se serrer autant- avant de se détacher du mobilier comme s'il était en feu et le regarder avec horreur.

Elle venait probablement de violer toutes les règles sanitaires en cuisine. L'équipage entier _mangeait_ là-dessus !

Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, elle entreprit de la nettoyer de fond en fond, la frottant à en décaper le bois. Puis elle le fit une deuxième fois à la javel, juste pour être sûre. Ses bras commençaient sérieusement à chauffer à force d'astiquer frénétiquement quand Sanji suspendit son geste, subitement prise d'une vague de gêne au souvenir d'une position semblable, les joues brûlantes.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

Elle avait pris son pied, se sentait relaxée, tout son corps pliable et satisfait… et pourtant en cet instant elle avait tellement envie d'une clope que ses doigts en tremblotaient. Et d'une douche.

S'il avait l'intention d'en prendre une lui aussi, il l'avait probablement déjà fait. Sanji acheva sa corvée aux relents de punition, puis en prit le chemin, laissant tomber l'idée d'une cigarette nocturne tant l'envie de supprimer la sensation de souillure entre ses cuisses la pressait.

Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, une chemise de nuit et une culotte propres posés sur le lavabo -elle n'allait pas encore rougir, ça devenait ridicule là-, elle essaya de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur son corps, comme si elle n'était pas encore prête.

L'eau brûlante qui lui gicla au visage et la dégringola lui arracha un soupir de plaisir à la limite du grognement. Fermant les yeux, elle se permit de savourer cette sensation un long instant, de la laisser apaiser son esprit. Puis elle les rouvrit et se décida à commencer à se laver, à regarder son corps, subitement bien plus consciente de lui qu'à son habitude.

Elle avait des saloperies de bleus sur son bassin. Là où il l'avait saisie.

L'espèce de _brute_.

Mais le frisson qui dévala son échine à cet instant n'était pas de dégoût. Elle les rinça à l'eau, comme si cela pourrait suffire à les effacer -non, elle allait garder ce petit souvenir un certain temps-. Ils avaient tous deux une force surhumaine, après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant…

Quand elle osa enfin ouvrir les cuisses, elle ne vit pas de sang. Non pas qu'elle s'y attendait, avec son style de combat aux mouvements extrêmes, mais la pensée traversa tout de même son esprit.

Ses doigts effleurèrent presque timidement son sexe lorsqu'elle le nettoya plus en profondeur des résidus de ses propres fluides et de sperme-

Une seconde.

Une flopée d'exclamations fleuries lui échappa, la sortant définitivement de son état d'ébriété subsistant et accentué par la chaleur de l'eau. Ils n'avaient utilisé aucun moyen de contraception.

Deuxième flopée. Accompagnée d'un début de mal de tête. Ils venaient de reprendre la mer avec une très faible probabilité de croiser une ile avant un certain temps. Elle allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Chopper qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Il lui _fallait_ cette cigarette, maintenant. Tout pour dévier ses pensées du chemin qu'elles venaient de prendre, la menant dangereusement vers des images de mioches aux cheveux couleur gazon. Elle ferait son linge demain.

La nuit était tellement paisible que les volutes de fumée de sa clope s'élevaient vers les étoiles en arabesques délicates. L'air doux était agréable sur ses jambes dénudées qu'elle gardait croisées, adossée contre un mur, comme pour calmer la sensation nouvelle persistante à l'apex de ses cuisses, qui n'était pas partie avec la douche et lui donnait l'impression -à tort, heureusement- de boiter.

Elle se sentait plus sereine, à présent. Un bruissement de satisfaction se faufilait sous sa peau. Pas de marche arrière. Pas de regret.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au mégot, son regard se perdit vers la vigie, où elle ne vit pas _sa_ silhouette. Elle n'était pas de garde cette nuit. Lui bien. Et elle doutait que la relève viendrait, vu à quel point ils avaient festoyé. Mais la nuit était si calme qu'elle fut persuadée qu'elle le resterait.

.

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs, un rien fatiguée par son manque d'heures de sommeil, mais son horloge interne imperturbable : le petit-déjeuner attendait d'être préparé. Un mal de tête se fit sentir lorsqu'elle se releva dans son lit, sans pour autant que ce soit qualifiable de gueule de bois. Quelques courbatures, aussi, qui lui rappelèrent les évènements de la veille.

Sanji se cambra, étirant ses bras et son tronc de tout leur long comme pour chasser ces pensées avant qu'elles ne s'attardent.

.

Tout était comme d'habitude. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait alors que l'équipage au complet dévorait le petit-déjeuner avec entrain et bonne humeur malgré la mine peu fraîche de plusieurs d'entre eux. Parce que certains petits détails n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder la table plus de quelques secondes d'affilée, se sentait inconfortable assise sur la chaise en bois… et il y avait Zoro.

Il était exactement le même, à un infime détail près : la toute petite plaie, déjà quasi guérie, sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une minuscule tache rouge qui pourtant attirait son regard bien malgré elle. Et plus elle la regardait, plus son esprit brassait les brumes de souvenirs récents qui semblaient pourtant venir d'une autre vie, tant dans la normalité de la scène présente ils paraissaient impossibles.

Sanji déglutit, laissant enfin son regard dévier pour percevoir le visage de Zoro dans son entièreté, qui lui était penché vers Usopp occupé à lui parler. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, ses mains réagissant comme par réflexe pour sauver son assiette des doigts élastiques qui venaient d'essayer de la dérober.

« Bas les pattes ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace. Tout était réellement comme d'habitude. Ou presque.

.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Chopper, Sanji y pensait mais ne prenait pas l'initiative d'aller lui parler. Son stupide orgueil l'en empêchait. Si elle n'en parlait pas, cela resterait un coup d'un soir sans importance. Sans répercussions.

Quand, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle remarqua le sang brunâtre et familier entre ses cuisses, son soulagement l'ébranla un instant, la laissant avec une chair de poule contradictoire à la chaleur de l'eau. Un poids, qu'elle venait à peine de remarquer, sembla se lever d'au fond de sa gorge.

Et pourtant, à sa plus grande frustration ornée d'exclamations vulgaires qu'elle n'osait vocaliser, malgré que ce… petit détail soit réglé, tout n'était toujours pas _comme d'habitude_.

Et le désirait toujours. Pire, elle le désirait encore plus.

Sanji savait ce que c'était d'être droguée, d'avoir _besoin_ de quelque chose de précis pour faire cesser ce tremblement dans ses doigts. Mais là, quand son regard croisait le sien par mégarde, qu'elle le contemplait une seconde de trop, qu'ils se chamaillaient _comme d'habitude_ -bordel de merde- … C'était un putain d'impératif qu'utilisait la voix au fond de son esprit, qu'elle ressentait encore plus fort dans ses entrailles.

.

Elle avait raté la sauce. Elle avait un goût de brûlé. Il lui fallut rassembler ses forces pour ne pas péter un câble, sortir comme une furie et aller lui faire sa fête. Il ne verrait rien venir. Ses mains se serrèrent sous l'envie de cogner, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais au vu de la sacro-sainteté de ses dix doigts.

« Mais pourquoi- ! »

Ce n'était censé être qu'une envie passagère, rien de plus. Mais non. Maintenant c'était bien pire. Elle devait garder ses mains dans ses poches lorsqu'il passait à ses côtés, tant l'envie de l'agripper, de le retenir et l'attirer à elle sans raison la démangeait. Quand ils se battaient, la distance entre eux l'irritait à la limite du supportable. Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi banal, d'aussi primaire que du désir pouvait-il lui prendre la tête à ce point ?

Parce que c'était bien ça, du désir, uniquement. Rien de plus.

C'était ça qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle le regardait à son insu, paisible, somnolent ou concentré. Lorsqu'elle le voyait faire preuve d'une patience étonnante, voire même de tendresse envers Chopper. Qu'il rosissait sous les taquineries dépourvues de malveillance de Robin. Qu'il rigolait avec Usopp et Brook, chope en main.

Lorsqu'elle le revoyait se dresser devant Kuma. Le seul encore debout de leur équipage, le bras droit épuisé et pourtant inébranlable. Le premier à accepter d'abandonner son rêve -ce qui était, en soi, bien pire que la mort- pour leur capitaine. Pour Luffy.

Sanji secoua la tête.

Elle devait arrêter de penser, purement et - _haha_ \- simplement.

Bientôt, ils atteindraient l'île des Hommes poissons. Bientôt, elle verrait des sirènes, et l'idée suffisait à l'emplir d'émerveillement et d'excitation. C'était bien plus important.

.

 _Est-ce que ton putain d'orgueil t'étouffe à ce point ?_

Elle se retourna dans son lit, les yeux à peine entrouverts dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

 _Est-ce que ça te tuerait d'accepter ?_

Elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil taisant la voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne dans son esprit.

.

Ils arrivèrent sur les îles Sabaody, et l'effervescence de la découverte mit en veilleuse le reste. Sanji règlerait ce …problème après. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle le ferait. Mais plus tard, car pour la première fois, elle avait vu une sirène -une vraie ! -.

.

Ce fut la terreur la plus profonde, cette fois, qui surgit dans ses entrailles à la vue de Kuma. Et qui la glaça lorsque sa main si large se tendit vers elle puis, d'un simple geste, la fit disparaitre.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N_ : C'était censé n'être que du smut, pourquoi est-ce que les sentiments rappliquent ?

…bon ben zut hein. Je vais faire avec et écouter Cerveau. Excusez-le.


	3. Caramel beurre salé

_A/N : Salut la compagnie !_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Cerveau voulait un one-shot PWP, et maintenant je suis au troisième chapitre... Je crois que c'est parce que cette version de Sanji me plait beaucoup (et très probablement, que je m'identifie aussi à elle), donc voilà, ce sera plutôt une petite histoire… En espérant que ce changement d'avis de mes neurones vous plaira ! :)_

 _Je m'excuse, par contre, d'avance pour le sexisme et les propos transphobes de ce chapitre lors du séjour chez les okama… J'adore Oda, c'est l'un de mes dieux, mais sur quelques points je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, notamment sa vision des travestis/transexuels très limitée et stéréotypée… Breeef, j'essayerai de ne pas faire trop dans les détails, mais je trouvais intéressant de traiter du sujet (d'autant plus dans le cadre d'un genderbend)._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise, les petits choux !_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Caramel beurre salé**

* * *

C'était un putain de cauchemar.

Elle s'était péniblement réveillée, tout son corps douloureux et fourbu, le bruit de vagues proches lapant paisiblement à ses oreilles et l'esprit complètement dans le coltard.

Maintenant, elle courait à toute vitesse sur cette même plage, poursuivie par une bande de travelos brandissant une ridicule robe à froufrous qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de lui faire revêtir.

« Mais foutez-moi la paix bande de cinglés ! » beugla-t-elle. « J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! »

Elle devait partir d'ici, de cette île exclusivement peuplée de travestis -des humains aux souris-, aux apparences les plus ridicules et au mauvais goût horripilant. Tout ce rose, toutes ces perruques, ces rubans et ce maquillage… ! Elle en aurait eu la nausée si elle n'était pas plutôt essoufflée à force de courir pour échapper à ce troupeau gloussant. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

« Je dois me casser d'ici et au plus vite ! Mes amis ont besoin de moi ! »

« C'est impossiiible ma jolie ! » répondit l'un de ses poursuivants d'une voix de fausset. « Tu ne pourras quitter l'île que si la reine le veut bien ! Allez cesse de courir et viens donc faire connaissance avec nous, fufuuu ! »

Sanji fit volte-face et se mit à les attaquer avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'hystérie, ponctuant chacun de ses coups-de-pied, parés à sa plus grande surprise, d'un mot.

« Alors. Menez. Moi. A. Elle. Bande. De. Malades ! »

.

Un rire moqueur lui échappa presque des lèvres alors qu'elle fut amenée dans un palace, dont la décoration était d'un goût tout aussi discutable que le reste de l'île, devant un autre travelo qui devait bien frôler les deux mètres cinquante et dont la perruque rousse devait bien peser une tonne. L'espace d'une seconde, Sanji se demanda si pas un seul habitant n'avait des traits normaux et non aussi démesurés et grotesques. Et dire que dans son délire post-chute, elle les avait pris pour des femmes. Des _vraies_. Elle alluma une cigarette sur laquelle elle tira longuement pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à foirer, son équipage était en danger.

« Alors c'est toi, la 'reine' de ce royaume ? »

« Je ne suis que la suppléante » répondit le géant, du nom de Caroline, d'une voix grave et mielleuse à la fois. « La véritable reine de Kamabakka est… en voyage. »

« Ça je m'en fiche, on m'a dit que si je voulais partir d'ici, je devais m'adresser à toi. Alors dis-moi comment je dois faire ! »

« C'est très simple… il te suffit de me battre ! »

Sanji eut un sourire en coin débordant d'assurance. « Facile. »

« En tenue de combat traditionnelle, bien sûr ! »

.

« Fait chier. »

Ils avaient fini par lui faire porter cette hideuse robe à la con, au final. Avec une culotte de grand-mère en supplément -le genre qui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses-, par-dessus le marché. Les spectateurs s'étaient rassemblés en masse pour assister au combat à renfort de gloussements et autres encouragements guillerets.

« J'vais vous en donner du spectacle, moi ! » fit-elle avant de se lancer sur son adversaire.

Caroline para tous ses coups de pied sans gros effort, légèrement surprise au premier, puis visiblement amusée.

« Pas mal, pas mal ma petite ! Tu as du potentiel ! »

Agacée, Sanji accéléra la cadence en serrant les dents, peu à peu embarrassée par son opposant sans trop savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte-

« Arrête de regarder ma culotte ! » beugla-t-elle, les joues roses, ses mains rabattant les pans de sa robe sur son entrejambe mais limitant ainsi ses mouvements.

« Ooh mais ne sois pas si timide » rétorqua Caroline, « cette couleur te va à ravir ! »

« Tshh ! »

D'habitude, Sanji n'en avait que faire des avis des autres sur son apparence, immunisée qu'elle était d'avoir grandi dans l'équipage exclusivement masculin du Baratie. Mais ici, entourée par tous ces hommes aux comportements qu'elle ne comprenait tellement pas qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise, ce fut comme si une gêne accumulée faisait enfin surface.

Ainsi déconcentrée, elle ne vit pas le coup suivant de Caroline venir.

« L'éveil de la jeune fille ! » Il l'enlaça, presque affectueusement mais avec un rien trop de force, et Sanji se figea, surprise.

Puis, elle se sentit bizarre.

« Que… »

Ce fut comme si, peu à peu, elle se mettait à voir la vie, littéralement, en rose.

Un gloussement lui échappa.

.

Elle courait à nouveau sur l'une des plages de l'île Momoiro doucement illuminée par le soleil couchant, mais cette fois, c'était d'un pas léger, foulant le sable de ses talons hauts avec une agilité qui en rendrait jalouse plus d'une. Les pans de sa robe flottaient autour d'elle comme un nuage, et un air béat étirait ses traits lourdement maquillés sous une perruque aux boucles du même ton que ses cheveux naturels. Entourée de ses semblables -Mimi, Joséphine, Nora, Daisy, Gwendoline et Maggie-, gloussant de temps à autres dans le vent, Sanji batifolait, libre, l'esprit déchargé de tout souci grâce à l'emprise du pouvoir de Caroline. Et cela continua des jours et des jours durant, chacun passé dans la joie et la nonchalance les plus totales.

.

Un goéland-facteur les approcha lors d'un pique-nique au bord de la mer, journal au bec -vernis de rose- que Sanji reçut du bout de ses doigts manucurés.

« Oooh joli oiseau ! Tu viens nous apporter les nouvelles ? Que c'est chou de ta part ! »

Sanji déroula le journal, commença à lire les gros titres-

Et se figea, glacée jusqu'aux os, en voyant l'image en couverture. Cette simple photo suffit à la sortir de l'enchantement duquel elle avait été prisonnière, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. L'horreur lui coupa le souffle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, ses doigts crispés et tremblants à la fois sur le papier.

Elle avait fait sa connaissance il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas resté avec eux, mais il l'avait suffisamment marquée pour qu'elle puisse facilement reconnaître cette silhouette, cette tête aux mèches sombres et ondulées, ce beau visage parsemé de taches de rousseur…

Ace, le grand frère de Luffy. Qui gisait au sol, transpercé de part en part par une énorme blessure, un gouffre sanguinolent là où de nombreux organes vitaux auraient dû se trouver.

Mort.

La bouche ouverte mais ne laissant échapper aucun mot, rien qu'une respiration hachée, Sanji trembla sous l'effet d'un frisson glacé alors qu'elle lisait le journal, chaque phrase lui faisant l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre.

Portgas D. Ace, fils de Gol D. Roger, avait été emmené à Marineford pour être exécuté.

Son équipage, mené par Barbe Blanche, ainsi que de nombreux alliés avaient livré une bataille sans merci dans le but de le sauver.

Parmi eux se trouvait son petit frère, Monkey D. Luffy.

Qui avait presque réussi à le sauver.

Mais Ace était mort en le protégeant de l'amiral Akainu.

Sanji lit le reste avec des yeux embués de larmes.

Ace était mort. Le grand frère de Luffy était mort. Dans ses bras.

« Sanji-chou ? » Elle ne sut même pas à qui appartenait cette voix pleine d'inquiétude. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh non » hoqueta-t-elle faiblement, avant de se mettre une main sur la bouche alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, faisant baver l'encre sur le papier journal. « C'est pas vrai… Pas ça. »

Pendant de longues minutes, elle fut incapable de bouger, quelques larmes éparses dévalant doucement ses joues alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'image d'Ace, si paisible dans la mort malgré l'horrible blessure qui avait marqué sa fin. Une blessure qui avait dû lui provoquer une souffrance inimaginable. Et Luffy… souffrait probablement tout autant.

Sanji rejeta la main inquiète qui s'était tendue vers elle avec une force incontrôlée, faisant vibrer ses phalanges sous le contact alors que le journal se froissait sous ses doigts. Ses dents serraient à lui en donner mal aux tempes alors qu'elle se levait, les yeux dans le vide, tout son corps frémissant sous un trop plein d'émotions.

Les travelos autour d'elle n'osèrent rien faire de plus, la considérant dans un silence pesant à peine perturbé par le bruit des vagues. Sanji leva une main, et ses doigts tremblants se crispèrent dans les bouclettes blondes de sa perruque, qu'elle arracha. Son autre main laissa tomber le journal mal en point, et une fois toutes deux libérées, elle se prit le visage dans ses paumes, ses yeux brûlants, regardant les reflets aveuglants du soleil sur la mer à travers ses doigts.

« J'étais ici… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, à personne en particulier. « A faire des _conneries_ » une pointe de dégoût lui échappa, « alors que mon capitaine… alors que Luffy… »

Et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu du reste de l'équipage. Le journal avait du retard, cela faisait des jours et des jours que les évènements qu'il relatait s'étaient déroulés… qui sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis ? Ce qui n'avait pas été couvert par les médias ?

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les okama, ils restèrent bouche bée à la vue des larmes, de la _rage_ sur son visage.

.

« Je dois quitter cette île. »

Caroline la considéra, droite et fière malgré son accoutrement et son mascara qui avait coulé, avec un certain amusement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit chérie, pour pouvoir partir tu dois me ba- »

Ses paroles furent coupées par le puissant coup de pied retourné que Sanji lui asséna en plein visage avec une vitesse fulgurante. Abasourdie, la reine suppléante resta au sol avec des yeux ronds, le pied de la cuisinière planté sur son sternum, le talon appuyé sur l'os suffisamment pour faire mal. Elle considéra la plus jeune, immobile mais les traits débordants d'émotions, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous l'excitation de voir un éclat de son potentiel.

Caroline la saisit encore plus vite par la cheville et l'envoya valser contre un mur avec fracas dans une tornade de dentelles.

« Hum hum pas si vite ma jolie… »

Sanji se releva, décoiffée et les yeux brillants de rage. « Amène-toi, espèce de clown » cracha-t-elle.

Le combat imminent fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Daisy, essoufflée.

« Caroline-sama ! La reine est de retour ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » répondit celle-ci d'un air émerveillé. « Eh bien, il semblerait que notre combat doive être postposé. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, bats-toi ! »

Caroline sourit avec un calme impassible. « Maintenant que notre véritable reine est de retour, même si tu arrivais à me battre, cela ne te suffirait pas pour partir de l'île. »

.

La véritable reine surgit d'un immense bateau, flanquée d'une flopée d'okamas supplémentaires, à première vue moins hystériques que ceux qui étaient restés sur l'île… mais ce qui surprit Sanji fut de voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme, une _véritable_ femme. Immense, plantureuse et sa belle tête surmontée de boucles violettes défiant la gravité, Sanji ne pouvait qu'être impressionnée. Tout comme ses sujets, qui l'accueillirent avec des ovations aigues et pleines d'admiration.

Puis elle apprit son nom : Emporio 'Iva' Ivankov.

« Une minute… » fit Sanji, les sourcils plissés.

« Hum ? » La reine s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle. « Tu es nouvelle ici, toi. »

« Et tu as le même nom qu'un des combattants de Marineford, mais tu ne ressembles pas à la photo » rétorqua-t-elle sans ciller malgré le choc autour d'elle au vu de son manque de respect.

Iva rit, ses doigts s'ornèrent de griffes rappelant la forme de seringues, qu'elle se planta dans la taille… La faisant instantanément prendre une silhouette indiscutablement masculine, à la tête difforme, la copie crachée de la photo que Sanji avait mentionnée. Celle-ci se crispa.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucune femme ici » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

« C'est bien moi, en effet » continua Ivankov. « Et tu es ? »

« De passage. On m'a dit que pour partir d'ici, je devais te battre. J'imagine que tu aimerais célébrer ton retour avec tes… sujets, mais je suis pressée, alors j'aimerais commencer tout de suite. _Votre Altesse_. »

« Haha j'ai bien besoin de me dégourdir après le voyage ! »

.

Le problème de la rage, c'est qu'elle est soit un catalyseur d'actions, un ancrage qui rend chaque acte précis et irréprochable, soit une éruption, un manque de contrôle total. Sanji se sentait prise d'une colère uniquement froide en apparence, quand paradoxalement tous ses gestes étaient bruts de maladresse. L'impériosité du besoin de partir d'ici la pressait tellement qu'elle en perdait toute finesse dans son combat, et voir Ivankov prendre l'avantage sur elle ne fit que relancer ce cercle vicieux. Elle en cria de rage en assénant un coup fumant qu'il dut bloquer de tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi tant de colère, petite ? Tu vas en faire un anévrisme ! »

Son maquillage bavait autant que le sien lorsque, plus tard, leurs échanges furent ralentis par la fatigue. Sanji haletait, accroupie, la nuque détrempée de sueur et l'esprit un maelström de pensées rendant la concentration impossible. Elle n'arriverait pas à gagner ce combat. Qu'Ivankov ne parvienne pas non plus à l'envoyer au tapis était une pauvre consolation.

Se relevant, elle sortit son briquet et un paquet de sèches de sa sur-culotte surdimensionnée -il fallait bien lui trouver une utilité- et s'en alluma une, tirant longuement dessus comme pour s'y raccrocher.

« Maintenant » commença Ivankov, « si nous terminions les présentations ? D'habitude, mes adversaires ont la politesse de décliner leur identité avant de m'attaquer. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle l'ignora, puisant un certain calme dans le tabac. « Je m'appelle Sanji. »

Un épais sourcil accentué de noir se leva, comme si ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi » confirma-t-elle. « Sanji la Jambe noire. Je fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille. »

A cette mention, instinctivement, elle se tint un rien plus droite, fière malgré sa robe ridicule et sa mine peinturlurée.

Le visage de la reine s'illumina. « Un membre de l'équipe de mon Luffy-boy ? Vraiment ? » Puis se fit suspicieux aussi sec. « Cela reste à prouver. Si tu n'es même pas capable de me battre, j'ai bien du mal à te croire. »

Sanji mordit sur sa cigarette. « Tu vas voir. »

.

Les jours suivants ne furent qu'une succession de combats, quand Ivankov le permettait -après tout, en tant que reine, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire- mais sans succès. Sanji pestait de voir que leurs niveaux se valaient. Elizabeth, chez qui elle logeait bien malgré elle dans une maison qui ressemblait plus à une pâtisserie écœurante qu'une véritable demeure, semblait presque s'inquiéter de sa ténacité.

« Tu ne manges même pas correctement, petit chou ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Et es-tu sûre de ne plus vouloir mettre ta robe ? Elle te va pourtant si bien ! »

Sanji acheva de boutonner son veston après avoir enfilé ses bottes. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise dedans, merci bien » marmonna-t-elle.

Malgré les frayeurs de leur première rencontre et son comportement qui pour elle s'apparentait à une performance de cirque, Sanji n'arrivait plus à être excessivement odieuse avec Elizabeth, qui avait accepté de la recueillir quand après quelques jours passés à dormir à la belle étoile, les okama s'étaient inquiétés de la voir se comporter comme une sauvageonne -selon leur propre qualificatif-. Epuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Sanji avait fini par céder devant leur étonnante bonté, s'attendant d'abord à être surveillée, voire harcelée en permanence par le travelo, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle aurait presque jugé Elizabeth de… timide, une fois dans l'intimité de sa maison.

« Ah ? »

Mais Sanji ne s'attarda pas plus, quittant la maison pour aller faire un tour afin de se calmer les nerfs. Son stock de cigarettes était épuisé après les paquets que Daisy lui avait gracieusement offerts, la voyant en manque, et que la cuisinière avait accepté presque à contrecœur, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être redevable. Daisy lui avait adressé un clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

Déambulant parmi les bois aux couleurs pastels, à présent habituée de voir même de foutus animaux avec des perruques et des plantes aux feuilles en forme de cœurs, Sanji se laissa aller à ses pensées qui tirèrent vite sur le mélancolique. Ses pas la menèrent sur la plage où elle s'assit, enserra ses genoux de ses bras, et regarda les vagues en essayant de vider son esprit. Après de longs, silencieux instants, elle sortit le bout de carte vitale Rayleigh d'une poche secrète dans la doublure de son veston, elle considéra le fragment censé la mener à son équipage. Là où ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver. La gorge nouée, elle la rangea, puis posa son visage sur ses bras pour entrer dans une fausse méditation.

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée là quand une voix grave et un rien familière l'appela presque avec douceur.

« Sanji ? »

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait de Mimi, dont la robe orange fluo contrastait avec sa peau mate et l'ombre de sa barbe, et qui tenait quelque chose en main.

« Je crois que tu devrais lire le journal. »

Sa première réaction fut la peur. Qu'avait-il bien pu encore se passer ? Qui était mort, cette fois ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva et prit la dépêche.

Puis, peu après, elle sourit, ne se rendit compte d'à quel point son cœur pesait que lorsqu'elle le sentit s'alléger.

Le texte, une interprétation des journalistes, fut vite oublié. A la place, elle fixait la photo de Luffy -vivant, recouvert de bandages mais _vivant_ \- se recueillant là où Ace était tombé, chapeau sur le cœur… et un message sur son bras, que seuls ses nakama pouvaient comprendre.

La carte vitale sembla vibrer contre son sein.

« Aye aye, capitaine » murmura-t-elle doucement au vent, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

 _A dans deux ans._

.

« La reine t'attend ce soir pour diner avec elle » lui annonça Elizabeth, occupée à préparer des cupcakes et autres pâtisseries avec application, lorsqu'elle revint quelques heures plus tard.

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Ça c'était une première ! A croire qu'après tous ces coups, ils allaient plutôt échanger des politesses. Et là-dedans, elle était plutôt callée, quand elle s'y mettait.

.

Ils avaient terminé l'entrée et attaqué le plat principal quand Ivankov aborda enfin le sujet qui devait être la raison de son invitation.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, puis s'essuya la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette impeccablement pliée, attendant explication.

« Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu fais partie de l'équipage de mon Luffy-chou. »

Des affiches semblèrent sortir de nulle part, et elle les reconnut immédiatement.

« Voilà les avis de recherche de toute sa bande ! »

Un à un, ils furent passés en revue sous ses yeux, chacun suscitant en elle des émotions fortes. Et celles à la vue de la figure ensanglantée de Zoro, le regard lointain, ne furent pas exactement celles auxquelles elle s'attendait, mais elle balaya ces pensées de son esprit.

Puis le dernier, la faisant grimacer d'agacement.

« Est-ce toi là-dessus ? »

« C'est pas moi, cette horreur ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer, tant la vue de cette monstruosité l'horripilait. Un portrait aussi hideux, c'était une insulte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler.

« C'est pourtant censé être Sanji la Jambe Noire ! » rétorqua Ivankov, en pleine agitation. « Si tu fais réellement partie de son équipage, je doute que tu n'aies pas d'avis de recherche ! »

Elle perdit elle aussi patience.

« Pourquoi t'en fais tout un cirque, d'abord ? »

« Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à Marineford, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils avaient démarré le repas avec cela, en effet.

« Ouais, et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je prendrais le risque de révéler des informations sur mon petit Luffy alors que tu pourrais très bien être un agent du gouvernement ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici d'ailleurs ? »

Sanji, qui s'était relevée, paumes sur la table pour ancrer sa colère, se figea. Elle considéra un peu plus la reine, cette fois-ci d'un regard différent. Son ton avait respiré la sincérité, et à en croire ce qu'elle avait pu grappiller concernant l'évasion d'Impel Down et la bataille, son rôle avait semblé considérable. La jeune femme sentit sa colère se calmer aussi sec.

« Je comprends » dit-elle sobrement avant de se rasseoir et se remettre à manger presque comme si de rien n'était, bien consciente qu'Ivankov la scrutait de longs instants, avant de faire de même.

Alors que Sanji terminait son assiette en silence, elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mettez dans la nourriture ? »

« Hum ? »

« Niveau goût, elle est plus que correcte, mais elle est surtout très nourrissante. Depuis le début du repas je me sens… comme revitalisée. »

« Ah, alors comme ça tu as remarqué ? C'est notre cuisine typique, dite d'attaque ! Comment construire une équipe de combattants redoutables s'ils ne sont pas nourris correctement ? »

« En effet… » souffla Sanji comme pour elle-même, intriguée et une idée prenant forme dans son esprit.

Elle avait deux ans devant elle. Pour devenir plus forte, et pour continuer à aider son équipage.

« Pouvez-vous me l'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle avec détermination, croisant directement le regard d'Ivankov.

« Hum ? »

« Votre 'cuisine d'attaque', pouvez-vous me l'apprendre s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Mwahaha, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas si facile… Chacun de mes newcomers, mes combattants les plus chevronnés, possède une recette gardée farouchement. »

« Alors je dois aussi les battre, c'est ça ? » continua Sanji calmement.

Ivankov la considéra plus sérieusement.

« Il y en a 99. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la cuisinière. « J'ai deux ans à tirer. Où est-ce que je peux trouver le premier ? »

* * *

Il lui fallut trois essais pour battre le premier en question. Quand elle lui arracha la recette des mains, ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression de protester sous son propre poids. Le kempo des newcomers était exactement le type de combat fait pour lui poser un défi certain, et Sanji se surprit à ressentir l'excitation d'un bon combat, elle qui s'attendait à ce que chaque habitant de cette île soit faiblard et peureux.

Comme quoi, ses préjugés pouvaient se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, elle devait bien l'admettre. Chacun ici savait se défendre.

« Parfois » avait expliqué Joséphine, « quand la politesse ne suffit plus pour que les autres cessent de se moquer, il faut bien être un peu plus… hum… sévère. »

Ça l'avait fait reconsidérer les travelos sous un angle légèrement différent. Ça, et le fait qu'ils avaient cessé de vouloir la forcer à revêtir l'hideuse robe qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Si ça ne te plait pas, » répondit Nora, les mains en l'air, « alors il ne faut pas insister voyons ! Qui sommes-nous pour forcer quelqu'un dans un vêtement qui ne lui convient pas ? »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait au début, alors ? » répondit Sanji alors qu'ils prenaient le thé. Etant à présent coincée sur cette île pour les presque deux ans à venir, elle avait élu résidence chez Elizabeth, mais proposé de s'occuper des repas en compensation. Bien vite, les talents de Sanji en cuisine avaient circulé par bouche à oreille, et de nombreux tea parties et autres dîners communs avaient régulièrement lieu chez la grande blonde à la mâchoire et aux mollets forts. Sanji n'en avouerait rien, mais à les voir faire un tel honneur à ses plats, elle avait commencé à considérer ces grandes folles avec un peu plus de clémence, supportant leur présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse trop envahissante ou bruyante.

Nora saisit une madeleine aux amandes du bout des doigts, le petit levé vers le ciel, avant de répondre. « Nous pensions que tu étais comme nous, vu que tu étais arrivée sur cette île. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Oh tu sais » renchérit Gwendoline, « incomprise. »

« Je… ne suis pas sûre de saisir. »

Et en cet instant, apaisée par le fait qu'elle s'adonnait à son activité favorite -malgré le tablier aux motifs ridicules- dans la cuisine ouverte qui lui permettait de tout de même prendre part aux conversations, Sanji eut soudainement peur de les offenser.

« Ici, nous n'avons pas à cacher notre vraie nature » continua Nora, alors que les autres étaient particulièrement calmes, acquiesçant de leurs têtes volumineuses aux perruques encore plus considérables. « Nous n'avons pas à revêtir un déguisement et prétendre. »

Sanji resta silencieuse, se retenant de répondre qu'à ses yeux, c'étaient bien leurs tenues actuelles, les véritables déguisements. Mais une pensée encore imprécise, qui commençait à peine à germer, la fit se taire.

.

Son ventre lui faisait mal, presque autant que ses jambes alors qu'elle venait de s'emparer d'une deuxième recette. Ce n'est qu'en allant à la toilette qu'elle en constata la raison -elle était réglée-. Elle avait pris du retard ces dernières semaines, ayant toujours été sensible au stress au point d'être irrégulière, et avait balayé ses inquiétudes concernant une autre cause. Après tout, après… cette nuit-là, son cycle avait bien repris avant de se refaire capricieux.

Mais il restait un petit détail.

« Meeeeerde » pesta-t-elle, se prenant les cheveux dans les mains, coudes posés sur ses genoux dénudés alors qu'elle trônait sur la toilette. Où trouver ce qu'il lui fallait dans une île exclusivement peuplée d'hommes ?

« Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix plus tard, les joues rosies.

« Ouiii ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais… hum… » _'C'est juste des putains de tampons, reprends-toi merde !'_ « Trouver des serviettes hygiéniques, ou des tampons, ou une coupe menstruelle ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle n'avait plus été aussi mortifiée concernant une réaction naturelle de son corps depuis le temps où Zeff avait dû faire escale rien que pour elle, peu avant son treizième anniversaire.

« Oh ? Je suis désolée, je n'en ai pas vu que… hum… je n'en ai personnellement pas besoin. » Sanji s'étonna de voir sa gêne. « Mais je crois tu pourrais demander à Alexia, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aiderait avec plaisir ! »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

« Je peux t'accompagner chez elle, si tu veux ! »

.

Ce fut ce qui les amena devant une porte couleur lavande, qui s'ouvrit sur une silhouette mieux proportionnée que la plupart des autres présentes sur cette île, et plus… féminine. Mais tout aussi mal attifée. Sanji en avait les yeux écarquillés.

' _Il y a réellement d'autres femmes ici ?'_

« Coucou Candy ma chérie ! » Elizabeth avait pris l'initiative. « Est-ce qu'Alexia est là ? »

Dévisageant la Candy en question, Sanji s'étonna que ce ne soit pas elle qu'ils recherchaient. A la place, celle qui s'avéra être Alexia ressemblait bien plus au reste des okama, ombre de barbe et muscles saillants à l'appui. Mais il -elle ?- lui fournit tout ce qu'il lui fallait de bon cœur, allant même jusqu'à ajouter…

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une bouillotte ? J'en ai une en double, ça m'aide bien pour les crampes. »

« Euh… » bafouilla Sanji, qui était restée inhabituellement silencieuse. « Ça ira, m-merci beaucoup. »

Elle le fut encore lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, et qu'elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la toilette, confuse, comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé.

.

Quinze recettes se trouvaient actuellement dans le livre qu'elle avait commencé à assembler.

« Tu doutes toujours de moi ? » demanda-t-elle à Ivankov lors d'un de leurs dîners réguliers, où ils parlaient poliment de tout, sauf de ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Comme si chacun tenait l'autre à l'œil, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la compagnie.

« Je te l'ai dit, ma jolie, je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à mon Luffy si j'ai le moindre doute. »

Après six mois passés sur l'île. Sanji glissa presque sans prévenir une information supplémentaire.

« J'ai été envoyée ici par Bartholomew Kuma. » Ces mots furent dits presque avec nonchalance, mais la blonde guettait en coin les réactions de la reine. Depuis le temps qu'elle passait ici, et après avoir relu attentivement les journaux, Sanji avait commencé à s'intéresser de plus près à Ivankov, et à celui qui semblait être son bras droit au mutisme presque constant, un certain Inazuma.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Mais la conversation ne se poursuivit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivankov ajoute quelques mots.

« L'atterrissage a dû être douloureux. »

Malgré cela, il persistait à ne pas vouloir lui donner de bateau, ni le reste des recettes, ni même à lui enseigner son propre style de combat. Mais Sanji apprenait peu à peu la patience.

.

« Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ? »

Sanji se détourna du miroir de la salle de bain -en forme de cœur, surmonté de lampions scintillants- devant lequel elle triturait ses mèches pour regarder Elizabeth.

« Non. Je voudrais les couper, mais j'ai peur de faire un massacre. »

Sur le Sunny, c'était Usopp qui faisait office de coiffeur, parfois Robin. Tous deux savaient manier les ciseaux. Il en valait de même pour Franky, mais personne ne lui faisait confiance, question style, à son grand désarroi. La nostalgie lui provoqua une pointe dans la poitrine au souvenir de ses camarades.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à eux.

« Tu devrais demander à Emily, elle fait des merveilles ! »

Sanji se retint de souligner que l'écrasante majorité d'entre eux portant des perruques, cela n'avait rien de rassurant à ses yeux. A nouveau, quelque chose en elle l'avait empêchée de faire un commentaire de cette facture.

.

Emily avait des doigts deux fois plus épais que les siens, une affreuse choucroute bleue sur la tête, et un goût certain pour les robes à poids. Assise sur une chaise, Sanji voulut se faire toute petite en voyant la taille de la paire de ciseaux. Elizabeth attendait patiemment dans un coin en lisant un magazine.

« Comme tes cheveux sont doux ! » s'exclama l'okama en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Après la tension des premiers instants, Sanji s'étonna de sa douceur. Puis de son agilité alors qu'elle suivait ses instructions, redonnant à son visage l'apparence qu'elle connaissait bien en sifflotant des mélodies. Laissant sa garde se baisser, elle se prit à somnoler, cajolée par les doigts dans ses cheveux comme une enfant, se rendant compte en cet instant d'à quel point elle était fatiguée.

Elle aurait presque pu s'imaginer sur le Sunny, se laissant coiffer par Usopp qui avait tendance lui aussi à chantonner lors d'une telle tâche. Le soleil chauffait ses épaules dénudées, portant un simple débardeur bleu pour ne pas récolter de bouts de cheveux sur son veston, et ses propres doigts caressant distraitement l'encolure de Chopper qui somnolait tout contre elle, profitant lui aussi du soleil et de la voix d'Usopp.

Tchik. Tchik. Le cisaillement à ses oreilles lui fit peu à peu penser à un autre, plus sourd, comme le vent que l'on coupait avec un sabre. Ou trois.

« Et voilà ! »

La voix d'Emily la sortit de sa transe. Sanji vit dans le miroir l'espèce de… tristesse avec laquelle elle regardait ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas pousser ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu comme pour elle-même. « Ils sont tellement beaux, c'est presque du gâchis. »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle réagit comme elle le fit, pourquoi la sérénité qu'elle avait ressentie s'était ainsi transformée en colère, quand rien dans l'attitude d'Emily n'était insultant. Elle ne se l'excusa même pas, par la suite, n'osa pas le mettre sur le dos de la solitude et de l'inquiétude. Mais pourtant, ce fut bien de la colère qui lui fit presque cracher ces mots.

« Ça te regarde pas. Si je veux avoir des cheveux courts, c'est mon droit. Et c'est quoi votre problème d'abord ? »

Le travelo écarquilla ses yeux maquillés à outrance. Cette simple vue l'énerva un peu plus et la fit renchérir.

« Pourquoi vous jouez la comédie comme ça, hein ? A vous habiller comme des clowns et faire semblant d'être des femmes, alors que ça vous donne juste l'air d'être des clichés ambulants ridicules ? Vous ne dupez personne ! »

« Sanji… »

La petite voix, presque fragile, appartenait à Elizabeth, subitement très pâle. Elle la dévisagea, puis se mit à ressentir une sorte de honte après une telle effusion, mêlée à une colère persistante. Puis elle regarda Emily, immobile et les yeux brillants de ce qui semblait bien être des larmes.

Sanji se leva et partit sans un mot supplémentaire, ses mains serrées en poings dans ses poches. Elle ne les déplia qu'une fois dehors, loin du cottage couleur menthe, adossée à un arbre où elle extirpa une cigarette et son briquet pour se mettre à fumer. Elle ne ressentit aucun soulagement de s'être ainsi laissée emporter, consciente d'être dans le faux sans savoir précisément en quoi. C'était juste… une mauvaise impression, qui subsistait au creux de sa gorge. Comme la honte d'avoir blessé gratuitement.

Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que dire ce qu'elle pensait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

.

Quand elle rentra dans la maison d'Elizabeth, celle-ci était à table, pensive en regardant par la fenêtre. La cuisinière traîna des pieds, faisant prendre conscience de sa présence avec emphase, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'elle l'avait remarquée.

Elle. Sanji ne savait pas depuis quand son esprit considérait Elizabeth comme 'elle' et non 'lui'.

« Sanji. »

Les mains toujours dans les poches, elle n'osa relever la tête qu'à cette appellation.

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à parler » continua la plus grande avec un ton étonnamment doux, « mais je crois que c'est nécessaire. » Elle lui indiqua une chaise en face d'elle. « Seulement si tu le veux bien, bien sûr. »

Traînant les pieds, sans oser encore croiser son regard, Sanji se rapprocha, tira la chaise et s'assit dessus. Son interlocutrice la considéra en silence pendant quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait comment aborder le sujet, qui lui tenait visiblement à cœur. Ce fut ce qui la décida à relever la tête et écouter attentivement.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la première à nous dire ça » dit Elizabeth avec un sourire à la fois doux et triste. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous habitons ici. Et pour être honnête avec toi, je suis lasse d'avoir à me répéter. Cette conversation, je l'ai vécue et re-vécue, sous toutes ses formes. Mais au final… j'en ai marre d'avoir à me justifier. On en a marre, et on ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. »

Sanji acquiesça de la tête.

« Je vais te poser une question » continua Elizabeth avec patience. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi, être une femme ? » Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. « Comment définis-tu cela ? Comment marques-tu la différence entre un homme et une femme, entre ce qui est masculin et féminin, et n'y a-t-il qu'eux deux sur terre ? »

Silence.

« Je me doute qu'il te faudra du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Prends tout celui qu'il te faut, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne balaye pas ces questions comme si de rien n'était, pas quand pour nous et beaucoup d'autres, elles sont existentielles. »

.

Pourquoi avait-elle une telle aversion pour le rose, les cheveux longs et les robes ? Pourquoi jurait-elle et fumait-elle comme un pompier ? Pourquoi le comportement, si stéréotypé féminin, des okama la dérangeait-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi surprise en voyant qu'Alexia, d'apparence si… masculine, avait visiblement des règles ?

Au final, ce fut une question supplémentaire de Daisy, d'habitude si timide et maniérée, et cette fois provocatrice, qui acheva de la secouer.

« Est-ce que toute ton identité se résume à ce que tu as entre les jambes ?

Et Gwendoline, de rétorquer avec amertume : « peut-être bien, oui, si dès ta naissance tout est modelé en fonction de ça. »

« Tout es blanc ou noir, bien ou mal, homme ou femme. »

« Où est-ce que je me situe moi alors ? » ajouta Alex, intersexué. Ou plutôt, en langage plus populaire, hermaphrodite.

« Pourquoi aurais-je honte d'aimer le rose, de me faire belle et porter les vêtements que je veux, si ridicules soient-ils aux yeux d'autrui ? »

Elizabeth lui sourit, dépourvue de malveillance. « Pourquoi est-ce mieux accepté que tu portes des vêtements codifiés comme masculins, Sanji, quand nous sommes ridiculisées ? »

« Pourquoi la force est-elle mieux considérée que la douceur ? Pourquoi cette dernière est-elle majoritairement attendue des femmes ? »

Ivankov ajouta. « Pourquoi ne me considère-t-on sérieusement qu'après une de mes injections d'œstrogènes, et me critique-t-on dans mon dos lorsque je ne le fais pas ? »

« Je crois que je comprends » répondit Sanji en terminant son assiette. Le plat qui leur avait été servi ce soir était la recette numéro cinquante. Cela faisait un an qu'elle se trouvait sur l'île Momoiro. Deux mois qu'elle s'était excusée auprès d'Emily et Elizabeth.

Elle, qui prétendait tant aimer et admirer les femmes, avait eu besoin de pas mal de temps pour se rendre compte de la misogynie qu'elle avait internalisé au cours de sa vie, et non sans effroi. Maintenant, elle pouvait affirmer que oui, elle aimait bien _toutes_ les femmes.

Elle revêtit la robe avec laquelle on l'avait poursuivie, et rit. Ça ne lui allait pas trop mal, en effet. La culotte taille géante par contre, ce n'était vraiment pas confortable. Et elle préférait avoir les cheveux courts pour se battre et cuisiner.

Dire que lorsqu'elle avait atterri ici, elle avait considéré cet endroit comme un enfer. Maintenant, il s'agissait simplement d'un passage, d'une étape où elle apprenait à être plus forte et plus douce à la fois. Plus empathique et combative. Plus en paix avec elle-même.

.

Cela faisait un an que Kuma l'avait envoyée ici, et les amitiés qu'elle avait tissées ne suffisaient pourtant pas à remplacer le gouffre en elle, juste à l'apaiser de courts instants. Un soir, alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles perchée sur le toit de la maison en fumant, elle se rappela à quel point Chopper aimait les contempler avec Usopp -qui avait fourni le télescope- et Franky, alors que Robin leur expliquait les constellations.

Elle laissa la cigarette se consumer au bout de ses doigts, s'imaginant être aux côtés de ses compagnons. Mais il n'y eut que l'éternelle question : où étaient-ils à présent ? Et l'inquiétude de savoir s'ils étaient bien sains et saufs. Le ressentirait-il, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Leur lien était-il assez fort pour le permettre ?

Elle crut entendre un petit rire légèrement moqueur, un 'tsss' d'une voix grave, qui se voulait mordante sans jamais être blessante. Plus comme un jeu, comme une défense. Elle sut qu'elle l'avait imaginée.

« Je ne veux pas penser à toi » dit-elle à l'immensité. Puis, plus bas. « Pas maintenant. »

La cigarette cessa de fumer, et elle la considéra en se rappelant la fois où elle était dans l'infirmerie après son contrôle de routine. La timidité dans la voix de Chopper.

' _Je ne te demande pas ça qu'en tant que docteur… Je te demande ça aussi pour moi-même.'_

Elle pensa à Ace, enterré elle ne savait où.

' _Je ne veux pas que la cigarette raccourcisse ton espérance de vie.'_

Sanji soupira, profondément, longuement et avec une exagération dramatique. Dire qu'elle avait laissé sa dernière cigarette se consumer sans en profiter. Question de survie, hein…

Elle s'allongea sur les tuiles après avoir rangé le mégot dans une boîte métallique pour le jeter plus tard à la poubelle, et continua à contempler le firmament. Que ne feraient-ils pas pour se protéger l'un l'autre ?

Qu'était une cigarette, quand ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier ? S'étreignant le flanc, Sanji se souvint de Thriller Bark. Du coup de pommeau qui lui avait coupé le souffle, l'avait mise hors d'état de nuire. Elle se sentait encore se raccrocher à Zoro. Voyait la lueur dans son regard qui ressemblait à un adieu alors qu'il avait bien l'intention de prendre la place de leur capitaine.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à lui durant tout ce temps. Mais même son souvenir était aussi borné que lui. Alors elle le vit se tenir face à Kuma à deux reprises, à moitié mort. Disparaître.

Ses doigts caressaient distraitement son ventre, juste sous ses côtes, là où il l'avait frappée. Là où il l'avait enlacée quelques jours plus tard. Un frisson, qu'elle ne put imputer à l'air nocturne, fit perler la peau de son flanc. Un rien somnolente, elle confondit l'éclat d'étoiles lointaines pour celui de ses yeux quand elle avait effleuré sa cicatrice, dans ce qu'elle avait alors cru être de la faiblesse.

Qu'elle savait maintenant être de la sincérité. Une sincérité qui les avait effrayés tous deux, eux qui se prétendaient de fiers guerriers. C'en était presque comique, en y réfléchissant bien. C'est pourquoi il lui fallut rassembler son courage pour s'avouer la pensée suivante : il lui manquait, lui aussi. Terriblement.

Elle pouffa de rire avant de s'endormir.

.

Avec son soixante-sixième adversaire, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. A chaque combat, elle avait dû progresser, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, comme si elle avait atteint un palier, débloqué quelque chose en elle jusqu'alors inconnu. Enragée par la difficulté de l'affrontement, ses coups avaient développé une force inhumaine, sans pour autant la vider de son énergie. Son adversaire était si formidable qu'elle en avait déchiré et brûlé ses vêtements, son pantalon dans un piètre état. Elle entendit Ivankov, qui assistait à l'échange, inspirer brusquement lors de son coup suivant, qu'elle asséna en hurlant, décidée à en finir… et envoyant effectivement son opposant au tapis.

Ses chevilles, comme en hommage à son surnom, étaient littéralement devenues _noires_. D'un noir laqué, comme trempées dans le goudron, et Sanji éclata de rire avant de s'écrouler, épuisée.

.

« Tu possèdes ce qu'on appelle le haki. »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… » répondit-elle avec considération. « Ça me permettra de devenir bien plus forte, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis, en voyant Ivankov acquiescer. « Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à le développer ? »

Au final, il s'avéra qu'elle ne possédait pas juste un, mais bien deux types de haki.

Sanji était extatique, sentait son sang bouillonner d'excitation. A chaque entraînement, chaque combat. Elle deviendrait plus forte chaque jour, et ferait honneur à son capitaine, à son équipage.

.

Quand elle battit le dernier newcomer, deux ans ne s'étaient pas encore écoulés. Ce fut presque facile, malgré le fait qu'elle avait anéanti une énième paire de pantalons. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, vraiment. Les filles plaisantèrent en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce problème si elle acceptait enfin de porter sa robe, et Sanji en rit de bon cœur.

Pour son combat contre Caroline, à la place de pantalons, elle avait mis d'épais collants d'un noir brillant, diablement confortables, suivant ses moindres mouvements. Les poches lui manquaient un peu, bien qu'elle n'ait plus de paquets de clopes à mettre dedans, mais il lui restait celles de son nouveau veston, confectionné avec soin par Candy, taillé à la perfection. De même que sa chemise violette -pas bleue, pas rose, violette-. Se battre dans des vêtements aussi confortables était un vrai plaisir. Les seules à avoir survécu à tout ce temps étaient ses fidèles bottes de cuir aux semelles plombées.

Caroline perdit avec grâce, dignité et sous les acclamations. Sanji lui tendit une main avec un grand sourire pour l'aider à se relever, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

.

La suivante fut Iva.

« Je suis fière de toi, choupinou » souffla la reine depuis le sol, alors que Sanji avait un genou en terre, essoufflée, crasseuse de sueur, de sang et de poussière mais globalement dans un bon état, et souriant de toutes ses dents sous l'exaltation. Iva n'avait pu l'atteindre à aucun point vital, et l'affrontement n'avait duré que quelques minutes, intenses et frénétiques. Du pur combat.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ? »

Iva l'avait vue s'entraîner. Avait vu ses jambes devenir noires jusqu'à l'aine, enveloppées de haki d'armement. Pourtant, même à cet instant, elle n'avait rien dit.

« Je te crois, Sanji la Jambe noire. Maintenant, laisse-moi me reposer, tu m'as foutu une sacrée raclée. »

.

Iva lui raconta tout, peu avant le jour de son départ. Sanji sentit sa rage latente un rien apaisée en entendant qu'Ace était mort l'esprit serein, mais sa détermination ne fut que plus forte à la mention des efforts vains de Luffy. Bientôt, ils seraient réunis.

La veille, tout le royaume fit la fête, et Sanji n'en dormit pas, étreinte de tous les côtés, riant à gorge déployée. En particulier lorsqu'elle vit Elizabeth, plus que pompette, réclamer de la bière dont l'amertume l'avait elle-même écœurée à grands cris. Des voix aux timbres variés s'étaient élevées juste après avoir fait un discours d'adieu ému, aidée par l'alcool et un excès de sucre.

« Un toast pour notre princesse guerrière ! »

« Qui va botter plus d'un cul ! »

« Avec classe, s'il vous plaît ! »

Et si elle avait accepté de mettre la robe, rien qu'une fois, cela resterait leur secret.

.

Elle quitta ce qu'on appelait ''l'Autre île des femmes'' à bord d'une petite, mais confortable embarcation après s'être extirpée avec difficulté de nombreuses étreintes un rien trop fortes.

« Adieu, bande de folles ! »

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ces mots, juste de l'affection… et de la reconnaissance.

.

Exactement deux ans plus tard, Sanji posa à nouveau le pied sur les îles Sabaody.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N : Ma petite Sanji a grandi… (Comment ça, ''on s'en fout on veut des fesses! Celles de Zoro précisément!" ? Patience...) Parce que ça ne suffit pas de devenir plus forte et chopper deux ans de plus, faut grandir intérieurement et tout ça… J'aurais voulu développer encore plus son séjour sur Momoiro, au final, mais je crois que ça risquerait d'être trop long, et s'écarter de l'idée de base. (Dire que c'était juste un PWP à la base, je répète, *kof kof*)_

 _En ce qui concerne l'idée de voir Sanji revenir deux ans plus tard avec un marmot, je l'ai considérée, oui, surtout en lisant vos reviews (et si je m'écoutais, ces deux idiots finiraient avec l'équivalent d'une équipe de foot et cette fic tournerait en fluff familial) … Mais je me suis dit que ç'aurait été un obstacle à son développement à un moment critique. Cependant, si ça vous plairait autant, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'écrire une version alternative… Cette fic est là pour divertir après tout, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies, qu'on en discute :)_


	4. En travers de la gorge

_A/N : Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, encore plus surprise de la longueur que prend cette petite fic… Et je dois dire que c'est grâce à votre soutien, donc j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier !_

 _Petite précision au cas où ce n'était pas clair auparavant (du moins c'était mon impression) : au début, Sanji se considérait comme bi-sexuelle/romantique, puis après Momoiro pan-sexuelle/romantique. Love Cook à 200% en gros, haha._

 _Je continue à ne pas trop me prendre la tête avec cette histoire, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera encore super longue. Je ne sais vraiment pas en fait, j'ai des idées « alternatives » et tout dépend de si je creuse ou reste en surface, mais surtout de si vous avez envie de plus, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message si c'est le cas, et passez une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 4 : En travers de la gorge**

* * *

Quand elle le vit, son cœur cogna presque douloureusement contre ses côtes.

A peine arrivée, elle s'était rendue au point de rendez-vous, chez Shakky, peu surprise mais tout de même un rien déçue de ne pas trouver son équipage rassemblé dans le bar. Ils y étaient apparemment passés au compte-gouttes, avec des jours d'intervalle. Elle était parmi les dernières, et savoir que ses amis se trouvaient éparpillés sur l'ile l'emplit d'une joie solaire. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils seraient réunis, formant à nouveau leur étrange famille.

Sanji avait donc déambulé sur l'île, profitant de cette superbe journée pour revenir à la civilisation, se laisser emporter par l'effervescence de la foule bigarrée, dans des ambiances de fête, son odorat fin guidant rapidement ses pas vers les marchés ouverts. Il lui fallait reprendre son rôle de cuisinière pleinement, à présent. Les réserves du Sunny n'allaient pas se remplir toutes seules après tout ce temps.

Elle cherchait du poisson frais, dirigée vers le grove quarante-deux sur les conseils d'une vendeuse de takoyaki quand un pêcheur affolé sur les quais lui avait parlé d'un jeune homme ayant embarqué sur un bateau pirate par mégarde, un bateau qui venait de plonger dans les profondeurs sur la route sous-marine menant à l'Ile des hommes-poissons.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, et qui avait visiblement tendance à pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où.

« A quoi ressemble-il ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix qui l'étonna.

« Oh il est grand, costaud, avec une balafre sur le visage- »

« Une balafre ? » dit-elle un rien perplexe, plus pour elle-même.

« -et il a trois sabres. »

Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre.

« …je crois que je le connais. »

Elle n'avait pas envisagé que ce serait lui qu'elle reverrait en premier. Ou plutôt, elle avait essayé d'éviter de le faire. Et maintenant, cet imbécile s'était endormi sur un navire qui avait levé l'encre et elle l'avait manqué de _si peu_ -

Un grondement lointain, dont elle ne pouvait déterminer la source, se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Il se fit de plus en plus perceptible, sembla venir de l'étendue d'eau devant eux, où une silhouette sombre, comme surgie des profondeurs, s'élargit de seconde en seconde.

Sanji en rit presque, mordant sur le bâton de sa sucette -une habitude occasionnelle qui avait remplacé celle de la cigarette- pour se retenir de pouffer à la vue de l'immense navire, tranché net sur sa largeur, qui émergea avec fracas et sous les exclamations affolées des passants et outrées des pirates cramponnés à son bord, trempés au vu du manque d'efficacité de leur revêtement abîmé et crachant de l'eau de mer autant que des insultes envers le responsable. Qui était accroupi en hauteur, à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une voile.

Sanji l'avait perçue bien avant de la voir, cette présence. Son haki avait fredonné de reconnaissance, et ce n'est que maintenant, après son entraînement, qu'elle avait conscience de cette perception, présente depuis leur rencontre, mais à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Elle pouvait le sentir, et lui aussi, elle le savait. Une aura qui semblait faire écho à la sienne, comme les cercles causés par deux cailloux tombés à l'eau qui finissaient par se rejoindre et se déformer l'un l'autre, paisiblement. C'est ainsi qu'elle se la décrivait, cette sensation, comme un toucher lointain qui primait sur ses autres sens.

C'est à ce moment, à la vue de cette silhouette, à la fois informe et familière, qu'elle grimaça sous la réaction de son stupide cœur. Le bruit caractéristique, clair et perçant, d'un sabre que l'on achève de rengainer parvint à ses oreilles, de même qu'une voix un rien plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, alors que Zoro adressait des réponses courtes et fatalistes, détachées au point d'être narquoises, aux pirates qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser sa route.

Sanji resta là, sans bouger, les mains dans les poches de son veston, et son regard braqué sur la silhouette qui s'était relevée.

« On dirait bien que j'me suis trompé de navire… »

D'un mouvement fluide, il se laissa tomber, atterri sur le bastingage avec grâce puis sauta sur le rivage avec une facilité déconcertante, sans même devoir prendre d'élan. Et, soudainement, il fut _là_ , devant elle, et Sanji relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment.

Elle dut relever légèrement le regard pour croiser le sien, alors qu'avant ils faisaient la même taille. Maintenant, il la dépassait de quelques centimètres, pas grand-chose, et pourtant sa présence était bien plus impressionnante. Peut-être à cause de sa carrure sensiblement élargie sous son espèce de long kimono vert foncé, ou sa manière de se tenir qui exsudait l'assurance, avant-bras posé avec une fausse nonchalance sur les pommeaux de ses sabres. Sanji sentit son orgueil frémir sous la constatation qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, à présent, mais se tut en voyant son visage, à la peau plus claire que dans ses souvenirs, comme par manque de soleil. Plus précisément, ce qui la surprit le plus fut la cicatrice fine qui allait d'au-dessus de son sourcil jusqu'à la moitié de sa joue gauche, scellant son œil.

'' _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?''_ voulut-elle demander, dans un élan soucieux qu'elle réprima en mordant sur le bâton de sa sucette à la fraise, terminée depuis longtemps. Ce qui fut plus difficile à juguler, par contre, fut l'agréable chaleur, le contentement qui se répandirent dans son corps à sa vue, sous l'effet de sa simple présence. D'instinct, elle se tint un peu plus droite, son menton relevé par défiance, mais le regard dépourvu d'agressivité. En cet instant, elle aurait été bien incapable de ressentir cela, parmi toutes les autres émotions qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir en laisse, tout au fond d'elle.

« Marimo » souffla-t-elle d'un air détaché. Elle regarda l'arrête de son nez au lieu de son unique œil, se sentant subitement incapable de maintenir ce contact de peur de perdre le contrôle de son rôle.

« Sourcil en vrille. »

« Je vois que ta tendance à te paumer n'a pas changé. »

Il sourit en coin, narquois. C'était presque comme si deux ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Presque.

« Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'arriver premier » répondit-il avec suffisance.

Elle savait qu'il disait vrai, vu ce qu'avait raconté Shakky. L'irritation si familière, si sécuritaire, qui allait de pair avec leur rivalité refaisait surface en elle, et elle l'accueillit presque avec soulagement. « Tsss, ouais, profite d'être le premier en quelque chose pour une fois, tronche de gazon. »

C'était plus rassurant que de suivre la pulsion en elle de se rapprocher un peu plus, pour voir si son odeur était restée la même, pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux un rien plus longs et se familiariser à nouveau avec leur texture, pour le saisir par le col et l'amener à elle pour savoir si la sensation de son corps contre le sien serait elle aussi la même-

 _Roh merde hein._

« Jalouse, cuistot de mes deux ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Si ses joues rosissaient, si son souffle se faisait court, c'est _uniquement_ parce qu'elle avait envie de lui casser la gueule. Ça faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps. Et s'ils commencèrent à se balader ensemble à la recherche des autres dans la ville, c'était parce que sans elle, il finirait par se perdre à nouveau. Ne maîtrisant tous deux pas encore complètement le haki de perception, parmi les milliers d'habitants il leur fallait se concentrer pour repérer des auras familières, or leurs attentions respectives étaient dirigées l'un vers l'autre. Si Sanji le quittait des yeux _deux putain de secondes_ , elle était bonne pour réutiliser le fluide afin de le retrouver.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es encore plus nul en orientation qu'avant ! » pesta-t-elle en allant le sortir d'un cul-de-sac pour le ramener vers l'allée principale.

« Oh ça va, la ferme ! T'es mal placée pour parler, numéro sept ! »

Sanji tiqua, faisant volte-face. « Répète un peu ? »

Les dents de Zoro étaient toujours aussi blanches. « Numéro sept. »

« T'es peut-être arrivé le premier, mais ça change rien au fait que je suis toujours capable de te mettre ta tronche d'algues à l'envers ! »

« Oh vraiment ? J'en doute. Je suis encore plus fort après ces deux années. »

Elle n'en doutait pas. Et pourtant… « Tu parles et tu parles… mais si tu agissais pour une fois, hein ? T'es pas le seul à t'être entraîné crétin. »

« Amène-toi alors, blondinette ! »

Ils étaient censés ne pas attirer l'attention, ne pas se retrouver avec la Marine à leurs trousses, encore moins tant qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis avec le reste de l'équipage, mais Sanji ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, extatique sous son agacement, et ses jambes la démangeaient. Et tout du long, depuis leurs retrouvailles, à chaque fois qu'il était derrière elle, elle avait pu sentir son regard peser sur elle sans la quitter, et cela commençait à la mettre à vif, sans trop savoir exactement pourquoi. Trouvait-il qu'elle avait tant changé que ça ?

Alors elle se mit en garde à l'instant même où Zoro dégaina, tous deux le regard brillant et le sourire au coin de leurs lèvres qui dévoilaient un soupçon de dents.

Leurs premiers coups furent frénétiques, pour rapidement devenir un rien plus mesurés, afin de tester l'autre, mais sans finesse apparente. C'était comme une bagarre de beuverie entre vieux ennemis, mais avec une débauche de puissance qui fit s'écarter très loin la foule autant qu'elle la subjugua. Sanji, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle enchaînait des mouvements presque dansants. Ils se paraient l'un l'autre à chaque fois, et son cœur commença à battre sous l'effort et le contentement.

Ça faisait un bien fou, d'avoir trouvé, non, _re_ trouvé un adversaire à la hauteur, où il ne fallait rien juguler. Et c'était visiblement ce que lui pensait aussi, à en croire ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir sur son visage durant les quelques fractions de secondes où leurs regards se croisaient. A chaque coup, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus, se frôlaient un peu plus…

Mais jamais _assez_. Pas pour elle. Pas assez pour son souffle court et ce qui rongeait ses entrailles, les faisait geindre '' _encore, encore_ ''…

Ils s'arrêtèrent exactement au même moment, coupés dans leur élan par l'écho d'une autre aura.

« T'as senti ? » dit-elle tout bas, le regard tourné par-dessus son épaule. Mais elle savait déjà la réponse.

Zoro se contenta de grogner.

 _Luffy_. Luffy était là.

Ils le virent, surplombant la foule sur le toit d'un bâtiment, silhouette à première vue banale vêtue de rouge, de bleu et d'un chapeau de paille. Une lugubre cicatrice en forme de croix était le seul trait extraordinaire dans son apparence, et qui la fit frissonner. Banale donc, mais qui détruisit un Kuma qui n'en avait que l'apparence d'un seul coup de poing, sous les exclamations des curieux. Quand un deuxième pacifista -c'était apparemment le nom de ces pseudo-Kuma- fit mine de prendre la relève, Zoro et elle se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul homme, le réduisant à néant.

« Je lui ai brisé la nuque ! » s'exclama Sanji, revendiquant immédiatement la victoire.

« Je l'ai tranché en deux ! » rétorqua Zoro, mais tous deux bien conscients qu'avec leurs vitesses coordonnées à une fraction près, il serait fastidieux de les départager pour de bon. Car ils avaient frappé en parfaite symbiose. Une voix reconnaissable entre mille acheva de les détourna de leur compétition.

« Zoroooo ! Sanjiiii ! Les amis ! »

A la vue du sourire immense de leur capitaine, débordant de joie, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la même chose, comme un lever de soleil en elle, et dût lutter pour réprimer l'envie de prendre ce triple idiot -pour lequel elle s'était fait tant de soucis durant tout ce temps, pour lequel elle avait pleuré et pleuré encore en pensant à sa douleur, et qui à présent les regardait à nouveau comme s'ils étaient son véritable trésor- dans ses bras.

En accordant un regard en coin à l'épéiste à ses côtés, elle put remarquer qu'il le regardait avec une émotion semblable. Et si cela la fit sourire un peu plus encore, elle n'osa pas trop y penser.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Chopper, au milieu du grabuge ambiant -la Marine était en effervescence, et envoyait des renforts par vagues imminentes-, cette fois Sanji n'eut pas à réfléchir, car le petit renne se jeta dans leurs bras tour à tour. Avec Luffy, cela tourna bien vite en bataille de chatouilles avec supplément de larmes de joie. Avec Zoro, Chopper enserra l'une de ses jambes alors qu'il lui flattait la tête avec un sourire bienveillant. Et avec elle, ce fut un bon gros câlin traditionnel, et elle le garda dans ses bras quelques minutes alors qu'ils se remettaient en route à dos d'oiseau géant, provisions flottantes prestement attachées à l'une de ses pattes. Pour une fois, probablement sous l'effet de la joie, Chopper ne prétendit pas ne pas aimer l'attention.

Et quand ils arrivèrent au Sunny, où tous les autres les attendaient, sains et saufs, Sanji crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle était une sentimentale, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peu importait que des navires de guerre soient en vue, bien déterminés à couper court à ces retrouvailles tant attendues. S'ils avaient pu, ils se seraient instantanément lancés dans une fête mémorable, mais le temps pressait… et l'aide de leurs alliés ne tiendrait pas éternellement -Sanji n'avait même pas le temps de s'exclamer à grand bruit à propos du fait que Luffy avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs d'une _impératrice_ , le foutu veinard… et elle ne parlerait pas de la jolie gothique aux cheveux roses du doux nom de Perona qui semblait connaître Zoro, non-

« On y va, les amis ! » clama leur capitaine alors que le revêtement s'étendait pour former une bulle protectrice autour du Sunny et que Franky les mettait en route. « Cap vers le Nouveau Monde ! »

Ils répondirent d'une seule voix.

* * *

Naviguer sous l'eau était surréaliste.

A vrai dire, de très nombreuses choses lui avaient semblé surréalistes dans sa vie -voler vers des îles célestes, avoir un capitaine élastique, voir ses propres jambes prendre feu avec de l'entraînement, constater l'appétit dudit capitaine…- mais naviguer sous l'eau était juste… Enorme. Une fois qu'ils avaient pu avoir un peu de répit entre les diverses attaques, Sanji s'était accordé quelques instants avant de s'atteler à la préparation d'un festin à la contemplation de l'immensité autour d'eux.

Elle avait grimpé le mât principal, celui où ils montaient la garde, s'était accoudée à la rambarde de ce qu'ils appelaient presque affectueusement le ''nid'' et regardait alentours, fascinée. C'était presque comme regarder le ciel, avec ce bleu sans fin, mais aussi tellement différent. Plus… profond ? Dense ? Et sans compter les silhouettes qui remplaçaient les nuages : bancs de poissons, récifs de corail, dégradés en fonction des profondeurs et températures…

Cela lui fit penser à son rêve. Réaliser qu'en cet instant, elle était heureuse, au sein même de l'élément qu'elle aimait tant, auprès de ses nakama... qu'elle regardait gambader sur le pont, aussi émerveillés qu'elle. Nami, devenue encore plus belle à sa grande admiration -yeux en cœur à l'appui-, qui réfléchissait à comment naviguer correctement dans ce nouveau milieu, cartes en main et les yeux scrutant l'horizon. Robin, elle aussi resplendissante à en tomber littéralement à ses pieds -ce que Sanji avait fait-, qui avait délaissé momentanément ses livres pour admirer la faune environnante. Chopper sur les épaules plus solides et puissantes d'Usopp, tous les deux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Brook, fidèle à lui-même, qui chantonnait un air entraînant au refrain commençant par '' _sous l'océan''_ … Luffy qui pointait du doigt les plus gros spécimens avec un air affamé à un Franky semi-robotisé tenant la barre. Et l'autre imbécile qui s'était vite mis à pioncer dans un coin.

Quand Sanji redescendit, elle se fit un plaisir de lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le tirer du sommeil.

« Tu rates tout le spectacle, idiot » marmonna-t-elle.

« Eh quoi, tu me réveilles pour mater de la poiscaille ? »

« J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus ému à la vue de ton environnement naturel, tête d'algue. »

Zoro s'était accroupi en dégainant avec une vitesse surhumaine, mais elle était déjà prête. « J't'en foutrai de l'émotion moi ! »

Le divertissement suivant fut leur bagarre sur le pont. Avec des réactions diverses.

« Woooh ils sont devenus vachement forts c'est cool ! » s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Et Nami de s'énerver. « Mais c'est pas vrai, même après deux ans vous êtes toujours aussi gamins, tous les deux ! »

« Yohohohooo ! »

Quand ils eurent fini, à renforts de coups sur la tête d'une certaine rousse clamant que s'ils continuaient, ils allaient abîmer le revêtement et donc _tous les couler_ , Sanji s'éclipsa vers la cuisine, sortant une sucette à la pomme de son veston qu'elle mit en bouche en faisant mine d'ignorer le regard du bretteur qui la suivit tout du long. Tout comme elle ignora la chair de poule sur ses avant-bras en réaction à leur échange et la pensée que, parmi les quatre goûts de sucettes présentes dans sa poche, elle avait pris d'instinct le fruit _vert_.

.

Les célébrations de leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues à deux reprises, d'abord lors des préparatifs par l'attaque d'un mégalodon, puis pendant le festin par celle d'un poisson rouge géant et visiblement carnivore. Ils durent s'accrocher à leurs assiettes et leurs plats, Brook à sa mandoline, lorsque les courants accélérèrent sans prévenir, provoquant des 'oooh' et des 'aaah' suivis de rires. Bien vite, ils se mirent à discuter du temps passé, chacun racontant son aventure avec un nombre variable de détails, selon qui prenait la parole.

« T'as été envoyé sur Amazon Lily ? » s'exclama Sanji avec jalousie alors que Luffy racontait son histoire entre deux bouchées de viande. « J'y crois pas, la chance ! C'est un paradis sur terre ! »

« Où est-ce que tu as atterri, toi ? » lui demanda Franky, signalant son tour.

Sanji se calma aussitôt, consciente que tout le monde l'écoutait. « Une autre Ile des femmes. »

« Ah bon, il y en a une deuxième ? » interrogea Usopp. « Je ne savais pas ça ! »

« Si, c'est Momoiro. »

« Ça sonne rigolo ! » pouffa Luffy.

Usopp avait l'air perplexe. « C'est pas une île de travelos ? »

Quelques rires se firent entendre, comme pour la plaindre.

Leur capitaine sembla avoir une lueur de lucidité. « Oooh c'est de là que vient Bon Clay ? »

Sanji tiqua sans raison, puis répondit d'un ton qui se voulait calme. « Oui Luffy. Et c'est bien une deuxième île des femmes. » Avec emphase sur le dernier mot.

Silence. Elle remarqua le sourire en coin, compréhensif, de Robin, la prise de conscience lisible sur le visage d'Usopp et la considération de Chopper.

« Yohohoho ! Tu as dû en voir une flopée, des petites culottes ! »

« Ça explique que tu n'aies pas progressé, » ajouta Zoro, piquant, « t'étais trop occupée à courir des jupons. »

Sanji se leva instantanément, prête à bagarrer à nouveau. « Répète un peu pour voir ! » Puis, sortant presque de nulle part. « Et ta Perona là, tu vas me dire qu'il y a rien entre vous deux ? »

Elle se raidit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, croisant le regard à l'œil unique de Zoro, et prenant subitement conscience de comment ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être interprété…

 _C'est sorti d'où, ça ?_

Mais heureusement, tous semblèrent le prendre comme une provocation.

« Me parle pas de cette emmerdeuse » répondit l'épéiste, lui aussi prêt à en découdre. « A croire que quand t'es pas là pour me casser les couilles il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre la relève ! »

« Parle pas d'une demoiselle comme ça, espèce d'homme des cavernes ! » beugla-t-elle en survolant la table pour lui asséner un coup de pied à la tête, qu'il esquiva.

« Baaa-ston ! Baaa-ston ! » scanda Luffy, gigot en main, alors que Brook entamait un air plus rythmé et que des exclamations diverses du reste de l'équipage fusaient.

Ils continuèrent donc à se battre, et Sanji se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait les dents serrées. Mais il lui fallut quelques coups supplémentaires, un rien vicieux, pour commencer à cerner le pourquoi : quelque chose la pressait sous son sternum à la pensée de Perona, et du fait que Zoro n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur son histoire à lui. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, il avait passé ses deux années aux côtés de Mihawk, et d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… de vouloir savoir… ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant tout ce temps. Par jalousie. Mais pas de Zoro, non.

Elle était jalouse de Perona.

A cette réalisation, sa garde s'ouvrit une fraction de seconde, suffisante pour que Zoro s'y glisse presque avec surprise, la plaquant contre un mur dans un bruit sourd, lame proche toute proche de sa poitrine mais sans la toucher -il ne la blesserait jamais, aussi rageurs soient-ils, il ne ferait jamais ça-

Sanji expira le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, son regard directement plongé dans celui du jeune homme, qui avait les sourcils très légèrement relevés. Elle voulait se mettre une baffe elle-même, le cœur battant.

S'engueuler, se bagarrer… ils ne faisaient que ça. Et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait _plus_. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre, ne savait pas comment _faire_ … Ni comment contrôler ses propres émotions.

Elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent sérieusement, posément, et lui dire…

Les lèvres de Zoro s'entrouvrirent, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. A sa déception. Et s'écarta légèrement d'elle, aussi à sa déception.

 _Bordel de-_

« Sanjiii y a plus à manger ! »

Luffy prit à nouveau le rôle double de sauveur et de _fouteur de merde_. Ce dernier qualificatif pensé avec amour, bien sûr.

.

Le reste de la soirée, elle put sentir à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle -était-ce à cause du haki ? - et leur nombre fut considérable. Elle se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser le sien, bien que cela la démange presque physiquement, au point qu'elle y pense en permanence. Au point qu'elle faillit lâcher de dépit un _''non mais qu'est-ce que tu r'gardes, connard ?!''_ bien placé, mais qu'elle ravala, contenant son foutu tempérament.

Elle s'était promis de ne pas tout gâcher… mais c'était bien plus facile sur une île lointaine qu'à ses côtés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler. Et bien que cela semblait parfaitement normal, cela ne lui en donnait pas le sentiment. La sensation au creux de son ventre n'était pas la bonne. Le _besoin_ au creux de son ventre n'était pas de le tabasser.

Quand il cessa de la regarder, ce fut à son tour de le faire. A la dérobée, entre les assiettes de dessert et les bribes de conversation. Avec la chaleur qui accompagnait le rhum. Avec l'impression d'avoir la bouche sèche et le souffle court, lorsque ses compagnons commencèrent à se retirer pour la nuit, Usopp assurant la première moitié de garde avec plus de sérénité que par le passé. Zoro se retira dans sa salle de gym, pour s'entraîner ou somnoler, ou les deux, avant que ce ne soit son tour de prendre la relève. Chopper et Nami se portèrent volontaires pour aider Sanji à débarrasser, ce qu'elle accepta avec effusion de remerciements et de baisers volants.

Leur petit médecin tint vaillamment pendant une heure avant de somnoler debout, pestant que _non, il n'était pas fatigué_ quand il manqua de renverser un plat. Et les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent doucement.

« Je peux finir seule » dit Sanji. « Merci pour l'aide. »

Nami prit Chopper dans ses bras pour l'emmener. « Allez viens, champion. »

« Mm' suis pas… fatigué. Ça marche pas avec moi ! »

Mais il ne protesta pas plus, et la belle rousse adressa à la cuisinière un dernier sourire en office de '' _bonne nuit_ '' avant de se retirer, que Sanji lui rendit de plus belle.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle resta d'humeur agréable, réminiscence du bon temps qu'elle venait de passer avec ses deux amis, avant que ses pensées ne la rattrapent peu à peu. Elle acheva de ranger la cuisine avec des gestes de plus en plus lents, s'interrompant parfois, gestes suspendus.

.

 _« Parle-moi de tes amis. »_

 _Elizabeth avait dû remarquer ses cernes. Elle avait dû remarquer qu'elle se couchait tard, et se levait tôt._

 _« Je peux voir qu'ils te manquent. »_

 _Sanji sourit doucement. « Par où commencer… »_

.

Elle se prépara un thé vert, et s'assit à table, le laissant infuser un peu trop longtemps. Mais la légère amertume ne la dérangea pas, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Dans ses souvenirs, épars, espacés dans le temps.

.

 _« Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, ce Zoro… »_

 _Elle éclata d'un rire jaune pour toute réponse. Mais ce rire sembla en dire plus qu'elle le voulait, vu comment Elizabeth ne la quitta pas des yeux, son regard changeant légèrement. Sanji ravala son rire._

 _« C'est peu dire » grogna-t-elle à demi._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Cela, étonnamment, la surprit. « Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

 _Sa bouche resta entrouverte, mais le silence s'installa pendant de longues dizaines de secondes, alors que son interlocutrice attendait patiemment._

 _« …est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ? »_

 _Pourquoi, en effet. Ou plutôt… est-ce vraiment la vérité ?_

.

Sanji nettoya et rangea la tasse vidée, puis sortit prendre l'air. Elle frissonna sous l'effet des températures sous-marines, et ses yeux durent s'habituer à la pénombre, plus marquée qu'à la surface au vu du manque de sources lumineuses au fond de la mer. Ils avaient allumé des lampions çà et là, comme de grosses lucioles, mais pas en trop grand nombre, car la lumière attirait d'autant plus les prédateurs sous l'eau. Pourtant, malgré ça, Sanji prit soin de rester hors de portée de vue d'Usopp, voulant se donner l'illusion qu'elle était seule. Elle s'assit, dos contre le mur, et laissa ses pensées et souvenirs s'emparer de son esprit.

.

 _« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas » avait-elle dit bien plus tard._

 _Elizabeth ne répondit d'abord pas pendant un instant._

 _« Choupinette, je crois que tu as besoin d'y réfléchir… Si tu veux en parler, un jour, n'hésite pas. »_

 _A chaque fois que les filles la taquinaient sur sa beauté ''qui avait dû en faire chavirer plus d'un'', ou lui faisaient une remarque sur un ''potentiel chéri'', Sanji dût constater qu'elle avait toujours en réaction comme une seconde de battement, avant de se laisser prendre au jeu et répondre avec un agacement ou une gêne de façade. Mais intérieurement, c'était comme si elle se figeait._

 _._

 _« Il est le plus loyal de l'équipage. Il est peut-être aussi fort que notre capitaine… » Elle faillit s'étrangler. « Probablement plus fort que moi, si on combattait sérieusement. »_

 _« Vous êtes rivaux, donc ? » intervint Caroline, qui était devenue sa deuxième…confidente ? C'était ça le mot ?_

 _« …en quelque sorte. Je suppose. »_

 _Elizabeth souleva un sourcil en même temps que son petit doigt alors qu'elle mordait dans une part de cheesecake, avec un air qui criait ''_ je ne te crois pas, mon poussin _''._

 _« Mais encore ? » se contenta-t-elle de dire._

 _Sanji fit mine de réfléchir, espérant qu'elles se lasseraient de sa lenteur, mais elles n'en firent rien. « Je ne sais pas. »_

 _Silence. Appuyé et alourdi de jugement._

 _« Non mais vraiment ! » pesta la plus jeune, les joues rosies. « On peut changer de sujet, car celui-ci est terminé ! »_

.

Sanji allongea ses jambes, légèrement engourdies par le manque de mouvement. Depuis, elle savait ce qu'elle lui trouvait, à cet abruti. Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et cela avait nécessité qu'elle se remette en question et se regarde dans le miroir, au propre comme au figuré.

.

 _« On a couché ensemble » cafouilla-t-elle._

 _« Oh. Je vois. Euh je veux dire- » Elizabeth rosit. « Ça explique beaucoup… et en même temps pas grand-chose. »_

 _Sanji grogna. « Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir des réponses claires, deux minutes ? »_

 _« Désolée, désoléeee ! »_

 _Puis, après un silence gêné qu'elles passèrent en regardant les fleurs avec attention le long de leur promenade. « Alors tu le désires, au moins. »_

 _La réponse de Sanji fut inintelligible, comme des insultes avalées de travers. Elizabeth lui adressa un regard gentiment moqueur ou vu de son manque d'élégance._

 _« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus ? »_

 _« Plus quoi ? »_

 _« Oh tu sais…_ plus _? »_

 _Sanji prit littéralement les jambes à son cou en accélérant le long du sentier. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'est stupide ! »_

 _Et pourtant, ce soir-là, elle se retrouva à nouveau sur le toit à regarder le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées. Et le cœur gros. Il lui fallut quelques heures, mais elle finit par, enfin, l'accepter._

 _« Il me manque » avoua-t-elle, si bas qu'Elizabeth ne faillit pas l'entendre._

 _Ces quelques mots pesèrent sur ses épaules plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, restèrent en travers de sa gorge longtemps avant de sortir péniblement. Elle avait déjà dit à quel point son équipage lui manquait. Toutes ici en avaient conscience, à présent._

 _Il lui manquait, lui aussi. Enormément… différemment. Elle était pourtant plus calme, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Plus posée, moins inflammable… et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, comme si un vide s'installait un peu plus en elle à chaque jour qui passait loin d'eux. Loin de lui._

 _« Sanji… je suis tellement désolée… »_

 _Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses bras, comme si cela pouvait la couper du monde._

 _« Ouais » bougonna-t-elle. « Moi aussi. »_

.

Le bruit des pas d'Usopp la sortit de son état de demi-sommeil. Ils se rapprochèrent, puis une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. Ne se rouvrit pas. Sanji, subitement plus alerte, se redressa dans son assise et utilisa son haki pour percevoir…

Il était déjà dans le nid. Plus personne d'autre qu'eux-deux n'était à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna, se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller dormir.

Mais elle n'avait pas sommeil, et ne semblait pas vouloir détourner son attention de son aura. Il était là, après tout ce temps. Et elle n'avait réussi qu'à lui gueuler dessus. Qu'à retomber dans leurs vieilles habitudes, qui commençaient à la lasser lorsqu'elle n'était pas prise dans leur effervescence. L'envie d'une cigarette la reprit pour la première fois depuis longtemps… une cigarette, avec de la drogue dedans, pas une sucette à la con.

L'arrière de son crâne tapa contre le mur quand elle soupira.

'' _Reprends-toi''_ se réprimanda-t-elle en pensée.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas d'une cigarette qu'elle avait envie. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle avait envie… Un frisson différent parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Ou plutôt, _de qui_.

Sanji se leva, comme pour échapper à ses pensées, peu soucieuse qu' _il_ l'entende -elle savait déjà qu'il avait conscience de sa propre aura alors à quoi bon- mais elles la suivirent dans sa cuisine, quand elle ferma la porte avec un rien trop de force. Comme si s'énerver sur des objets l'aiderait à se défouler, à évacuer la frustration qui pointait à nouveau en elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée de toute la journée, cette sensation si désagréable, facilement omniprésente, parfois même obsédante.

 _Il était là_. C'était ce que semblait lui dire son corps. _Et pourquoi n'en faisait-elle rien ?_

« Je veux pas tout faire foirer » marmonna-t-elle tout bas en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, de plus en plus agitée, tiraillant sur ses mèches blondes d'une main, l'autre en poche. Elle en avait assez de leurs engueulades, et s'était décidée.

Elle se l'était promis.

.

 _« Est-ce que tu lui diras ? »_

.

Sanji croisa les bras en soupirant, comme pour se protéger de la fraîcheur, et s'adossa contre le rebord de la table. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits en fermant les yeux, et ses pensées se suspendirent l'espace d'un instant, où elle put se recentrer.

Le bois de la table était solide contre ses fesses. Un appui stable.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir passer la porte. Un coup d'œil à côté lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas de bouteille de rhum près d'elle. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre, comme si elle rêvait.

'' _C'est bon, t'as fini maintenant ?''_

Pas cette fois. Elle croisa les jambes doucement et les serra, consciente de sa légère chair de poule alors que tout son corps s'éveillait peu à peu sous l'appel du même besoin qui l'avait jusqu'alors tant frustrée.

Il était là. Cette pensée lui revenait sans cesse. Il était là et elle aussi. Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer, bien plus longtemps que pendant ces deux années interminables. Et pourtant, elle restait tapie dans son coin, comme si… comme par _peur_.

Ce fut ça, ce petit élan, ce sursaut de son orgueil qui la poussa à se détacher de la table et marcher d'un pas sûr et rapide vers la porte, de l'ouvrir sans se soucier qu'elle soit correctement fermée une fois dépassée. Sanji releva la tête, vit la petite lueur là où se trouvait le nid, déglutit puis continua.

La pensée qui restait dans son esprit alors qu'elle avançait, se rapprochait était un souvenir récent. Celui de leur bagarre de tout à l'heure, de la seconde gâchée par sa _putain de jalousie_ où elle s'était sentie vulnérable. Elle sentait encore l'acier de son sabre comme vibrer tout près de sa poitrine, l'air entre eux qu'il n'osa pas inspirer.

Cela lui avait semblé comme un fossé, plus grand encore que la distance entre eux en cet instance même, qu'elle réduisait à chaque enjambée. Chacun de ses pas lui paraissait plus bruyant qu'il ne l'était réellement, et la fraîcheur ne l'atteignait plus, malgré que ses doigts hors de ses poches soient plutôt froids. Elle semblait irradier de l'intérieur, depuis le creux de son ventre, qui fut pris d'un soubresaut lorsque sa main rencontra les cordages qui lui permettraient de se hisser en haut du mât.

Une seconde, elle hésita. Pas une de plus. Elle commença à grimper avec facilité, ses jambes paradoxalement de plus en plus légères alors qu'elle s'éloignait du sol, décidée à faire face à n'importe quelle réaction. Pas un autre bruit ne se fit entendre hormis ceux qu'elle produisait elle-même, alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à un '' _oï, cook, tu fous quoi là ?_ '' dédaigneux. Mais non, il n'y eut que le silence, qui fit battre son cœur de plus en plus vite.

Puis, quand l'une de ses mains saisit du bois au lieu de la corde, il rata un battement. Elle se hissa, dépassant le lampion sur le rebord et reposant les pieds sur du solide, avant de se figer l'espace de quelques secondes.

Peut-être était-ce la sensation du vide derrière elle qui lui fit tourner la tête. Peut-être était-ce juste une excuse qu'elle se trouvait, alors qu'il se tenait immobile, à quelques pas devant elle, dos au mât, ses bras croisés faisant un peu plus ressortir les muscles de son torse partiellement dévoilés par les pans de son kimono. La lumière était suffisante pour qu'elle le perçoive avec facilité, même si découpé d'ombres. Qu'elle perçoive aussi sa mine en apparence impassible… et son regard, à l'œil unique, qui la transperça de part en part, la fit frémir au plus profond.

Les lèvres de Sanji s'entrouvrirent, mais pas un mot ne les franchit alors que son corps tout entier semblait crier.

« Je… » croassa-t-elle.

Elle déglutit mais ne trouva pas la force de se racler la gorge. Il ne bougea pas. Ses jambes à elle semblèrent bouger de leur propre volonté. Un pas, deux pas, et il décroisa les bras. Un troisième et elle l'entendit inspirer, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps.

Un quatrième, ses bras firent mine de s'ouvrir à elle et non la repousser.

Elle tenta à nouveau, avec une touche de désespoir, « je- »

Au cinquième, ils étaient enfin l'un contre l'autre, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent comme des assaillants au début d'un combat.

.

 _Parfois, elle rêvait. Des souvenirs remaniés par son esprit, en magnifiant leur perception, ou des situations imaginées qui auraient pourtant bien pu être réelles. Parfois, souvent, elle cauchemardait. Se réveillait alors en sursaut, tremblante et affolée, les yeux encore traversés d'images de ses amis en détresse, en souffrance._

 _Elle le vit éventré d'une lame deux fois plus grande que lui. Exsangue, figé au milieu des ruines d'un château. Quelque part loin, loin d'elle, mais toujours avec ce même morbide détail : noyé dans son propre sang. Il s'étoufferait avec autant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retenir, et la dernière image qui la suivrait dans l'éveil serait de ses propres mains détrempés._

.

Ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu'elles n'avaient semblé, bien que leur premier contact fût brusque, manquant presque de faire vibrer ses dents, de lui donner l'impression qu'elles deviendraient bleues d'ecchymoses. Un contact qui se répéta, s'approfondit encore et encore, comme un échange de coups, frénétiques, animés par la peur que s'ils se séparaient d'une seconde de trop, tout s'arrêterait. Mais aussi comme si chaque échange, sans aucune finesse ni parcimonie, leur permettait de se rassurer.

Sanji le ré-attirait à elle chaque fois qu'il faisait faussement mine de s'éloigner de plus d'un cheveu, ses doigts crispés dans sa tignasse comme pour s'y raccrocher dans le but de ne pas tomber. Ses mains à lui, chaudes et légèrement calleuses, empaumaient sa mâchoire avec une fermeté inébranlable, qui lui faisait autant tourner la tête que l'invasion de tous ses sens. Elle aurait pu fondre entre elles, si elle n'avait pas été si fière, si provocatrice et prête à en démordre.

.

 _« Où est-ce que tu es ? » chuchotait-elle dans l'obscurité d'une voix presque enfantine, tant elle semblait fragile, malmenée par les visions d'horreur qui l'avaient tirée du sommeil. La sueur sous sa chemise de nuit, à présent froide, la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds._

.

Dire qu'elle s'était juré il y a deux ans de ne pas l'embrasser… Mais à présent, à chaque fois que l'un se retirait, l'autre le suivait jusqu'à le faire céder à nouveau, trouvant de nouvelles manières de découvrir les lèvres de l'autre. Et chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, c'était comme si leurs corps se répondaient sans mots.

 _Je suis là._

Elle perdit le compte de leurs baisers, comme autant de chocs de silex pour produire des étincelles, dans le but ultime de mettre le feu aux poudres, et tout anéantir. Il l'embrassa pour la millième fois avec une passion qui la figea subitement, un grognement en travers de la gorge transmis à travers elle, dégringolant son corps pour se perdre dans son ventre, entre ses cuisses, et elle rouvrit les yeux, suspendue dans l'instant quand ils avaient été jusqu'alors déchaînés. S'écarta juste assez pour le voir, ébahie.

 _Là._

Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, mais elle n'avait plus assez de souffle pour parler.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses cheveux le long de son beau visage aux fiers traits cisaillés. L'une effleura ses fidèles boucles d'oreilles qui semblaient vouloir capturer l'éclat de la lampe, puis elles chutèrent le long de sa gorge, s'emparèrent des pans de son kimono et, d'une force qui le fit presque expirer sur la surprise, le plaquèrent contre le mât. Sanji se laissa entraîner dans le mouvement qu'elle avait elle-même initié, et quand ensuite elle entreprit de défaire la large ceinture écarlate qui enserrait sa taille, ce fut comme si le feu avait bien pris. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait en elle, ce qui lui demandait de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus. Son regard, qui ne cillait pas, ne la quittait pas, la rendait folle.

 _Là._

Ses gestes à lui se firent bien vite les miroirs des siens, précipités par le besoin d'écarter les remparts qui les séparaient. Elle qui avait des doigts d'habitude si agiles, se mordit les lèvres de frustration en voyant avec quelle maladresse elle ouvrait ses boutons jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête en l'embrassant encore. Mais au final, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à se déshabiller à moitié, ses pans à lui écartés et son pantalon ouvert, son collant à elle descendu jusqu'aux chevilles et sa chemise à moitié défaite. Elle eut à peine le temps de frissonner au contact de l'air nocturne le long de ses cuisses et ses fesses dénudées qu'elle se laissa tomber contre lui, qui glissa le long du mât, les entraînant tous deux au sol presque avec grâce.

Sanji se retrouva assise sur lui, les cuisses écartées, ses mains sur ses larges épaules dont une était dévêtue et le rouge aux joues, prête à exploser. Elle croisa son regard à nouveau, et se fondit tout contre lui, soudainement déçue d'avoir gardé sa chemise quand sa poitrine pressa contre son torse, qu'elle descendit d'une main. L'embrassant les yeux entrouverts avec une langueur qui les firent tous deux frissonner, comme fiévreux, elle chercha à l'aveuglette entre eux, sous elle, ses entrailles faisant un soubresaut quand ses doigts se refermèrent à demi sur son érection, achevèrent de l'extirper et, avec un soupçon de pudeur subsistante, la redirigèrent vers sa fente sans même lui donner l'occasion de la regarder. Après tout, elle était trop occupée à le regarder lui.

 _Là._

Elle se redressa pour l'insérer en elle avec un faible gémissement, dût se relever encore plus pour trouver un angle suffisant puis se laissa retomber sur ses cuisses, glissant presque brutalement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'intrusion, de même que sa bouche qui laissa échapper un couinement.

Il eut l'air sincèrement désolé, surpris autant par la rapidité de son acte que ses propres sensations, alors qu'elle tremblait, avait l'impression d'être écartelée. C'était plus douloureux que dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant elle mouillait comme jamais. Se redressant contre lui d'un rien pour reprendre ses appuis, elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un autre gémissement de lui échapper. Les bras de Zoro l'enlacèrent, avant qu'il ne repousse d'une main les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux avec ce qui pourrait presque ressembler à de la douceur, quand tout le reste de son corps ciselé était tendu à l'extrême sous l'effort de se retenir.

Sanji ne vit aucune moquerie, aucune provocation dans son regard, et cela l'ébranla tant qu'elle enfuit son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, à demi contre son kimono, à demi contre sa peau à l'odeur si entêtante, qu'elle inspira profondément. Puis elle se redressa à nouveau, ses bras se soutenant sur ses épaules pour s'aider cette fois à remonter sur ses cuisses, suffisamment pour le glisser à demi hors d'elle. Et retomber avec une fausse lueur de bravoure dans les yeux. Elle le fit encore sans le quitter du regard, tentant en vain d'ignorer les frissons dans tout son corps alors qu'elle allait et venait sur et contre lui, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son étreinte glisser, ses mains larges empaumer ses fesses en lui arrachant un soupir. Il se mit à la guider, l'œil et ce qui était découvert de ses canines brillants, les tendons de sa gorge saillants, trouvant les bons mouvements, la meilleur manière d'emboiter et de frictionner leurs corps sans l'aide d'un mot, rien qu'à l'instinct. Sanji s'efforça de rester silencieuse, de se contenter d'inspirer, expirer, quand les bruits de chaque rencontre de leurs corps lui semblaient déjà assourdissants.

Mais elle l'avait tant désiré, depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle sentait déjà le plaisir supplanter la semi-douleur à chaque fois qu'elle s'effondrait un peu plus sur lui, le sentait enfler en elle si vite qu'elle voulut presque le supplier de ralentir… mais elle perdait tout contrôle, l'étreignant pour mieux se cacher, se fondre contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre que sa présence.

« Hmm… hmm… »

Les doigts de Zoro sur ses fesses semblèrent prêts à percer sa chair alors qu'elle sentait son sexe et son ventre commencer à se resserrer autour de lui, frémir et se tendre-

 _Là… là… là…_

Sentir ses lèvres embrasser la peau par-dessus son pouls avec une douceur si contrastée par rapport à la force avec laquelle ils s'ébattaient fut ce qui la précipita dans la jouissance, s'étranglant sur un pauvre bruit, bouche grande ouverte mais muette alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Elle trembla de longues, délectables secondes, ne se rendant compte qu'après qu'il était immobile, tendu à l'extrême et respirant profondément. Distraitement, Sanji tritura ses cheveux le temps de reprendre son souffle et un semblant de lucidité pendant de longues, très longues minutes, des frémissements de plaisir continuant à parcourir sa peau alors qu'il caressait, pétrissait sa croupe. Elle frissonna en sentant qu'il était toujours aussi dur, aussi envahissant en elle, et se retint de le provoquer, le narguer comme cela leur était si aisé… Pas maintenant.

Bien vite, ses caresses l'excitèrent à nouveau, peu après que les remous de l'orgasme se soient apaisés en elle, la laissant tout de même très sensible. Elle voulait bouger à nouveau, trouver un rythme, une symbiose avec lui et soutenir son regard jusqu'à le voir jouir. Cette simple pensée la rendait cramoisie et la faisait fondre, mais en même temps, sans qu'elle n'osât se l'expliquer, l'apeura. Alors elle resta la plus silencieuse possible lorsqu'il se remit à bouger en elle, lorsqu'elle l'accompagna sans oser détacher son visage du creux de sa gorge où elle se dissimulait toujours. Son souffle de plus en plus erratique sur sa peau et ses grognements entêtants résonnant à ses oreilles lui faisaient autant tourner la tête que le retour du plaisir dans ses entrailles.

 _Est-ce que tu lui diras ?_

Relevant d'un rien son visage, Sanji mordit son propre avant-bras à travers sa chemise pour étouffer son cri lorsqu'elle jouissait à nouveau, peu avant que Zoro ne fasse de même, relâchant enfin toute la tension dans ses muscles. Ils restèrent de longues minutes là, reprenant leurs esprits, suffisamment longtemps pour que Sanji sente la fraîcheur percer le vêtement sur son dos, là où sa sueur refroidissait, et qu'une fine chair de poule parsème l'arrière de ses cuisses nues. Zoro, lui, restait une vraie fournaise, ce qui ne l'encourageait pas à s'écarter de lui. Elle était bien, là…

Sa voix était rauque, la faisant frissonner pour d'autres raisons, lorsqu'il perça le silence sans pour autant défaire son étreinte.

« Est-ce qu'on est censés s'engueuler, maintenant ? »

Sanji pouffa de rire tout bas, se redressant d'un rien, à contrecœur… avant d'abandonner et se laisser aller contre lui à nouveau. « Ce serait plus facile, en effet. »

Il continua à triturer distraitement ses fesses, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux de ses mains, et bien que ce soit agréable, l'envie de le taquiner à propos de son apparente nouvelle obsession lui fit ouvrir la bouche et-

« -je suppose que ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué. »

Sanji se redressa, surprise, assez pour voir son sourire satisfait, une ombre taquine au coin de la bouche. Et une infime lueur dans l'oeil qui lui échappa.

« Oh, _excuse-moi_ » elle gigota doucement son bassin, le faisant glisser d'un rien en elle, toujours présent même si bien moins imposant, « mais il me semble que je peux dire de même de toi. »

En espérant que dans la pénombre, il ne pourrait pas voir à quel point elle rougissait. D'autant plus quand ce même mouvement lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point ils étaient poisseux.

Silence.

« …et maintenant ? » finit-elle par demander, d'une petite voix, sans oser soutenir son regard alors qu'elle sentait ses mains quitter sa croupe pour se poser au sol, sagement. La perte de ce contact lui fit réaliser qu'elle aurait été prête à recommencer, si seulement il la touchait encore. Qu'il suffirait de quelques gestes, d'un baiser supplémentaire pour raviver les étincelles. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« …tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller dormir. »

Sa voix était toujours rauque, et un rien étrange.

« Peut-être » souffla-t-elle, ne trouvant elle aussi, comme lui, pas de pique usuelle à ajouter dans ses paroles.

Où était passé son courage, hein ? Où était-il, quand il la regardait avec cette lueur au fond du regard, qu'elle remarqua à présent et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier, mais qui lui donnait l'impression de devoir avaler sans le pouvoir ? Où était-il, quand elle l'avait tout contre elle, _en_ elle, et qu'il semblait pourtant lui échapper un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait dans le silence ?

Il n'était plus là, en tout cas.

Retrouvant ses esprits, et le ton un rien mordant qui leur était si habituel, si familier, elle saisit sa mâchoire du bout des doigts pour qu'il soutienne son regard. Ses pulpes étaient douces, contrastant avec le mordant simulé de son ton.

« Si tu mates mon cul quand je me rhabille, tu vas t'en prendre une. »

Une seconde, il sembla surpris, puis reprit son sourire narquois. Si habituel, si familier… et en cet instant, si désolant. Prenant des airs de grand prince, il ferma l'œil et laissa sa tête aller en arrière comme pour dormir, filant hors de ses doigts.

Sanji se releva sans peine apparente -à l'intérieur, c'était autre chose…-, et remis sa culotte et ses collants avec des gestes rapides et efficaces, les yeux fixés sur le mat. Puis elle enjamba Zoro, se pencha pour récupérer et enfiler son veston jeté non loin. Ses pas se firent lents et lourds alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour sur des jambes un rien tremblantes.

Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre, frissonnante, elle entendit les froissements de vêtements indiquant qu'il se rhabillait, mais n'osa pas le regarder. A la place, elle mordilla ses lèvres enflées et cramoisies alors que ses mains et ses pieds, bien moins sûrs qu'à l'ascension, l'éloignaient de lui, puis l'amenèrent vers la salle de bain, où elle se lava rapidement, presque militairement, l'esprit ailleurs et le corps encore frémissant des sensations qui l'avaient assailli de toutes part. Se rendant alors compte d'à quel point elle était épuisée, à fleur de peau, Sanji pria ses pensées de la laisser tranquille, et s'effondra dans son lit, le sommeil la prenant en pitié presque à l'instant où sa tête se cacha dans son oreiller.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N : …pourquoi tant de angst, mais pourquoiiii ?... Même moi, je ne sais pas, wohooo._

 _C'est décidé, j'aime bien ces deux zigotos, donc je vais encore continuer un peu et reprendre l'arc Whole Cake finalement (fraîchement lu, après une dizaine d'années passées à attendre fidèlement la sortie des tomes en français, j'ai craqué et lu tous les scans). Ça va faire mal, donc sortez les mouchoirs et les cookies. Et un petit mot doux pour votre humble serviteur ? :)_


	5. Sur le bout de la langue

_A/N : Salut la compagnie !_

 _Cette fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose sur quoi radoter, à part que je vous remercie encore et toujours de me lire et vous envoie plein de poutous virtuels :)_

 _(et s'il y en a qui ont lu le dernier scan… j'ajoute un câlin anti-trop-plein-d'émotions. Oda tu me tuuuuues T_T)_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Sur le bout de la langue**

* * *

Il l'avait laissée partir. Ses bras avaient semblé se défaire de toute volonté, tombant le long de ses flancs, alors qu'elle était si proche de sa portée, encore frémissante, vibrante comme l'étaient ses propres doigts, mus par l'envie d'effleurer la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire, le renflement malmené de sa lèvre inférieure, les angles de ses clavicules perceptibles au-dessus de son col chiffonné. Mais malgré toute son agilité, toute la maîtrise de ses mains, il avait été bien incapable de réaliser ces simples gestes.

Il se sentait comme le presque-adulte d'il y a deux ans, plus animé par ses pulsions -rares et, à son agacement, exclusives- que l'honneur au point de ne reprendre ses esprits qu'une fois sa semence répandue en elle, ses mains empaumant l'arrondi de ses hanches comme des serres. Pourtant, cette fois, tout lui avait semblé si clair, limpide… presque simpliste alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, allant et venant sur lui, autour de lui comme une vague prête à le faire chavirer, après lui avoir claqué à la gueule.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à tendre les mains vers elle à nouveau ?

Il était resté là, bras ballants, sa queue littéralement entre les jambes et encore trempée d'elle, une fine chair de poule qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'air parcourant son corps échauffé alors qu'elle se relevait, cessant tout contact entre eux aussi brusquement qu'ils l'avaient initié.

Etait-il énervé ? Agacé ? Alors qu'il se rhabillait et qu'elle descendait le long des cordages, Zoro s'accorda quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. En vain.

.

Le matin fut à peine plus lumineux que la nuit, faisant passer l'eau alentours du noir le plus total à un bleu profond. Sanji remonta un peu plus le col roulé de son pull marine alors que l'air significativement plus frais lui chatouillait le cou pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Mais elle frissonnait aussi pour une autre raison. Il était toujours là-haut, elle pouvait le sentir.

Soit elle allait devoir apprendre à se faire à l'idée de le percevoir en permanence, soit elle allait devoir sérieusement revoir le contrôle de son haki. C'était comme si elle était particulièrement réceptive à sa présence, quand celles du reste de l'équipage, même Luffy dont la puissance supplantait les leurs, étaient comme un bruit de fond facilement oublié. Son corps tout entier y réagissait, au point de la faire s'arrêter, et considérer de remonter en haut du mât, alors qu'elle était encore sensible de leurs ébats d'il y a quelques heures.

A nouveau, elle eut envie d'une cigarette. Se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant qu'elle avait arrêté il y a longtemps, et que d'habitude cette envie ne revenait plus. D'un pas traînant, elle acheva tout de même de parcourir la distance la menant à son antre, alluma la lumière et s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner par automatisme, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans l'œil et n'était pas arrivée à le faire. Comme si tous les mots qui lui étaient venus pendant leur séparation avaient été superflus alors qu'elle se raccrochait à lui, recherchant le plaisir avec un empressement, une frénésie qui la firent à présent rosir de honte. Elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras.

Peut-être était-ce juste physique entre eux, au final. Ce qui expliquerait la réaction de ses entrailles lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce à la suite des autres après son appel perçant au petit-déjeuner. Elle resserra ses cuisses croisées sur sa chaise alors qu'il prenait place sans lui adresser un regard, baillant légèrement alors que les autres débordaient déjà d'énergie, visiblement heureux de retrouver une situation aussi familière après tout ce temps. Se sentant subitement coupable de ne pas profiter pleinement elle aussi de cette étape de leurs retrouvailles, Sanji s'efforça de faire taire en elle la voix qui réclamait de renverser Zoro sur la table _là tout de suite_ comme pour prendre sa revanche-

Elle venait de se faire piquer son bacon. Les dernières tranches.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite, capitaine de mes deux ! » fusa-t-elle alors que Luffy s'empiffrait avec un sourire aussi grand que la moitié de son visage. Usopp s'efforça de la retenir et, dans une moindre mesure, Chopper alors que Brook et Franky étaient hilares.

Ayant abandonné l'idée de récupérer sa pitance -parce que, franchement, qui voudrait des miettes baveuses à demi-mâchées-, la jeune femme remarqua alors la proximité de Chopper, qui sembla soucieux un instant, sa truffe frémissante comme s'il percevait quelque chose. Mais cet instant passa vite pour être remplacée par une demande timide d'un verre de jus de goyave supplémentaire.

Par contre, en voyant le médecin, un petit… détail se rappela à son esprit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à le voir que les emmerdes -plus précisément, les attaques de monstres marins- recommençaient déjà. Et dès cet instant, tout ne fut plus qu'une suite de situations rocambolesques… jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent naufrage aux portes de l'île des hommes-poissons.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut comme si elle dormait encore et se trouvait dans un rêve magnifique. Depuis toute petite, les sirènes, ces superbes êtres mi-femmes mi-poissons la fascinaient. Gamine, elle s'était même amusée à s'imaginer en être une, au grand dam de Zeff qui avait dû aller la repêcher plus d'une fois quand son enthousiasme s'était fait trop entreprenant.

A présent, elles étaient partout. Toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. Sanji ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni même se contrôler… Elle se souvint que l'une d'entre elles, belle à tomber par terre, l'avait étreinte, puis ce fut le noir total.

La fois suivante où elle se réveilla fut bien moins agréable. Elle se sentait particulièrement faible, littéralement vidée, tout son corps pesant lourdement entre les draps. Le soulagement sur les visages de Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Camie la fit sourire… mais ne suffit pas à contrecarrer sa déception lorsqu'elle fut forcée de rester au lit, chez une connaissance de Camie qui ne voulait même pas se montrer, alors que la jeune sirène, Luffy et Usopp partaient à l'aventure et à la recherche du reste de l'équipage. Mais malgré cela, elle se rendormit vite, épuisée par sa perte de sang… et un rien embarrassée d'avoir laissé ses pulsions perverses la clouer au sol ainsi.

Sa seule consolation fut que tout l'équipage n'y avait pas assisté.

.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Chopper était visiblement resté à ses côtés alors qu'elle dormait.

Sanji grogna en se redressant. « Comme si le Sunny m'était passé dessus… mais ça va. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Deux heures seulement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a du grabuge, j'entends du bruit derrière les portes. »

« On devrait pas traîner… et puis je sais pas toi, mais être séparée des autres ça ne me plait pas fort. »

Chopper acquiesça de la tête, même s'il semblait réticent à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas se reposer plus longtemps. Sanji allait sortir du lit pour se rhabiller -elle était encore en maillot de bain- quand elle suspendit son geste, considérant le fait qu'elle était seule avec leur petit médecin… et que cette occasion était à prendre.

« Chopper… avant qu'on ne parte, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Le jeune renne occupé à rassembler ses affaires suspendit son geste avec un grand sourire. « Bien sûr ! »

Sanji se racla la gorge, ne sachant trop comment formuler sa requête, les joues chaudes. Ce dernier détail l'énerva contre elle-même.

'' _T'es une adulte ou pas, merde ? Accouche !_ ''

Mauvais choix de mots.

« Est-ce que… eux… est-ce qu'à l'occasion tu pourrais me faire passer un test de grossesse ? »

Voilà. Bombe larguée.

Les yeux de Chopper s'arrondirent légèrement. « Vous n'utilisez pas de moyens de contraception ? »

Cette fois, ses joues brûlaient. Puis elle déchanta rapidement. « Non, on a pas-… attends un peu, pourquoi tu fais comme si tu n'étais pas surpris ?! »

Ce fut au tour du renne de gigoter d'embarras. « Je savais depuis avant notre séparation- »

« - _quoi ?_ »

« Bah oui, tusentaiscommeZorodoncjesavaisetnemefrappepass'ilteplaît- »

Sanji pâlit. « Doucement. Tu peux répéter ? »

Elle était sûre que sous sa fourrure, Chopper rougissait lui aussi.

« Tu sentais comme Zoro. Comme maintenant. » Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. « Avec mon odorat, je peux sentir quand quelqu'un a eu des rap-»

Sanji couina, mortifiée, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. « C'est pas vrai. Putain la honte. »

Puis elle essaya de disparaître sous les couvertures à la recherche de sa dignité. Une minute plus tard, elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée, mais avait rassemblé assez de contenance pour ressortir. Chopper, qui la regardait timidement par-dessus le rebord du lit, ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre non plus.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge. « Et tu le… sens encore sur moi ? »

Il acquiesça de la tête. « Depuis ce matin, donc… »

« Je vois. »

Un silence gêné commença à s'installer, mais Chopper reprit son professionnalisme. « Vu que ce n'était pas la première fois, et que tu n'étais pas venue m'en parler, je pensais que vous aviez pris vos précautions par vous-mêmes. »

« Ah… » Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler qu'aucune fois n'avait été _programmée_ mais que tout relevait plutôt de… l'accident, en quelque sorte. « Non. » Elle se racla la gorge à nouveau. « D'où ma question. »

Il la considéra un court instant. « Si on était à bord du Sunny, je pourrais t'aider. Car là avec tes transfusions de personnes différentes et le fait que ce soit tout récent je ne peux pas le sentir- »

« -attends, attends- » le coupa-t-elle. « Ça aussi tu peux le sentir ? » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou encore plus mortifiée.

« Oui. Mon odorat est aussi sensible aux hormones. Donc dans le cas d'une femme enceinte c'est comme si ça me sautait au nez, surtout lors du premier trimestre. »

« …je vois. » Puis elle rejeta les couvertures et se leva. « Suspense donc ! Allez on bouge ! »

Elle avait commencé à se rhabiller, Chopper regardant ailleurs même si elle savait qu'il était toujours professionnel et que personnellement, elle n'en avait rien à faire, quand elle dit d'une voix un rien timide.

« Ne raconte rien. _A personne_. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Ça tombe sous le secret médical, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-il sur un ton semblable. Puis, alors qu'elle refaisait son nœud de cravate en silence. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne autant Sanji ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne vous jugerait jamais là-dessus. »

Ses doigts se suspendirent dans leur geste alors qu'elle considérait ces mots. Pourquoi en effet ? Elle qui en avait toujours eu rien à faire de l'avis des autres sur sa vie ? Et qui faisait entièrement confiance à ses nakama ?

Qu'ils soient amusés ou exaspérés de ses disputes et autres engueulades dramatiques avec Zoro ne la gênait nullement, mais qu'ils puissent avoir ne fut-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Cette pensée suffisait à lui remuer les entrailles, mais sans qu'elle puisse mettre un doigt sur la raison. Et, là maintenant, au lieu d'y réfléchir, ils avaient mieux à faire.

Comme échapper aux soldats à leurs trousses.

Puis reconstituer leur équipage, sauver la famille royale ainsi que l'île tout entière et au passage, rétamer leurs gueules à Hody et sa bande.

.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment. Celui qui l'envahissait alors qu'ils combattaient tous ensemble, chacun s'inscrivant sans difficulté dans une dynamique de groupe même lorsqu'ils avaient leurs adversaires individuels. Que ce soit face à un ennemi surpuissant, ou qui ne faisait pas le poids.

Les lieutenants des New Fishman tombaient dans cette dernière catégorie. Ils leur avaient permis de se défouler, de faire un petit étalage de leurs nouvelles techniques, mais pas beaucoup plus. Tous avaient gagné en puissance de manière considérable et Sanji en était fière, l'ivresse de son contentement rendant ses coups légers mais imparables. Luffy et Zoro étaient toujours les plus impressionnants, mais elle n'avait à pâlir en rien : à eux trois, ils constituaient une puissance qui semblait bien inébranlable. Quand ce n'était pas leur capitaine qui imposait le respect à lui tout seul.

Quand elle le vit employer le haki du conquérant, elle en frissonna. Non pas parce qu'il l'affectait elle, alors que tout autour, leurs assaillants tombaient comme des mouches, mais parce qu'elle en ressentait une fierté et une excitation difficiles à contenir. Non loin d'elle, Zoro partageait son sourire sous son bandana noir, le menton relevé, et elle sut qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose, et que ses doigts le démangeaient autant que ses jambes à elle.

.

Encore vibrante sous l'effet de la victoire, Sanji dut se retenir de ne pas saigner du nez à nouveau lors du banquet dans le palais royal qui suivit la libération de l'île, où les sirènes étaient présentes par dizaines, voire centaines, si proches et pourtant si lointaines alors qu'eux, pauvres humains, restaient dans des bulles d'air. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir partager une danse avec chacune d'entre elles, mais malgré cette déception, elle festoya avec le même entrain que ses compagnons, sa passion reprenant le dessus alors qu'elle découvrait les plats locaux sous la musique et les chants des sirènes. Elle était assise sur l'un des promontoires en corail à côté de Luffy, à qui elle dut rapidement comprimer l'estomac par l'arrière quand il s'étouffa sur des os de monstre marin dans son empressement à tout avaler, quand on lui tendit une choppe de la spécialité alcoolisée du royaume et qu'elle en avala une gorgée.

Puis, sans prévenir, une pensée la traversa alors qu'elle sentait l'alcool lui chauffer l'arrière du palais.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était enceinte ou non. Lorsqu'elle avait combattu, cette pensée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, car elle n'avait pas du tout donner, mais à présent elle ne pouvait ignorer les risques qu'elle prenait. Puis elle soupira.

'' _Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête, d'abord ? Il y a peu de chances et…''_

Si elle était réellement enceinte, garderait-elle seulement l'enfant ? Alors qu'elle faisait partie d'un équipage de pirates, et avait elle-même une tête mise à prix ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de ne pas combattre, de peur de faire une fausse couche, puis de vivre dans la crainte qu'il arrive quelque chose à cet enfant ?

Avait-elle seulement envie d'être mère ? Et plus précisément… d'être la mère de l'enfant de Zoro ?

Elle se secoua, les joues rosies, énervée envers elle-même de se prendre la tête ainsi au point de ne pas profiter pleinement du moment présent, au point que la bière, de première qualité, lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche… L'envie de balayer ces pensées, d'ignorer leur possibilité et juste _vivre_ , aussi égoïste cela soit-il -elle était pirate après tout-, la fit porter la chope à ses lèvres et avaler une gorgée supplémentaire en se laissant emporter à nouveau par les mélodies et l'effervescence de la fête.

Pourtant, bien que la bière fût à son goût, elle ne finit pas sa choppe, préférant suivre Usopp, Franky et Brook dans des danses ridicules qui évoluèrent en chenille enivrée sous les rires des autres. Et le regard de Zoro qu'elle sentit régulièrement effleurer son dos, comme il le faisait depuis leurs retrouvailles. Inconsciemment, elle se déhancha un peu plus lors de ses danses joyeuses et presque insouciantes, riant à gorge déployée quand Franky la fit virevolter au point de -presque- lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses jambes, d'autant plus quand Chopper lui sauta dans les bras, réclamant de prendre lui aussi part à leurs festivités.

Après quelques minutes de danse avec le renne, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Zoro avait pris sa chope, et cela la fit déposer son petit camarade puis se diriger vers l'épéiste avec une colère exagérée.

« Oï, qui t'a permis de piquer ma gnôle, tronche d'algue ? »

Pris sur le fait, Zoro sembla un instant dépourvu, ce qui l'amusa au point de vouloir continuer à le provoquer. « Tu peux aller t'en prendre une autre, celle-là va s'éventer avant que t'aies fini de te trémousser. »

« Quoi, t'as déjà tellement picolé que tu sais plus bouger tes fesses pour aller te resservir ? » renchérit-elle en se postant devant lui, tendant le bras vers sa chope. « Donne-moi ça ! »

Mais il s'était relevé et tenait le récipient hors de sa portée, profitant de ses quelques centimètres supplémentaires et de la longueur de ses bras. Ils se mirent à se chamailler comme des enfants pour des bonbons.

Sauf que chaque fois que ses mains glissaient sur son kimono ou qu'elle se rapprochait suffisamment près pour sentir son souffle amusé, ou rien que son odeur, le sentiment qui se faisait un peu plus prononcé dans ses entrailles n'avait rien, mais alors rien d'enfantin. Elle aurait pu lui décocher un coup de pied et mettre fin à tout cela, et pourtant, cette idée si simple ne l'effleura même pas. A l'inverse, elle semblait vouloir faire durer ce petit jeu autant que lui, continuer à sentir son regard uniquement focalisé sur elle, le mettre à terre et s'asseoir sur lui pour l'y plaquer-

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! » pesta-t-elle en se détournant, le souffle plus court. « J'dois aller pisser de toute façon. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, sortant de l'immense salle où ils célébraient leur victoire pour se diriger vers les toilettes indiquées à leur attention. Une fois qu'elle ressortit, elle ne retourna pas tout de suite aux festivités, se permettant de prendre quelques minutes, adossée à un mur, pour souffler et tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle grogna -d'agacement ou de satisfaction ?- quand elle sentit sa présence non loin, et s'efforça de rester impassible en apparence.

« Tu t'es paumé en cherchant le buffet ou quoi ? »

« C'est pas ma faute s'ils ont planqué l'alcool » répondit-il du tac au tac d'un air presque nonchalant.

Sanji se redressa et fit mine de se remettre en route. « Suis-moi ou tu vas finir par te retrouver dans les oubliettes ou à l'autre bout de la ville, doué comme tu es… »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur pour le dépasser, son cœur fit un bond extatique lorsqu'elle le sentit la saisir par le poignet pour l'interrompre.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, la bouche entrouverte, en se tournant et redressant lentement son regard vers le sien, son corps réagissant instantanément.

Ses lèvres à lui étaient elles aussi séparées, son regard songeur… mais aucune phrase cohérente ne lui échappa. Elle n'avait réussi à rien dire, là-haut sur la vigie. Elle n'y arrivait pas non plus à cet instant, et visiblement c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Mais quand elle sentait son ventre vibrer sous l'effet d'un désir de plus en plus croissant alors que son regard se faisait traînant et sa main caressante sur son poignet, elle n'y pensa plus.

La porte la plus proche qu'ils poussèrent s'ouvrit sur ce qui ressemblait à un grand placard, une réserve où des caisses avaient été fraîchement entreposées, probablement pour le festin. Cette même porte se referma en claquant derrière eux, les plongeant dans la pénombre. Elle pouvait tout de même percevoir ses contours.

« C'est peut-être bien là qu'ils gardent ta bibine, en effet » plaisanta Sanji, d'une voix trop essoufflée à son goût, avant que Zoro ne coupe court à ses railleries naissantes et superflues en la poussant doucement contre le mur et l'embrassant, ne perdant pas une minute pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, la taisant avec efficacité. Elle lui répondit en la caressant de la sienne, une main se glissant dans ses cheveux courts, avant de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, lèvres ouvertes.

Peut-être était-ce juste physique entre eux, oui… mais en quoi était-ce un problème ?

Son autre main rejoignit celle dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour mieux l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser à nouveau, chaque baiser la faisant fondre un peu plus sous l'effet du désir. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure presque douloureusement en la collant tout contre lui, une main sur son flanc et l'autre glissant sous l'une de ses fesses. Presque par réflexe, suivant le mouvement, elle releva la jambe pour mieux l'enserrer contre elle. Ses propres mains s'étaient désintéressées de sa tignasse pour descendre son torse.

Elle pouvait à peine le voir, et ainsi presque privée d'un sens, elle n'en était que plus consciente des autres. Elle percevait son odeur bien à lui sous les effluves d'alcool et de nourriture au point qu'elle devienne entêtante, le goût de sa peau alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient sur sa mâchoire un rien râpeuse, les faisant frémir à ce contact, les reliefs de ses muscles saillants alors qu'elle ouvrait le haut de son kimono, le défaisant de ses amples manches comme lorsqu'il combattait.

Elle aurait voulu prendre son temps, continuer à découvrir son corps, le déshabiller complètement et trouver une source lumineuse pour s'aider mais elle s'impatientait déjà à le sentir tout contre elle, de plus en plus pesant et insistant, sa chaleur perçant ses vêtements avec facilité.

« Ah ! »

Cette exclamation lui échappa lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser son autre main entre eux, entre ses cuisses, pour venir caresser son sexe à travers ses vêtements, dépressibles et relativement fins. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait tout détremper…

Elle mordit la peau à portée de ses lèvres -à savoir, un angle de sa mâchoire- et saisit son poignet, l'écartant suffisamment pour lui faire savoir qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre. Il s'arrêta presque docilement, redirigeant ses mains sur sa taille pour saisir le rebord de son collant qu'il fit descendre aisément, malgré l'élasticité du tissu, le long de ses jambes. Sanji se laissa faire, rabaissant celle qui l'avait enlacé, et inspira en le sentant glisser habilement ses doigts pour emporter sa culotte avec, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agenouillé devant elle.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir voir ça. Lui-même sembla considérer cette idée un instant, caressant distraitement ses chevilles sans bouger, au point qu'elle prit conscience d'à quel point elle haletait d'excitation, la peau de ses jambes dénudées frémissante. Puis elle sentit ses doigts remonter l'un de ses mollets en pianotant, son souffle suivant non loin, et elle trembla lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau fine à mi-chemin entre son genou et son aine, pour se rediriger ensuite, mordillantes et brûlantes, vers l'intérieur.

Sanji geignit doucement, écartant les cuisses par réflexe -et pestant contre son collant à ses chevilles-, ses mains trouvant ses épaules larges et solides pour s'y appuyer alors qu'il embrassait à l'aveuglette, la faisant mouiller un peu plus à chaque seconde supplémentaire. L'une de ses mains quitta le soutien de son épaule pour saisir ses cheveux et tenter de le rediriger, avec une audace qui l'aurait étonnée si elle n'avait pas été si excitée, vers son sexe prêt à exploser tant il réclamait lui aussi les talents de sa bouche.

Mais Zoro resta suspendu non loin de là où elle voulait le sentir le plus, figé sans effort, et quand elle sentit et entendit son souffle effleurer ses chairs humides il était comme _amusé_. Comme s'il pouffait de rire, moqueur. Ravi de la voir ainsi à sa merci.

Sanji vit rouge. Il allait la rendre chèvre. Ses doigts tirèrent sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête dans un grognement qui mit fin à son faible rire. Elle pouvait percevoir l'éclat de son œil dans la pénombre et l'envie de le traiter de tous les noms la quitta alors qu'il semblait redevenir sérieux, ses mains descendant vers ses chevilles dénudées à nouveau, puis ses bottes. Elle comprit le signal et s'en défit une fois qu'il eut ouvert les tirettes.

« Dépêche… » souffla-t-elle alors que l'une valsait quelque part dans un bruit sourd, puis qu'elle le sentait saisir ses vêtements froissés. Puis encore, presque suppliante. « Dépêche-toi… »

Ses jambes étaient enfin complètement nues -à l'exception de ses chaussettes, mais _chut_ -, et dans un geste fluide, le jeune homme s'était relevé pour se plaquer à nouveau contre elle, ses mains la saisissant sous les cuisses alors qu'elle enserrait sa taille de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras. Il la hissa sans difficulté alors que leurs bouches se cherchaient dans le noir, se trouvant rapidement pour se picorer autant que leurs halètements le permettaient. La tête de Sanji lui tourna alors qu'il la soulevait et se déplaçait à l'aveuglette, cherchant un appui. Il la déposa sur une grande caisse, ses mains quittant ses fesses pour glisser entre eux se séparant d'elle juste assez pour commencer à ses défaire de sa ceinture avec des gestes rapides. Sanji, mue par l'empressement de le sentir en elle, l'aida du mieux qu'elle put, et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les pans de tissus, se chamaillèrent presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin nu contre elle.

Zoro grogna lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur son pénis puis se firent curieux, glissant jusqu'à la base puis remontant vers son gland presque timidement. Sanji se mordit les lèvres, son propre sexe pris de spasmes, mais fascinée par la sensation de son organe sous ses doigts, dur et chaud sous une peau fine. Elle le caressa à nouveau, haletant encore plus fort en pensant qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement massif et qu'elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir trouver l'interrupteur et le regarder-

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en le sentant se presser à nouveau contre elle, sa main se resserrant sur la sienne et cherchant à s'introduire, butant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle le guida avec un empressement renouvelé jusqu'à le sentir à l'entrée de son sexe mais l'angle n'était pas le bon, lui arrachant un bref grognement de frustration, puis elle s'allongea d'un rien, ses abdominaux retenant son tronc sans peine, laissant glisser ses fesses sur le rebord de la caisse et écartant encore plus les cuisses alors que leurs mains jointes cherchaient encore-

« Hmm… »

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle sentait son gland entrer en elle, _enfin_. Elle lâcha son membre pour glisser autour de sa taille, alors que Zoro faisait de même sous ses cuisses pour la rediriger encore mieux. Elle étreignait à nouveau ses épaules quand il la redressa, la souleva avec la même facilité et acheva de l'empaler sur lui. La sensation de l'avoir au plus profond d'elle lui arracha un long gémissement supplémentaire qu'il sembla vouloir boire en l'embrassant longuement, presque paresseusement. Elle l'enlaçait de tout son corps mais n'avait pas à se raccrocher, tant elle était légère à porter comparé à tout ce que ses muscles étaient capables de soulever. Sanji en fut presque impressionnée, et le sentiment était agréable.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer dans leur baiser lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler doucement du bassin, et Zoro se déplaça, les entraînant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos prendre appui contre du dur, et que ses mains se firent encore plus englobantes sur ses fesses. Sanji eut à peine le temps de resserrer ses jambes pour assurer elle aussi leurs appuis qu'il avait glissé à demi hors d'elle puis s'était ré-enfoncé presque prudemment, comme pour la tester. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il recommençait, cessant de l'embrasser pour mieux se concentrer et chercher le bon angle.

« Ah » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la pénétra un peu plus brusquement, la faisant frémir et prendre conscience que la surface contre son dos était la porte, qui trembla d'un rien sous le choc. Puis encore lorsqu'il continua à aller et venir en elle, la faisant bientôt couiner à chaque fois que son pubis pressait contre son clitoris lorsqu'il s'enfonçait en elle dans un bruit humide, faisant croître son plaisir presque trop rapidement.

« Ah…aah… là, oui, _là_ -ah… » Maintenant elle perdait tout contrôle, telle une poupée dans ses bras qu'il malmenait comme bon lui semblait alors qu'elle se raccrochait à son cou, ses doigts tirant dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, sa bouche ouverte soupirant contre la peau brûlante de sa gorge. Il suait à peine sous l'effort, et pourtant les gonds de la porte protestaient à chaque assaut, de plus en plus forts et courts. Sanji voulut crier en sentant tout son corps commencer à se tendre, se crisper dans ses bras alors que Zoro l'encourageait, lui aussi n'en pouvant déjà presque plus.

« Allez… allez… _gh-_ »

Elle venait de le mordre, à la jonction entre sa gorge et son épaule, pour étouffer son exclamation alors que l'orgasme la faisait trembler violemment. Saisi, Zoro manqua de trébucher, reprenant ses appuis en soufflant fortement, ses mains crispées sous les fesses pleines de la jeune femme. Après deux longues secondes de déséquilibre, il reprit ses assauts presque avec violence pour jouir rapidement à son tour en soufflant contre le col de sa chemise, alors qu'elle tremblait encore. Elle pesa un peu plus dans ses bras alors que la tension le quittait, l'appui contre la porte devenant leur principal soutien alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles respectifs en humant la gorge de l'autre. Les doigts de Sanji effleuraient distraitement la nuque un rien suante de Zoro, comme pour les apaiser, alors que leur étreinte continuait, leur laissant récupérer leurs esprits après de tels ébats.

« Je crois… qu'on a bien failli dégommer la porte » souffla Sanji après de longues minutes.

Elle sentit et entendit le bretteur pouffer doucement de rire contre elle, mais refusant de défaire son étreinte. Il aurait pu aisément rester comme ça pendant longtemps, elle n'en doutait pas. Et quelque part, elle n'aurait pas été contre.

Au final, quel était le mal à ce que ce soit uniquement physique entre eux, quand ça pouvait leur procurer des sensations d'une intensité pareille ?

« On devrait y retourner » dit Zoro d'une voix un rien plus sérieuse, mais avec un soupçon de regret qui la fit fondre un peu plus.

« Ouais, les autres vont finir par remarquer notre absence. »

« Et Luffy va tout bouffer. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, trouvant sa bouche avec facilité, mais dans un baiser trop bref à son goût avant qu'elle ne desserre l'emprise de ses jambes pour glisser à terre et se détacher de lui, la laissant tremblante au manque de son contact et de sa chaleur.

Maintenant, ils faisaient face à une situation délicate : retrouver leurs vêtements dans le noir. Sanji était la plus mal lotie des deux, cherchant deux bottes, un collant et une culotte, quand lui n'avait que sa ceinture à trouver… qui s'avéra ne pas se trouver très loin.

Elle avait les trois premières pièces, et cherchait l'interrupteur en ravalant sa fierté quand elle dut constater qu'elle aurait besoin de lumière pour récupérer son sous-vêtement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai » pesta-t-elle. « Quel est l'abruti qui a pensé que ne pas mettre l'interrupteur près de la porte était une excellente idée ? » Puis, entendant Zoro rire doucement. « Oh toi ferme-la hein ! ».

Mais sa culotte restait introuvable. Sanji soupira, résignée, puis se décida à enfiler son legging malgré tout, rougissant dans le noir lorsqu'elle prit conscience du sperme qui avait dégouliné entre ses cuisses. Elle eut presque envie de demander à Zoro de _venir nettoyer son bordel_ mais ravala ses mots, écarlate, presque choquée de ses pensées... et à nouveau un rien excitée au souvenir de ses baisers sur sa peau à ces endroits.

Elle déglutit, pestant à demi sur les inconvénients poisseux des rapports sexuels puis acheva de se rhabiller. Zoro l'attendait près de la porte, qu'il entrouvrit lorsqu'elle le rejoignit pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Une fois certains de ce détail, ils sortirent, et Sanji fut presque tentée de laisser la porte ouverte pour profiter du peu de lumière afin de retrouver sa _culotte à la con_ , mais le risque de se faire surprendre dans une telle situation la retint. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle, à en croire la musique croissante et son sens de l'orientation à elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta.

« Tu devrais rentrer en premier » dit-elle à Zoro, qui haussa son seul sourcil intact.

Là, il pouvait bien percevoir le rosissement sur ses joues.

« Si je reviens en même temps que toi, ça fera louche… »

Elle se permit de le regarder, son attention s'arrêtant sur ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et ses lèvres un rien gonflées par leurs baisers. Presque timidement, Sanji passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre.

« Et moi, j'ai l'air de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un rien trop basse.

Zoro la considéra en silence, une lueur qu'elle commençait à connaître refaisant surface dans son regard.

« Présentable ? » souffla-t-elle.

Celle du _désir_.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses épaules musclées, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de redresser le pan de son kimono pour cacher l'endroit un rien boursouflé où elle l'avait mordu. Son œil unique suivit ce geste, et il allait prendre la parole à son tour quand elle l'interrompit, mettant fin à leur contact.

« Vas-y. Et te perds pas sur les quelques mètres restants. »

Après une longue seconde d'hésitation, il s'exécuta. Sanji attendit quelques chansons avant de se rediriger à son tour vers le banquet, prenant alors seulement conscience de la très légère boiterie dans sa marche, due à l'inconfort dans ses fesses et entre ses cuisses, plus marqué que les autres fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette constatation, et au souvenir du bruit qu'avaient fait les gonds de la porte à chaque fois que Zoro l'avait pénétrée.

« Merde… » souffla-t-elle tout bas, à elle-même, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance. « J'espère que personne n'est passé devant. »

Quand elle rejoignit ses compagnons, un autre détail lui revint à l'esprit quand Chopper la fixa avec surprise alors qu'avant, il avait regardé Zoro, occupé à boire en boudant les gâteaux comme si de rien n'était. Sanji se mordit la lèvre, subitement honteuse, malgré que le regard du petit renne ne les juge en rien, et se désintéresse rapidement d'eux pour se focaliser sur l'orgie de desserts qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Et parce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié, la soirée s'acheva sur le défi de leur capitaine envers l'une des quatre empereurs, Big Mom. Si elle se doutait bien qu'une telle provocation finirait bien par leur retomber dessus un jour, Sanji n'avait alors pas encore conscience d'à quel point elle serait affectée personnellement.

.

« Je ne veux pas partiiiiir » pesta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer pour quitter l'île des hommes-poissons le lendemain. « On vient à peine d'arriver, et il me reste tant de sirènes à voir ! »

D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas quelle serait leur prochaine destination. Juste que Luffy avait choisi celle qui était potentiellement la plus dangereuse. Elle l'aurait frappé si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à faire ses adieux à toutes les charmantes sirènes qui l'avaient si gentiment accueillie. Et à pleurer en leur faisant des grands gestes alors que le Sunny prenait du large, s'apprêtant à replonger sous l'eau pour rejoindre la surface.

Ils retournèrent donc à leurs pulls et leurs lanternes. Sanji achevait de ranger sa cuisine après leur repas du soir -tempura de monstre marin informe fraîchement pêché- quand elle vit que Chopper tardait à partir, le regard sérieux.

« Maintenant je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

La jeune femme sut qu'il ne parlait pas de ranger. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, s'essuya les mains et sortit deux sucettes à la violette d'un placard -une pour elle, une pour Chopper-.

.

Assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le petit médecin lui faisait une prise de sang avec des gestes habiles. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse -la sucette aidait-, il en profita pour la questionner.

« Et comment te sens-tu depuis ta transfusion ? »

« Comme un chef » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant. Quoiqu'un peu fatiguée, mais rien d'alarmant.

« S'il te plait, ne nous fais plus une telle frayeur. Surtout avec un groupe sanguin aussi peu courant que le tien… »

Elle se grata l'arrière de la tête. « Je ferai ce que je peux. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Chopper lui adressa un adorable sourire, avant de continuer. « Et je suis vraiment contenter que t'aies arrêté de fumer. En plus, tu sens bon maintenant ! »

Sanji grimaça. « Quoi, je puais avant ? »

« Oups non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais tu sentais le tabac quoi. Maintenant tu ne sens que ta propre odeur. »

« …et c'est une bonne odeur ? »

Le sourire adorable fit son retour en puissance double, la poussant à flatter la tête du petit renne. « Oui ! C'est l'odeur de Sanji ! »

Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, mais soit. « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Un peu bizarre mais un compliment quand même. »

« Haha. »

Puis, après un court silence plus sérieux. « Tu auras les résultats quand ? »

.

Elle revint quelques heures plus tard, après s'être efforcée que personne ne la remarque. Son ventre était tordu d'appréhension alors qu'elle poussait la porte de l'infirmerie, et vit Chopper attelé à son bureau, en train de travailler. L'ayant entendue venir, il se tourna vers elle.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle voulut lui dire que _non, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle préférait ignorer-_

« Négatif. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Le test est négatif, tu n'es pas enceinte. »

Elle dut s'asseoir, puis même s'allonger sur le lit, ne prenant que maintenant conscience de son stress alors que le soulagement lui coupait les jambes. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle soupira à fendre l'âme.

« Oh putain. Merci. »

Toute la réalisation de ce qui aurait pu se passer lui était finalement tombé sur les épaules dès que la prise de sang avait été faite. Elle s'était mise à l'écart, évitant le plus possible les contacts avec les autres, mettant un point d'honneur à l'éviter _lui_ , et s'était efforcée de garder son calme. De plus, le fait qu'elle s'était encore laissée prendre au piège alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre, et que par-dessus le marché elle n'avait pris aucune précaution, lui fit l'effet d'une baffe à retardement.

 _Idiote-idiote-idiote_.

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement sous l'effet d'un poids, et des petits sabots se poser sur son avant-bras.

« Sanji ? ça va ? »

« …mieux. »

Elle enleva ses bras de sa figure, et avoua « j'avais la pétoche. »

« C'est normal. »

« J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup-là » marmonna-t-elle.

Chopper se contenta de ne rien dire, la laissant continuer.

« T'imagine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si… si… »

« J'aurais été là pour t'aider. Comme toujours. »

Sanji se perdit dans ses pensées, puis lui adressa un grand sourire. « Merci mon petit Chopper, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Il se trémoussa sous le compliment comme il en avait l'habitude. « Ça ne prend pas avec moi alors arrêeete ! »

Puis, après quelques instants de silence, il reprit son professionnalisme.

« Alors… est-ce que tu veux un moyen de contraception maintenant ? »

« Non mais quelle idée ! » s'emporta-t-elle par réflexe, ses joues devenant vite cramoisies. « J'en ai plus besoin, je vais plus toucher cet imbécile même du bout d'une canne à pêche ! Même pas en rêve après une frayeur pareille ! Pas question- »

Chopper la laissa continuer ses exclamations jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Cela la fit se sentir un rien penaude, et encore plus stupide. Il suffisait qu'elle pense quelques instants au concerné, à son sourire en coin, et constate la réaction de son ventre, la chaleur qui se répandait doucement en elle, pour avoir sa réponse. Même s'il s'avérait que lui ne l'approcherait plus, elle savait que de son côté, elle serait très probablement incapable de résister.

'' _Tu trompes personne là, ma vieille.''_

Parce que ça devenait viscéral.

« Tu es sûre ? »

La bouche sèche, Sanji déglutit. « …qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? »

.

Elle rangea les préservatifs dans un fond de tiroir, les enfouissant comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Elle était encore mortifiée de son dernier échange avec Chopper.

 _« Tu sais comment les utiliser ? »_

 _« Oui-oui-oui sans problème ! »_

En théorie. Zeff, en sa qualité de père adoptif et surtout seul parent, avait dû lui apprendre à renfort d'embarras mutuel lorsqu'elle avait commencé à être réglée. C'était un souvenir dont elle avait espéré qu'il ne referait jamais, ô grand jamais surface dans son esprit.

Chopper avait dit que c'était une solution temporaire, en attendant que la pilule quotidienne qu'il lui avait fournie commence à faire effet. Sanji se jura plutôt de se contenter de la distance de la canne à pêche d'ici-là. Elle était encore toute déboussolée, et trop soucieuse de sa fierté pour utiliser des capotes, même si elle avait conscience d'à quel point cette pensée était ridicule.

Si elle les sortait, elle se doutait qu'il la charrierait. Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre fanfaronner qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister au point de se préparer à l'avance, et autres vantardises semblables.

De plus, depuis sa frayeur d'avoir risqué si naïvement de tomber enceinte, quelques pensées lui rongeaient l'esprit.

Et si le test avait été positif ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Malgré qu'ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas où ils en étaient, ni comment qualifier ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ni même ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Visiblement, il la désirait, vu l'absence d'hésitation à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Même, la dernière fois, c'était lui qui avait initié.

Lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait semblé être spontané, sans vouloir pour autant réquisitionner le plaisir. Elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être utilisée sans qu'il y ait d'échange autre que le prêt de leurs corps mutuels entre eux. Elle avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'il était attentif, réceptif à elle. Presque honorable en quelque sorte. Et pour ces fois, l'un contre l'autre, les étincelles qui fusaient entre eux n'avaient plus eu l'agressivité, la compétitivité habituelles…

Mais peut-être creusait-elle trop en profondeur. Peut-être était-ce encore une fois réductible à une simple attirance mutuelle, entre compagnons qui ne seraient probablement jamais restés ensemble si ce n'était pour leur capitaine. Ce n'était sûrement que physique.

Et ne valait donc pas les douleurs qu'elle ressentait trop régulièrement dans ses entrailles, ni qu'elle se fasse autant de soucis. C'était physique et ferait mieux de le rester. Peu importe si cela la frustrait, c'était bien plus sauf ainsi.

Et si ce n'était que ça, elle pourrait très bien s'en passer.

.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, occupés qu'ils étaient avec les derniers évènements en date dès leur arrivée sur Punk Hazard. Sanji avait eu exactement le même comportement que d'habitude, à l'engueuler et le provoquer pour un oui pour un non.

Mais elle ne lui rendait plus ses regards un rien trop appuyés. Elle ne le laissait plus passer du temps seul à ses côtés, habilement, s'arrangeant toujours pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre ou occupée de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait pas la déranger sous peine de représailles.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était dit qu'il devait s'y faire, qu'elle avait probablement changé d'avis le concernant -peu importe qu'il sache exactement en quoi il consistait-, ou ne voulait tout simplement plus de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû y accorder trop d'attention, balayant tout cela avec aisance pour passer à autre chose, comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui prendre la tête et, ou porter atteinte à l'accomplissement de son rêve.

Et pourtant.

Chaque fois qu'elle détournait son regard de lui, il surprenait le sien à traîner un peu plus, comme en attente. Chaque fois qu'il se disait tant pis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer encore. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne savait pas dire exactement si l'envie qui le taraudait au creux de son ventre était de lui foutre une raclée ou de l'embrasser.

Et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N : …on se cotise pour leur payer une thérapie de couple, ou je peux continuer à les faire tourner en bourrique (encore un peu, je pense qu'on arrive tout doucement à la fin)? Mouahaha_


	6. Avale

_A/N : Salut salut les loulous !_

 _Aujourd'hui, bulletin météo sur le Nouveau Monde : avalanches de smut avec quelques éclaircies ensoleillées, histoire de respirer et retrouver vos slips._

 _Vous voilà -affectueusement- prévenus._

 _ **ATTENTION aussi, je modifie un peu les évènements originaux, j'ai besoin que l'équipage soit de nouveau au complet après Dressrosa, et qu'ils croisent Big Mom plus tard… faites comme si… et on va dire que ça va pas foutre en l'air la chronologie de base. Chuuuut**_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Avale**

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, juré. Elle n'avait pas consciemment cherché à l'éviter pour le provoquer, voulait juste souffler un peu. Tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans le tintamarre qui retentissait trop régulièrement à son goût dans ses pensées, lui donnant l'impression de perdre en rationalité. Par moments, c'était comme si sa présence l'étouffait, non pas par agression, mais par un trop-plein d'émotions. Et puis, ils étaient déjà assez occupés comme ça à dézinguer un dragon, changer de corps et courir après un scientifique taré.

Quand elle le remarqua enfin, elle ne put continuer à ignorer la manière dont il semblait presque rôder autour d'elle, en gardant une distance fluctuante, la jaugeant sans jamais arriver à la percer. Mais jamais il ne faisait un pas de trop, jamais ne l'envahissait.

Et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, derrière ses apparences stoïques et détachées, trahies par son regard perçant. Mais aussi… elle eut envie de jouer avec cet avantage, de l'utiliser pour le provoquer, le mettre à vif. Et si la frustration de se retenir de le toucher, de céder quand il était un rien trop près d'elle était bien présente, le voir s'impatienter lui donnait une satisfaction tout autre.

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent rembarqué après Punk Hazard, l'équipage temporairement augmenté de Law, d'étranges samouraïs et d'un prisonnier psychopathe, elle-même était lassée de ce petit jeu. A mesure que les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs derniers ébats sur l'île des hommes-poissons, ce fut comme si sa libido se vengeait d'elle, du manque d'attention qu'elle lui avait prodigué depuis sa puberté alors qu'elle était en pleine santé et au paroxysme de sa jeunesse. Sanji se punissait ainsi elle-même… et chercha donc des excuses. Maintenant, les pilules que lui donnaient Chopper devaient être efficaces. Et alors qu'ils commençaient le voyage vers Dressrosa, le soleil se fit rapidement omniprésent, avec des températures qui lui rappelaient presque -elle exagérait un peu- celles de la partie volcanique de l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter. Dans de telles conditions météorologiques, porter des collants, un veston et des bottes relevait du suicide, et elle les troqua donc pour un petit short en lin bleu marine, un débardeur violet et des spartiates noires. Le reste de l'équipage n'était pas aussi sobre, sortant toutes les déclinaisons possibles des chemises hawaïennes et des robes à fleurs. Law resta fidèle à son jeans mais tomba le chapeau et les manches longues, et les samouraïs ne semblaient qu'à peine misérables dans leurs kimonos. Zoro, lui, avait simplement enlevé le sien, gardant son pantalon et sa ceinture.

Et Sanji n'arriva subitement plus à empêcher son regard d'invariablement se rediriger vers lui. Elle savait pourtant depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'il était arrivé à maturité, et s'était entraîné sans relâche pendant deux ans… Elle avait déjà pu le sentir sous ses doigts et dans leurs étreintes, le remarquer au jour le jour… mais le voir ainsi, à demi nu sous le soleil et non dans la pénombre ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou et raviver son désir.

Est-ce que ses épaules s'étaient encore élargies ou était-ce la masse musculaire supplémentaire qui donnait cette impression ? Qui lui avait fait les petites nouvelles cicatrices encore rosées qu'elle avait pu percevoir sur son torse et ses bras, alors que son dos restait intact ? Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau au soleil, combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'il retrouve son hâle qui lui avait pourtant semblé permanent ?

Dans un court instant de lucidité, plateau de cocktails à la main sur le pont, elle pouffa de rire toute seule, gênée, en se rendant compte qu'elle bavait plus sur lui que sur Nami et Robin dans leurs petites robes et bikinis, juste sous ses yeux.

« Un problème, Sanji ? » fit l'archéologue en relevant les yeux de son bouquin, allongée sur un transat comme Nami qui se prélassait comme un chat, à demi assoupie durant ses précieuses pauses entre deux vérifications de leur cap.

« C'est que… euh, avec nos invités, je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais dû faire plus de provisions, quelle bêtise… » inventa-t-elle sur le tas. « Je crois qu'une chasse au monstre marin s'impose ! »

« Au monstre marin ? » s'exclama Momonosuké, assis non loin avec son père et Zoro qui étaient occupés à discuter, probablement de bushido et autres katanas en bons fanatiques qu'ils étaient. « Vous mangez ça ? »

« Viaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande ! » Inutile de préciser d'où venait ce cri.

Sanji soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une petite partie de pêche lui ferait du bien.

« Usopp ! » appela-t-elle. « Prépare l'appât pendant que je vais me changer, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler son maillot de bain couleur pistache, un shorty court mais qui restait miraculeusement bien en place et un bandeau qui, en plus de ne pas la gêner lorsqu'elle nageait, accentuait son décolleté en pressant ses seins. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle eut bien conscience du regard en coin du bretteur qui la suivait, et du fait qu'elle aussi avait changé durant deux ans. Sa silhouette longiligne s'était étoffée de muscles, surtout au niveau de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, mais en ne diminuant en rien sa féminité. D'ailleurs si, à un autre âge, elle aurait pu être gênée d'avoir une allure aussi athlétique, maintenant elle en était fière, alliant puissance et grâce, comme un mélange entre une danseuse classique et une championne d'arts martiaux. Et couplée à sa grande taille, sa musculature n'en était que plus galbée et non tassée.

Bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avança avec un léger déhanchement, à peine perceptible, mais sentit le regard de Zoro la brûler autant que le soleil alors qu'elle lui passait devant. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, croisa le regard d'Usopp posté en hauteur, son Kabuto à la main.

« Appât paré ! »

« Feuuu ! » cria Luffy alors que Sanji se hissait sur le bastingage et y restait debout en équilibre.

La surface de l'océan fut percée par une bille qui créa une modeste explosion, laissant se répandre une poudre concentrée concoctée par leur sniper et dont l'odeur attirait les monstres marins dans une portée cependant assez limitée -ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec toute la faune environnante à leurs trousses, tout de même-.

.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en attente. Le bois sous la plante de ses pieds restait agréablement chaud alors qu'elle restait droite sans peine, le soleil tapant sur ses épaules. Momonosuké était debout derrière la rambarde à côté d'elle, presque en apnée sous l'effet de l'excitation. Puis, une silhouette de plus en plus large se fit voir là où l'appât avait été lancé, et Sanji plongea. La fraîcheur soudaine de l'eau sur sa peau échauffée la fit frémir de contentement alors qu'elle entrait dans un autre univers… et se retrouvait nez à nez avec une belle bête. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier sous l'eau avant de foncer. Quelques coups de pied, et l'affaire fut réglée. Dépecer l'animal et stocker la viande fut aussi fait en un temps record, au vu de sa dextérité combinée à l'efficacité de l'équipage -excepté Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas compris que la viande de monstre marin crue pouvait être particulièrement indigeste-. Légèrement ensanglantée par l'affaire, Sanji se permit de piquer une autre tête pour se débarrasser des traces de sa pêche, et nagea aux côtés du Sunny pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'y sentait dans son élément, au point de penser qu'elle avait bien pu être une sirène, pour de vrai, dans une autre vie. Ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'elle remonta l'échelle de corde pour remonter sur le pont. L'eau de mer ruisselait sur son corps et plaquait ses cheveux qu'elle remit en place du bout des doigts, et les rayons de soleil semblèrent plus doux alors que la fraîcheur laissait comme un halo sur sa peau qui persista quelques instants. Mais elle n'en frissonna que quand elle remarqua le regard qui s'était posé à nouveau sur elle, et dévalait son corps comme les gouttes d'eau. Elle prit alors conscience que ses tétons pointaient, chose normale au vu de la différence de température de l'eau, mais qui en cet instant la rendit un peu plus consciente de sa presque nudité. La fraîcheur subsistante s'envola bien vite, alors qu'elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais gardait son déhanchement en allant se servir un verre de limonade à la table emménagée à cet effet sous un parasol. Verre à la main, elle se retourna, ses fesses prenant appui contre la table, et s'étreignit d'un bras en rehaussant innocemment sa poitrine alors que son autre main relevait le verre.

Cette fois, elle croisa son regard consciemment alors qu'elle glissait la paille entre ses lèvres pour aspirer la boisson en gorgées lentes. Le reste de l'équipage les ignorait, trop occupé à prendre un bain de soleil, lire à l'ombre ou barboter dans la petite piscine pour enfants aménagée à l'attention de Chopper -qui supportait bien mal les hautes températures- et qui avait été réquisitionnée par tous les éternels gamins de la bande. Luffy manquait de se noyer toutes les cinq minutes, repêché -pour peu que ce soit le bon terme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une piscine de quelques dizaines de centimètres de profondeur- tour à tour par Franky ou Usopp, et Law regardait l'horizon accoudé au bastingage, tendu et sombre comme à son habitude.

Et pourtant, alors que Sanji ne quittait plus Zoro des yeux, c'était presque comme s'ils étaient seuls. Alors qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, savourant le contraste d'acidité et de sucré, elle laissa son regard se faire déviant, admirer sa silhouette à son tour avant de retourner sur son visage. Elle respira un peu plus rapidement, sa peau presque sèche parsemée d'une fine chair de poule qui n'était en rien due aux températures. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, elle put percevoir les muscles de sa gorge dénudée se tendre légèrement, mais il ne faisait rien. Il attendait, convaincu qu'elle se jouait encore de lui. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de jouer, plus envie de refouler le désir qui chauffait le creux de son ventre et continuait de la faire pointer.

Alors sans le quitter des yeux, une fois sa limonade terminée elle déposa le verre derrière elle et lui fit un infime signe de la tête vers l'arrière du bateau.

Elle partit la première, passant à travers sa cuisine avant de ressortir de l'autre côté pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et s'adossa contre le mur de bois le plus à l'extrême de l'arrière du bateau en regardant la traîne d'écume que le Sunny laissait derrière lui, jambes et bras croisés. Son cœur battait un rien plus vite alors qu'elle attendait, puis le sentait approcher avec son haki, jusqu'à entendre le bruit pourtant minime de ses pas sur le plancher. Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus sous sa poitrine, comme pour s'étreindre elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient déjà à demi séchés par le vent.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Viens-là » souffla-t-elle en décroisant ses membres.

« Hein, qu'est- »

Elle le coupa avec un baiser un rien mal visé, tombant au coin de sa bouche, mais qu'elle redirigea correctement alors que ses mains prenaient sa ceinture pour l'attirer à elle. Le baiser fut maladroit, une simple pression trop forte lèvres contre lèvres au point de sentir les dents en-dessous. Sanji y mit vite fin, s'écartant juste assez pour croiser son regard, ses mains crispées sur l'étoffe écarlate.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle dans un deuxième souffle, subitement incertaine face à la perplexité sur son visage. Qui se mua bientôt en autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle et ses entrailles commençaient à connaître.

« Je croyais que _tu_ ne voulais pas » répondit-il tout bas, son sourire en coin découvrant peu à peu ses dents alors qu'il les repoussait contre le mur, et que ses mains venaient frôler ses hanches avant de se poser dessus.

Elle répondit en saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser plus profondément, alors que ses mains larges se faisaient caressantes sur ses hanches, remontant le long de ses flancs nus puis redescendant paisiblement, en contraste avec l'assiduité avec laquelle envahissait sa bouche. A chaque fois qu'il glissait sa langue contre la sienne ou mordillait ses lèvres, Sanji sentait le désir dégringoler dans son ventre, faire pulser sa féminité qui commençait -déjà- à réclamer, lui faisant ouvrir les jambes pour qu'il se glisse un peu plus contre elle. Sa peau était chaude, presque brûlante.

Elle le laissa prendre le contrôle, et Zoro calma le rythme, délaissant bientôt sa bouche pour picorer la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sanji releva la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés pour mieux savoir ces sensations, lui laissant accès à sa gorge qu'il baisa elle aussi à son tour, la descendant lentement alors que ses mains s'attardaient sur ce qu'il pouvait saisir de ses fesses, ou du haut de ses cuisses. Sa poitrine se soulevait et descendait de manière plus prononcée quand il atteignit le commencement de ses seins. Cela capta l'attention de Sanji qui redirigea son regard vers lui, ses doigts jusqu'alors occupés à caresser distraitement sa courte chevelure se resserrant d'un rien alors que son cœur cognait un rien plus fort. Elle pouvait percevoir l'infime frisson dans son sein gauche sous cet effet.

Son bandeau, qui avait séché depuis, s'humidifia à nouveau alors que Zoro saisissait son mamelon gauche, petite pointe à travers le tissu, dans sa bouche et le lapait lentement, lui arrachant un ''oh''. Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, pressa un peu plus sa poitrine vers lui, et savoura le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Il s'y attarda de longs instants, et chaque fois qu'il la suçotait ou la mordillait, Sanji sentait son entrejambe réagir. Quand ses mains osèrent remonter encore une fois le long de ses flancs pour saisir les bords de son bandeau et le descendre, laissant ses seins à l'air libre, elle mouillait déjà plus qu'assez pour lui sauter dessus.

Mais la pensée que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa poitrine la retint, une timidité absurde colorant ses joues. C'était tout de même ridicule, non ? Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble mais n'avaient encore jamais vu l'autre complètement nu…

« Ah » couina-t-elle lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers sur l'autre sein avec application alors que ses mains les prenaient tous deux en coupe, l'absence de barrière la rendant encore plus sensible au contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses doigts. Elle ne savait même plus quoi faire de ses propres mains, se laissant fondre sous les sensations.

Mais elle ne put s'abandonner trop longtemps car des cris presque enfantins et trop familiers les sortirent de leur transe, les faisaient se raidir. Le cœur battant, Sanji en eut le réflexe de repousser Zoro et faire mine de relever son bandeau, cramoisie.

« Relax… » dit le jeune homme après deux secondes d'écoute. « Ils ne viennent pas par ici. »

« Je reste pas là, moi. » Et elle n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter là non plus, maintenant que tout son corps frissonnait d'excitation, réclamant plus malgré son élan de panique. Plus encore sous le regard brûlant que lui adressait Zoro, qui avait repris son bassin entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui, soufflant près de son oreille.

« Ça ne t'excite pas ? »

Sanji resta un instant sans voix alors qu'il commençait à mordiller ladite oreille, et frissonna. Elle voulut le charrier, le traiter d'exhibitionniste, mais en pensant au risque qu'ils prenaient, d'être découverts… sa panique se précisa plutôt en une sorte d'excitation. Profitant de sa confusion, une des mains de Zoro quitta sa hanche pour suivre le bord de son shorty et se glisser en dessous, aller écarter les boucles de sa toison et trouver sa fente trempée.

« Aaah- » Elle se mordit les lèvres pour se taire alors que ses bras étreignaient les épaules de Zoro, le plaquant contre elle. Il pouffa de rire tout bas, un rien essouflé lui aussi, alors que ses doigts caressaient ses grandes lèvres, cherchant…

Sanji sursauta lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris, souffla quelque chose d'inintelligible contre les muscles de son épaule et Zoro sourit de la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à la caresser avec application du bout de ses doigts calleux et elle en frissonna, ondula du bassin d'un rien. Haletante, la bouche contre la peau du jeune homme qui sentait l'air marin et le soleil, elle eut l'impression de fondre peu à peu.

« Ne fais pas de bruit » lui susurra le jeune homme, juste avant d'introduire un doigt en elle sans crier garde et de tâtonner, découvrir les reliefs de son vagin. « Ils pourraient t'entendre… »

Sanji déglutit, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'engueuler et de gémir, d'autant plus quand son pouce retourna sur le renflement qui semblait concentrer tout son plaisir, mais le fusilla du regard pour la forme. En réponse, son sourire se fit étrangement plus doux, et elle ne le repoussa pas quand il l'embrassa, leur baiser régulièrement interrompu par des soupirs alors qu'il continuait à caresser son sexe.

Mais tout de même, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Un peu de malaise subsistait malgré son excitation. Cela suffit à lui donner la force suffisante pour saisir son poignet et l'extirper doucement, mais fermement d'entre ses cuisses alors qu'il interrompait leur baiser, reculant d'un rien pour l'interroger du regard.

« Pas ici… » fit-elle tout bas, mais avec la même fermeté. Puis, tirant sur son poignet qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, « viens. »

Et pour une fois, il ne se fit pas prier. Sanji ouvrit la porte puis la referma aussitôt derrière eux, cette simple barrière suffisant à enlever toute trace de gêne en elle, bien qu'elle regrettât le manque de luminosité par rapport à l'extérieur. Et le grognement de Zoro montra qu'il partageait ce sentiment… puis se fit appréciateur malgré tout alors qu'elle enlevait son bandeau sans le quitter des yeux, laissant tomber le tissu au sol, puis se pencha pour faire de même avec son shorty. Elle le vit s'humecter les lèvres en regardant ses seins lors de ce mouvement, puis quand elle fut entièrement nue.

Il ne faisait pas complètement noir dans le couloir, la fenêtre ronde sur la porte l'empêchait, et il faisait tout de même plus clair ici que lors de leurs autres fois. Suffisamment pour que Sanji rougisse un peu en le sentant la dévorer du regard. Mais malgré tout, elle garda la tête droite et tendit un doigt vers lui sans ciller, captant son regard et lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle hoqueta en le voyant porter les doigts qu'ils avait utilisés pour la caresser à ses lèvres et les sucer en s'exécutant, avant de les laisser étreindre ses hanches à nouveau quand elle posait les siennes sur ses pectoraux, puis descendait avec un regard appuyé.

« C'est mon tour » souffla-t-elle, maintenant son regard alors que ses mains défaisaient sa ceinture, puis les boutons de son pantalon. Elle avait eu l'intention de le caresser plus longuement, de tenter de lui rendre la pareille, mais alors que les derniers remparts de tissus entre eux s'écartaient puis qu'il les repoussait du pied avant de se tenir tout contre elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'admirer correctement, Sanji dut constater qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Alors à la place, elle glissa ses mains sur ses fesses et souffla tout près de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il faisait de même. « Voyons voir si cette porte aussi est solide. »

Zoro sourit avant de l'embrasser, puis de laisser glisser une de ses mains entre eux pour soulever l'une des cuisses arrondies de la jeune femme, que sa souplesse légendaire permit de replier sans peine. Ils soupirèrent tous deux lorsque cette position les blottit un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, et Sanji rougit en ayant l'impression que cela l'exposait entièrement à son regard, mais il sembla plus intéressé par son visage qu'il parsemait de baisers, se contenta d'onduler doucement contre elle.

Il la laissa initier quand ce contact commença à lui faire tourner la tête, et elle laissa une main glisser le long des reliefs saillants de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la courte toison rêche autour de son sexe, qu'elle saisit. Elle aurait voulu s'attarder dessus, mais à la place le guida pour qu'il s'introduise en elle.

Sanji soupira presque douloureusement alors qu'il se redirigeait pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde à tâtons, la mémoire de son corps la faisant se positionner d'instinct comme la dernière fois. Elle enlaça Zoro qui la souleva avec facilité en repliant son autre cuisse et empauma ses fesses, les pétrissant alors qu'il la replaçait contre la porte et commençait de petits mouvements en elle.

Ça, c'était différent.

Son corps réclamait le plaisir, et ses va-et-vient infimes ne suffisaient pas, agréables sans être assez… Mais dans cette position, jambes littéralement en l'air, elle n'avait pas le contrôle.

« Plus fort » demanda-t-elle tout bas en caressant sa nuque. « Va plus fort… »

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ses caresses se transformèrent en pincements, pas question qu'elle supplie. Une de ses mains quitta ses fesses pour venir tirailler sur ses boucles d'oreilles. De plus en plus fort.

Zoro pouffa de rire, se cambra pour la décoller de la porte et la plaquer contre lui, soutenant tout son poids. Surprise, Sanji posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se redresser dans leur étreinte et le regarda alors qu'il précisait son appui sous ses fesses…puis la faisait monter et descendre sur sa verge à la seule force de ses bras.

« Gh- » hoqueta-t-elle en le sentant s'enfoncer au plus profond dans un soupir, puis tous ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'il la souleva pour recommencer. « Oh. »

Et à chaque fois, il alla un peu plus vite, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'elle retombait, le sentant buter en elle, la réduisant bientôt à sa merci alors qu'elle se laissait malmener dans ses bras. Sous l'effet de la chaleur et de leurs ébats, leurs corps commencèrent à transpirer légèrement, et elle put sentir la peau de son torse râper contre ses seins qui tressautaient à chaque fois qu'il la faisait rebondir sur lui.

« Ah ! » Encore. « A-ah » et encore. Ecarlate, essoufflée, Sanji avait honte d'être ainsi utilisée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon mais tout son corps jubilait, des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses se répandant en elle à chaques retombées, de plus en plus puissantes et saccadées. « Ah -aah-ha ! »

Même Zoro grognait en continu à présent, en écho à ses gémissements, et ses mains crispées sur ses fesses lui faisaient presque mal. Elle l'entendit haleter, le sentit se tendre alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir se rassembler en elle et commencer à croître-

S'étranglant à demi, la prise du jeune homme se défit d'un rien alors qu'elle le sentait éjaculer en elle. Elle prit alors seulement conscience d'à quel point elle avait resserré peu à peu les muscles de son périnée autour de lui sous l'effet de ses derniers assauts et faillit jurer de frustration en le sentant perdre le contrôle, la tension dans ses muscles remplacée par un tremblement.

Sanji geignit, sanglota presque alors que son bas-ventre semblait désespéré. Cela sembla tirer Zoro de son état seconde de jouissance car il se reprit, la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte en lui coupant le souffle au passage et reprit ses va-et-vient de plus belle, accompagnés d'un obscène bruit humide.

« Oui-ouiii…oooh merd- » Sanji se cramponna à lui et ne put plus se retenir, sentant la tension croître dans son sexe un peu plus à chaque seconde, l'obsédant. Elle remarqua à peine à quel point Zoro serrait les dents, encore dur en elle-

« AAAH ! »

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un cri lui échappa sous l'effet de l'orgasme, ralentit presque instantanément alors que tout le corps de la jeune femme était pris de spasmes. Après quelques longues secondes, elle se fit pesante dans ses bras, complètement relâchée si ce n'était pour l'étreinte de ses chevilles croisées, et Zoro expira profondément à plusieurs reprises contre sa peau, les laissant tous deux reprendre leurs esprits contre la porte durant de longues minutes.

« Ils t'ont peut-être entendue là… » plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'il eut suffisamment retrouvé son souffle.

« T-ta gueule. »

Elle fit mine de le baffer mais sans entrain, préférant apprécier le contact de son corps, solide et massif, contre le sien un peu plus longtemps.

Presque à contrecœur, elle desserra ses chevilles. Il la laissa glisser doucement hors de son étreinte, et lui d'elle. Sanji eut l'impression que ses jambes flageolaient lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

« J'vais prendre une douche » fit-elle avant de se pencher pour récupérer son maillot, mais sans s'embêter à le remettre, de peur qu'elle trébuche -oui, c'était à ce point-. S'éclipser ainsi lui sembla être une bonne solution pour éviter l'ambiance gênante post-sexe, jusqu'à ce que Zoro s'en mêle.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Ce n'est pas tant la signification de ses mots que le fait qu'il lui demande l'autorisation qui la fit piler et le regarder par-dessus son épaule avec de grands yeux, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder plus bas que son visage.

« Mouais, j'parie que c'est une excuse pour venir dans notre salle de bains » répondit-elle en se détournant avant de se mettre en route, alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un ''tss'' amusé. Elle rougissait en le sentant la suivre, s'efforçant de ne pas s'arrêter pour vite réenfiler son maillot et donc protéger ce qu'il lui restait de modestie. C'était une chose de se déshabiller pour baiser, mais c'en était une autre de marcher nue devant lui. Jamais la distance jusqu'à la salle de bains des filles ne lui avait semblé aussi longue, et courte à la fois. Sentir que son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle avait quelque chose de… flatteur ?

La pièce qui leur était réservée était bien plus petite que celle des garçons et mieux aménagée, donnant nettement moins l'impression d'appartenir à un club de sport. Elles avaient une douche et une baignoire de tailles raisonnables, un miroir plus grand au-dessus du lavabo et autant d'étagères qu'eux, étant toutes les trois plus soigneuses de leurs apparences que la majorité des garçons -à l'exception de Franky, qui passait un temps fou à se pomponner, que ce soit avec du savon ou de l'huile de moteur, et d'Usopp dont l'impressionnante chevelure demandait régulièrement un entretien non négligeable-. Sanji elle-même n'avait pas honte de s'accorder de temps à autres un peu de bien-être. L'eau chaude avait le don de délier ses muscles après un usage intensif, et sa peau de blonde exposée aux éléments réclamait souvent son attention.

Jetant son maillot sur le rebord du lavabo après avoir fermé la porte à clé, Sanji entra directement dans la douche en faisant comme si Zoro n'était pas là, même si les murs transparents ne facilitaient pas la chose, et ouvrit l'eau pour commencer à rincer le sel et la sueur sur son corps. Elle suspendit son geste quand il entra lui aussi.

« Quoi, t'as besoin d'aide pour te shampooiner ? Ou laver ton dos ? » fit-elle en se retournant à demi, son ton pas tout à fait mordant, pas tout à fait aguicheur.

« Ça serait pas de refus, proposé si gentiment… mais je préfère profiter de l'occasion pour voir si tes sourcils frisent vraiment sous l'eau. »

Prenant la mouche, elle lui donna un coup de coude en pestant « crétin ». Puis elle le repoussa un peu pour saisir sa bouteille de shampooing doux, celui qui empêchait ses cheveux de devenir totalement de la paille après un contact avec l'eau de mer, en prit une dose et commença à se laver les cheveux en s'efforçant d'ignorer la proximité du jeune homme, en vain.

Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour prendre la relève, massant son crâne lentement. Presque instantanément, elle se mit à frissonner, se fit plus docile et pliable, comme soulagée qu'il eût pris l'initiative de faire quelque chose pour les rapprocher à nouveau, quand elle en avait l'envie mais n'osait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que se laver les cheveux puisse être aussi agréable, et ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'elle renversa sa tête sous le jet d'eau brûlante pour les rincer. Mais ce manque fut vite comblé quand les doigts de Zoro suivirent les rigoles de mousse qui descendaient le long de sa gorge, puis remonta pour tracer les angles de son visage. Lui adressa un sourire amusé en effleurant ses sourcils.

Sanji grogna, mais eut plus l'impression de passer pour un chaton énervé qu'autre chose. « Tu te moques beaucoup de mes sourcils, mais il me semble que tu fais une fixation dessus… »

« Ils sont marrants. »

« Tes cheveux par contre, ils sont navrants » rétorqua-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui et en passant une main dans les épis en question.

« Pourtant il me semble que tu fais une fixation dessus… »

Elle tirailla en réponse à ses propres paroles qu'il venait de lui renvoyer. « Tsss… »

En soi, il n'avait pas tort. Leur couleur était vraiment intrigante, et elle aimait les accrocher pour l'attirer à elle. Comme en cet instant où elle l'embrassa, s'écartant d'un rien du jet d'eau pour ne pas en avoir plein les yeux alors que ses bras solides enserraient sa taille. Déjà, elle sentait le désir enfler en elle à nouveau, et elle en fut agacée autant qu'elle refusa de continuer à lutter contre. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Mettant fin au baiser qui commençait à se faire langoureux, Sanji le repoussa doucement d'une main.

« Laisse-moi me laver, quand même. »

Elle se retourna et saisit le pommeau de douche pour se rincer plus précisément. Le sel collait à ses avant-bras, et elle eut particulièrement conscience de sa présence contre son dos alors qu'elle nettoyait rapidement à leur tour l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il embrassa la jonction entre sa gorge et son épaule quand elle redéposa le pommeau sur son socle, sans couper l'eau, puis se laissa aller un instant contre lui en sentant ses mains caresser ses flancs, puis remonter vers ses seins qu'il prit à pleines paumes. Ils n'étaient pas assez gros pour les remplir complètement, mais pour sa défense, l'escrimeur était loin d'avoir des petites mains.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque les pulpes du jeune homme achevèrent de faire s'ériger ses tétons en les caressant et tiraillant tour à tour. Déjà, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à mouiller à nouveau, malgré que son sexe soit encore presque trop sensible, presque…agressé par la dernière fois, toute récente. Rien qu'à y repenser, elle frissonna un peu plus, mais trouve la force de saisir ses poignets à la peau d'un ton plus foncée que la sienne, et les extirper doucement de sa poitrine alors qu'il picorait toujours son trapèze.

« T'étais pas… censé te laver aussi ? »

« J'croyais que tu t'étais portée volontaire pour m'aider » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau humide et échauffée.

« Gamin… » souffla-t-elle en prenant un pain de savon dans le petit bac à produits et en se retournant. Son regard était brûlant lorsqu'elle le croisa, au point qu'elle l'évita pour se concentrer sur sa tâche et non craquer trop vite. Et puis… bien vite, elle trouva un avantage non négligeable à cette tâche, alors qu'elle savonnait son torse et ses bras avec application, et une lenteur non nécessaire qu'il ne commenta pas. Elle s'appliqua sur chaque relief, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'admiration. Elle ne lui dirait pas -plutôt mourir-, mais il était indéniable qu'il était beau à tomber, taillé presque à la perfection, sans pour autant être surgonflé, disproportionné… non, les muscles qu'elle suivait un à un lui rappelaient plutôt ceux d'un félin, capable d'une force incroyable tout en restant majestueux. Et létal, comme le rappelaient les cicatrices sur sa peau, souvenirs d'innombrables combats qui n'avaient pas réussi à l'abattre.

Quand elle passa sous son nombril, le savon lui glissa des doigts, mais ni lui ni elle ne semblèrent s'en soucier alors qu'elle effleurait le commencement de sa toison, presque noire mais pas tout à fait. Et à cet instant, le cœur battant, elle ne pensa même pas à se moquer de lui en remarquant que même ses poils avaient un reflet verdâtre, tant elle était hypnotisée par la vue de ses cuisses puissantes et de son sexe pendant entre elles. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi clairement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus fort. Son hésitation titilla son orgueil, bien que Zoro n'ait rien dit, qui la poussa à le saisir à la racine et commencer à le caresser, à le découvrir. Elle sentit qu'il était à peine à demi-érigé, ni tout à fait flasque ni encore solide comme la fois où elle l'avait tâté dans le noir, la peau fine le recouvrant se plissant d'un rien sous ses doigts quand elle revint vers son pubis pour venir effleurer ses testicules.

Elle l'entendit respirer plus fort mais n'osa pas le regarder, les yeux braqués sur ses organes. Ayant entendu que les bourses étaient particulièrement sensibles, elle n'osa pas trop s'y attarder pour l'instant et se reconcentra sur sa verge, qui semblait enfler lentement sous ses yeux. Elle le saisit à nouveau, le caressa jusqu'à son extrémité où son gland rougeâtre se faisait de plus en plus visible sous les plis de peau. Quand elle l'effleura du bout du pouce, découvrant ainsi la petite fente qui le surmontait, Zoro frémit et Sanji sentit son propre ventre se tortiller de plaisir en réponse. Il continua à enfler sous ses yeux, jusqu'à atteindre l'érection complète, et la jeune femme déglutit en prenant conscience que… _ça_ avait réussi à rentrer en elle à plusieurs reprises. Pas étonnant qu'elle le sentait encore aussi longtemps après, à chaque fois…

Ses jambes en tremblèrent et s'écartèrent un peu d'instinct alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise autour de lui et commençait à aller et venir avec un peu plus d'assurance, bien décidée à le faire frémir à nouveau. Si possible soupirer. Alors seulement elle osa relever les yeux.

Voir son visage sous l'effet du désir aussi clairement la déstabilisa, tortillant ses entrailles avec vigueur. Sa main s'arrêta sur son membre, à son déplaisir évident…mais l'eau sur sa peau ne suffisait pas pour glisser correctement, il lui fallait autre chose…

Elle le lâcha, tendit la main pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau, lui adressa un regard lourd d'invitation puis sortit de la douche, s'attardant une seconde pour essuyer ses pieds sur le tapis et se dirigea vers la petite commode près du lavabo. Elle devait bien avoir quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire-

Un petit hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle le sentit la retenir, se coller contre son dos, humide et brûlant. Dans le miroir, elle le vit derrière elle, la mine assombrie par le désir et la frustration.

« Tu vas… où ? » Sa voix était si grave, si basse qu'elle en cafouilla. Et quand ses mains larges caressèrent ses hanches et la plaquèrent un peu plus contre lui, faisant glisser son pénis entre ses fesses, elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait faire. A la place, elle ne put qu'attraper le rebord du lavabo.

Haletante, sans quitter son regard dans le miroir, elle écarta les jambes, cambra son bassin vers lui en une invitation claire. Elle frissonna en sentant l'air caresser ses petites lèvres ainsi découvertes alors que les mains de Zoro s'agrippaient un peu plus à elle, avant qu'une ne la quitte. Sanji n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du miroir, le vit ainsi rediriger son attention là où il la tenait, ses joues toujours rosies d'être ainsi découverte, et elle soupira d'anticipation en pensant qu'il se saisissait pour la pénétrer-

« Gnnn… »

Elle geignit longuement en le sentant faire glisser son gland le long de sa fente lentement, très lentement, séparant à peine ses petites lèvres pour s'y tremper sans s'y enfoncer, ni même atteindre son clitoris. Elle s'accouda au lavabo, se cambra un peu plus pour lui faciliter l'accès mais il continua son manège, et elle le fusilla du regard dans le miroir. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa en retour découvrit ses canines et elle sut que c'était sa manière de se venger pour lui avoir fait croire qu'elle allait le laisser tomber sous la douche.

N'y tenant plus, de dépit elle glissa l'un de ses bras entre elle et le lavabo, tendit ses doigts vers ses chairs impatientes dans le but de se masturber quand-

« -aaah ! »

Il s'enfonça en elle sans prévenir, glissa jusqu'à la garde au moment-même où elle effleurait son clitoris et elle geignit en sentant son vagin presque trop sensible s'étirer pour le recevoir. Il capta son regard dans le miroir et Sanji rougit furieusement en les voyant ainsi, puis quand il fit mine de se retirer, puis se ré-enfonça lentement. Elle tremblait déjà, sentant ses moindres reliefs en elle, hypnotisée par la vue de ses muscles qui se contractaient à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait à nouveau, de ses mains cramponnées à sa croupe, et de ses seins à elle qui tressautaient un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était à la limite de l'obscène.

« Mmm… gh-ah » De petites exclamations douloureuses lui échappèrent alors que ses coups de rein se firent un rien plus brutaux, et sa main toujours perdue entre ses cuisses entama ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire dès le début, caressant le renflement à l'apex de son sexe pour que le plaisir supplante la douleur.

« Oh put-… ah…a-aaah ! »

Presque instantanément ses gémissements devinrent presque des cris alors qu'elle sentait déjà l'orgasme pointer en elle, assaillie de toutes parts. Devinrent réellement des cris quand Zoro accélérant ses coups presque violemment lorsqu'il trouva l'angle qui lui faisait le plus perdre le contrôle. En continuant à la dévorer du regard alors que Sanji sentait qu'elle crispait de plus en plus son sexe autour de lui, inconsciemment. Elle s'en fichait bien qu'on puisse l'entendre à présent, elle se fichait de tout sauf de ça.

« Oui-oui… -ah… hm-ouiii-AAH. »

Il le sentit aussi, car ses mouvements capotèrent un instant lorsqu'il se plaqua plus contre son dos, l'une de ses mains la bâillonnant alors qu'elle hurlait, tout son corps pris de spasmes, cramponnée désespérément au lavabo comme si elle allait tomber. Il ne cessa pas de la pénétrer, son visage à présent collé contre sa nuque frémissante alors que ses coups de buttoirs se faisaient plus maladroits, saccadés, presque désespérés, jusqu'à laisser une exclamation inintelligible, mi-grognement, mi-cri, lui échapper à son tour. Même à travers le halo de la jouissance qui déformait sa perception alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Sanji en frissonna violemment.

Leur position devint rapidement inconfortable, mais ils restèrent tout de même là de longues secondes à reprendre leurs esprits. La main de Zoro sur sa bouche en effleura tout doucement la commissure alors qu'il expirait longuement contre sa nuque, son torse à peine pesant sur son dos, son autre bras enlaçant à présent son bassin. Sanji était affalée sur son avant-bras droit, écrasé sur le marbre, et sa main gauche prenait appui contre sa cuisse. Tout pour ne pas glisser à terre.

Comme s'il sentait son inconfort, le jeune homme reprit ses appuis pour les relever tous deux, mais sans que son avant-bras la lâche, les laissant joints encore un peu. Sanji se laissa faire, toujours trop docile à son goût après un orgasme, sa tête se blottissant automatiquement contre son thorax. Son regard était brumeux lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette vue que des doigts à la fois doux et fermes redirigeaient son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. L'angle était presque désagréable pour ses cervicales, et l'accès à sa bouche limité, mais sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes en cet instant fit frissonner tout son corps.

Elle se retourna dans son étreinte, soupira en le sentant glisser hors d'elle, puis se plaqua correctement contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains se perdant dans sa chevelure assombrie par l'humidité. Son corps lui donnait presque l'impression de sortir d'un combat, vidé et drogué par les hormones qu'il avait libéré pour tenir le coup. Elle était aussi certaine que ses hanches et ses fesses allaient être parsemées de bleus, et que son sexe le serrait aussi si c'était possible, mais pourtant elle se sentait délicieusement bien. Comme rassasiée. Temporairement.

A contrecœur, elle le repoussa, vit ses lèvres se tendre à nouveau vers elle une fraction de seconde comme par instinct. « Maintenant tu dégages… sinon je vais jamais pouvoir être propre. »

Elle vit la question sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise les mots. « Va dans la tienne. »

A son soulagement, il s'exécuta, enfilant rapidement son slip et son pantalon, ceinture en main lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, non sans la suivre de l'œil tout du long, une lueur de satisfaction mais aussi d'un vestige d'envie bien perceptible. Elle fixa la porte une minute après qu'elle se soit refermée sur lui, puis retourna la verrouiller avant de retourner dans la douche sur des jambes chancelantes.

Cette fois, elle prit directement le pommeau de douche et rinça l'intérieur de ses jambes. Grimaçant quand l'eau toucha ses petites lèvres, elle en diminua le jet et la température, les effleurant délicatement du bout des doigts en frissonnant. C'était comme si elle pulsait de l'intérieur, douloureux mais étrangement… cela ne la dérangeait pas. Une partie d'elle, primale, refoulée, en était même ravie, comme si c'était une manière pour lui de la marquer, de la faire sienne. Alors que l'autre était mortifiée et souhaitait lui en coller une.

Elle acheva de se rincer, s'essuya, remit son maillot avant de rentrer dans la chambre des filles non loin pour se changer. Chose rare, elle revêtit une robe légère, d'un bleu pastel par-dessus des sous-vêtements confortables. Un short risquerait trop de tomber de ses hanches et dévoiler ses ecchymoses ou de les enserrer désagréablement, voire de frotter entre ses cuisses.

Et serait bien plus facile à relever.

Cette pensée la fit rougir mais moins qu'on aurait pu le croire. Oui, elle pensait déjà à la prochaine fois, même dans son état, au point de penser à lui en choisissant ses vêtements. Il devenait son addiction, l'était déjà… mais maintenant, elle cessait de le nier, de se mentir à elle-même.

.

Et puis, elle avait vu juste… Quand le lendemain il l'entraîna dans la pièce déserte la plus proche et glissa ses mains sous les pans de sa robe pour caresser ses cuisses en l'embrassant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

Et le surlendemain, alors qu'elle prenait la première garde, penchée au-dessus du vide, les pans retroussés jusqu'à sa taille alors qu'il la besognait par derrière, dans ce qui s'avéra être bien vite l'une de ses positions préférées en termes de sensations.

Et deux fois le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et quand elle se décida enfin à remettre un short. Ils étaient devenus accros, indéniablement. Leurs engueulades publiques se suivaient invariablement de rencontres frénétiques à l'abri des regards. A quelques reprises, elle en eut des frayeurs, comme quand ils s'afféraient dans un placard et que Luffy déboula dans le couloir à toute vitesse, suivi par une Nami furieuse qui lui criait après. Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés, retenant leurs respirations, craignant que leur capitaine ne perçoive leurs présences et aie la brillante idée de leur demander de l'aide. Ou la fois où Usopp appelait après elle, disant qu'il avait repéré une créature particulièrement appétissante.

A chaque fois, une fois le danger écarté, elle avait pouffé de rire tout bas contre Zoro. Puis s'était figée sous le regard de Law, certaine en cet instant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose… mais s'en fichait heureusement comme d'une guigne. Et quand elle pensait au fait que Chopper était plus certainement au courant, elle en rougissait encore de temps à autre, mais le comportement inchangé du petit renne lui enleva rapidement toute préoccupation.

Elle eut presque honte quand ils arrivèrent à Dressrosa, et qu'alors qu'ils faisaient du repérage le premier jour, Zoro l'entraîna pour qu'ils s'éclipsent dans leur coin sans éveiller de soupçons.

« C'est vraiment, vraiment pas sérieux... » bougonna-t-elle mais avec légèreté alors que ses sandales claquaient sur les pavés de la ville en suivant l'épéiste, qui avait déjà retrouvé sa couleur de peau habituelle quand elle n'arrivait pas encore à se défaire de ses petits coups de soleil. Il l'entraîna elle ne savait où, perdant visiblement patience alors qu'il ne trouvait pas sa destination, et elle en rit, encore plus lorsqu'il rosit de gêne.

« Dis-moi ce que tu cherches sinon on est encore là demain. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une charmante petite auberge, comme elle en avait vues d'autres dans la ville -les habitants avaient visiblement le sang chaud, ici-, elle perdit presque toute envie de le taquiner pour mieux profiter de l'instant… et de la literie.

Presque.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu allais m'emmener à un cours de flamenco » plaisanta-t-elle en se laissant renverser de bonne grâce sur les draps lézardés par les quelques rais de lumière qui perçaient à travers les volets de bois. Puis soupira en le sentant embrasser ses côtes, et glisser ses mains sous elle, vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

« C'est ça… » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau, sans interrompre sa tâche. « On serait passés par un bar d'abord, pas question que tu me fasses danser sobre… » Puis, avec une pointe d'impatience, « comment t'ouvres cette saloperie ? »

Elle cessa réellement de le taquiner lorsque son poids au-dessus d'elle et entre ses jambes l'enfonça dans le matelas, la faisant fondre de confort et de bien-être. Et si elle fut mortifiée quand le sommier laissa échapper plus tard des grincements peu rassurants, comme s'ils allaient le casser dans leurs ébats, elle prétendit que c'était juste le coup de soleil sur ses joues qui la rendait aussi rouge.

.

Ce fut leur dernier moment de détente avant longtemps, car l'ombre de Doflamingo se précisa rapidement, jusqu'à être omniprésente au point de leur détourner de Kaido, leur but initial. Entre Luffy qui s'improvisait gladiateur pour récupérer le fruit du démon de son défunt frère, le mystère de plus en plus épais qui planait sur les jouets animés de la ville, sa rencontre avec la superbe Violette et la présence d'étranges fées, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

Puis il s'avéra que Doflamingo s'était joué d'eux tous, et tout vira au bordel total. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Luffy arracha la victoire à la force de ses poings, en se faisant bien amocher au passage. Mais cette fois, Sanji ne le vit pas de ses propres yeux, ne participa même pas à la bataille décisive. Non, elle avait la tâche de protéger César et le reste de l'équipage tenu à l'écart : Nami, Brook, Chopper et Momonosuké.

Tous les détails, ainsi que le récit de leurs exploits, elle les eut grâce à Usopp, une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, avec Sabo de passage et Bellamy en supplément, après leur victoire, entassés dans la petite maison de Kyros alors que tout le royaume célébrait sa libération et le retour du roi Riku sur le trône. Usopp leur raconta même l'histoire de l'ancien garde -quand celui-ci ne pouvait pas les entendre-, de la princesse Rebecca et des informations grappillées sur Doflamingo. Chopper s'afférait autour des blessés, Luffy et Law les plus atteints alors que Zoro semblait à peine égratigné, sans en être fier… mais personne n'en dit rien, car ils savaient tous qu'il était des combats que leur capitaine devait livrer seul.

Cela ne suffit pas pour autant à alléger sa frustration de ne pas avoir été présente pour assister à tout ça, et aider. Elle avait fait sa part, mais la trouvait limitée… et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émue à l'écoute de ces histoires. Malgré ses élans d'affection exacerbée et son côté pervers, Sanji ne cachait pas qu'elle était une grande romantique, et le passé amoureux entre la princesse Scarlett et Kyros ne la laissa pas indifférente. Elle n'avait même plus de sucette sur elle pour se changer les idées.

Sabo partit, bien trop tôt au goût de Luffy qui luttait pour ne pas dormir, épuisé, alors que Law, Bellamy et Kyros avaient déjà lâché prise, et que les autres s'installaient le plus confortablement possible pour faire de même. Usopp somnolait déjà à ses côtés, et Chopper s'était enfui sous la couette qu'ils partageaient. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle était la seule à avoir encore les yeux ouverts, un mélange d'émotions en elle chassant le sommeil. Elle finit par jeter un regard à Zoro, couché sur le côté à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui tourna le dos, visiblement endormi lui aussi. Sanji sentit sa gorge se serrer d'un rien.

Mais pourquoi ?

N'avait-elle pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Quel était le problème ?

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle puisse préciser ce qui la taraudait, puis une pensée lui vint. Peut-être voulait-elle quelque chose de semblable. Que Kyros et Scarlett. Que n'importe quelle autre histoire d'amour dont elle avait bien pu entendre parler, ou dont elle avait été témoin.

Une histoire d' _amour_. Cette simple pensée la fit grimacer et se trémousser de gêne sous la couette tant cela était… absurde. Avec Zoro du moins. Complètement impossible, franchement quelle idée…

Une petite voix murmura cependant dans sa tête, timidement, mais bien audible : au moins des sentiments ? Une ébauche de tendresse, d'affection ? Quelque chose ? Etait-ce trop demander, si impossible que ça ?

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas plus ce qu'il pensait d'elle, avait juste eu la preuve qu'il la désirait, ça elle ne pouvait le nier… Mais sa certitude s'arrêtait là. Quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, à l'exception des regards appuyés qu'elle pouvait capter, il n'y avait rien entre eux qui soit différent d'avant.

Et au final, cela ne lui suffisait plus.

.

Cette fois, quand elle l'évita, ce fut de manière réfléchie. Ils étaient accros. Elle allait jouer là-dessus. Elle allait le frustrer jusqu'à le mettre à bout, le secouer, lui faire cracher quelque chose, un aveu, quoi que ce soit…

Le lendemain, ils firent la fête tous ensemble devant une armada de navires cachés sur une côte reculée de Dressrosa, où tous les pirates avec lesquels Luffy avait combattu, que ce soit dans l'arène ou face à Doflamingo, lui prêtèrent serment d'allégeance malgré son manque d'intérêt. Ils eurent donc le temps de célébrer, aidés par les diversions de la population pour dérouter la Marine, en particulier l'amiral Fujitora en cet instant peu belliqueux. En bons pirates, le rhum coula à flots et la barbaque fut servie par casseroles entières.

Sanji festoya en bonne et due forme, elle aussi, mais ne croisa pas le regard de Zoro une seule fois. Et elle pouvait déjà sentir sa perplexité.

Ils embarquèrent pour Zo avec un samouraï supplémentaire à bord, et après des adieux émouvants -et particulièrement de la part de Cavendish-. La traversée était censée durer à peu près une semaine, si tout se passait comme prévu. Le premier jour s'écoula sans entraves.

Au deuxième, après le repas du soir, il fut le dernier à traîner dans la cuisine alors que Sanji rangeait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait retrouvé sa tenue habituelle : chemise, collants et bottes, comme pour se rassurer avec leur familiarité, et ancrer sa détermination.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement au monde, lui adressant un regard désintéressé par-dessus son épaule, mains plongées dans le bac à vaisselle et sucette nonchalamment en bouche. Puis, avec la moquerie habituelle dans sa voix. « Ou tu trouves plus les portes ? »

Son regard la brûla, mais elle ne fléchit pas. Elle était bien déterminée à résister, cette fois. Il sembla hésiter, visiblement rebuté par le fait qu'elle l'évitait savamment à chaque fois qu'il venait un peu trop près ces derniers temps, en un message clair même pour lui.

« Non » marmonna-t-il avant de s'en aller. Sanji ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que quand la porte se referma.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle douta. Et s'il allait tout simplement se désintéresser d'elle, passer à autre chose sans ciller ? Et si elle n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, une distraction temporaire ? Et s'il avait juste accepté ce substitut à leurs 'simples' engueulades sans y réfléchir ? …alors, au moins, elle serait fixée.

Car, aussi agréable leur liaison soit-elle, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Sanji pouvait se montrer très impatiente, et ne supportait pas la frustration, or cette histoire commençait à la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle avait besoin que les choses soient claires. Elle avait besoin que cet abruti s'exprime en conséquence au moins une fois dans sa vie, tant pis si cela ne se faisait pas avec délicatesse.

Mais ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi fut aussi ce qui devint problématique, à savoir son manque de patience, et de résistance à la frustration. Car jouer sur leur attirance était une arme à double tranchant, dont elle ressentait les effets à la fin du troisième jour, quand elle se chamailla avec lui, le pourquoi du comment oublié quelques secondes après, quand il entra dans sa garde suffisamment pour qu'elle sente son souffle chaud près de son visage. Pour qu'elle perçoive son odeur, se retenant d'inspirer pour le humer, se maudissant elle-même quand son ventre se serra.

 _Putain de pulsions de merde…_

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » souffla-t-il tout bas, l'œil brillant.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied bien senti pour toute réponse, la gorge nouée. Il l'esquiva, tout de même surpris, et elle eut envie de crier, du se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir.

 _Pourquoi tu comprends pas, abruti ? Pourquoi ?!_

Peut-être était-ce sa faute à elle, peut-être qu'elle ne trouvait pas la bonne solution pour avoir sa réponse, et que Zoro était complètement largué dans l'affaire. Et pour ça aussi, elle lui en voulut, même si elle avait conscience que c'était absurde.

Elle l'agrippa par le col, remarquant à peine que leurs échanges de coups les avaient emmenés à l'écart des regards quand les mots, essoufflés et tremblants, lui échappèrent.

« Mon _problème_ … c'est que je ne sais pas ce que _tu_ veux ! »

Ils restèrent là, à respirer bruyamment. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, malgré que son cœur soit en train d'essayer de percer ses côtes et qu'une sueur froide la faisait frissonner. Elle aurait pu se jeter par-dessus bord là, maintenant, si elle n'était pas aussi déterminée. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur son kimono.

Sa réponse faillit lui échapper, avouée dans un souffle si bas qu'elle crut mal entendre.

« C'est toi que je veux… »

Mais ça pouvait dire tout, et rien à la fois. Alors elle le repoussa en sifflant de rage, tira sur sa frange de la même main en s'éloignant à demi. Poussa la porte la plus proche qui donnait sur l'un des couloirs et l'emprunta d'un pas bruyant.

« Oï ! »

Elle se retourna comme une furie lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet, l'ayant suivie, et le vit se figer à la vue de son expression.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-elle. Puis, avec un faux air séducteur, « oh attends. J'ai compris. »

Il ne résista pas, un rien ébahi -en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait fait une pause pour admirer un phénomène aussi rare- quand elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce la plus proche… qui s'avéra être sa cuisine, plongée dans la pénombre, et l'y entraîna, inversant la prise sur son poignet à son avantage. Elle ne le quittait pas de ses yeux dévorants.

« C'est moi que tu veux hein ? » souffla-t-elle près de sa bouche, alors qu'il soufflait en sentant sa main palper sa cuisse à travers ses vêtements et remonter vers son entrejambe, qu'elle commença directement à caresser d'une main un rien trop ferme. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut réellement dire ? »

Elle crut ne jamais voir ça de sa vie, mais Zoro bafouilla, l'œil brumeux, et déglutit. Elle le sentit devenir dur et brûlant rapidement, et elle sourit avec trop de dents. « C'est ça ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle l'interrompit, ses joues colorées par l'énervement, et toutes les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle.

« -chut. »

Ses doigts s'afféraient avec dextérité pour déboutonner son kimono et son pantalon avec une vitesse qui laissait à peine le temps à l'épéiste de le remarquer qu'elle l'extirpait déjà et le branlait pour achever de le faire durcir.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, lèvres ouvertes et regard envoûtant. Il ne put que déglutir en réponse, et l'instant d'après, elle s'agenouillait devant lui sans lâcher sa prise sur lui, ni quitter son regard. Elle avait la gorge nouée et agissait sans réfléchir, avec un rien d'hystérie. Même alors qu'elle était à genoux, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la main qui tenait son sexe, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu- » …ne put qu'hoqueter de surprise lorsqu'elle se jeta figurativement à l'eau en mettant son gland violacé en bouche.

Elle agit d'instinct, suivant les réactions de son corps à lui, qui commença par se raccrocher au mobilier le plus proche alors qu'elle embrassait et léchait tour à tour la chair fine et pulsatile à portée de sa langue, en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser avec ses dents. Il avait à peu près le même goût que sa sueur, mais en plus… primal. Sa détermination pallia à son manque d'expérience, et le pauvre homme était visiblement trop désemparé que pour faire le difficile.

Elle trouva vite une technique satisfaisante, utilisant sa salive pour lubrifier la moitié qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer dans sa bouche mais caressait fermement de sa main, et synchronisa sa respiration nasale pour ne pas se retrouver en apnée. Quand elle se mit à faire aller et venir l'extrémité sur sa langue, et sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux, elle sut qu'il commençait à craquer. Elle le sentait se tendre sous les doigts de son autre main, posée en haut de sa cuisse toujours vêtue, et sut qu'il se retenait de bouger son bassin. Il semblait un rien réticent, mais ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Moins encore quand elle aspira par mégarde et qu'il frémit. Presque instantanément, elle utilisa cela à son avantage, et elle le sentit se tendre de plus en plus, l'entendit haleter alors qu'elle le caressait encore plus fermement et concentrait l'attention de sa bouche sur son gland.

« E-h… » souffla-t-il. « A-arrête ou-… je vais- » il tirailla plus fortement sur ses cheveux comme pour l'extirper mais elle résista, continua plus encore en voyant qu'il se décidait à vocaliser... mais aussi parce qu'elle était elle-même diablement excitée, et _voulait_ continuer, même si l'acte et la position étaient plutôt inconfortables pour elle. « -je vais… _ah_. »

Il grogna, et bien qu'elle s'y attendait, elle fut tout de même surprise lorsqu'il éjacula, la faisant presque avaler de travers la première rasade de sperme, qui se répandit dans sa bouche par à-coups alors qu'elle reculait, l'extirpant de sa bouche aux lèvres barbouillées de salive et maintenant, de semence. Il la regardait, comme hypnotisé, et elle maintint sans regard avec une fausse bravoure que trahissaient ses joues écarlates, visibles même dans la pénombre. Elle déglutit lentement, avalant le tout en pensant qu'il avait un peu le même goût qu'elle, mais en plus salé, puis se lécha les lèvres pour en enlever les résidus.

Sa voix était rauque quand elle parla. « Alors ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Les doigts qui avaient saisis ses cheveux effleurèrent l'angle de sa mâchoire presque timidement alors que les siens desserraient leur prise sur sa verge, qui commençait à désenfler pour retomber sur les pans de ses vêtements. Sanji se releva après l'avoir lâché, ses rotules sensibles d'être restée en appui dessus, et détourna finalement son regard du sien lorsqu'il tendit les bras comme pour l'étreindre -et, très certainement, continuer sur leur lancée- mais la jeune femme se glissa hors de sa portée avec facilité.

Elle voulait qu'il parle plus qu'il la retienne.

« Sanji- »

Faisant volte-face, elle cracha presque. « _Quoi ?_ Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? »

'' _Je ne pense pas que c'est moi que tu veux…''_ Ces mots étaient si proches du bout de ses lèvres, si proches. _''…je crois que c'est juste_ ça _que tu veux.''_

Un rayon de lune se refléta dans l'œil unique de Zoro, et elle crut un instant qu'il avait pu lire ses pensées. La main qui s'était tendue vers elle pour la retenir ne s'avança pas plus. Il déglutit. Sa gorge à elle se serra.

Il la laissa partir sans un mot, ni un geste de plus. Elle ne se brossa les dents qu'après avoir eu la possibilité de se masturber de dépit, son orgasme erratique ne satisfaisant que pauvrement son corps, et la laissant avec un arrière-goût désagréable en bouche même quand ses gencives en saignèrent.

« Idiote… » cracha-t-elle tout bas en même temps que le dentifrice.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut à nouveau le bordel, mais différemment. Un bordel qui lui retourna les entrailles lorsqu'ils aperçurent le bateau de Big Mom à l'horizon, un bâtiment démesuré, grotesque et d'un goût douteux bien visible à travers la longue-vue d'Usopp. Et ce ne fut pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Empereur alors qu'il n'était pas encore de taille à en affronter un que Sanji réagit ainsi, non. Ce fut à cause des très lointains souvenirs qui furent remués dans son esprit. Des souvenirs qui avaient semblé appartenir à une vie antérieure.

Car elle considérait que sa véritable vie n'avait commencé que le jour où elle avait fait la connaissance de Zeff et son équipage.

Et bien sûr, cette simple vue suffit à aviver la combativité de leur capitaine. Après tout, il avait juré de lui régler son compte lors de leur séjour sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Sanji ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait, comme glacée de l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle le prit à part et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main un rien tremblante sur son avant-bras. Le jeune homme fut surpris, instantanément plus sérieux quand il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard et la vit, pâle.

« Luffy non… s'il-te-plaît… »

Le reste de l'équipage fut trop rassuré par son changement d'avis pour discuter lorsqu'il ordonna de mettre les voiles pour les semer. Car il s'avéra vite que le navire de l'Impératrice chercher bien à se rapprocher d'eux. Il leur fallut dévier de leur cap et profiter d'une tempête, à peine partiellement sollicitée par Nami, pour y arriver. Alors seulement la cuisinière eût-elle l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Elle n'était pas prête à affronter les fantômes de son passé, même une esquisse lointaine, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Ce qui comptait était son présent, ici, avec ses nakama à bord du Sunny. En cet instant, elle faillit presque craquer et retourner chez Zoro, juste pour pouvoir s'enfuir dans son étreinte et oublier.

Elle était belle, Sanji la Jambe Noire, l'une des terreurs de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, agrippée au bastingage, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés fixés sur un horizon vierge. Après de longues inspirations, elle eut le réflexe de chercher dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses cigarettes et de son briquet. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, ainsi que du tremblement dans ses doigts, elle s'étrangla sur un cri de frustration, fit mine de donner un coup de pied dans le mât le plus proche mais se retint -Sunny ne lui avait rien fait-.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'évitait, et Sanji crut qu'elle allait craquer, prise à son propre jeu.

.

Le jour suivant, elle n'y tint plus, la tête relevée vers le mât en haut duquel se trouvait sa salle d'entraînement. Au final, elle n'avait qu'un seul atout pour le faire réagir. En cet instant, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de remonter dans sa gorge, et elle avait beau avaler, il refusait de descendre.

S'assurant que personne ne la voyait, elle saisit les cordages.

.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à elle. Il ne pensait que de trop à elle, ça devenait ridicule et encore plus agaçant…

Et pourtant, qu'était-il occupé à faire, là maintenant, alors qu'il devrait être focalisé sur ses pompages et les tonnes littérales sur son dos ? Il pensait à elle !

« Argh ! Merde ! » jura-t-il en secouant la tête, avant de se refocaliser sur ses mouvements et reprendre son décompte. Sept-cent treize, sept-cent quatorze… Mais les répétitions laissèrent bien vite son esprit divaguer à nouveau.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Un jour elle lui tombait dans les bras et tout se faisait naturellement entre eux, le suivant elle le repoussait à coups de pied -littéralement -et lui bouffait la gueule -figurativement-… ça lui prenait sérieusement la tête, chose qu'il avait en horreur. Il ne cachait pas être un homme assez simple, en conséquence direct et clair, et cela avait toujours convenu, l'avait même aidé à progresser vers son but… mais pas avec Sanji.

A vrai dire, beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas… habituelles ? avec Sanji. Elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds comme personne, perturbait son calme pourtant conséquent avec une facilité déconcertante et revenait régulièrement hanter ses pensées même lorsqu'il _était censé se concentrer nom de-_

Repoussant les poids de son dos dévêtu, Zoro se releva, alla s'éponger le front avec une serviette -il transpirait à peine, mais cet acte l'aida à se focaliser-, avant d'aller chercher Wado, de le dégainer de sa main droite et de répéter ses katas. Son sabre fétiche avait beau finir toujours dans sa bouche en combat, le contact de sa garde dans ses paumes l'emmenait dans un autre temps, quand il était encore enfant. Ses enchaînements se firent aussi naturellement que sa respiration, la lame coupant l'air dans un sifflement.

Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle le repousse, au final. Il lui avait bien trop couru après, ces derniers temps… au point de rougir en y repensant. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qui n'était arrivé qu'avec elle. Le désir. Pour sûr, il était capable comme quiconque de remarquer la beauté d'autrui, mais cela ne l'avait jamais atteint au point de susciter une réaction aussi… obsédante en lui. Pire, avant elle, personne ne lui avait semblé attirant, désirable. Ce n'était que des mots dans des conversations qu'il n'alimentait pas, se contentant de boire ou hocher de la tête. Il n'avait même pas compris la surprise de Johnny et Yosaku lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet plus en profondeur, à son désarroi, et qu'il avait dit ne j'avais avoir ressenti cela pour quelqu'un.

Mais Sanji… Elle avait pourtant d'abord été comme tous ses nakama, à la différence qu'elle savait le provoquer comme pas deux. Puis alors qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, il l'avait de plus en plus respectée, et elle prit place comme bras gauche de leur capitaine à ses côtés comme une évidence. Elle était son égale même en combat, et, en quelque sorte, son complément. Elle était sa sœur d'armes et une rivale à la fois, même quand leurs styles de combat étaient diamétralement opposés. Il donnerait autant pour elle que pour n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipage.

Et pourtant, quand il l'avait vue le dépasser et se planter face à Kuma, épuisée mais droite, inébranlable en façade et si courageuse, si stupide… Il avait pris conscience de quelque chose. Une sensation nouvelle, qui par la suite lui avait d'abord fait penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Kuina et l'avait regardée dans les yeux, scellant la promesse qui allait changer sa vie quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin... Mais ce n'était pas exactement ça. Ça y ressemblait, un peu, vaguement, mais c'était comme un reflet distordu, ce n'était pas réellement ça. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre de côté ses propres ambitions pour protéger Luffy, son capitaine.

C'était un sentiment logé sous sa gorge, quelque part entre ses côtes, ni douloureux ni vraiment agréable, et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Qui se faisait léger lorsqu'elle lui souriait ou s'abandonnait dans ses bras, avait manqué de le faire s'étrangler la première fois qu'il l'avait étreinte… mais qui lui faisait l'effet d'un coup sourd et sournois lorsqu'elle se détournait de lui, lui échappait avec un dédain froid qui ne lui allait pas du tout… Ou comme hier, lorsqu'elle l'avait rendu aphone, à genoux devant lui, et lui donnant pourtant l'impression d'être plus bas que terre parce qu' _il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, et avait beau répondre, et le regardait toujours ainsi et cela l'enrageait-_

Il se figea dans son mouvement, son katana immobile au bout de ses doigts, en sentant sa présence comme par réflexe, inconscient que son haki avait agi pour le permettre, et inspira profondément. L'infime sueur le long de sa colonne vertébrale se fit froide alors qu'il abaissait son bras, puis allait chercher son fourreau blanc avec des pas lents et lourds. Elle se rapprochait.

Il rangea Wado avant de retourner au milieu de la pièce, non loin du mât qui la traversait, et regarda vers la porte, tiraillé entre différentes émotions. Que lui voulait-elle, encore ? Venait-elle pour continuer à le faire tourner en bourrique ? Se moquer de lui ?

Il eut envie d'aller lui crier de dégager, mais se trouva incapable de le faire, malgré la colère latente en lui. Car il avait remarqué sa pâleur hier, son air inquiet lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne la regardait… et oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer, ne trouvait pas le cœur à aller lui gueuler dessus malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et lui aurait donné ce droit.

Quand il vit sa silhouette apparaître sur le petit ponton, tout ce qu'il ressentait était cette même émotion qui lui était propre, mais sans qu'il sache exactement quelle forme elle allait prendre.

.

Sanji fut surprise de voir qu'il l'attendait, immobile, son regard se posant instantanément sur elle. Il l'avait probablement sentie monter, elle n'en doutait pas… mais elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il fasse comme si elle n'était pas là et continue à s'entraîner. Mais tant mieux si ce n'était pas le cas. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de fouler le tatami, elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes comme de rigueur. Elle avait beau être à fleur de peau, à deux doigts d'exploser, cela ne lui servirait à rien de manquer à ses bonnes manières.

Ses pas se firent presque prudents quand elle se rapprocha de lui, s'arrêta à environ deux mètres, et laissa le silence s'installer, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Son ventre lui criait de lui sauter au coup, et son cœur de laisser s'échapper une diarrhée verbale de sentiments multiples… mais au final elle resta là, les lèvres entrouvertes et les bras ballants.

Il haussa son sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, le choix de mots non sans ironie. A son ton, elle sut qu'il n'était pas enclin à ce qu'elle se joue de lui, tout en lui prêtant une attention totale. Bien.

Pourtant, elle ne sut toujours pas comment procéder.

Le silence se fit pesant. Fit trembler ses doigts lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à remonter à sa gorge pour défaire sa cravate, le frôlement de la soie sur le coton de son col retentissant à ses oreilles avant de tomber au sol. Zoro suivit le mouvement de ses mains du regard mais ne dit rien.

« Tu as dit que tu me voulais » souffla-t-elle en enlevant ensuite son veston, ses yeux fixés sur le sien. Son cœur cogna un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, l'enleva à son tour, puis se pencha pour dérouler et ôter son legging avec des gestes fluides, presque gracieux. Rata un battement lorsqu'elle releva la tête, croisant son regard à nouveau, et vit ses sourcils légèrement plissés. Par méfiance ?

« Est-ce vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, attendirent avant de répondre. « Tu crois que j'ai menti ? »

Elle secoua doucement de la tête en négation alors que ses mains passaient dans son dos pour atteindre l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, sembla même inspirer un peu plus fort. Encore une fois lorsque le vêtement tomba au sol. Les joues rosies, mais à présent incapable de faire marche arrière, Sanji saisit les bords de son dernier rempart, et se pencha pour s'en débarrasser à son tour. Elle eut presque le réflexe de serrer les jambes et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en un élan de pudeur qu'elle ne comprit pas, et qui lui donna plutôt envie de se secouer, de ne pas tout faire foirer encore une fois-

« Pourquoi ? »

Il l'avait dit d'une voix si basse qu'elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre, mais son corps se tendit instantanément malgré tout, plus encore quand il s'approcha lentement, prudemment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage qui la fit déglutir alors qu'il la contemplait.

« Je te veux aussi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure juste après avoir dit cela, pestant intérieurement contre elle-même. Ces mots voulaient tout dire et rien à la fois et ne faisaient que les faire tourner en rond et-

Des doigts calleux redressèrent doucement son menton, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à la vue du jeune homme si proche d'elle, son regard faisant taire son esprit pour mieux aviver la chaleur au creux de son ventre. Qui enflèrent un peu plus lors des instants de silence suivants, puis quand il demanda-

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

D'abord surprise, Sanji acquiesça ensuite avec des mouvements saccadés, presque avec soulagement… et soupira contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'exécuta.

.

Il avait d'abord pensé que le plus judicieux aurait été de l'envoyer paître quand elle avait commencé à se déshabiller devant lui. De faire cesser cette comédie qui n'avait que trop duré, ravaler définitivement le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme avant… C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus radical, mais de plus accessible et de plus sûr. Etouffer l'émotion avant même qu'elle puisse prendre une forme particulière en lui.

Et pourtant.

Il avait une sorte de fragilité, de vulnérabilité dans ses gestes… qui le déstabilisa une seconde, suffisante pour rendre le moment intime, presque suspendu dans le temps. Son regard n'arriva pas à se détacher de la peau qu'il connaissait tant et si peu à la fois, se dévoilant à lui presque timidement, pudiquement. C'était tellement incompatible avec la force que pouvaient prendre ses coups, dont il avait déjà goûté… et pourtant, l'un n'annulait pas l'autre, mais ils se complétaient. Et, en toute situation, elle restait incroyablement _belle_.

Elle ne l'avait même pas encore touché qu'il la désirait déjà ardemment, mais gardait cependant le contrôle, les pulsions qui leurs étaient habituelles en cet instant tues, dociles au point qu'il en demande sa permission, ne se réveillant que quand elle approfondit leurs baisers, se fondant un peu plus contre lui à chaque seconde supplémentaire, l'étreignant de ses mains comme pour se raccrocher à lui, se rassurer… Il ne réfléchit plus, ne fit que suivre ses instincts, ne chercha plus à taire ses pensées braquées sur elle, sur le moment présent et le sentiment qui se répandait en lui non sans rappeler la chaleur d'un alcool fort, entêtant… addictif.

.

Ils avaient couché ensemble déjà de nombreuses fois, et pourtant, là maintenant, c'était… différent. Ni mieux ni pire, tout aussi passionné et débordant de sensations mais… différent. Assez pour qu'elle ne cesse de trembler tout du long, comme si elle se vidait sans jamais s'épuiser, consciente à l'extrême de chaque frôlement entre eux au point qu'elle n'arrive pas à se taire, étendue sous lui. Cela ne sembla qu'enflammer Zoro plus encore, qui buvait ses gémissements comme s'ils le revigoraient. Lui faisaient tourner la tête lorsqu'il la possédait et qu'elle sembla retrouver un rien de combattivité, enserrant ses hanches de ses cuisses, cherchant des appuis pour répondre à ses mouvements, griffant son dos auquel elle se cramponnait méthodiquement. Il prit son temps, les tortura tous deux en les hissant pour mieux les faire retomber, jamais assez, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit un vrai champ de bataille, striés de rouge tout du long. Sanji le savait car sa peau brûlait sous ses doigts, et il semblait perdre un peu plus la raison à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait, y prenant un plaisir presque masochiste. Bien consciente qu'une blessure dans le dos était le comble du déshonneur pour un sabreur… mais aussi qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucune cicatrice, juste un souvenir temporaire d'elle, au cas où il s'égarerait à penser à autre chose ou autrui.

Quand elle jouit, ce ne fut pas avec l'explosivité surprenante habituelle, mais lentement, tortueusement, dans un plaisir si étiré qu'il sembla sans fin avant de la laisser sans voix, juste capable de soupirer alors que tout son corps se cambrait sous celui de son amant, puis retombait avec la même presque légèreté alors qu'il la contemplait, son propre plaisir suspendu pour mieux vivre l'instant.

Le cœur léger et les joues brûlantes, elle étreignit son visage et l'embrassa sans relâche, l'encourageant jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour dans un soupir, la faisant sourire presque stupidement lorsqu'elle pensa que c'est ainsi qu'elle le trouvait le plus beau.

.

Ils restèrent là, sur les tatamis et entre leurs vêtements éparpillés, reprenant leurs souffles puis profitant du contact de l'autre. Il pesait son poids sur elle, massif qu'il était, et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer pleinement, mais Sanji n'avait aucune envie de le déloger. Au contraire, elle enroula un peu plus ses jambes autour des siennes et enfuit son visage contre sa gorge. Ses doigts effleuraient distraitement le bas de son dos lézardé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle y puisa tout ce qu'elle pouvait, consciente que bientôt, le semblant d'euphorie allait retomber, comme eux sur terre. Comme ce qui se resserrait doucement autour de sa gorge, rendant sa voix encore plus rauque quand elle parla enfin, malgré qu'elle se soit raclé la gorge.

« Zoro ? »

Il entendit la question dans sa voix, se redressa presque à contrecœur sur ses avant-bras pour mieux la regarder.

Sanji hésita, ses pulpes continuant malgré tout à aller et venir sur sa peau hâlée, presque douce sur ses muscles puissants. Mais les mots s'étaient faits plus précis dans son esprit et si elle n'essayait pas, ils n'avanceraient jamais. _Ils_ n'avanceraient jamais. Alors elle le fit.

« …qu'est-ce que je suis… qu'est-ce que tu ressens, pour moi ? »

Il la considéra de très longs instants, plusieurs expressions passant sur son visage alors qu'il scrutait le sien, comme à la recherche d'une réponse… Cherchait tant que Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, sachant déjà la réponse avant qu'il avoue, avec une sincérité qui le pardonna.

« …je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne réagit pas, avant de lui sourire tristement… elle ne savait pas non plus. Avait espéré qu'il puisse lui apporter une réponse qui l'aiderait. Mais c'eut été trop facile, visiblement.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-elle tout bas, pour les rassurer tous deux, apaisant tout de même les tensions qui avaient été particulièrement virulentes entre eux ces derniers temps, mais la laissant tout de même avec une tristesse latente au creux de la gorge quand ils se rhabillèrent.

Son pas se fit léger quand elle redescendit le long de l'échelle de corde, et lui put s'entraîner avec un esprit plus serein… malgré tout.

Mais ce répit fut de courte durée, car le lendemain, la silhouette qu'ils croyaient avoir semée réapparut à l'horizon.

* * *

.

* * *

 _A/N : Et voilà… ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude pour vous faire patienter car je risque de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire le suivant le weekend prochain… je serai trop occupée à faire mon éternelle gamine geek au salon Made in Asia dans ma ville, et le reste de la semaine, je suis sensée me comporter en adulte, donc pas le temps…_

 _D'ici-là, ça vous laisse le temps de lire les scans de One Piece si ce n'est pas déjà fait car le chapitre suivant aura DES SPOILERS DE OUF *kof kof* en gros l'arc de l'île Whole Cake. Donc si vous voulez pas me trucider lisez cette horreur -euh, je veux dire, cet arc à fendre le cœur. Comme ça c'est pas moi qui passe pour la seule méchante ici, na._

 _Des poutous !_


	7. Dîner de famille

_A/N : Coucou !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que quiconque n'avait pas lu l'arc Whole Cake a rattrapé le coup ou accepte de prendre des spoilers plein la tronche… Et que tout le monde a prévu un stock de chocolat !_

 _On approche de la fin, car à la base je ne voulais faire qu'un OS, et même si l'envie d'en faire une longue histoire est bien présente, je ne me sens pas capable de gérer une longue fic en plus de ce que je dois/veux finir ou commencer et en plus je pars bientôt à l'aventure en voyage pour quelques semaines… Donc je vais un peu accélérer les évènements pour boucler cette fic. Je ferai peut-être un petit AU supplémentaire si ça vous tente, on verra bien…_

 _Merci en tout cas aux choupinous qui m'ont soutenue contre vents et marées 3_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 7 : Dîner de famille**

* * *

Cette fois, ils n'avaient pu fuir.

Le bateau en lui-même n'avait rien d'effrayant, pas même sa taille considérable. Big Mom n'était pas non plus l'adversaire qu'ils redoutaient le plus sur l'océan. Non, la raison pour laquelle Sanji était tendue à l'extrême était les bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit à cette vue. Des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, dont elle croyait qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps. D'avant ses dix ans.

« Equipage du Chapeau de paille ! » avait clamé dans un mégaphone l'un des pirates les plus massifs et grotesques sur le pont opposé au leur. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour mener bataille, mais pour transmettre un message à Sanji la Jambe noire ! »

Elle se tint un peu plus droite pour tromper les regards ses poings serrés à en blanchir les jointures dans les poches de son veston, plus encore en entendant les quelques réactions étonnées de son équipage. Son regard à elle ne quittait pas le messager des yeux.

« Alors dites-le fissa et dégagez » s'énerva Luffy, qui se retenait de ne pas démarrer une bagarre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autre chose que foncer tête baissée… mais même lui, surtout lui, avait été affecté par leurs deux années de séparation, démontrant par moments une rare et choquante maturité, quand avant ce terme avait purement et simplement été son antagoniste.

Sanji bougea enfin pour le dépasser. Sa voix trembla à peine lorsqu'elle répondit, « si c'est personnel, peut-on faire ça en privé ? »

« C'est presque obligé… Mom veut te parler. »

Elle ne se retourna pas mais put tout de même entendre les exclamations paniquées derrière elle. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle inspira profondément, mais cela n'aida en rien la pression dans sa gorge. Puis elle soupira de résignation.

« Très bien, » fit-elle en posant un pied sur le rebord du bastingage, prête à s'élancer sur le bateau ennemi, « me voilà- »

Elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement par une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Je viens avec » fit Luffy d'une voix tout aussi inflexible.

L'équipage en face, qu'il fixait du regard, ne sembla pas apprécier l'idée.

« Luffy… » souffla Sanji.

« Ce qui concerne mon équipage me concerne aussi » continua-t-il, imperturbable. « Et je ne te laisserai pas parmi ces types louches seule. »

La bouche entrouverte, la jeune femme ne trouva cependant pas les mots, pâle et immobile, mais à présent délaissée de toute tension, comme subitement fatiguée. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les pas qui se rapprochèrent pour se poster à son autre côté, leur propriétaire reconnaissable sans qu'elle eût besoin de se retourner. Elle déglutit, résignée et un rien soulagée à la fois.

Se mêler à l'équipage d'une impératrice ne lui faisait nullement peur. Mais remuer la terre sous laquelle était enterré son passé, oui. Et si jusqu'alors elle avait cru que le faire en présence de ses proches était l'une de ses plus grandes hantises, le faire seule le supplantait bien. Au final… son passé, _tout_ son passé, ne mourrait qu'avec elle, et elle ne pouvait donc plus continuer à le fuir.

.

Son passé. Quand elle n'avait eu aucune valeur aux yeux de son propre père -le biologique, pas celui de cœur-. N'en avait eu qu'à la mention de la possibilité d'un mariage loin dans le futur, dont les négociations n'étaient alors que des balbutiements.

Big Mom, de son vrai nom Linlin Charlotte n'était pas là, mais sa grosse voix grinçante oui, retransmise par un escargophone.

« Allô ? Est-ce que Sanji Vinsmoke est là ? »

Elle inspira, maintenant le silence une dernière, toute dernière seconde. « C'est bien moi. »

Le rire satisfait qui lui répondit tout d'abord sonna à ses oreilles comme une abdication. Derrière elle, Luffy et Zoro ne disaient rien, mais elle en oubliait leur présence, uniquement focalisée sur la voix de la Yonko. Elle était tout ce qui importait en cet instant.

« Bien ma petite… Nous te croyions morte, ravie de voir que tu es plus costaude que ça haha. »

« Je suis touchée de votre intérêt pour ma santé » répondit-il d'un ton poli mais un rien mordant. « Mais que me vaut cet appel si… acharné ? »

Big Mom adopta le même ton qu'elle. « Je pense que tu te doutes, ma belle. Je souhaiterais t'inviter à une tea party. »

Sanji avait la bouche sèche, et sa voix se fit blanche. « En quel honneur ? »

« Mais ton mariage, bien sûr ! Hahaha. »

A ceci, Luffy, qui était jusqu'alors resté inhabituellement calme, réagit. « Attends un peu, Choucroute ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« C'est Charlotte ! » s'exclama l'impératrice. « Qui ose ! »

Sanji se tourna alors vers lui, vit sa mine sombre. « Luffy s'il-te-plaît ne fais p- »

« -Luffy ? » les interrompit Big Mom. « Ah c'est toi, Chapeau de paille ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité sur mon navire… »

« Je ne laisserais pas ma cuisinière s'aventurer sur ton rafiot seule. Maintenant explique, c'est quoi ce mariage ? »

L'agacement perçait dans la voix de la Yonko. « Celui de ma fille Pudding et de la deuxième fille Vinsmoke. »

« Tu veux dire Sanji ? Je l'interdis ! »

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis, il n'en avait pas besoin. La jeune femme resta sans voix de longs instants, tiraillée.

« Tu n'en as pas le droit- »

« -je suis son capitaine, et je l'interdis ! »

L'escargophone grésilla presque lorsque Big Mom se mit à crier. « Il suffit ! Cette union a été décidée depuis son enfance, bien avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ton équipage, et tu n'as donc rien à y redire ! »

Il allait continuer quand Sanji posa sa main sur son bras presque sans réfléchir. Ses doigts étaient un rien tremblants. De la peur de s'attirer les foudre d'une impératrice, mais aussi de bien d'autres choses.

« Luffy… » supplia-t-elle. Cette fois, quelque chose dans sa voix fit s'interrompre le jeune homme pour tourner son regard vers elle. Il brillait de bravoure et de l'envie de protéger son équipage. « Capitaine… laisse-moi régler ça. C'est à moi de le faire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard durant quelques longues secondes, avant que Luffy n'incline légèrement la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse voir ses yeux.

« On t'attend dehors » dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le pont, suivi de Zoro, toujours silencieux, et dont elle n'osa pas regarder le visage.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sanji s'approcha de l'escargophone, appuya sur le renflement pour désactiver le haut-parleur et saisit le combiné qui y était rattaché.

« Je vous écoute. »

.

« QUOIII ?! »

« Sanji est une princesse ? »

« Elle est de la famille Vinsmoke ? »

« Elle va se marier ? A une autre princesse ? »

La concernée s'était retranchée dans sa cuisine pour cuisiner sans un mot mais pouvait tout de même entendre ce qui se disait sur le pont à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Ses doigts taillaient des légumes en très fine lamelles sans qu'elle ait à leur prêter attention, la lame de son couteau faisant un petit bruit sourd à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur la planche à découper.

« Non ! » intervint Luffy, d'un ton plus bougon que sérieux cette fois. « Elle ne va se marier à personne, elle est revenue avec nous et elle y reste ! »

 _-tschak._

Son geste se suspendit. Le bateau ennemi venait de disparaître à l'horizon, mais elle pouvait encore entendre les mots de Big Mom. Dans quelques jours, elle aurait un choix à faire.

.

Elle resta dans sa cuisine toute la journée, s'y afféra sans relâche pour se recentrer, ne pas paniquer, espérer y voir plus clair… Le soir, le repas se déroula presque comme d'habitude, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et elle ne souleva les railleries sur son sang royal qu'avec plaisanterie, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme si oui, tout ceci n'avait bien aucune importance et était déjà derrière eux. Sans même des représailles. Pourtant elle vit par moments le sérieux dans le regard de certains membres de son équipage, peu dupes. Nami et Robin en particulier.

« Voyons mes chéries ! » avait-elle répondu à leurs allusions inquiètes, les yeux en cœur, « comment aurais-je pu me séparer de vous ? »

« Et si Pudding est belle ? » avait demandé Chopper du haut de son siège surélevé.

Sanji avait marqué une pause, avant de sourire bien largement. « Aucune femme n'est plus belle que Nami-chérie et Robin d'amouuur ! »

.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Zoro la charrie, surtout lors de ses effusions, mais il était resté particulièrement silencieux, se contentant de grimacer et souffler, comme las. Pourtant, elle ne s'étonna pas lorsque l'une des portes s'ouvrit sur des pas qu'elle pouvait reconnaître à l'oreille alors qu'elle terminait d'essuyer la vaisselle.

Il se posta derrière elle. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence où il vit qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'initiative, il le fit.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de leur dire ? De _lui_ dire ? »

Cela sonnait à peine comme une question.

Sanji posa la serviette, puis ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, le cœur battant.

« Tu as entendu. »

Son silence maintenu suffit à confirmer. Elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu restes avec nous. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » cria-t-elle presque en faisant volte-face. Son regard croisa le sien, imperturbable. « Et tu le sais ! C'est une _putain d'impératrice_ , merde ! »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils sans que cela suffise à cacher sa surprise. « Alors tu envisages d'accepter ? »

Sanji resta sans voix. Déglutit pour essayer d'avaler ce qui lui serrait la gorge.

« …je ne sais pas » finit-elle par répondre d'une petite voix, avant de baisser la tête.

Elle l'entendit respirer pendant une minute qui sembla sans fin.

« Si tu le fais… ce serait de la trahison. »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle comprenait, il avait raison, quitter l'équipage sans l'accord du capitaine était tout simplement de la trahison, non sans rappeler le drame qui avait eu lieu avec Usopp quand Merry approchait de la fin… Et elle savait déjà qu'elle serait la réponse de Luffy si elle lui demandait, car il refuserait qu'elle se force ainsi à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas sincèrement, en plus de se séparer d'eux. Mais si elle le faisait, ce serait pour des raisons plus que valables, et la déchirerait… et il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en douter, alors qu'il choisisse de lui dire ça parmi tant d'autres !

Sanji releva la tête, les dents serrées de colère et les yeux brûlants de larmes. Plusieurs répliques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres se bousculaient sur sa langue, mais aucune ne sortait, préférant lui donner l'impression d'étouffer un peu alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

Elle vit l'effondrement au coin de sa bouche, qui s'entrouvrit d'un rien comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais se retint. Probablement par orgueil, ou pitié. En cet instant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait espéré qu'il tente de la retenir pour une raison plus personnelle, pour… ce _truc_ informe qu'il y avait entre eux. Qu'il dise au moins qu'il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle parte. Qu'il fasse un geste en ce sens, si les mots lui faisaient défaut.

Elle le vit hésiter, et l'espace d'une seconde, se mit à espérer futilement. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, et ne fut donc pas surprise quand le silence s'alourdit un peu plus. Lui tournant le dos à nouveau, elle commença à ranger la vaisselle essuyée avec des gestes lents, et ne s'arrêta que quand il partit. Alors seulement, quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

.

Le temps passa à la fois cruellement lentement et horriblement vite alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Zô. Bientôt, trop bientôt, elle devrait faire son choix.

« Je ne sais pas… » répétait-elle tout bas, à elle-même. Devant le miroir embué de la salle de bains, juste avant d'appeler les autres pour manger, les yeux perdus dans les vagues accoudés au bastingage. Elle se le répétait, et pourtant, la résolution lui pesa de plus en plus dans la poitrine.

Pourrait-elle supporter que son équipage s'attire les foudres d'une impératrice ? Que son père adoptif et la famille de cœur de son enfance et son adolescence payent le prix de son égoïsme ? Car oui, Big Mom avait bien menacé de s'en prendre à Zeff et les membres du Baratie en plus de ses camarades… Elle tenait tous ceux qui lui étaient chers entre ses mains.

Et faire semblant que tout allait bien lui pesait de plus en plus, mais elle mettait cela sur le dos de la fatigue lorsqu'on lui posait la question, et rassurait Chopper à chaque fois qu'il paniquait de voir ses cernes, voulant derechef lui faire passer toute une batterie de tests et lui donner tous ses remèdes à l'insomnie.

Au final, avait-elle réellement le choix ?

.

Il ne regrettait pas ses mots, ils n'étaient que la simple vérité, bien que cruelle… mais il regrettait la douleur dans son regard. C'était à elle de faire son choix, et il en comprenait très bien les enjeux, avait aussi conscience qu'il n'avait pas droit à intervenir… mais ses doigts le démangeaient lorsqu'il apercevait sa détresse quand elle croyait que personne ne pouvait la voir. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, à présent, c'en était presque effarant. Et en même temps, il pouvait aussi être totalement incertain.

Il savait que la date de sa décision se rapprochait aussi sûrement qu'eux de Zô, et pourtant, lors du repas du soir, elle continuait à sourire. A voir ainsi son visage illuminé par la joie d'être avec les siens et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour eux, il en sentit son cœur se serrer, et cela le chamboula.

Ce sentiment ne le quitta pas le reste de la soirée.

.

Elle buvait une tisane à la camomille à petites gorgées, assise à la table de sa cuisine dans la pénombre du soir quand elle perçut la présence de Zoro se rapprocher.

Depuis lors, il s'était fait distant, comme avant. Non pas pour la provoquer ou quelque puérilité du genre, mais bien pour la laisser réfléchir. Une part d'elle regrettait qu'il n'eût pas utilisé l'avantage de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui pour orienter son choix, mais elle le savait trop loyal pour ça. Tout de même, la distance entre eux n'aidait pas ses nerfs, et sa présence lui manquait cruellement lorsqu'elle baissait sa garde.

Mais si elle devait s'y habituer, autant la sevrer le plus tôt possible, n'est-ce pas…

Elle se leva lorsqu'il entra puis se rapprocha d'elle, avant de demander, d'une voix qui paraissait un rien essoufflée, précipitée.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ton choix ? »

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans son regard à l'œil unique, elle ne put qu'infirmer de la tête en geste saccadés, lèvres entrouvertes et le cœur tambourinant de l'avoir si proche d'elle. Cela sembla le soulager autant que l'agacer, et ses doigts agirent de leur propre conscience en venant effleurer le dessous de son menton. Elle se tendit immédiatement vers lui, d'instinct, presque suspendue sur l'avant de ses pieds.

« …alors est-ce que je peux encore faire ça ? » dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle chatouiller ses joues.

Elle acquiesça cette fois, presque frénétiquement, et il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes qui les accueillirent avec un soupir de soulagement. Presque instantanément, une douce chaleur, un certain contentement se répandirent dans tout son corps au point de lui donner l'impression de flotter quand ses bras solides se glissèrent autour d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, lentement, et Sanji se laissa fondre dans son étreinte, subitement épuisée.

Elle pouvait au moins profiter de cet instant, non ? Rien qu'un peu… une dernière fois.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir sa tension à ces pensées, Zoro s'écarta d'un rien pour la contempler, chercher son contentement dans son regard puis l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

.

La lueur d'une simple lampe à pétrole suffisait à éclairer assez la chambre du capitaine pour qu'ils puissent se voir l'un l'autre. Comme Luffy dormait depuis toujours avec les autres garçons, cette chambre traditionnelle servait surtout à accueillir leurs hôtes passagers, mais était actuellement vide depuis le départ de Law, les samouraïs préférant eux aussi dormir avec le reste du groupe.

Ils devraient parler. Lui devrait essayer de la convaincre, et elle essayer d'écouter. Peut-être devraient-ils s'engueuler, se bagarrer à en péter le mobilier et alerter les autres. Elle était encline à l'écouter, malléable dans ses bras, mais plus encore assoiffée d'affection. Alors elle ne dit rien, se contenta d'expirer, de soupirer alors qu'il la déshabillait peu à peu, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait à lui sans résistance.

Elle aurait pu se sentir complètement passive, allongée sur le grand lit alors qu'il enlevait tour à tour sa cravate, ses bottes et chaussettes, sa chemise-

-là, elle l'interrompit pour lui faire enlever sa ceinture et son kimono, alors qu'il avait déjà balancé ses propres chaussures et chaussettes avant-même de les renverser sur le lit. Elle le ré-enlaça comme si les quelques secondes passées sans avoir son corps au-dessus du sien étaient insupportables, et soupira de plaisir en sentant sa peau contre la sienne. Soupir qu'il interrompit en retrouvant sa bouche pour un baiser plus profond que dans la cuisine, qui la fit glisser ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux et écarter les jambes pour qu'il s'y loge malgré leurs vêtements, suffisamment pesant pour être appréciable. Elle continua à caresser distraitement ses épis, les paupières à demi closes sous le plaisir alors qu'il redescendait sa gorge et la parsemait de baisers tantôt fugaces et la laissant avec une envie revigorée, tantôt pleins de dents et à la limite d'une douleur exquise. Il la marquait avec application, répandant sur sa peau des petits suçons çà et là, et défit l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge avec une habilité récemment acquise. Sanji lança le sous-vêtement sans même se soucier d'où il pouvait atterrir, et garda les bras ouverts, effondrés sur le matelas quand elle sentit la chaleur de sa bouche sous l'arrondi d'un de ses seins, l'escaladant pour trouver son mamelon.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps alors que Zoro s'afférait à suçoter le bout de chair qu'il savait particulièrement sensible, suivant les respirations un rien plus saccadées de la jeune femme qui faisaient se soulever sa poitrine, se tendre un peu plus vers lui. Elle ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer, sur ses lèvres qui lui arrachaient des expirations audibles ou ses mains caressantes qui les précédaient. Quand il délaissa finalement le mamelon humide, sensible ainsi à l'air ambiant, pour enfuir sa tête un instant entre ses seins, comme pour écouter son cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher les draps pour glisser à nouveau ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Le bout de ses boucles d'oreilles effleura son sternum.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réserve le même sort à son autre sein quand il releva d'un rien la tête, mais à la place, il descendit pour picorer ses côtes, plus saillantes lorsqu'elle était ainsi étendue, suivre les reliefs des muscles de son ventre. Elle sourit sans savoir pourquoi quand il embrassa son nombril, avant de perdre un rien son souffle quand ses mains glissèrent sous ses fesses, chaudes même à travers le tissu de son vêtement, les pétrirent un instant puis remontèrent sur le bord de son legging pour se glisser en-dessous.

Sanji se crispa subitement alors que la raison frappait à la porte de son esprit sans y avoir été invitée. Pouvait-elle faire ça, alors qu'elle était promise à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il sembla percevoir son hésitation car il suspendit son geste, et chercha à croiser son regard. Qu'elle maintint le temps de retrouver un peu son souffle, avant d'attirer son visage à lui de ses deux mains, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, langoureusement.

D'abord pour le distraire de ce qu'il faisait, puis comme pour se faire pardonner… puis pour l'encourager, quand la force de son désir balaya les incertitudes. Elle avait été fiancée depuis son enfance, alors qu'importe, quand son choix n'était pas - _pas encore, pas encore…_ \- final ?

Quand elle sentit ses doigts reprendre leur tâche, elle soupira contre les lèvres du jeune homme, puis leva son bassin pour l'aider à descendre le vêtement, et il lâcha sa bouche à contrecœur pour se pencher et reculer alors qu'il dévoilait ses longues jambes peu à peu. Une fois le collant noir disparu, ses grandes mains effleurèrent ses chevilles, puis remontèrent le galbe de ses mollets alors que Sanji se redressait sur ses coudes, rougissant un peu plus en le regardant apprécier son corps. Ses doigts tracèrent les cicatrices qui parsemaient ses jambes. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'attarde sur ses cuisses frémissantes, mais à la place il revint embrasser les cicatrices sur son ventre alors que ses paumes caressaient ses hanches rondes. Ses cicatrices, elle ne les cachait pas, et en était fière, car il s'agissait d'une preuve de sa volonté, de sa loyauté… et elle pouvait ressentir le respect qu'il éprouvait à cet égard dans ses gestes, et qu'elle lui rendit lorsque ses mains à elles tracèrent la longue balafre qui tranchait son torse. Ce geste sembla le chambouler un rien, au vu de l'éclat dans son regard avant qu'il ne revienne l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Quand il glissa ses doigts sous les rebords de sa culotte, elle tremblait doucement, de tout son corps, déjà à vif et toujours plus saturée de tendresse.

Car c'était bien ça qui transparaissait de lui, de la tendresse, même quand il descendit le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. Pas le désir brut auquel elle était habituée mais une tendresse qui l'enflammait lentement et sûrement, abaissait ses défenses et la faisait fondre.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa ses chevilles tour à tour quand elle fut complètement nue, les effleurant de ses lèvres presque avec révérence, avant d'en choisir une et remonter tout doucement, l'embrassant avec autant d'application qu'il l'avait fait pour le haut de son corps. Lentement, Sanji s'ouvrait à lui pour le permettre de glisser entre ses jambes, embrasser les renflements des muscles de son mollet, de sa rotule, du pli de son genou…

Cet acte à première vue assez banal la fit trembler de plus en plus. Quand ses lèvres atteignirent le commencement de sa cuisse, sa tête lui tourna, et elle glissa un peu plus sur ses coudes, se retenant presque péniblement, hypnotisée à la vue de sa silhouette puissante entre ses jambes nues. Il mordilla la peau fine de longues minutes, la léchant après comme pour se faire pardonner. Alors seulement releva-t-il la tête, son regard se posant presque par inadvertance à l'apex entre ses cuisses. Sanji rougit instantanément, furieusement, à voir sa tête si proche de son sexe, ses lèvres fines qui avaient tant l'habitude de se moquer d'elle en cet instant un rien enflées sous l'effet de tous les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés.

Quand il se reconcentra sur sa tâche, ses mains caressèrent l'extérieur de ses cuisses autant qu'elles la maintinrent en place. Sanji frétillait un rien, tiraillée entre la gêne d'être ainsi exposée et le désir qu'il continue. Elle en resserra les cuisses de timidité lorsqu'il atteignit son aine aux tendons bien visibles juste à côté de sa toison, mais au lieu de la cacher, cela fit plutôt l'effet d'une étreinte lubrique, prenant sa tête prisonnière entre ses jambes… qu'elle rouvrit en le sentant expirer contre sa peau sensible, la faisant frissonner. Alors seulement se rendit-elle compte d'à quel point elle mouillait -à ce stade, il pouvait sûrement la _sentir_ et elle n'en rougit que plus fort-, et que son ventre frémissait de désir malgré qu'il soit tendu sous l'attente. Son regard, lui, n'arriva pas à se détourner de la vue de la tête du jeune homme entre ses cuisses, hypnotisée qu'elle était alors qu'il caressait ses fesses comme pour la rassurer, attendant qu'elle achève de s'ouvrir littéralement à lui…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps comme pour s'y retenir alors qu'elle se laissait aller complètement sur le matelas par capitulation.

« Ah ! »

Elle sursauta, ses abdominaux se contractant instantanément pour la laisser regarder à nouveau entre ses cuisses quand elle sentit la bouche de Zoro se poser, presque avec hésitation, sur son sexe, puis commencer à l'embrasser. Sanji soupira longuement, fermant à demi ses paupières alors que ses yeux se révulsaient d'un rien et qu'elle se laissait finalement aller, sa tête lourde sur le matelas. Elle ne pouvait plus que sentir, soupirant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les baisers du jeune homme se faisaient plus précis et osés, ouvrant peu à peu les replis de chair et se laissant guider par les réactions de Sanji, qui elle, semblait dépassée par les sensations. Cramoisie, elle se surprit à penser qu'il la goûtait autant qu'il la découvrait, et ne put s'empêcher de comparer cet instant à la fois où elle l'avait sucé presque dédaigneusement, à quel point le contraste entre eux était sidérant…

Quand il laissa traîner sa langue le long de sa fente, elle ne put s'empêcher de geindre, et ses hanches sursautèrent sous l'emprise douce de ses mains lorsqu'il atteignit son clitoris. Elle le sentit souffler -d'amusement ou de concentration- et trembla un peu plus, sa peau hyper sensible réactive à chacun de ses gestes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour lui permettre d'haleter alors qu'il répétait tout le mouvement avec lenteur une fois, deux fois… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ondule doucement, inconsciemment du bassin. Il glissa habilement ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et ses mains sous ses fesses pour mieux ouvrir ses cuisses.

« Hmm… oh ! »

Puis enfin, il se ré-intéressa à l'endroit qu'elle avait de plus sensible. Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts quittant les draps d'eux-mêmes pour se glisser à nouveau dans les cheveux de Zoro, qui n'eut pas besoin de plus comme encouragement.

« Ah…ah… » haleta-t-elle ensuite lorsque sa langue se fit caressante, puis qu'il suçota, la lapa de plus en plus précisément durant de longs instants, qui se transformèrent en minutes. « Oui… comme ça… »

C'était un plaisir étrange, que d'être ainsi savourée -son esprit embrumé ne trouva pas de terme plus adapté-, c'était humide, brûlant et maladroit, mais aussi ultra-sensible et réactif… et bien vite elle se cambrait un peu plus à chaque seconde et resserrait ses doigts sur les cheveux de Zoro en gémissant, son regard perdu dans le plafond timidement illuminé alors que le plaisir allait et venait par vagues de plus en plus déstabilisantes.

« N'arrête…pa-ah oui ! Oui ! Hmm- »

Elle essaya de se taire, se mordant les lèvres, mais l'orgasme naissant lui arracha de gros soupirs plaintifs, saccadés par chaque allée et venue sur son sexe qui se crispait de plus en plus sur du vide. Maintenant, Zoro devait retenir plus fermement son bassin alors qu'elle frétillait sur le matelas, se soulevait, resserrait ses cuisses autour de sa tête et ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se cambrait à l'approche de la vague qui l'emporterait-

Sanji se figea, bouche grande ouverte, sa gorge serrée sous l'effort de retenir un cri de jouissance, avant qu'elle ne retombe en geignant tout bas, longuement, tout son corps parsemé de frissons. Elle continua de trembler alors qu'il s'attardait à la laper doucement, comme pour la nettoyer de tous les sucs qu'elle avait produits.

Sanji ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits tant la jouissance semblait les avoir éparpillés, ses mains caressant distraitement la tête entre ses cuisses, qui desserrèrent un peu leur emprise autour de Zoro, l'ouvrant comme une fleur. Lui avait délaissé son entrejambe frémissante pour embrasser l'autre aine, avec une tendresse toujours bien présente…

Voire plus encore. Et il continuait, et elle sentait son cœur enfler sans savoir pourquoi. Délaissant sa chevelure, elle leva les bras au-dessus d'elle, tâtonnant pour attraper un oreiller et le glisser sous sa tête, la relevant quand elle se sentait incapable de le faire elle-même. Encore haletante, elle regarda Zoro, toujours à demi habillé, continuer à l'embrasser avec application, avant de s'interrompre, lèvres et mains contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et la jeune femme put entendre son propre cœur battre dans le silence qui s'installa sans qu'elle ne le comprenne exactement…

Les muscles des épaules de son amant semblèrent se relâcher d'un rien quand elle caressa sa tête du bout des doigts, presque timidement. Il se redressa assez pour embrasser sa paume, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur… puis un autre quand il remonta d'un rien sur ses avant-bras puissants et déposa un baiser sur son ventre avec ce qui ressemblait à de la révérence. Puis juste en-dessous de son cœur, près de son sein.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre son murmure, mais le sentit sur sa peau.

« Sanji… »

Puis il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, le sien intense et déterminé comme jamais quand il continua.

« Epouse-moi. »

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, l'espace de quelques infimes secondes, où elle oublia de respirer, et ne put que le regarder. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce ne pouvait être le cas…

« Q-quoi ? »

« Epouse-moi. »

« …je…quoi- » cafouilla-t-elle d'une voix fragile. Elle eut l'impression d'être scindée en deux, entre son esprit qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu, et son cœur qui s'étranglait sous la compréhension.

Zoro se releva complètement sur ses avant-bras pour se rapprocher d'elle sans la quitter du regard, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement mais intensément, assez pour lui faire tourner la tête à nouveau, puis se sépara juste assez d'elle pour répéter encore une fois, sans fléchir, les doigts d'une de ses mains relevant son menton pour qu'elle ne détourne pas son visage. « Epouse-moi. »

.

Elle le regarda longuement, sa bouche entrouverte incapable de prononcer des paroles intelligibles. Elle chercha une trace de plaisanterie, de doute sur son visage, quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à fuir ces petits mots. Les émotions en elle ne formaient plus qu'un ensemble indissociable, imprécis et étouffant, sans qu'une en particulier prenne le pas sur les autres, la laissant perdue.

Puis elle le regarda en taisant ces pensées, simplement, réceptive à comment il emplissait ses sens. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi exposée, vulnérable qu'à présent… incapable de se cacher, de prétendre.

Elle ne pouvait donc plus méprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait, ici, maintenant.

Elle l'aimait.

Cette chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, logée en-dedans de son cœur, en ce point stratégique où elle pouvait couper sa respiration ou faire sursauter son ventre, c'était l'amour.

.

« Pourquoi ? » s'entendit-elle murmurer tout bas après ce long silence.

Ses yeux sombres s'arrondirent d'un rien, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cette question.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, le souffle court sous une attente qui l'étranglait.

Le silence fut tel qu'elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, la refroidissant malgré le contact de son corps emmêlé au sien, de son souffle régulier sur son visage. Il déglutit, lui-même fragilisé -perdu ? - un instant, avant de reprendre contenance.

« …tu ne peux pas épouser cette fille si tu es déjà mariée. »

Elle entendit bien ces mots, la logique et l'envie d'aider à tout prix derrière eux. Elle ne pouvait oublier l'émotion qui avait transparu lors de sa demande, sa détermination à insister. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une main tendue, cachant maladroitement un non-dit.

Mais en cet instant, elle sut que tout en elle voulait, avait _besoin_ d'entendre ce qu'il ne disait pas. D'autres mots, aussi simples et redoutables, qui n'avaient encore jamais traversé ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts alors qu'il se figeait un peu plus au-dessus d'elle, sans savoir comment réagir à sa caresse. Aux larmes qu'elle sentait poindre dans ses yeux et qu'il pouvait voir alors qu'elle continuait à parcourir son visage, en traça les plis toujours un rien sévères, la cicatrice qui l'était plus encore, comme dans l'espoir de les adoucir. Quand elle cueillit sa joue au creux de sa paume, cela sembla être le cas.

Et quand ses mots à elle lui échappèrent, frémissants, à peine audibles, elle sut que son choix était fait depuis le début. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais risquer le perdre. Les perdre. Peu importe si le prix à payer lui brisait le cœur.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il l'entendit. Le seul instant, aussi bref qu'un battement de cœur, où elle l'avait trouvé… démuni. Il comprenait, et restait donc figé. Se retint de fondre quand elle l'embrassa doucement, avec une tendresse sans fin. Puis elle s'écarta.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle détourna finalement son regard du sien, se glissa hors de son étreinte comme de l'eau entre ses bras, l'entendit respirer, immobile, alors qu'elle se rhabillait et partait. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir, et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. C'était bien assez déchirant comme ça.

.

Le lendemain, ils atteignirent Zô, se hissèrent à dos de l'immense éléphant qui portait, incarnait l'île. Quand la première nuit tomba, Sanji savait que ses amis ne pourraient pas la suivre sur un coup de tête, déjà pris dans les histoires des habitants, qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber. Elle s'en voulut presque de ne pas rester pour faire de même, mais l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée.

Sous la protection de la nuit, alors que tout le monde sauf elle dormait, Sanji partit, laissant derrière elle une pauvre lettre d'explication, et se rendit là où ils avaient atterri sur l'éléphant.

Elle s'attendait à voir des sbires de Big Mom et n'en fut donc pas surprise, mais se glaça en voyant deux soldats identiques, aux faciès et insignes trop familiers. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent.

« Bonsoir, princesse » dirent-ils avec une petite courbette. « Bon retour parmi nous. »

* * *

Durant les quelques jours de traversée sur le bateau qui ne l'amènerait pas uniquement à Big Mom, mais aussi aux autres Vinsmoke, Sanji resta à l'écart, alternant entre un esprit vide -un moyen de protection semi-inconscient ?- et une avalanche de souvenirs qu'elle avait jusqu'alors réussi à refouler.

Elle se souvint des brimades, des coups et railleries cruelles de ses frères. Elle était l'avant-dernière d'une fratrie de cinq : une fille ainée, puis des quadruplés dont elle était la seule fille. Et de tous, elle était la plus faible. La ratée. Une déception, une perte de temps… sauf pour ses frères qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui pourrir chacun de ses jours, à faire d'elle leur souffre-douleur sous le regard presque indifférent de leur sœur aînée.

Elle se souvint de son père, Judge Vinsmoke, à la stature écrasante et au regard impitoyable qui la transperçait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle s'avérait être un échec. Il avait souhaité des enfants surpuissants, allant jusqu'à sacrifier la santé de sa femme pour s'assurer de leurs capacités en les modifiant génétiquement-

-sa femme. Sora. La mère de Sanji. Le seul souvenir heureux de son enfance était le sourire de sa mère, dont elle partageait la couleur de cheveux, lorsqu'elle venait apporter des petits plats, cuisinés avec amour mais bien loin d'être réussis, à son chevet, espérant ainsi l'aider à recouvrir sa santé qui s'était étiolée après la naissance des quadruplés. Elle lui avait appris que la douceur et la compassion n'étaient pas les faiblesses que les autres prétendaient être, que la gentillesse et la bonté existaient bien en ce monde, et qu'elle ne devrait jamais laisser la vie lui arracher cela.

Même quand sa mère était décédée, lui donnant l'impression que sa famille entière s'était éteinte avec elle. Car en soi, elle était bien sa seule famille.

Même quand son père, ne lui trouvant plus aucune utilité lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'elle était simplement humaine et non le petit soldat parfait préfabriqué qu'il espérait qu'elle soit, la fit passer pour morte, l'enfermant dans une cage sombre, muselée comme un animal pour que personne ne l'entende. Même l'union potentielle avec la famille Charlotte dans un futur lointain n'avait pas suffi à la sauver de ces longues journées glacées passées à pleurer dans la pénombre, des mois durant. Quel père digne de ce nom faisait cela à son enfant ?

Lorsqu'elle ne pleurait pas, Sanji lisait. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris pour All Blue, et s'était mise à rêver à ce paradis hors de portée, par-delà ses barreaux. Son imagination était ce qui avait sauvé son esprit et son envie de vivre lors de ces mois interminables.

Finalement, ses frères et sœur avaient appris qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte, et n'avaient pas perdu un instant pour reprendre leur maltraitance. Même l'attitude de Reiju, leur sœur ainée, l'avait profondément blessée : à l'extérieur, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres, mais une fois qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux, la pitié et une sorte de préoccupation transparaissaient dans son comportement. Sanji, même enfant, comprenait pourquoi elle se protégeait ainsi à travers une telle hypocrisie, mais la douleur qu'elle suscitait avait étouffé toute affection naissante entre les deux sœurs. En définitive, elle était bien orpheline, dépourvue d'une famille.

La seule fois où la pitié de Reiju avait porté des fruits, et fait apparaître en elle une bribe de sentiment entre elles, fut quand elle l'aida à s'échapper alors qu'ils traversaient East Blue en écartant les barreaux de sa cage à l'aide de sa force surhumaine. Puis lui dit qu'un jour, elle trouverait des personnes dignes de sa gentillesse. Ces mots avaient alors sonné creux, impossibles, un coup supplémentaire qui lui avait égratigné le cœur sous l'effet d'un faux espoir.

Dans son escapade, Sanji avait croisé Judge… qui s'avéra bien content de se débarrasser aussi aisément d'elle. Ce dernier souvenir de son père -non, son géniteur- fut celui qui lui resta en mémoire : la dédaignant du haut de sa taille imposante, ses yeux impossiblement froids alors qu'il disait qu'elle ne survivrait pas bien longtemps. Mais qu'au cas où, par il ne savait quel miracle, elle y arrivait, elle ne devrait jamais revendiquer le nom de Vinsmoke, étant une honte telle qu'elle le tacherait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Zeff, Sanji avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de cela, avoir un père. S'était habituée à la sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé, muselant sa bienveillance naturelle pour plutôt se méfier d'autrui, de peur qu'ils la blessent à leur tour. La rouent de coups physiques et mentaux, le tout en riant.

Et quelque part, elle ne sut ce que signifiait le mot « famille » que lorsqu'elle rencontra son équipage. Mais penser à eux, en cet instant, était trop douloureux pour elle. Elle faisait cela pour eux tous, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et c'était ce qu'elle se répéta lorsqu'elle mit pied sur l'île-bateau principale du royaume de Germa, qui l'avait vue naître. Elle adressa un regard aux tourelles du château massif, puis aux autres soldats de même facture que ceux qui étaient venus la chercher qu'elle pouvait voir se balader alentours. Une silhouette se démarqua vite à ses yeux, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour la reconnaitre. Elancée, les cheveux rose, les sourcils vrillés dans un sens opposé aux siens… Sa sœur lui ressemblait fortement, à l'exception de sa couleur de cheveux, de sa poitrine généreuse, de sa taille moins haute et de sa silhouette plus longiligne que Sanji était athlétique. Et en cet instant, son aînée affichait un sourire qu'elle était loin de partager.

« Bienvenue, petite sœur. »

Sanji se contenta d'un petit signe de tête, les mains dans les poches et la bouche sévère. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée que ce soit elle qui l'accueille.

« Reiju. »

La voir lui confirma que tout ceci était bien réel, se passait pour de bon. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent, elle avait choisi que tournant sa vie allait prendre… et s'efforça d'étrangler le désespoir qui menaçait de croître en elle. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait écrit dans sa lettre à son équipage, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

.

« Hahahaha j'y crois pas, alors c'est vrai, la rature a vraiment survécu. »

Si l'espace d'une infime fraction de seconde, la vue de cheveux verts sur une silhouette massive lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur, la voix raillarde dégoulinante de malveillance ne lui inspira que dégoût. De ses trois frères, il fallait que ce soit celui qu'elle déteste le plus qui la croise en premier : Yonji, le petit dernier… Qui n'avait plus rien de petit, vu comme elle dut lever le regard pour croiser le sien alors qu'il venait se poster devant elle, dents découvertes sur un sourire moqueur et yeux sombres la jaugeant de haut en bas.

Elle ne lui adressa qu'une grimace pour toute salutation.

« Faut croire que des miracles ont parfois lieu » continua-t-il. « Quoique qu'à part pour le cul et les cuisses que tu te tapes, j'aurais pu croire que t'es un nouveau frère au lieu d'une sœur. »

Sanji lui adressa un sourire carnassier. « Toujours aussi raffiné à ce que je vois, _mon très cher petit frère_. » Elle cracha presque ces derniers mots. « J'imagine qu'être entouré de bons petits soldats préfabriqués à longueur de journée t'a rendu incapable de distinguer les sexes ? »

Yonji fronça les sourcils une seconde, comme surpris par le venin dans sa voix.

'' _C'est ça, je ne suis plus la petite que tu martyrisais…''_ pensa Sanji qui ne manqua pas cette infime réaction. S'ils croyaient qu'elle allait laisser le passé se reproduire et tendrait les joues pour se faire gifler, ils allaient avoir une très mauvaise surprise…

« Oh voyez-vous ça, il t'en est poussé une petite paire- »

« -merci pour l'accueil » le coupa-t-elle en se détournant, déjà lasse, « mais si c'est pour parler pipi-caca je préfère encore faire le tour du château. »

« Les cachots n'ont pas changé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Sanji sentit la colère tendre tous les muscles de son corps, prête à lui en foutre une, quand Reiju posa une main ferme sur son bras pour la retenir et l'emmener à la fois.

« Tss tss les enfants, » fit-elle d'une voix faussement amusée, « arrêtez un peu. »

« Mais Reiju, on commençait seulement à s'amuser ! »

« Ça peut attendre, mais Père non. »

Cela coupa les répliques de Sanji plus efficacement que le reste, la glaçant subitement. Sa réaction n'échappa cependant pas à Yonji, qui profita de cette brèche dans sa défense.

« Oh regardez ça, Sanji-la-grande-gueule redevient une faible gosse rien qu'à l'idée de voir son Papounet- »

Cette fois, malgré toute sa force, Reiju ne put la retenir alors qu'elle fusait vers lui, lui assénant un coup de pied ultra-rapide en pleine poitrine, lui coupant efficacement la parole en plus de l'envoyer valser contre le mur le plus proche, le choc faisant révulser ses yeux une seconde.

« Ferme-la » cracha Sanji d'une voix glaciale, encore figée dans sa posture d'attaque, muscles contractés pour la maintenir immobile avec aisance. L'espace d'une seconde, elle vit les yeux de Yonji s'écarquiller sous la surprise et la douleur, avant de reprendre leur lueur malveillante habituelle.

« Eh eh …voyez-vous ça » répondit-il d'une voix hachée avant de grimacer de douleur, « je crois que tu m'as pété des côtes, pétasse. »

« Et il m'en reste à dégommer, si tu continues » répondit-elle en déposant sa jambe au sol, le dos droit et les mains dans les poches de son veston. Mais elle se détourna de son cadet, désintéressée, et croisa le regard impassible de Reiju. « Je vais dans ma chambre, toutes ces jérémiades m'ont donné mal à la tête. »

Elle en retrouva le chemin seule, à sa désagréable surprise. La pièce n'avait presque pas changé : vaste, d'une richesse tout de même plus sobre que le reste du château, le mobilier déjà à taille adulte lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un balcon, qu'elle ouvrit pour regarder les alentours presque avec détachement. Elle vit une partie des soldats aux visages semblables s'entraîner en contre-bas, et se désintéressa vite d'eux au profit de l'horizon plus lointain, où elle se perdit dans l'éclat du soleil sur l'eau, alors que la nostalgie lui remontait déjà dans la gorge. Déjà.

Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Pour eux.

Elle n'entendit presque pas qu'on frappait à sa porte, perdue dans ses pensées. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle soupira en voyant Reiju, qui ne se départageait pas de son petit sourire en coin.

« Je croyais que c'était assez clair que je préfère être seule » bougonna-t-elle.

« Allons sœurette, ça fait treize ans que l'on ne s'est plus vus et tu es déjà lasse de ta famille ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, vous n'avez jamais été ma famille. Et tu le sais. Ne fais pas semblant, ça m'énerve. »

« Ça n'a pas empêché Père de chercher assidûment après toi. »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? » s'agaça Sanji. « Il ne l'a fait que pour pouvoir m'utiliser. Je parie qu'après avoir vue qu'au final, je n'étais pas morte, il a préféré mille fois se débarrasser de moi d'une manière qui lui est plus utile que sacrifier l'un de ses précieux enfants. J'imagine que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que je ne suis recherchée que vive contre récompense ? »

Elle écouta Reiju à demi quand celle-ci essaya de justifier les actes de leur paternel, sur le compte de l'ambition de régner à nouveau sur tous les royaumes de North Blue -ce qu'ils atteignaient peu à peu- quand Sanji sentit une présence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se rapprocher.

Judge Vinsmoke était un homme particulièrement impressionnant. Dépassant Sanji d'un bon mètre, massif sous ses vêtements mi armure mi habits royaux et à la longue chevelure d'épis dorés, sa simple apparence imposait le respect de force. Mais elle avait vu pire, depuis. La silhouette qui la rendait anxieuse étant enfant, la poursuivant dans ses pensées lui sembla en cet instant bien moins écrasante. Elle avait combattu plus gros. Elle avait _vaincu_ plus gros. La réalisation qu'elle ne tremblait pas, n'éprouvait aucune peur, mais juste un mal-être au souvenir du passé lui apporta une sorte de calme intérieur bienvenu, presque une sérénité qui la fit se dresser droite et fière sans effort face à lui.

« Ça te fait plaisir de foutre le boxon ? » furent ses mots de bienvenue.

« Juste histoire de marquer le coup pour mon retour. » Un sourire narquois étira le coin de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux ne perdaient pas de leur animosité vis-à-vis du souverain.

« Yonji est particulière robuste, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Donné un coup plus robuste que lui, visiblement. »

Il la considéra quelques courtes secondes, les sourcils froncés. « J'en doute. »

« Je peux lui en donner un autre sous tes yeux, si ça peut te convaincre. »

.

Ils s'affrontèrent dans la cour principale, sous les yeux des curieux de plus en plus nombreux. Veston de côté et manches de sa chemise retroussées, Sanji était à première vue désavantagée par rapport à l'accoutrement du roi, presque frêle en comparaison, son simple corps opposé à sa lance. Pourtant, les coups qu'ils s'échangèrent furent rapides et précis, et bien vite, elle se rendit compte que c'était presque…facile. Comme un échauffement.

Elle pouvait l'avoir, et cette simple constatation avait quelque chose d'exhilarant. Accélérant d'un rien, l'un de ses coups perça la garde de Judge, qui l'accusa en serrant des dents.

« Tu oses frapper ton père ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon père ! » cracha-t-elle en réponse. « Je t'interdis de le prétendre ! »

« Tss petite insolente… Etre revenue à la maison fait à nouveau de toi ma fille, que tu le veuilles ou non, et t'obliges donc à assumer ton rôle de Vinsmoke. »

« Je m'en fiche ! » Elle continuait à virevolter mais ses coups ne servaient encore qu'à le jauger. Mais en cet instant, elle n'eut pas envie de prétendre. « Je ne suis ici que pour protéger mon équipage, c'est tout. »

« Tu ferais donc passer de la vermine avant ta famille ? »

Sa lance trancha l'air près de son oreille, son sifflement ne faisant que l'agacer un peu plus.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, » sa voix était glaciale, lourde du passé, « et vous ne le serez jamais. »

Elle savait bien qui était réellement sa famille. Ceux pour qui elle était là, ici, maintenant. Son véritable père, qui lui avait appris ce que c'était d'être aimée quand elle avait cru ne plus jamais connaître une telle chose après la mort de sa mère, entourée par une bande de joyeux lurons qui l'avaient vue grandir et qui avaient chacun laissé une petite trace en elle, en l'adulte qu'elle était devenue. Son équipage, avec lequel elle avait noué des liens si forts que les relations fraternelles pâlissaient en comparaison. Pour lequel elle a sué, pleuré et saigné, et le referait sans une once d'hésitation. Ils lui avaient donné le goût de la vie, de l'aventure, de la liberté quand elle s'était jusqu'alors contentée de vivoter, rêvasser sans jamais oser, se croyant satisfaite de peu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit une fraction de seconde trop tard le coup de Judge, et dût parer sa lance en infusant du haki d'armement dans ses jambes. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous son casque de mauvais goût alors que des exclamations fusaient alentours à la voir contrer avec une telle facilité un coup qui aurait dû l'amputer. Puis alors qu'il augmentait la puissance de ses coups et qu'elle n'en était même pas décoiffée, allant jusqu'à en prendre un, se laissant propulser à l'autre bout de la cour sans une égratignure.

« Cesse de faire des galipettes et bats-toi correctement ! » s'impatienta le monarque. « Je t'ai appris à manier l'épée, alors prends une arme ! »

« Pas question. Mes mains ont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, elles me servent à nourrir et non à blesser ! »

« Pfff, encore des idées dignes d'une roturière, quand prendras-tu enfin conscience que c'est à la noblesse que tu appartiens, et que tu dois donc agir en conséquence ! C'est aux autres de te servir et non l'inverse ! »

Le seul moment où elle fut réellement déstabilisée fut quand il utilisa des soldats comme bouclier humain, n'hésitant pas à en transpercer un de sa lance, le tuant sur le coup, pour l'atteindre.

Elle eut envie de vomir, et cela n'était dû en rien au coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. L'ouverture au-dessus de son arcade était plutôt superficielle, mais comme toute blessure au visage, elle saignait abondamment, lui ruisselant dans l'œil alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le soldat. Il était déjà mort, sous les railleries de son père, pétries d'orgueil et de suffisance, qu'elle n'écoutait même pas d'une demi-oreille. Une furie froide s'immisça en elle alors qu'elle relevait la tête du sol pour croiser son regard, barbouillée de sang et de haine qu'elle essaya de ravaler en déglutissant.

Non, un type pareil ne pourrait jamais être son père. En cet instant, la simple pensée qu'elle partage un lien génétique avec lui était déjà presque à la limite du tolérable. Elle ne se gênait pas pour exprimer son avis, et cela finit par lui coûter : elle se retrouva rapidement avec deux bracelets explosifs autour des poignets, histoire de la rendre plus docile et coopérative.

Cela ne fut pas sans lui rappeler la muselière de son enfance.

Le soir, assise dans son lit, elle s'en cogna la tête contre le mur de dépit en se mordant les lèvres. Même si elle l'avait voulu, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

.

L'immense bateau qui formait presque l'intégralité du royaume de Germa approcha trop vite à son goût de l'île Whole Cake. Entièrement constituée de nourriture, elle formait un amas de couleurs et de textures visibles de loin, intrigante et surréaliste à la fois. Et tout aussi vite, beaucoup trop, la date du mariage se rapprocha. La veille, les derniers frères les rejoignirent, de retour du matage sanglant d'une rébellion.

Sanji les regarda traverser la cour, triomphants, avec un arrière-goût plus qu'amer en bouche. Ichiji l'aîné menait, suivi de près par Niji. Le premier avait les cheveux écarlates, le deuxième d'un bleu électrique, et tous deux possédaient une démarche qui exsudait l'arrogance. De haute stature, leurs mentons étaient relevés presque avec dédain, comme si les acclamations de la foule étaient un dû dont ils étaient presque lassés. Elle sut alors, rien qu'à cette vue, qu'eux aussi n'avaient changé en rien.

Ils avaient même empiré. Les salutations condescendantes, les remarques blessantes et autres railleries, ça elle pouvait encaisser, mais les voir gaspiller de la nourriture lors du repas du soir et pire, maltraiter une cuisinière qui n'est que fait son travail, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Alors elle avait tenu tête, était allée jusqu'à leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Peu importe le contact froid des bracelets explosifs à ses poignets, et cet instant, elle ne les sentait plus.

« Assez ! » avait clamé le patriarche, visiblement à bout, avant de sortir une photo qui avait figé Sanji : celle de Zeff. « Est-ce cet homme qui t'a inculqué un comportement aussi intolérable ? »

« Qu-… »

« Les contacts de Big Mom vont loin. Nous sommes tous au courant que tu as passé des années à ses côtés à bord d'un certain Baratie. J'en conclus donc que vous étiez proches tous les deux. »

'' _C'est mon père, mon véritable père… et toi, tu n'es qu'un raté…''_

Mais toute répartie l'avait quittée alors que sa gorge se nouait sous la peur. Peur qui se concrétisa lorsque Judge menaça de s'en prendre au vieux pirate si elle continuait à le provoquer. Elle se décomposa sous les sourires satisfaits de sa fratrie, et les derniers mots du repas résonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit, et l'empêchèrent de riposter sous les coups que lui décochèrent ses _frères_ par la suite, profitant de sa faiblesse, alors que Reiju se tenait à l'écart sans intervenir, comme à son habitude.

« Tu finiras par dire adieu à tes amis et à ton ancienne vie… Tant que tu obéis et que tu acceptes ce mariage, il n'arrivera rien à personne. »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur Whole Cake, tirés dans un carrosse ostentatoire vers le château principal, Sanji était comme dans un état second, indifférente au brouhaha alentours et aux autres Vinsmoke assis non loin d'elle. Son veston avait été troqué pour une cape, dont les pans étaient rabattus sur ses bras croisés. Son esprit vagabondait, détaché de l'instant présent. Bientôt, elle serait mariée…Elle se demanda si on allait lui faire porter une robe, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ses amies sur Momoiro.

Le mariage, en soi, n'avait jamais vraiment été une de ses préoccupations. C'était une possibilité projetée dans le futur qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu d'importance à ses yeux, malgré sa nature romantique dont elle était parfois un peu embarrassée. Elle s'était imaginé des relations passionnées, pour sûr, mais quelque chose de plus… définitif ? Tout ce à quoi elle avait alors pensé était son souhait que, si cela devait arriver, ce soit avec une personne qu'elle aime profondément. Tout simplement.

Mais à présent, elle allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés d'une femme qu'elle n'avait même pas encore rencontrée. Alors qu'elle aurait pu…

Son cœur rata un battement au souvenir d'un instant qui lui sembla si lointain, presque rêvé, alors qu'elle se rappela encore avec clarté la sensation de _sa_ respiration sur la peau de ses cuisses et de _ses_ lèvres sur son ventre, sous son cœur. Voyait encore l'éclat dans _ses_ yeux à la lumière de la lampe à pétrole alors qu'il disait deux simples mots qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas réussi à entendre, à comprendre…

 _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit oui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit…_

Les larmes lui montèrent subitement aux yeux et elle s'efforça de les refouler de même que toutes les émotions qui semblèrent en cet instant érupter en elle, jugulées à l'excès pour mieux se venger d'elle. Et, comme un cruel jeu du sort, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit une voix familière, lui faisant d'abord croire qu'elle délirait.

« Saaanjiiiii ! »

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, courant avec elle avec un sourire éblouissant, presque enfantin.

« L-Luffy ? Mais que… ? »

L'espoir, l'affection, la reconnaissance qui surgirent dans son cœur en cet instant, elle ne put les juguler. Mais deux secondes après, ils manquèrent de la blesser tant la panique la lancina. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait Nami – qu'elle pouvait voir derrière lui et dont le sourire l'émut tout autant- ici ? Ils allaient tout faire foirer. Ils allaient payer un prix qu'elle seule devait assumer…

« Je suis là pour te ramener, Sanji ! »

Luffy était là. Son capitaine, qu'elle avait juré de suivre contre vents et marées, l'enfant éternel aux rêves plus grands que réalité était là pour elle. Et tout ce dont elle avait envie était de se jeter dans ses bras comme une petite fille en larmes et le laisser l'emmener au large, où elle pourrait être libre et sauvage.

Quelque chose se déchira dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui envoya son pied en plein sourire. Se déchira plus encore lorsqu'elle feignit le dégoût, leur cracha de partir et la laisser tranquille. Lorsque Luffy tint bon, voyant clair à travers elle, son regard d'une maturité sans âge comme il n'en avait que rarement. Alors elle avait continué à l'attaquer, mais il n'avait fait qu'encaisser… même quand, effrénée par sa persistance et les pleurs de Nami, elle avait mis de plus en plus de force dans ses coups, il avait tenu bon, jusqu'à tomber temporairement dans l'inconscience.

Alors qu'ils remontaient dans le carrosse pour s'éloigner, sa joue que Nami avait giflé la lancinait terriblement, et continua à le faire toute la journée, mais pas autant que les derniers mots de Luffy, hurlés alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans oser le regard, yeux dans les mains.

« Tu mens trop mal Sanji ! Tu crois vraiment te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Que ça suffira à me faire te tourner le dos ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir plus que quiconque ! »

Ses paumes s'humectèrent de ses larmes.

« Tu me frappais de plus en plus fort… mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu faisais mal ! »

 _Arrête Luffy… arrête…_

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne reviendras pas ! Quitte à mourir de faim ! Car sans toi je ne pourrai jamais devenir le roi des pirates ! »

Elle ne put continuer à retenir ses pleurs, accompagnés de quelques pitoyables sanglots mêlés aux ricanements de ce qui lui servirait à présent de frères.

Elle devait le faire. Pour eux. Pour sa véritable famille.

.

D'habitude, Sanji savait se montrer très à l'aise avec autrui. La conversation lui venait facilement et avec fluidité, lorsqu'elle y mettait un peu du sien au lieu de laisser son tempérament prendre le dessus. Du temps où elle travaillait au Baratie, elle avait développé cette caractéristique, étant particulièrement agréable envers les clients qui le méritaient, pouvant être même plutôt séductrice avant qu'elle ne s'emporte dans ses excès. Mais à présent, assise à côté de celle qu'elle allait bientôt épouser, à la table de Big Mom croulante sous les pâtisseries, biscuits et autres assortiments de thés dotés d'une personnalité propre, elle se retrouvait fort dépourvue.

Que devait-elle dire à quelqu'un dont elle avait su qu'elle allait partager la vie avant même leur rencontre ? En même temps, son esprit restait tiraillé entre l'instant présent et la pensée que son équipage était sur l'île. Ou du moins… une partie, comme Luffy avait dit.

Zoro n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas choisi de la suivre. Comme elle l'avait demandé, mais…

Mais.

Un morceau de papier glissé discrètement par Pudding la tira de ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un regard en coin après avoir lu qu'elle souhaitait lui parler en privé.

.

Elles parlèrent dans la chambre de Pudding, vaste et richement décorée. Au vu de la proximité du mariage, la présence d'un chaperon avait semblé inutile… De plus, étant toutes les deux des femmes, les familles avaient moins tendance à leur coller au train. Elles auraient tout aussi bien pu décider de s'envoyer en l'air, cela importait peu au vu de l'impossibilité de concevoir. C'était bien là le seul avantage d'un mariage homosexuel, mais aussi une particularité qui en disait beaucoup sur leur union : elle ne donnerait jamais d'enfant, et prendrait donc fin à leurs morts respectives… car il était bien évident que la royauté ne divorçait pas. L'alliance entre les Vinsmoke et les Charlotte serait donc profitable des deux côtés, mais limitée dans le temps, déchargée de la complication du partage des biens et des titres entre héritiers.

Sa vie n'allait donc qu'être un moyen pour son père d'acquérir du pouvoir, avant que ses successeurs ne retournent très certainement leurs vestes. Elle allait la passer aux côtés de cette jeune femme qui semblait aussi embarrassée qu'elle, à jouer la princesse fantoche, une marionnette manipulée par Judge. Et elle n'aurait pas d'enfants.

Si cette pensée n'avait pas vraiment eu d'importance de par le passé, en cet instant, assise sur le canapé face à Pudding qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille, elle ne put s'empêcher de la garder à l'esprit quelques secondes… assez pour se demander et si ? Et si elle n'avait pas pris les pilules de Chopper ? Celles-là même qu'elle venait d'arrêter -à quoi bon continuer à présent- ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait emporté une part de lui, d'eux, à chérir ?

Ses entrailles se tordirent sur elles-mêmes. Non. Même si c'était le cas, on ne lui aurait pas laissé garder un bâtard. Toute trace de son passé serait effectivement effacée, même s'il s'agissait d'une vie innocente. Et sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, à cette pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Sanji ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix douce et soucieuse de Pudding la ramena sur terre, et elles se regardèrent quelques secondes. Sanji se dit alors, même si de manière détachée, qu'elle était une très jolie jeune femme. D'une tête plus petite qu'elle et aux formes très féminines, le visage en cœur, les yeux entre le magenta et un rouge profond, et ses longs cheveux d'un brun clair coupés en une lourde frange sur son front et attachés en couettes sur les côtés, elle avait de quoi ravir le regard. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait preuve envers elle que de gentillesse et de compassion.

« Ah je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs… »

« Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait faire un effort. Elle devait bien ça à cela qui allait partager sa vie et qui semblait vouloir bien faire les choses… Au point d'aider Luffy et les autres. Sanji se mordit l'intérieur des joues en l'entendant raconter comment ils avaient pu réussir à progresser ainsi sur l'île. A mesure que les minutes passèrent, elle se dit qu'au final, elle pourrait peut-être lui faire confiance. Alors elle lui montra ses bracelets explosifs.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être apprendre à l'aider. Alors elle lui sourit et choisit de s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle fut même émue de la réaction de Pudding à l'écoute de son passé.

« Je ne laisserai pas notre mariage devenir un enfer pour toi ! » fit la brune, les larmes aux yeux. « Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part… et que je ne pourrai jamais remplir le trou qu'il y a dans ton cœur mais… mais… »

Sanji sourit doucement, même si la tristesse derrière était bien apparente. Elle effleura la joue ronde de Pudding, qui la regardait avec une sincérité qui ne pouvait pas la laisser de marbre. Après tout, elle avait toujours été une grande sensible…

Quand la plus petite l'étreignit, elle se dit que peut-être, avec le temps, elles pourraient rendre cette union joyeuse, voire heureuse. Peut-être pourrait-elle arranger les choses.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle alla trouver Big Mom, qui lui fit la promesse qu'en échange de sa collaboration, elle laisserait ses amis quitter l'île sains et saufs. Elle accepta avec une facilité qui lui allégea un peu plus le cœur. Ce fut comme si elle pouvait respirer librement à nouveau, même si, une fois seule dans sa chambre après que des valets eussent pris ses mesures pour sa tenue lors de la cérémonie, l'anxiété revint lui mordre le ventre à l'idée qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point Luffy était borné… mais comptait sur Nami pour lui faire entendre raison, ou bien l'assommer et le traîner jusqu'au Sunny.

A la pensée de ses -anciens- compagnons, la tristesse refit surface en elle, et pour la chasser, Sanji se décida à se promener dans le château et se focaliser sur le moment présent, en l'occurrence son mariage imminent à Pudding. La douce et belle Pudding, qui semblait tout aussi prisonnière qu'elle et décidée à améliorer les choses…

Elle aussi allait faire des efforts et ce, dès à présent, en commençant par lui cueillir des fleurs. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'était plus sortie de sa chambre depuis un petit temps, au point de rater le repas du soir, elle lui cuisina un panier-repas, bien décidée à lui apporter le tout en signe de paix et de nouveau commencement.

La porte parlante ne la laissa pas entrer, mais Sanji ne démordit pas, faisant quelques détours pour passer par son balcon malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Et c'est là, alors qu'elle était à côté de la fenêtre, qu'elle se figea en entendant la voix de sa fiancée se tordre en un rire malsain. Qu'elle entendit tout ce que Pudding racontait à une Reiju prisonnière, dont elle allait plus tard effacer une partie de la mémoire à l'aide de son troisième œil caché sous sa frange.

L'une de ses mains laissa s'échapper le bouquet alors que l'autre se crispait sur la hanse du panier qui transportait la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée avec attention… sans remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une sélection des en-cas préférés de ses anciens compagnons.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un vaste mensonge. Du début à la fin, les Charlotte s'étaient jouées d'elle et les autres Vinsmoke. Le mariage n'était qu'un prétexte à un assassinat de masse, une prise de pouvoir sordide et brillante à la fois. Et Pudding n'avait que mépris et moqueries à son égard, crédule et naïve qu'elle était, propice à faire confiance si facilement que c'en était risible.

Sans un bruit, rapidement détrempée par la pluie, Sanji glissa contre le mur et pleura, vide, épuisée et saturée à la fois.

Elle resta là longtemps, à écouter l'orage et regarder les éclairs, jusqu'à frissonner sous l'effet de ses vêtements trempés alors que Pudding relâchait Reiju, blessée, puis allait vaquer à elle ne savait quels préparatifs de leur plan lugubre. La pluie lui donna l'impression d'emporter avec elle toutes ses résolutions, tous ses sacrifices.

Elle alla trouver Reiju à l'infirmerie et lui raconta tout. A sa grande surprise, ce fut lors de sa discussion à cœurs ouverts avec sa grande sœur, qui au final n'en avait que faire de la puissance de leur royaume et se souciait réellement, _sincèrement_ d'elle, au point d'avoir troqué les soi-disant bracelets explosifs à ses poignets pour des faux, qu'elle hésita.

Durant de longues heures, elle continua à hésiter, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier repas qu'elle gardait toujours à ses côtés et elle _sut_.

Sous le couvert de la nuit, elle courut jusque là où elle avait laissé Luffy, le cœur de plus en plus battant et la gorge serrée sous l'effet d'une émotion qui lui semblait enfler à chaque enjambée et qui maintenait sa prise sur le panier presque désespérément. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à son visage par la pluie persistante.

La petite plaine traversée d'une route à l'orée du bois où elle l'avait laissé était couverte de soldats inconscients, signes claires d'une bataille importante. Elle ne le trouvait pas. La panique enflait en elle à mesure qu'elle le cherchait mais ne le trouvait pas, et que l'idée qu'elle était à présent réellement seule se précisait.

Puis c'est là qu'elle entendit, la faisant se figer, puis se retourner lentement. Un gargouillis presque drôle tant il était bruyant, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

Luffy était là, à peine conscient et émacié. Il avait tenu parole. Il l'attendait, et entrouvrit les yeux en l'entendant se rapprocher.

Le cœur dans la gorge, elle lui tendit le bento qui avait été tant malmené qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Mais quand elle le vit sourire à pleines dents et manger en vantant ses mérites, Sanji se sentit comme la pire des amies, qui les avait fait souffrir et ne méritait pas leur loyauté, encore moins leur affection.

Comme une traîtresse.

C'est pourquoi elle dit non quand il lui demanda de revenir. Parce qu'elle avait levé la main sur lui, son capitaine, et avait bafoué ses ordres. Parce que Zeff et les gars du Baratie étaient toujours menacés de représailles. Et parce que, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les Vinsmoke se faire massacrer sans agir.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi » acheva-t-elle, les dents serrées, le cœur vide mais résolu. « Pars, maintenant. »

Nami l'avait giflée sur une joue, et cela lui avait fait incroyablement mal. Mais le coup de poing que Luffy lui asséna sur l'autre elle le sentit jusqu'à la moëlle, fit trembler ses dents lorsqu'elle heurta le sol. Ebranlée, elle ne put que rester à genoux, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Perdue. Mais lui _savait_.

« Arrête ! » beugla son capitaine. « Dis-moi la vérité ! »

Et ce fut là, alors qu'elle se cherchait dans son regard, que tout s'écroula, la laissant à vif, émotionnellement nue. Incapable de continuer à prétendre, à être une autre.

« Luffy, je… » pleurnicha-t-elle, abandonnant toute fierté mal placée, « je veux revenir. Je veux rentrer, je… »

A présent, ses larmes coulaient sans retenue. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, je peux pas mais je pourrai pas y arriver seule et tout va si vite et- »

Elle s'étrangla sur un sanglot alors que son capitaine se rapprochait pour venir se tenir devant elle. Puis elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête, la protégeant de la pluie.

Son chapeau de paille.

Interdite un instant, Sanji releva ensuite doucement la tête alors qu'une chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine, puis dans le reste de son corps lorsqu'elle vit Luffy lui sourire. De ces sourires qui disent que tout est pardonné, et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Qui lui font penser qu'ils sont indestructibles.

« On est là pour toi ! On va détruire ce mariage avec toi ! »

Et son capitaine tenait toujours, toujours ses promesses, aussi improbables et impossibles soient-elles. Alors c'est ce qu'ils feraient.

.

Avant qu'elle ne retourne discrètement au château, après leurs discussions par miroir -magique ?- interposé avec le reste du groupe, Sanji fut surprise quand Luffy lui dit d'une voix calme, presque détachée.

« Ça lui a fait de la peine, tu sais. »

« Q-quoi ? » Elle crut mal comprendre mais savait à la fois, tout en étant profondément surprise de la lucidité du jeune homme.

« Zoro. Ça lui a fait de la peine que tu partes, plus qu'à nous tous. » Il continua en souriant alors qu'elle restait sans voix, la bouche entrouverte. « Il a fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas, mais il peut pas nous tromper. »

« …je… je crois que tu te trompes, justement… »

Il rit. « Nan. »

* * *

Sur Zô, peu après le départ de Sanji, ses compagnons avaient dû prendre une décision une fois la situation avec les Minks stabilisée.

« Mais regardez, elle a écrit qu'elle allait revenir ! » s'exclama Chopper en brandissant la lettre alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour d'une table dans la salle qui avait servi à faire la fête après leurs dernières réussites.

« Je doute qu'elle le pensait vraiment » le contraria Robin avec douceur. « C'est un mensonge pour rendre la séparation plus facile. »

« On ne peut pas la laisser se sacrifier comme ça » fit Usopp, comme s'il pensait à haute voix, alors que Franky et Brook, étonnamment calmes, acquiesçaient de la tête.

« On doit aller la chercher ! » renchérit Nami, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

« Et on va le faire » confirma Luffy, « et sans attendre ! »

Le raclement d'une chaise les fit taire alors que Zoro se levait presque brusquement, tous ses muscles tendus.

« Vous n'avez pas compris ? » dit-il d'une voix portante. « Elle a fait son choix. Celui de déserter et aller épouser cette fille. »

« Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment l'intention… » s'hasarda Usopp.

« Si. » Sa voix se fit implacable. « Elle n'irait pas jusque là, jusqu'à disparaître en pleine nuit si elle n'était pas décidée. »

« On ne peut pas la laisser seule » couina Chopper.

L'escrimeur se raidit un peu plus, la mine sombre. « Elle nous a _demandé_ de la laisser seule. »

« Mais c'est pas écrit clairement- » insista le petit renne.

« -son intention l'est. »

« Alors tu veux qu'on l'abandonne comme ça ! » intervint Nami, à deux doigts de crier.

« Je ne le _veux_ pas » s'agaça-t-il. « Mais elle a fait son choix et nous devons aller de l'avant- »

« -je vais la chercher » coupa Luffy, laissant place au silence alors que tout le monde absorbait sa détermination calme, à l'exception de Zoro qui sembla poussé à bout.

« Elle ne le veut pas ! »

« Zoro. Arrête. »

Le silence du reste de l'équipage se fit plus palpable alors que l'ordre était clair.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle veut » continua leur capitaine, d'un ton clair alors que tout l'équipage l'écoutait. « Mais tu ne veux juste pas l'entendre maintenant. Sanji ne nous abandonnerait jamais si elle n'y était pas forcée. Tu le _sais_ ! »

L'escrimeur sembla un peu plus pâle, comme incapable de contenir complètement ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, puis se reprit.

« …je pars pour Wano. »

Luffy le regarda un instant, d'un air rare, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et retrouver son sourire presque benêt. « On se retrouvera plus tard ! Qui vient avec moi sur Whole Cake ? »

.

« Zoro attends. »

Il soupira alors qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dehors, espérant avoir quelques instants de calme pour maîtriser les émotions contradictoires en lui qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit-il en se tournant vers Nami, d'un ton qui traduisit clairement son manque de patience.

« Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous. »

Il soupira. « Ça n'y changera rien. »

« Si, si ! Tu- »

« Quoi, _moi_? » s'énerva-t-il, fatigué.

« Toi tu peux la faire changer d'avis- »

Il ricana amèrement. Presque douloureusement, mais s'efforça de juguler cela.

« Oh arrête un peu ! » s'impatienta Nami. « On le sait très bien ! »

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire perdre contenance. « …quoi ? »

« Que vous êtes ensemble. »

« On est pas- » mais en la voyant prête à perdre patience, les poings sur les hanches, il s'interrompit et l'interrogea du regard. Le visage de la rousse s'adoucit d'un rien, lui apportant sa réponse. « On n'est plus ensemble… » Mais il ne put s'empêcher de renchérir. « On ne l'a jamais complètement été d'ailleurs. »

« Tss, à d'autres. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu devrais venir avec nous. »

« Nami » souffla-t-il, de plus en plus fatigué. « Je lui ai déjà demandé de rester. Elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Oh. » Cela la surprit visiblement, et elle se mit à réfléchir.

« Tu vois, ça ne sert à rien. Elle a fait son choix, et je- _nous_ devons le respecter. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait plus, il fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »

Il se figea. Son silence fit office de réponse alors qu'il se trouvait incapable de l'exprimer, déglutissant à deux reprises. Puis il s'éloigna pour de bon, emportant avec lui un poids désagréablement familier dans sa poitrine, qui se réveillait trop fréquemment à son goût ces derniers temps. Dès qu'il pensait à elle.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot ! » entendit-il beugler derrière lui. « Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots et… raaah j'y crois pas. »

* * *

Quand Sanji vit Nami à nouveau, elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait se prendre une autre baffe -à raison-… et fut donc surprise quand la rousse la prit dans ses bras, avant de retourner l'étreinte emplie d'émotion. Chopper s'ajouta vite au câlin en agrippant ses jambes alors que Brook pleurait des larmes sorties on ne savait d'où.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Sanji » dirent-ils tour à tour, lui arrachant quelques larmes supplémentaires.

« Maintenant, on va leur régler leurs comptes à ces pouffiasses ! » grogna la navigatrice après l'avoir lâchée.

* * *

.

* * *

 _AN : Je préviens que je ne vais pas détailler la baston contre Big Mom, je laisse Oda le faire et ce n'est pas vraiment mon but premier dans cette fic, donc le chapitre suivant (qui sera normalement le dernier) n'aura pas le même rythme que celui-ci…_

 _Aussi, je voulais répondre que pour les demandes quant à faire tomber Sanji enceinte avant Whole Cake… Oui j'y ai pensé, j'aime les bons vieux clichés dramatiques, ça m'amuse de les écrire… mais dans ce cas-ci je voulais plutôt que Sanji choisisse délibérément de revenir vers son équipage et non qu'elle soit « forcée » par un mini-marimo. Voilà._

 _(Aussi, ça laisse un peu de répit pour ceux qui sont pas trop chauds niveau marmaille. Quant aux autres… encore un tout petit peu de patience les loulous !)_

 _Enfin, comme on approche de la fin, si jamais vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Elles peuvent soit bien s'inscrire ici, soit m'inspirer pour autre chose, qui sait_ _:)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	8. Une Gorgée d'eau de mer

_A/N : Coucou à tous !_

 _Cette fois je n'ai pas aussi honteusement traîné qu'avant, je fais des efforts rien que pour vous héhé._

 _Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que je termine cette histoire car visiblement ça plaît moins… j'espère seulement que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus (j'en dors pas *kof kof*), je suis désolééée T_T_

 _Des poutous et bonne lecture (j'espère !)_

* * *

 ** _Le Goût du sel_**

 **Chapitre 8 : Une gorgée d'eau de mer**

* * *

Le mariage avait d'abord eu des allures féériques. Tant de faste, de monde, d'étalage de richesse -et donc, par la même, de puissance-… C'était à en donner le tournis.

Même son costume lui avait d'abord arraché un soulèvement de sourcil. Taillé en soie blanche, orné à quelques endroits de fine dentelle, la coupe la mettait en valeur et le vêtement à peine désagréable à porter.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'allée dans l'immense salle réaménagée en chapelle où se tenait la cérémonie, la respiration calme, Sanji ne vit quasi que des visages inconnus alentours. Elle effleurait à peine le bras de Judge qui la menait à l'autel sous les clameurs de l'orchestre. Tout lui sembla… faux.

En cet instant, elle pensa plutôt être à demi étreinte par Zeff, qui l'emmènerait sur une allée de sable sur une île déserte, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus entrent dans l'eau tiède et claire de l'océan. Peut-être porterait-elle bien une robe, simple, qui une fois mouillée collerait à la peau de ses chevilles et plisserait sous l'effet du vent marin. Son père se retiendrait de pleurer alors que la moitié de son équipage serait déjà en train de chouiner de joie.

 _''Epouse-moi.''_ Elle pouvait encore l'entendre.

Mais il n'en était rien. A la place, elle attendit que les minutes passent lentement. Elle contempla Pudding, resplendissante dans sa robe et ses mensonges, allant jusqu'à rougir légèrement quand Sanji savait très bien qu'elle cachait un pistolet sous sa robe. Le même qu'elle attendait de braquer sur son crâne pour le lui exploser une fois leurs vœux prononcés, juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

Sanji lui sourit doucement sans avoir à se forcer, sa douleur passée transformée en une sorte de calme froid que seule l'approche de la mort pouvait créer. En elle, il n'y avait que le vide, et une sorte de pitié. Pitié pour la laideur des gens autour d'elle, de celle qui ronge de l'intérieur. La laideur de Pudding, de Linlin, de sa famille génétique, de nombreux invités… et quelque part, aussi, la sienne.

Bientôt, très bientôt, une balle serait tirée et ferait tout basculer, cesser cette mascarade. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Bientôt, elle serait déclarée mariée et devrait embrasser sa femme… ou plutôt éviter cette même balle, qui serait le signal pour tous. Pour Luffy, pour Capone et ses hommes, pour Jinbei et les hommes-poissons…

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que son capitaine fasse tout foirer, par erreur ou bien délibérément. Elle en aurait presque ri quand il déboula dans un grand fracas alors que les mots traditionnels étaient proférés, les saisissant tous.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais… »

« JE M'Y OPPOOOOSE ! »

Et dès cette seconde, ce fut le chaos -non, le _bordel_ \- total.

.

Pudding tira. Quelqu'un fit tomber la photo de Mother Caramel devant Big Mom qui hurla. Capone lança sa roquette. Le tout dans un vacarme porté par les fausses notes surprises de l'orchestre et les exclamations de l'audience.

Les oreilles de Sanji vibrèrent désagréablement sous l'effet de la déflagration, et sa joue gauche lui fit intensément mal là où la balle avait manqué de la toucher, si elle n'avait pas eu des réflexes plus rapides que ceux de Charlotte, dont le véritable visage fut en cet instant bien visible, même si distordu par la frustration de ne pas voir ses plans se dérouler comme elle le voulait.

Les cris continuèrent alors que les révélations éclataient. La majorité des convives s'enfuirent en se bousculant comme des animaux alors que les hommes de Big Mom s'affairaient, prenaient place contre leurs assaillants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Vinsmoke pour comprendre qu'ils avaient été roulés, et changer leurs alliances. La première roquette n'avait pas tué la matriarche, pas comme espéré, mais elle s'en retrouve affaiblie, vulnérable.

« Choucroute ! » beugla Luffy par-dessus la cacophonie ambiante. « Viens te battre ! »

Et voilà. Il l'avait fait, ce pourquoi-même elle s'était sacrifiée afin de l'éviter, tant l'issue ne pouvait que leur être fatale. Alors qu'ils étaient juste censés venir l'extirper de se pétrin pour pouvoir retourner voguer tous ensemble, leur capitaine venait de commencer son combat contre l'une des Yonko.

.

Les combats qui s'en suivirent furent dantesques et démesurés, à l'image de la taille de la famille Charlotte, ce qui leur faisait autant d'adversaires. Sans leurs alliés, consentants comme forcés, ils n'auraient très probablement pas survécu. Mais, sous un tel concours de circonstances, Sanji et ses nakama, les Vinsmoke et le Germa 66, Jinbei et ses hommes-poissons ainsi que les mafieux de Capone formèrent un seul front.

Elle faillit rire, avec une once de désespoir, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à affronter l'un des deux commandants restants de Big Mom, alors quee Nami, Brook, Chopper et Pedro s'occupaient de l'autre. Sa prime était ridiculement démesurée par rapport à la sienne : plus d'un milliard contre moins de deux cents millions. Et ses balles, -des putains de jelly beans supersoniques- bien plus redoutables que celle de Pudding. Plus d'une fois, elle crut que malgré tous leurs efforts, ce jour serait bien son dernier. Et plus d'une fois, elle se releva. Elle persista, cherchant en elle les limites à repousser, les sursauts de vivacité enfuis sous l'épuisement, une force insoupçonnée. Elle avait tant à perdre.

A la fin du combat, elle se releva sur ses jambes fracturées, pleurant sous la douleur mais refusant de céder, son costume déchiré et souillé de sang et de poussière formant une bien piètre figure. Elle devait continuer tant que la bataille le ferait. Ce jour était fatidique, un tournant ou la fin de son aventure.

Boitant, elle dépassa Reiju, occupée à tabasser Pudding, et l'attrapa par ses poignets.

« Arrête » haleta-elle, un ordre à peine audible mais ferme.

Sa sœur la regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis dut voir la pitié dans les yeux de Sanji, car elle finit par délaisser la brune, déjà inconsciente. Judge aussi regardait sa deuxième fille, sa déception, quand son propre combat le permettait. Si elle s'y était attardé quelques secondes, Sanji aurait pu voir que jamais auparavant il ne l'avait regardée de cette manière… Mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Tout ce qui comptait était de rejoindre ses amis.

.

Luffy se tenait, les jambes tremblantes d'épuisement, face à la silhouette presque inconsciente de Big Mom, entourée de ses enfants eux aussi vaincus. Au final, ce fut bien lui son seul adversaire, et en cette qualité, il empêcha les autres de la tuer comme prévu initialement. Cette victoire lui donna un statut indiscutable, dont personne ne parla, mais que tout le monde ne pouvait plus nier. De toutes les parties présentes ici, le Chapeau de Paille et ses compagnons étaient les véritables gagnants.

« As-tu réfléchi un instant ? » beugla Capone. « Dès qu'elle se sera rétablie, qu'est-ce qui la retiendra de se venger de toi ? »

Sanji arriva enfin, clopin-clopant, aux côtés de Luffy, et se tint là en silence, indubitablement impressionnante.

« Alors je la battrai encore. »

.

La Marine avait eu vent des affrontements et approchait, comme des vautours le feraient d'une carcasse toute fraîche, forçant les pirates et leurs alliés à fuir. Empêchant aussi par la même Judge de s'approprier de ce qu'il restait à tirer de Big Mom. Au vu des lourdes pertes au sein de l'armée de Germa, cela s'avéra une nécessité pour lui, et la frustration de se voir ainsi floué fut bien visible sur son visage en piètre état.

« Sanji ! » appella-t-il alors qu'elle suivait ses amis, chaque pas douloureux au point de la faire pâlir. « Où vas-tu ? Reviens ici ! »

Elle se tourna doucement, les sourcils froncés. « …parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire ? » Il fit mine de répondre mais elle le coupa. « Non. Rien ne me retient. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Tu oublies que je suis aussi au courant d'où se trouve ton Ze- »

 _CLAC._

Elle ne s'était jamais, jamais battue avec autre chose que ses jambes. Mais là, maintenant, créant le dénouement d'une des bases pourries de sa vie, Sanji gifla Judge avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pu accumuler durant ces années. Toute la rancœur et la douleur… qui maintenant n'étaient plus que pitié.

Il en tomba à la renverse, casque fracassé, les yeux hagards. Ainsi au sol, ils étaient à même hauteur, mais il lui sembla pour la première fois insignifiant.

« Ose- » sa voix était aussi acérée qu'une lame, « -ne fut-ce que _penser_ encore une fois à t'en prendre à mon père, et je te briserai chaque os un à un jusqu'à ce que tu puisses à peine respirer. »

Il avait vu de quoi elle était capable, ils l'avaient tous vu. Comme ils pouvaient la voir mettre un roi au tapis et tenir sur des jambes brisées, à la peau noire là où son pantalon était déchiré. Ils se dévisagèrent alors que les murmures se faisaient entendre ci et là, du côté des combattants de Germa, mais aussi d'alliés encore présents. D'un seul geste, de quelques mots d'une enfant martyrisée, la folie de conquête de Judge Vinsmoke, jusqu'alors considéré imbattable, venait de prendre un coup létal.

« Maintenant, rentre chez toi » fit-elle presque doucement, mais avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de haine, concentrée pour mieux sortir d'elle, la libérant. « Nous ne nous reverrons plus. Adieu. »

Elle s'éloigna à la suite de son capitaine, dépassa ses frères au sol sans leur adresser un regard, alors qu'eux n'arrivaient pas à la quitter des yeux, bouches bées. En chemin, elle croisa Reiju, et sans un mot, les deux sœurs s'étreignirent pour la première fois de leur vie. Sanji se rendit compte qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa maltraitance par omission, par regards déviés… mais elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Dès l'instant où elle avait écarté les barreaux de sa cage, elle lui avait pardonné.

A l'avenir proche, quand elle apprendra que Reiju était devenue reine de Germa, Sanji sourira. Tout comme elle lui sourit à présent, avant de partir pour de bon, ne faisant qu'un rapide détour pour récupérer ses vêtements -après tout, elle y tenait, c'étaient des souvenirs de Momoiro, et on ne la referait pas-. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le pont du Sunny, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, incapable de la porter plus loin.

Car elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle était chez elle.

* * *

Le temps de la traversée pour Wano -doublée d'une fuite hors des griffes de la Marine-, ils commencèrent à se remettre de leurs blessures. Malgré les bons soins de Chopper, il n'était pas possible pour des fractures de guérir en quelques jours, malgré tous ses moyens pour stimuler la croissance osseuse, et Sanji continua donc à boiter et grimacer durant plusieurs jours, bien que son cœur soit allégé malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle put enfin marcher sans douleur et retester son corps, elle se sentit bien plus puissante qu'avant, ayant décuplé ses capacités lors des affrontements formidables auxquels ils avaient fait face.

Ils avaient vaincu une impératrice. Elle ne mesurait l'étendue de cet exploit que maintenant, et en ressenti une profonde fierté envers ses compagnons, pour lesquels elle redoublait d'attention en cuisine depuis leur retour. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de ce qui semblait impossible. Cela la rassura d'un rien à la perspective de leur prochain obstacle, plus terrible encore : Kaido.

Mais rien n'allégea son anxiété à l'idée de revoir Zoro.

Elle avait probablement tout détruit entre eux, après l'avoir repoussé et être partie délibérément. S'il était un point sur lequel il ne pouvait pas pardonner, c'était la loyauté. Et elle leur avait bel et bien tourné le dos. Avait tabassé son propre capitaine en les traitant de tous les noms. Et si Luffy l'avait pardonnée… lui n'y arriverait probablement pas, et à raison.

Elle regardait le coucher de soleil en haut sur la vigie, perdue dans ces pensées anxiogènes quand Nami vint la rejoindre.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête » dit-elle d'emblée en s'accoudant à ses côtés, admirant elle aussi les dégradés de lumière dans les nuages.

Sanji écarquilla légèrement les yeux, toujours surprise que la belle rousse arrive à la lire aussi facilement.

« Tu es déjà pardonnée. »

« Je… je doute que ce soit le cas- »

« -il est têtu, ça lui prendra un peu plus de temps, mais il le fera aussi. »

Puis elle ajouta, ronchonnant. « Sinon je le baffe jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. »

Cela la fit rire, rendit ses joues rosées et sa respiration plus régulière.

« …je suis désolée Nami » murmura-t-elle un peu plus tard.

« Arrête de l'être. »

« Si, je le suis, je- »

« -Sanji, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et serra ses doigts brièvement. « On sait pourquoi tu as fait ça. Luffy n'a pas douté de toi une seconde. Bientôt, on sera tous réunis, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« …oui. » Elle sourit doucement, aisément. « C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Un court silence paisible s'installa entre elles alors qu'elles appréciaient l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que Sanji réalise quelque chose.

« Nami… »

« Hum ? »

Elle rougit. « Comment est-ce que tu as deviné… pour lui et moi ? »

La navigatrice pouffa de rire sans se défaire de son sourire. « Ce que tu devrais plutôt savoir c'est _qui_ a deviné en premier. »

Elle la questionna du regard en pensant qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'elle ou Robin.

« …c'était Luffy. »

Sanji s'étrangla. « Quoi ? »

« Vous étiez occupés à vous disputer dans votre coin quand il nous a dit très sérieusement, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous criiez autant alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder à la dérobée avec des yeux doux, et que ça lui donnait mal à la tête rien qu'à y penser alors que ça devrait être simple. »

La blonde se ratatina sur elle-même alors que son amie riait joyeusement. « Depuis, c'était impossible pour nous de ne pas le voir » continua-t-elle. « Et aussi le fait que lorsque l'un de vous deux disparaissait, l'autre le faisait aussi. _Etrange_ … »

Voyant à quel point Sanji commençait à rivaliser avec une tomate au vu de la couleur que prenait le bout de ses oreilles, Nami prit une voix moins taquine. « Il y avait comme une aura entre vous. Et tu semblais… bien. »

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire sortir la tête du refuge de ses bras, mais elle n'osa rien dire, préférant se mordre la lèvre.

Les mots suivants de Nami ne furent pas vraiment une question. « Tu es toi-même avec lui. Vous êtes juste… bien. »

Puis, voyant qu'elle n'osait toujours rien dire de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Alors ça ira. Crois-moi. »

Elle aurait tant voulu la croire, en effet.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à Wano, elle se dit qu'il était évident qu'il veuille venir ici, tant l'endroit semblait lui correspondre. C'était comme faire un bond dans le passé, du temps où tous portaient des kimonos, dissimulant leurs dagues entre les plis et tiraillant leurs cheveux en coiffures strictes. Tous les habitants se tenaient, en y arrivant plus ou moins, très droit, mais l'anxiété était tout de même perceptible dans leurs traits, derrière l'apparence paisibilité de factice. Déambulant dans les ruelles alors qu'ils allaient retrouver Zoro, Law et les samouraï, Sanji détourna son esprit de la rencontre imminente en admirant les maisons et quelques temples alentours, simples mais distingués. Leur bande dénotait tant qu'ils durent prendre leurs précautions pour se faire le plus discrets possible, passant par des chemins peu fréquentés et plus de s'être tous vêtus de kimonos pour se fondre le plus possible dans le décor, et ne pas éveiller les suspicions des quelques passants qu'ils ne purent éviter de croiser. Si les sbires de Kaido avaient vent de leur arrivée maintenant, ce serait une catastrophe. Ils n'étaient même pas encore au complet avec leurs alliés, vu que deux groupuscules se trouvaient encore soit sur Zô, soit à la recherche de Marco, l'ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche.

Ils auraient besoin de tout le soutien possible lors de la bataille à venir, qui promettait d'être encore plus terrible que celle contre Big Mom.

.

La planque s'avéra être une maison de taille assez conséquente, probablement une ancienne auberge traditionnelle. Le bois du mobilier était poli par le temps, les tatamis au sol presque lissés, et les portes coulissantes parfois un rien récalcitrantes. Une cour intérieure donnait sur un petit jardin zen où ils retrouvèrent Law, vêtu d'un kimono bleu sombre, assis par terre comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Un fin sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres à leur vue.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez survécu- »

« -Toraooooo ! »

Il esquiva habillement l'étreinte élastique de Luffy, dont le chapeau de paille était surmonté d'un chapeau de vagabond pour le camoufler, et qui était particulièrement tactile avec le médecin récalcitrant au point de tous les amuser, à l'exception du concerné.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer ! Lâche-moi ! » grogna-t-il en continuant à éviter le jeune capitaine jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se contente de s'asseoir devant lui avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Shishishi… alors quoi de neuf ? T'as vu des ninjas ?»

Ils étaient occupés à discuter plus sérieusement des derniers évènements, de ce qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à mettre en place ici, contactant progressivement des chefs de guerre locaux opposés à Kaido quand Sanji, assise par terre comme les autres, sentit des présences se rapprocher.

Et en particulier, la _sienne_.

Bouche entrouverte, elle retint sa respiration quand elle entendit la porte glisser derrière elle pour s'ouvrir sur un silence bref et lourd.

Sanji regarda doucement par-dessus son épaule et fut figée par le regard de Zoro, illisible.

« Luffy » finit-il par dire d'une voix faussement calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Elle est revenue avec nous ! » répondit l'intéressé sans se défaire de son grand sourire.

« Elle a déserté, elle n'a pas- »

« -ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les pans de son kimono bleu clair et violet. Elle avait conscience que tous les regardaient, et savaient pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et l'escrimeur, mais elle laissa sa gêne de côté, préférant écouter le sentiment qui lui brûlait le ventre, demandant à sortir.

Elle détesta instantanément le regard froid qu'il lui adressait, la sévérité de ses traits et de sa posture. Elle détestait qu'ils en soient arrivés là alors que tout aurait pu être beaucoup plus simple. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir tout simplement se jeter dans ses bras, laisser libre cours à son soulagement de le revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Si tu as un problème avec moi, allons le régler. Parce que je ne partirai pas. »

Il la considéra un instant, avant de lui faire signe de la tête de le suivre. En cet instant, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Quelques pièces plus loin -il fallait bien ça avec l'épaisseur des portes-, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une chambre mais ne prirent même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Résider dans une auberge leur permettait d'avoir chacun leur chambre. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle se sentit bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, comme poussée à s'enfuir… et en même temps déterminée à faire face. Elle n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle lui damna le pion, usa une voix qu'elle espéra ferme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant que je vous ai trahis ? »

« Tu es partie. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Cela sembla le faire tiquer. « Si, tu l'avais, et tu as choisi de partir comme une- »

« -je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Tu as choisi de quitter l'équipage ! Alors que tu sais très bien qu'on était prêts à te suivre, sans hésiter ! »

Elle déglutit. « C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait, pour vous protéger ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi que c'est parfois nécessaire de se sacrifier- »

Son regard se faisait de plus en plus brillant, intense. « -ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Puis, voyant qu'elle allait renchérir. « De te sacrifier. »

« Est-ce que tu as percuté ne fut-ce qu'une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une _impératrice_ espèce de- »

« -on l'aurait battue ensemble » la coupa-t-il d'une voix bien plus calme. « Comme on le fait toujours. N'avais-tu pas confiance en nous ? »

Sanji se figea sous la lourdeur de ces quelques mots. Le semblant de… tristesse qu'elle pouvait percevoir derrière eux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur familière… et en frissonna.

« On en t'aurait pas laissée tomber. »

« Je sais… et je ne voulais pas- »

« -tu croyais que tu n'en valais pas la peine ? »

Cela lui fit relever les yeux pour se perdre dans son regard à nouveau, le cœur battant. Chaque parcelle de son corps vibrait par le besoin de laisser tout ceci de côté et l'étreindre, tout simplement. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, car c'était bien cela qu'elle avait pensé. Elle ne valait pas la peine que son équipage se sacrifie pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent un tel risque pour elle quand ils avaient encore tant à faire…

En cet instant elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Zoro dès le début. Ils étaient tous ensemble, égaux et indispensables. Chacun prêt à se battre pour l'autre, à partager leurs fardeaux, quand au commencement ils étaient simplement des esprits libres guidés par leurs rêves dont les chemins s'étaient croisés. Depuis le temps, elle avait dû le savoir. Après avoir battu Arlong pour Nami, après avoir défié le gouvernement mondial pour Robin… qu'étaient une impératrice et la royauté ?

Il savait qu'elle avait fait ce choix pour les protéger, elle put le lire dans son regard qui s'adoucissait, se fatiguait de seconde en seconde… mais ce choix impliquait qu'elle perde foi en eux. En _lui_. Ils avanceraient tous ensemble, ou pas du tout.

Un sanglot lui remonta dans la gorge. Elle sentit ses mains la soutenir sous ses avant-bras, mais aucun n'osait se rapprocher plus encore. Baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes qui s'écrasèrent entre leurs pieds déchaussés, Sanji soupira lourdement.

Elle voulait répondre mais n'en trouva pas la force. Il y avait comme une fissure entre eux, qui nécessitait du temps pour guérir, à présent qu'elle avait été assainie. C'est pourquoi, après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Plus sereins, mais pas encore prêts à accueillir l'autre dans leur cœur.

.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, à mesure qu'ils nouaient des alliances et récoltaient des informations, reprenant peu à peu leur dynamique de groupe. Cette fois-ci, c'était presque un coup d'état qu'ils préparaient en plus de la chute d'un empereur, au vu de leur plan de rétablir la famille de Momonosuke au pouvoir.

La tension enfla alors que leurs actes laissaient de plus en plus de traces, et que leurs amis et alliés se rapprochaient. Les murmures portaient de lèvres en lèvres dans le pays que le vent de la révolte soufflait, celui-là même qui avait déjà renversé une impératrice.

Tôt ou tard, ils parviendraient à un point culminant qui ferait tout basculer, les emportant dans une spirale inarrêtable. Ce point, ce fut quand leurs routes croisèrent malencontreusement celle de Jack, l'un des trois terribles bras droits de Kaido qui avait semé la misère sur Zô. Le combat qui s'en suivit marqua le début des hostilités et le début d'une course contre la montre pour rassembler leurs forces avant que le Yonko ne fasse de même et les attaque.

.

Le kimono de Sanji était dans un piètre état. Elle s'était habituée à ce vêtement, bien qu'il ne soit pas très pratique pour se battre, et que maintenant leur couverture n'était plus efficace. Ils avaient battu Jack deux jours avant, et reprenaient leurs forces dans leur planque, gardée par des ninjas alliés dont elle pouvait sentir la présence à l'extérieur si elle se concentrait.

Ce combat avait été un digne avant-goût de ce qui les attendait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question des jours, voire de dizaines d'heures avant la bataille finale.

Sur des jambes un rien chancelantes, courbaturée de partout, Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle s'afféra à la préparation du repas du soir. Elle avait rapidement, bien évidemment, repris ses habitudes. Cuisiner dans un cadre différent lui fit une drôle d'impression, accentuant le fait qu'ils se trouvaient en milieu inconnu… et que leur avenir était incertain. Ses gestes familiers alors qu'elle épluchait et coupait l'apaisaient, l'ancraient dans le présent. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'éprouvait pas exactement la même anxiété, le presque désespoir qu'elle avait ressentis la veille de son désastre de mariage. Lors du combat contre Jack, Zoro et elle s'étaient à nouveau battus d'une manière unie, redoutable… et qui signifiait tant à leurs yeux.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble dans une atmosphère qui contredisait la sévérité de la situation, elle s'attarda à le contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque et soutienne son regard. Elle lui sourit, à présent comme apaisée.

Personne ne partirait de son côté, cette nuit. Même à l'approche de la formidable bataille qui s'annonçait. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent d'entrain autour de la table, presque comme s'ils faisaient la fête, leurs sangs échauffés à l'idée d'affronter un empereur quand ils en avaient déjà vaincu une. La victoire contre Big Mom leur avait prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de l'impossible, et maintenant ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de réaliser plus encore ce même impossible, tous ensemble.

Sanji crut en cet instant comprendre l'assurance à toute épreuve de Luffy, qu'ils avaient longtemps pris à tort pour une profonde naïveté. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une confiance totale en eux et en lui-même. C'est ce même sentiment qui la poussa à suivre Zoro dans sa chambre. S'ils devaient perdre, il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir, mais ne savait visiblement pas trop à quoi s'attendre, son air adouci par l'incertitude à la lueur des chandelles qui faisaient vaciller des ombres sur les murs. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux alors qu'ils combattaient. Cette symbiose retrouvée, voire renforcée… par la confiance.

A chaque seconde qui passait, où elle le regardait un peu plus, se rapprochait un peu plus, elle se sentait céder, accepter à nouveau les sentiments qui ne l'avaient jamais quittée mais qu'elle avait essayé, en vain, de mettre en cage.

Si elle devait mourir demain, ou le surlendemain, pour être en paix, dépourvue de regrets, elle devait lui dire…

« J'aurais voulu dire oui » souffla-t-elle, en réponse à l'interrogation sur le visage du jeune homme. Qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme s'il n'osait comprendre. « Je _voulais_ dire oui. »

Elle lut dans son visage qu'il avait compris de quoi elle parlait mais ne savait quoi répondre. Alors elle continua.

« J'espérais presque que tu viennes me chercher, le bon gros cliché… » s'amusa-t-elle, à présent dépourvue de honte et de peur. « Que tu débarques en pleine cérémonie comme un chevalier servant à la noix, mais qui aurait plutôt été bon à se perdre… Mais je n'avais pas à être sauvée, c'était à moi de faire un choix. Et au final… »

A présent, elle était presque essoufflée sous l'émotion. « _Je voulais dire oui._ Et pas seulement pour me débarrasser de mon foutu nom de famille, ou pour déjouer les plans, mais- »

Elle fut interrompue lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sous les siennes, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, tant ce contact lui avait manqué. D'instinct, ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent lentement, comme pour se refamiliariser avec l'autre, comme s'ils n'osaient pas encore se rendre compte que l'autre était bien là, dans leurs bras.

.

Le soulagement que Zoro ressentit lorsque Sanji prononça ces quelques phrases l'ébranla bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait tant regretté, mais n'avait pu céder… Et s'était habitué à l'idée de devoir vivre avec les conséquences de ses erreurs.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, il en avait souffert au point de se faire aveugler par son orgueil, de s'étouffer avec. Et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, c'était comme s'il pouvait à nouveau respirer correctement, alors que paradoxalement, elle lui coupait le souffle en se lovant ainsi dans ses bras, en réagissant d'instinct à son étreinte et ses caresses.

Il avait failli la perdre. Il s'en était fallu de si peu que cela le fit frissonner, lui qui ne craignait rien ni personne à un point tel qu'on le qualifiait de trompe-la-mort, de démon. Il avait compté chaque jour et chaque souvenir d'elle qui lui avait traversé l'esprit jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Jusqu'à goûter le remord à l'arrière de sa gorge, constant, un véritable poison. Parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour lui dire.

Se détachant d'elle juste assez pour qu'ils partagent leurs souffles sans que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, gardant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et son corps tout contre le sien, il avoua.

« Je t'aime. »

Il la sentit inspirer profondément, se tendre contre lui. « Je t'aime » répéta-t-il, pour confirmer.

Elle sembla prête à céder.

« Je t'aime. » Une troisième fois pour jurer.

Ce fut son tour d'avoir le souffle coupé quand elle l'embrassa à nouveau, se fondant sur lui avec une passion qui l'enflamma instantanément.

« Idiot » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers alors que leurs mains s'empressaient de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre, comme pour s'assurer que l'instant était bien réel. « T'es vraiment… un idiot… Et moi aussi. » Elle soupira lorsque sa bouche dévia vers sa gorge, où il souffla avec amusement, sans la contredire. Puis embrassa la peau de sa poitrine au-dessus du croisement des pans de son kimono alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis tirait dessus juste assez pour écarter et relever son visage, qu'elle contempla avec une émotion qu'il partagea.

En cet instant, il ne put que penser qu'elle était magnifique.

Et encore lorsque, pan par pan, il la déshabilla, révélant ses ecchymoses et autres blessures récentes jumelles de celles que lui-même portait. Elle était magnifique et redoutable.

Plus encore lorsqu'elle s'assit sur lui, lui aussi à présent nu, le repoussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge, et s'abandonne lorsqu'elle le prit en elle en lui arrachant un long grognement plaintif. Il l'admira, la dévora du regard alors qu'elle prenait l'initiative sans détourner le sien, bougeant son corps autant pour prendre du plaisir qu'en donner, ses mains en appui sur son torse. Ils se connaissaient assez à présent pour pouvoir le faire sans trop de difficultés.

Il la contempla alors qu'elle bougeait d'instinct, le sentiment qu'il avait auparavant tant redouté et qu'il acceptait pleinement à présent se répandant peu à peu en lui alors qu'elle commençait à soupirer, à gémir comme il en raffolait tant.

Et dire qu'il avait failli perdre ça… Cette simple pensée fit sursauter une autre émotion en lui, l'éveillant presque brutalement. Il se redressa, vit Sanji ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise alors qu'il l'étreignait avec force. Elle couina lorsqu'il l'embrassa, lui laissant prendre le contrôle à son tour.

.

Elle se laissa retomber dans ses bras alors qu'il changeait leur position, prenant garde de ne pas glisser hors d'elle ni perdre le contact de leurs lèvres alors qu'il se postait au-dessus d'elle avec facilité, encadré par ses cuisses repliées. Elle frémit, tout son corps ne réclamant plus qu'une chose : qu'il bouge, qu'il la possède, qu'il la fasse jouir…

Sa main large et chaude saisit presque douloureusement sa mâchoire alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle, prenant le contrôle à son tour. L'intensité de son regard unique la fit vibrer autant que la sensation de son corps contre elle, en elle.

« Ne pars plus jamais » souffla-t-il.

Elle ne put que geindre, en l'enserrant de ses cuisses repliées alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir croître progressivement avec sa cadence, incapable de détourner son regard du sien, presque hypnotisée. « N-non… non… »

« Ne nous quitte… » Il soupira à son tour. « Ne _me_ quitte… plus jamais. »

« Non j-je ne… aaah… » Ses doigts, mus d'une volonté propre, griffèrent les muscles de son dos en essayant de se raccrocher à lui alors que tout son corps commençait à se crisper. Les doigts qui avaient enserré sa mâchoire la quittèrent pour effleurer la peau entre ses seins, jusqu'à son cœur, avant de mieux l'étreindre. « Ja-mais. »

Elle jouit dans un soupir presque silencieux qui ne fit pas honneur à ce qu'elle ressentait, son visage enfui contre la gorge de Zoro. En cet instant, ce fut comme si plus rien ne les séparait. Lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, elle l'étreignit encore plus fort au point qu'elle en eut difficile à respirer, à reprendre son souffle déjà laborieux. Elle ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'elle le sentit retomber de tout son poids sur elle, lui arrachant un sourire de contentement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, écoutait sa respiration et sentait son odeur entêtante.

Sous elle, son kimono étalé au sol, froissé à l'excès, collait à la peau de son dos parsemée d'une fine sueur. Dès demain, elle retrouverait ses habits. Nul besoin de continuer à se cacher, à présent.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement, d'instinct, ce qui se trouvait à leur portée : la peau de ses épaules, ses cheveux, les creux entre les muscles saillants de son dos… Les battements à présent réguliers de leurs cœurs et la chaleur de leurs corps la détendaient au point de presque l'assoupir. Elle se laissa malmener alors que Zoro glissait sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Peu importe qu'ils soient suants et poisseux, ou qu'ils n'avaient même pas déplié le futon pour s'allonger dessus, tout ce qu'elle voulait était rester contre lui, et c'est pourquoi elle se blottit un peu mieux, emmêlant leurs jambes et enfouissant son visage sous sa gorge, où elle ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, à s'abreuver de l'autre en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée prenne de l'ampleur en elle. D'abord elle hésita, joues toujours chaudes de leurs actes et de ses émotions, puis se lança d'une petite voix.

« Zoro… si je dis que je voulais dire oui… »

Elle le sentit se tendre d'un rien, puis se replacer dans leur étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il attendit qu'elle continue.

« Est-ce que ça a une importance si… » Mais elle s'interrompit, le cœur battant, soudainement submergée par la gêne.

Elle n'avait plus droit à répondre à cette question. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance, brisé quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois, et devait faire avec-

« Si c'est toujours le cas ? » Zoro la sortit de ses pensées d'une voix presque tâtonnante, qui lui était bien inhabituelle mais la fit le dévisager avec espoir. « Mai est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? » hésita-t-il. « Est-ce que… que dirais-tu maintenant ? »

Son souffle lui donna l'impression de se suspendre, comme en préparation à un saut sans fin. « Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

« …oui. »

Ce simple mot, à peine plus qu'un murmure, la toucha au plus profond. Il pouvait probablement entendre, sentir à quel point son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« …oui » répondit-elle à son tour, alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillaient d'un rien. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent de désir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et elle put à peine continuer qu'il se fondait à nouveau au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. « Je dis _oui_. »

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles après de nouveaux ébats, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, enfouies dans ses bras puissants.

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« …tu viens de me donner le droit de t'emmerder jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Tu es sûr de pouvoir supporter ça ? »

Il sourit avec un rien de malice. « Est-ce que _toi_ tu le pourras ? Car on sera dans la même galère, je te rappelle. »

« Je suppose que tu devras me convaincre chaque jour de continuer. »

Son sourire prit une lueur prédatrice qui créa une réaction instinctive, chaude et agréable, au creux de son ventre.

« J'ai une petite idée de comment… »

Alors qu'il faisait mine de se coller plus encore à elle, prêt à mordiller sa gorge, elle gloussa en le repoussant faiblement. « Encore ? Laisse-moi respirer un peu espèce de pervers. »

Cela eut le mérite de l'interrompre, et à sa surprise, il rit. Brièvement, mais spontanément.

« C'est moi le pervers maintenant ? »

Elle ne pouvait que lui rendre son sourire. « …comme quoi, tout arrive. »

Tout comme eux.

Et quoi qu'il arrive demain, rien ne pourrait leur enlever cela.

Encore plus tard, elle le sentit embrasser le sommet de sa tête et y rester, l'envelopper tout entière et respirer dans ses cheveux profondément, comme pour s'ancrer à elle, alors qu'un sommeil étonnamment paisible et bienveillant, en cette veille de bataille, les emportait.

.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, quand Sanji se réveilla, ce fut péniblement, comme si ses paupières s'étaient tellement figées qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas dû pouvoir les ouvrir. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa, avant même de se dire qu'elle croyait connaitre ce plafond, fut que son corps tout entier lui donnait l'impression de peser plusieurs tonnes.

Même penser était douloureux, tant le sommeil dont elle venait de sortir était profond. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour rassembler ses esprits. D'autant plus lorsqu'un visage se pencha sur elle et qu'elle dut péniblement trouver d'où elle le connaissait.

Il s'agissait d'un médecin de l'équipage de Marco. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais ne l'entendit pas, alors que ses pensées s'emboitaient plus précisément dans sa tête. Les combats s'étaient enchaînés au fil des jours, et leurs alliés étaient progressivement arrivés, jusqu'à…

« Mon équipage ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de geindre de douleur en retombant sur les draps. « Ça fait… mal… putain. »

« Ménage-toi, tu as été bien amochée lors du dernier combat. »

« Doc, dis-moi est-ce que- »

« -tout ton équipage va bien » sourit-il, mais elle le vit à peine, ses paupières à nouveau alourdies, probablement par des antidouleurs, vu qu'il lui semblait avoir senti une aiguille au creux de son coude lorsqu'elle avait bougé... « Repose-toi. »

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, c'est Robin qu'elle vit penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle aussi esquintée, un bras en écharpe, mais souriante.

« …je suis au paradis et tu es un ange » fit Sanji, l'esprit un peu plus clair.

L'archéologue rit doucement. « Ravie de te voir de retour. »

Elle tourna péniblement la tête, reconnaissant cette fois-ci la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles sur le Sunny, se demanda vaguement pourquoi et comment on l'avait sortie de l'auberge. Puis elle se rappela.

« On a gagné. »

« Oui » confirma Robin.

« Et je me suis évanouie comme une grosse merde juste après » bougonna-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, voyons, surtout que tu as été une adversaire redoutable. »

Sanji n'eut pas la force de répondre à ces compliments avec ses excès habituels, se contentant de sourire en retour, les joues rosies.

« Sanjiii ! »

Elle redressa la tête à l'entente de la petite voix familière, vit l'adorable boule de poils se précipiter sur elle et manquer de lui sauter dessus avant de reprendre son professionnalisme. « Tu es réveillée ! » Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'une de ses mains entre ses sabots, les yeux pleins de larmes. Lui aussi portait des bandages, et l'un de ses bois était cassé.

« Coucou, Chopper. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien ! Mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question ! »

Elle grogna en se redressant en s'aidant de son bras droit, le gauche étant collé à son tronc avec un large bandage, ses muscles tremblant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Robin sortit pour laisser le médecin travailler d'un pas un rien traînant.

« Je suis vivante, donc ça va. Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant m'est passé dessus. Comment vont les autres ? »

« Luffy et Zoro sont encore plus amochés que toi, mais les autres sont déjà levés. »

« …ça n'a rien d'étonnant » fit-elle d'une petite voix qui trahit son inquiétude. « Est-ce qu'ils… »

« Je crois qu'ils sont hors de danger. Mais ils ont besoin de se reposer, surtout qu'on a de nouveau la Marine aux trousses... Comment vont tes jambes ? »

« J'ose pas trop les bouger. »

« Je vais changer tes bandages et y jeter un œil. »

Elle le laissa œuvrer, écartant les draps. Alors seulement elle remarqua qu'elle était vêtue uniquement d'un long t-shirt et de sa culotte, et que ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bandages, que le renne entreprit de découper. Sanji hoqueta en voyant les morsures et lacérations qui parsemaient sa peau, et que Chopper inspecta. Puis il fit de même avec son épaule gauche.

« Quelqu'un a visiblement voulu faire de moi son casse-croute… » marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant d'où venaient ces blessures. Elle avait appris à maîtriser totalement son haki de la manière dure, à savoir en désespoir de cause.

« Les plaies m'ont l'air saines, mais je vais te faire une prise de sang pour voir si l'infection est bien partie… Et avec le sérum de croissance osseuse, tu devrais pouvoir te remettre debout aujourd'hui. Tu seras probablement très raide par contre. »

Elle le regarda travailler, nettoyer chaque plaie et panser celles qui étaient encore suturées avec application, et à mesure que les minutes passèrent elle remarqua à quel point son ami était tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda avec des yeux légèrement arrondis. « Tu as l'air soucieux » continua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire maintenant alors que tu te remets à peine et qu'on est pas sûrs que… hum… »

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement alors qu'une panique le serrait subitement et coupait son souffle, hachait ses mots. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que l'un des nôtres est… et tu n'oses pas… »

« Nonnonnon il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Enfin… »

Elle se sentait devenir livide. « Chopper ! »

« Ton odeur a changé ! » couina-t-il en faisant mine de se cacher derrière un rouleau de bandage.

« Ma…quoi ? » Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Ton odeur ! Au début je n'étais pas certain, mais ça augmentait et en faisant ta prise de sang pour l'infection de tes blessures j'ai vérifié… » Sanji le laissa continuer, interdite, assemblant les pièces dans son esprit. « Mais avec un combat pareil je n'étais pas sûr que tu le perdrais ou non et je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire ou pas vu les risques- »

« -Chopper… » le coupa-t-elle enfin, d'une voix blanche. « Attends, qu'est-ce que je risquerais de perdre ? »

« Le bébé ! »

Silence. « …répète un peu. »

« Tu es enceinte, Sanji. »

Deuxième silence. « …je crois que j'ai besoin de me rallonger là. »

« Aaaah ! Tu fais un malaise ! Un médecin vite ! » s'exclama Chopper, affolé.

« C'est toi le médecin ici » grogna-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans sa main droite. « Et pas de panique, j'ai juste besoin de me coucher… »

« Ah. Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Elle hésita, pas encore certaine d'avoir bien compris. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que… ? »

« Oui. »

Après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu peux me laisser un peu seule s'il te plaît ? »

Il sembla hésiter à son tour, la regardant de ses grands yeux auxquels elle ne pouvait rien refuser, puis acquiesça de la tête. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

Quand il fut parti, Sanji laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide alors que son esprit essayait d'assimiler ce que son camarade venait de lui annoncer… et cela lui sembla impossible. Puis elle pensa à la nuit qui avait précédé la bataille contre Kaido et frissonna, à présent bien consciente que l'impossibilité n'en était au final pas une. De toutes les fois où elle n'avait pas pris ses précautions, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-là…

Chopper avait parlé de risques, et elle comprenait clairement ce qu'il entendait par là. Rien que le fait qu'elle se soit battue ainsi était un exploit, mais qu'en plus, elle n'ait pas fait de fausse-couche jusque-là relevait presque du miracle. Pour l'instant.

« C'est que tu dois être solide… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Inconsciemment, ses doigts s'étaient mis à effleurer son ventre aux muscles lisses, relativement épargné par les morsures, et lorsqu'elle le réalisa elle se crispa. Il y avait un petit être là-dedans. Un bébé. D'elle et Zoro.

Et pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était trop irréel.

Après quelques longues minutes, elle se leva péniblement -Chopper lui avait donné le feu vert après tout-, chancelant sur ses jambes qui restaient douloureuses, de ces douleurs sourdes et profondes, qui s'aiguisent lors de certains mouvements. Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle sortit de la chambre après avoir hésité à se changer, mais l'idée de rentrer dans un soutien-gorge serrant et des vêtements étroits alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été mâchouillée comme un jouet pour chien ne l'enchanta pas du tout, au point de détruire tout semblant de pudeur mal placée restante. Personne ici ne la jugerait pour ça, elle avait trop besoin de changer d'air, et si Brook était revigoré par un aperçu de sa culotte, tant mieux pour lui…

.

« Ne force pas trop, s'il-te-plait » lui dit Chopper de but-en-blanc en entrant dans la cuisine où elle préparait à manger malgré son bras gauche ralenti et douloureux. Le petit médecin n'avait même pas envisagé de le lui mettre en écharpe lorsqu'il l'avait pansé à nouveau, sachant très bien que Sanji ne supporterait pas de ne pas bouger. « Dans ta condition, par précaution tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps debout. »

« …j'ai des chaises à disposition » répondit la jeune femme sans se détourner des légumes qu'elle était occupée à couper. Un silence pas tout à fait confortable s'installa, et elle entendit Chopper se rapprocher avant de sentir l'un de ses petits sabots tièdes se poser doucement sur sa cuisse bandée. En penchant la tête vers lui, elle sentit son cœur enfler en croisant son regard plein d'affection soucieuse.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle lui sourit un rien tristement et caressa la petite touffe de poils entre ses bois avant de reprendre un air plus grave.

« Chopper, quand est-ce que tu… je… pourrai savoir si je risque encore… de le perdre ou non ? » Alors seulement elle se rendit compte du poids qui lui pesait dans la poitrine.

« Le premier trimestre est le plus risqué, et comme tu n'es qu'à deux semaines… c'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Je devrais t'examiner régulièrement en attendant et jusqu'à pouvoir trouver un échographe plus tard et… » Il sembla réaliser quelque chose. « Sanji… tu veux le garder alors ? »

Un long soupir lui échappa à sa surprise alors qu'elle prenait appui contre le plan de travail, couteau et légumes délaissés depuis quelques minutes. « Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire et… et si je risque de… »

En cet instant elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'espérer pour rien.

Il perçut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus et la laissa tranquille après avoir acquiescé de la tête. Sanji prépara quelques mets simples mais qui figuraient dans les favoris de son équipage, et l'odeur de sa cuisine fut, à son grand amusement, mais aussi quelque part son soulagement, ce qui acheva de tirer leur capitaine et son bras-droit de leur repos, les faisant se traîner clopin-clopant jusqu'à la table avec une énergie retrouvée bientôt partagée et magnifiée par tous, alors que les rires, la musique, les bruits exagérés de mastication et les chamailleries bon enfant célébraient leur victoire.

Pour l'instant, c'était d'être ici, avec eux tous, sains et saufs, qui importait.

* * *

.

* * *

 _AN :_ Au final, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre… L'épilogue sera donc une bonne grosse guimauve domestique que j'espère terminer avant de partir en voyage (je m'auto-mets la pression : 9 jours restant… au secouuurs). Donc si vous voulez éviter les caries, c'est plus simple avec un chapitre séparé !

A la prochaine j'espère ! *chrono et crise de panique enclenchés*


	9. Du Soleil sur ta peau

_A/N : Konnichiwa !_

 _(Oui, j'ai encore la tête à l'est, c'est le jetlag excusez-moi)_

 _Bon bon bon… au final, si j'avais dû terminer avant de partir en voyage, j'aurais tout bâclé… et j'avais la tête ailleurs vu que j'attendais ce voyage depuis gamine, donc j'ai préféré vous faire attendre et j'en suis désolée. Me revoilà avec des images plein les yeux et de l'inspiration plein la caboche (plus pour d'autres histoires vu que celle-ci est presque finie), j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre…_

 _Bonne lecture à renfort de cookies !_

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 9 : Du Soleil sur ta peau**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, pleins d'incertitude et d'anxiété. Certains matins, elle s'attendait à trouver du sang entre ses cuisses à son réveil, qui n'aurait rien à voir avec les blessures de ses combats qui guérissaient rapidement. Elle s'attendait à ce que tout finisse peu après avoir commencé, pour ne rester qu'un secret entre Chopper et elle… car elle n'osait pas l'annoncer aux autres, encore moins à Zoro. Avoir un enfant dans leur situation ? Alors qu'elle faisait partie d'un des équipages dont les primes s'étaient démultipliées à une vitesse folle ces dernières semaines ? Cela semblait tellement dangereux qu'elle se sentait indigne de même considérer le garder. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il survive, après tout ça…

Puis les jours se transformèrent en semaines, lui montrant que la petite chose en elle -elle n'arrivait pas encore à le qualifier concrètement d'enfant dans son esprit- était bien déterminée à s'accrocher, quitte à la rendre malade comme un chien. A un peu plus d'un mois, elle vomissait pour un rien, et était d'une sensibilité extrême aux odeurs… ce qui n'était franchement pas glorieux lorsqu'elle passait des heures en cuisine chaque jour. Ils avaient expliqué cela au reste de l'équipage, qui n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, en prétextant qu'elle avait été empoisonnée par les morsures reçues lors de leurs derniers combats.

« T'es sûr que c'est normal ? » marmonna-t-elle alors que Chopper tâtait son front pâle et un rien suant.

« Malheureusement oui… C'est l'effet des hormones que ton corps produit pour s'adapter à l'embryon et développer sa croissance. »

« C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tout le temps l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit blanche ? »

« Oui… »

« Je vois… Et ça va durer combien de temps ? »

« Ça varie d'une personne à l'autre, mais pour les nausées cela peut prendre quelques semaines… »

Sanji s'affala en soupirant. « Génial, juste génial. » En cet instant, elle avait juste envie de faire une sieste et se couper du monde.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, s'installant dans un hamac sur le pont en se disant que ce serait juste pour cinq minutes… bercée par le bruit des vagues et des jeux des plus jeunes de ses camarades, elle se mit vite à somnoler au soleil, un bras sur le ventre et la tête un rien tordue.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par des cris, remarqua que le soleil avait bien baissé dans le ciel lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Sanjiiiiiiii on a faim ! »

« J'arrive… j'arrive… » grogna-t-elle en s'extirpant du hamac sur des jambes chancelantes. Elle remarqua la silhouette surexcitée de Luffy dans un coin de sa vision, et celle plus proche et calme de Zoro. Sa tête se mit à tourner.

« Oï- » l'appela l'escrimeur. Puis plus fermement alors que sa vision se troublait. « Sanji ! »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, comme si elles ne répondaient plus et qu'elle allait se rendormir à nouveau. Mais au lieu de tomber, elle se retrouva dans une étreinte qui lui fut instantanément familière et rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Zoro n'arriva pas complètement à cacher son inquiétude derrière un faux agacement alors qu'elle se blottissait d'instinct contre son torse, légère comme une plume dans ses bras.

« Suis… fatiguée… »

« CHOPPER ! » beugla Luffy en continuant à sauter dans tous les sens, ses cris attirant le reste de l'équipage. « Chopper vite, Sanji est en train de mouriiir ! »

« Aaah quoi ! » fit le petit renne en déboulant de nulle part. « Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin ! »

« C'est toi le médecin imbécile ! » s'exclama Zoro en ignorant les faibles protestations de la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Eh, reprends-toi un peu ! »

Usopp rejoignit la panique générale. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle ce sera la famine ! »

« …suis pas… en train d'mourir… idiots. »

Au moins l'odeur contre laquelle était blottie ne lui donnait pas la nausée, elle. Elle pouffa doucement de rire sous l'absurdité des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et en cet instant, elle se fichait bien que ses camarades la voient ainsi affaiblie dans les bras de leur escrimeur, qui la saisit un peu plus fermement contre lui, prêt à la porter jusque l'infirmerie, quand elle avoua d'une voix étonnamment forte.

« Je suis enceinte, c'est tout ! »

Zoro se figea dans son élan alors qu'un court silence surgissait sur le pont. Sanji ferma les yeux, le visage dissimulé, tendue et soulagée à la fois, en attente des réactions. Quelques hoquets et autres exclamations de surprise se firent entendre.

« Elle a dit quoi ? » demanda Luffy.

« Qu'elle est enceinte » lui répondit Robin.

« HEIN ? C'est quoi ça, c'est grave ?! »

Un silence pesant tomba l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle attend un bébé, espèce d'abruti ! » s'exaspéra Nami.

« Comment ça ? Il est où ? » Il se mit à scruter le ciel en tous sens alors que le reste de l'équipage s'échangeait des regards éberlués.

« Dans le ventre de Sanji… » intervint Usopp courageusement.

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna vers la cuisinière encore à demi allongée avec un air effaré. « Tu as mangé la cigogne avant qu'elle ne te le donne ?!... elle était bonne au moins ? »

Robin ne put retenir un petit rire amusé qu'elle cachait d'une main alors que Franky ne faisait pas cet effort.

« Luffy » intervint Chopper, se détournant momentanément de sa patiente qu'il auscultait lentement, « est-ce que tu sais au moins d'où viennent les bébés ? »

« Ben c'est les cigognes qui les livrent quand on les a commandés, non ? »

« …quelqu'un lui dit ? » souffla le sniper alors que le silence menaçait de s'installer plus durablement, entrecoupé de quelques pouffements de rire par-ci par-là. Mais personne ne sembla vouloir porter secours au capitaine visiblement perdu.

« Si je le fais, j'augmente toutes vos dettes de dix pourcents » marmonna Nami.

Sanji ne put pas entendre toute la suite car sur demande de Chopper, Zoro s'était relevé pour la conduire à l'infirmerie. Elle était presque tentée de faire semblant de dormir, les joues rosies et le cœur un rien plus battant à cause de son aveu. Elle n'osait pas regarder le visage de Zoro, ni même se défaire de son étreinte. Elle attendait…

Il ne croisa pas son regard lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit. Chopper alla prendre son tensiomètre avant de considérer ses deux camarades immobiles, ainsi que l'atmosphère incertaine entre eux, et demanda doucement à Sanji.

« Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'il reste ? »

Sa gorge la serra, l'empêchant de répondre pendant quelques petites mais pénibles secondes. « …s'il le veut, oui. »

Elle ne regarda enfin le concerné que quand il tira une chaise jusqu'à son chevet pour s'y poser, alors que Chopper s'afférait doucement autour d'elle, prit sa tension, puis lui plaça une perfusion et lui fit une prise de sang avec des gestes rapides et habiles. Les aiguilles se firent à peine sentir.

La première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit quand elle regarda Zoro fut l'impression qu'en cet instant, il faisait plus jeune, plus… moins renfrogné que d'habitude, laissant deviner sur son visage que son assurance n'était pas autant à tout épreuve que l'on pourrait le croire. Enfin, il finit par parler, d'une voix presque précautionneuse.

« Depuis quand ? »

Sanji vit du coin de l'œil Chopper se faire discret à son bureau, concentré sur ses prélèvements au point de se couper du monde.

« …juste avant Kaido. »

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête alors qu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point tout ceci était récent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle avait conçu avant Whole Cake... mais n'osa s'attarder sur cette pensée.

« Chopper l'a découvert en me soignant après » ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il restait silencieux, un rien perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mots suivants la surprirent.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

A la place, elle s'était plutôt attendue à des reproches, qu'il demande pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite, qu'il s'énerve sans raison particulière ou choisisse de tomber dans leurs chamailleries habituelles pour se protéger… Mais non, et elle en resta bouche bée un instant, avant de pouffer faiblement de rire.

« Je pète la forme, ça se voit pas non ? »

Il en détourna le regard en marmonnant, gêné, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, mais mit ces pensées sur le compte de la fatigue.

« C'est quand même pas normal que tu sois dans cet état… ? »

Ces simples mots la glacèrent, lui rappelant à quel point tout ceci restait incertain, fragile…

« …non. »

Il se faisait du souci pour elle, pour _eux_ … elle put le voir sur son visage, et cela lui servit d'ancrage, lui donna un courage dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors même pas eu conscience d'avoir le besoin. La gorge nouée, elle voulut le rassurer, mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir.

Heureusement, Chopper vint à leur secours avec douceur, expliquant calmement à Zoro la situation. Des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de couver jusqu'alors lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle voyait le jeune homme écouter le médecin avec attention, sa mine s'assombrissant peu à peu. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers le mur opposé pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentair.

Le temps resta suspendu alors qu'elle respirait profondément, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions latentes en elle. Elle fut donc incapable de dire combien de minutes plus tard une main ferme et solide vint saisir la sienne, à laquelle elle se raccrocha d'instinct alors que le matelas pliait sous un poids supplémentaire. Ils étaient seuls, à présent. Incapable de résister, elle se laissa fondre alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle, soufflait dans ses cheveux.

Dans son étreinte, elle comprit ce qu'il n'osait dire, qu'il lui demandait de rester saine et sauve avant tout, de ne pas s'épuiser, de ne pas se vider au point de s'éteindre. Il ne dit rien, pas même sur le bébé alors qu'elle espérait qu'il en parle, dise quelque chose… Qu'il voulait qu'elle le garde ou non, n'importe quoi… En restant ainsi à ses côtés, elle doutait qu'il soit entièrement contre, mais elle avait besoin d'une certitude.

Elle entrelaça les doigts de leurs mains jointes et, doucement, fit mine de les entraîner vers son ventre en retenant son souffle, presque comme une question.

Mais il la retint.

Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'être immédiatement pris dans un étau, et de vouloir sortir par sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure, son souffle agréablement chaud contre sa peau.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sanji se figea, de même que ses émotions. Puis elle comprit. Face à l'incertitude, à la possibilité qu'ils perdent cet enfant avant-même que l'idée se concrétise, il était tout aussi désemparé qu'elle. Pourquoi alors répondre maintenant… ?

Mais il restait là, en attente, à ses côtés.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête, elle fut gênée de constater que le reste de l'équipage avait pris la relève aux fourneaux pour préparer un dîner tardif auquel elle fut conviée. Etre la première à s'asseoir à table, Zoro guettant ses pas au cas où, et attendre de se faire servir était pour elle le monde à l'envers. Ainsi qu'un autre petit détail…

Luffy arriva en retard, sans se précipiter, revenant de la figure de proue sur laquelle il s'était éclipsé -à en croire les autres-… et avec une mine à la fois sérieuse et horrifiée. Un mélange qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais voir sur le visage de son capitaine alors qu'il les considérait, elle et Zoro, avec des yeux ronds, sous les rires de leurs compagnons. Après quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, elle aussi, les joues roses.

Joues qui devinrent vite cramoisies alors que les questions et autres remarques tendancieuses commencèrent à fuser au cours du repas -qui vit Luffy retrouver son comportement habituel au contact de la nourriture, excessif et insouciant, juste quand elle commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale - et quand ils se partagèrent le rangement, forçant Sanji à rester assise avec une tasse de thé que son estomac supportait.

« Je ne suis pas complètement invalide à ce que je sache… » marmonna-t-elle.

A l'étonnement général, ce fut Luffy qui prit l'initiative, essuyant les assiettes avec le mauvais torchon. « Chopper a dit que tu dois te reposer alors t'as intérêt à le faire ! Tu as un autre nakama à protéger que toi maintenant ! »

Malgré son grand sourire, ce qu'impliquait ses paroles pesa instantanément sur les plaisanteries des pirates présents, alors que chacun prenait conscience que, quelque part, ils étaient tous concernés et non seulement les parents. Si l'enfant venait à naître, il grandirait au sein de l'équipage.

Sans prévenir, Brooke se mit à pleurer des larmes dont la provenance fut un mystère total et qui s'écrasèrent dan l'évier. « Que c'est beau, je suis ému ! Je sens l'inspiration pour un nouveau thème monter en moi ! »

« Comment on va l'appeler en attendant ? » questionna Franky en rangeant les ustensiles. « L'appeler gamin ou le mioche c'est pas très cool, il lui faut un surnom plus sympa ! »

Usopp allait proposer quelque chose quand Luffy le coupa. « Petit pois ! »

« Hein ? » dit au final le sniper. « Mais tu peux pas arrêter de penser à la bouffe deux minutes ? »

« Nan ! Et puis c'est parfait, Nami m'a dit que maintenant il est tout petit, Sanji aime cuisiner et Zoro est vert ! »

« Eh ! » s'exclama le concerné.

« Logique implacable » s'amusa Robin.

Sanji, elle, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Je l'aime bien. » La tasse était chaude entre ses mains, autant que ses joues et la sensation dans sa poitrine. Puis elle tiqua et se leva derechef avant que Chopper ne la fasse se rasseoir. « T'oses traiter mon gosse de légumineuse ?! »

Aussi simplement que ça, l'enfant fut accepté par l'équipage.

Et si elle eut droit à des questions qui la firent vite se transformer en tomate lorsque les femmes se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour dormir, c'était au final bien peu cher payé.

.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre Zoro, tout comme lui ne savait pas comment faire de même d'elle. C'était comme s'ils tâtonnaient, incertains, en attente de retrouver leurs repères et savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Puis les jours, les semaines passèrent, et Sanji se sentit de mieux en mieux, même si encore régulièrement fatiguée et sensible. Le premier trimestre de sa grossesse s'écoula sans problèmes supplémentaires, aidé par le fait que son équipage l'entourait de près lors des affrontements et autres bagarres qui ne manquaient pas de jalonner leur voyage. Si elle était régulièrement touchée dans son orgueil d'être ainsi protégée, elle ne pouvait nier sa nécessité. Mais si elle arrivait à trouver un moyen de se débrouiller seule, sans risques…

Le jour où elle remarqua que son ventre commençait à s'arrondir, comme s'il avait poussé en une nuit, fut celui où ils recroisèrent la route de l'équipage de Law. Et où Chopper lui dit que l'autre médecin avait un échographe qu'il acceptait de leur prêter. Quand il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il prévienne Zoro, elle ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire, puis fut tentée de dire non, qu'elle voulait avoir cet instant pour elle, pour être sûre et savoir à quoi s'en tenir avant d'essayer de retrouver la relation entre eux… Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Au final, il n'était pas là quand elle s'allongea dans le cabinet de Law, et que Chopper, le seul autre présent, lui appliquait une sonde et un gel froid sur son ventre, faisant apparaître une image noire et blanche à l'écran, dans laquelle elle fut d'abord incapable de reconnaître quoi que ce soit…

« Regarde ! » lui indiqua Chopper d'un sabot. « C'est ton bébé. »

Ce moment, où elle avait enfin vu, prenant ainsi conscience que tout ceci était bien réel, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ni que sa première pensée était qu'il ressemblait plus à un gros haricot qu'un petit pois, la faisant rire stupidement. Ni quand la porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant apparaître un Zoro déboussolé, qui s'était visiblement perdu en cours de route mais avait fini par trouver la bonne salle par elle ne savait quel miracle, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il ne viendrait pas, aurait besoin de plus de temps.

Depuis la conception du bébé, ils n'avaient plus été intimes, soit trop blessés, elle malade, ou tous deux préoccupés pour cela, bien qu'ils aient entre-temps échangé quelques contacts. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'elle vit son regard se poser sur son ventre avant tout, elle se sentit plus exposée que si elle avait été nue. Puis il regarda l'écran, se posa contre le mur le plus proche, les bras croisés mais les yeux attentifs, et écouta Chopper qui reprenait ses explications.

Quand le petit médecin annonça à la fin que pour lui, avec ce dernier examen en plus des autres, leur enfant semblait hors de danger, Sanji n'osa d'abord pas regarder l'escrimeur. A vrai dire, elle était tellement désemparée qu'elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il parla, la voix infimement rauque mais dans laquelle elle perçut une ombre de sourire sans avoir à le voir.

« C'est déjà un dur à cuire… »

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir au bord de la table d'examen, le cœur léger mais pas encore totalement sûre, et ne remarqua qu'à peine que Chopper les avait laissés seuls quand Zoro se rapprocha et continua.

« Comme sa mère. »

« …je rêve ou tu viens enfin d'admettre que je suis plus balèze que toi ? » plaisanta-t-elle, un peu pour se protéger alors que les émotions fusaient en elle.

Il rit. « Seulement sur cet aspect-là ! »

« Je voudrais t'y voir, garder un mioche vivant après avoir rétamé un empereur… »

Cela eut pour effet non pas de créer une chamaillerie, mais de leur rappeler le présent… et ce qu'il y avait actuellement entre eux. Un silence lourd mais supportable se présenta, les laissant chercher chacun de leur côté comment faire les pas nécessaires l'un vers l'autre.

Au final, ce fut Sanji qui se jeta à l'eau. « Je… j'ai cru que tu n'en voulais pas.

Il soupira doucement. « Je te l'ai dit… je ne savais pas… »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle avec un espoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Car pour elle, maintenant, tout était plus clair : elle voulait le garder, malgré ses doutes et incertitudes.

Il sembla un rien perdu, comme incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Il est là, c'est comme ça… »

« Mais il sera vulnérable. » Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle faisait l'avocat du diable, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Dépendra de nous… sera peut-être une entrave à nos rêves. »

« Nos rêves ne regardent que nous, » répondit Zoro un rien plus fermement, « et ça ne nous empêche pas de nous protéger l'un l'autre. Ça nous fait juste une personne en plus à protéger. »

Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'enfler. Soulagée, Sanji en vint à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi plus tôt, si simplement… Evidemment. De la même manière avec laquelle elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, une lueur ranimée dans les yeux et effleurer les rebords de son kimono sur son torse. Instantanément, l'atmosphère entre eux changea, reprenant une familiarité qui leur avait terriblement manqué malgré tout.

« Parfois tu ne dis pas que des conneries… » dit-elle, mais d'un ton qui se voulait trop bas, une voix trop rauque pour qu'il méprenne ses intentions à peine voilées derrière ses railleries.

« Moi ? » L'éclat de dents dévoilé par son sourire attira son regard, la fit se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. « Jamais. »

« Souvent- »

Il la coupa d'un baiser qui la fit presque soupirer tant elle l'avait attendu, l'empêcha de se moquer de ce qui devenait une habitude chez lui, un moyen facile de la faire taire. Mais en cet instant, tout ce qui lui importa vraiment fut la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres, et de ses joues un rien rêches sous les pulpes de ses doigts. Déjà, elle sentait tout son corps réagir, lui répondre. Pour bientôt fondre sous son ardeur croissante, une ardeur qui attisa le désir au creux de son ventre. Qui lui se tordit lorsqu'un la plaqua contre lui, d'une main possessive juste au-dessus de ses fesses qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« Pas ici » haleta-t-elle, avant de glousser, un rien gênée, à l'idée de… _baptiser_ le cabinet de leur allié taciturne.

.

Tout son corps, entièrement nu et allongé sur les draps de son lit, frémissait d'une envie qui lui sembla décuplée par ses sens exacerbés -par une trop longue attente ou son état, elle ne savait pas dire- au point qu'elle couinait doucement, les joues écarlates, suppliant inconsciemment Zoro de réduire l'écart entre eux. Il était tout proche, la surplombant au point qu'elle ne voyait que lui, mais il ne l'était pas assez à son goût. Elle voulait qu'il se laisse retomber sur elle, se love un peu plus entre ses cuisses et la possède, rassasie l'envie qui dévorait son bas-ventre et l'obnubilait.

Quand il la pénétra -enfin, _enfin_ \- elle gémit bruyamment avant de se mordre la lèvre, presque surprise après ce qui sembla une éternité de le sentir en elle. Il ne s'enfonça qu'à demi, s'arrêta pour la regarder avec un air soucieux qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » souffla-t-elle en laissant ses mains glisser sur ses avant-bras posés de part et d'autre d'elle, cherchant une réponse sur son visage. Il l'avait déshabillée avec une sorte de déférence, comme s'il découvrait son corps pour la première fois, les sourcils un rien froncés sur son regard brûlant. Chacun de ses gestes, simples mais lourds d'intention, l'avaient échauffée avec une facilité presque gênante, et sentir ses doigts calleux effleurer le renflement nouveau de son ventre avait manqué lui faire tourner la tête sous l'émotion. Alors qu'il s'interrompe quand elle l'avait enfin comme elle le désirait la fit geindre tout autrement.

Elle en manqua presque sa réponse dite un peu trop bas.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

Surprise, elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas, et cela dut se voir sur son visage car il continua, l'air soucieux mais les joues rosissantes alors que le doute semblait s'emparer de lui.

« J'ai cru… avec les bruits que tu faisais… »

Comprenant enfin qu'il avait pris ses gémissements… _insistants_ pour de la douleur, Sanji fut tiraillée entre l'envie de rire et de disparaître sous les draps d'embarrassement. A la place, un gloussement à la fois amusé et doux lui échappa, et elle se releva pour embrasser sa joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille avec un soupçon de malice.

« T'en as peut-être une grosse mais de là à penser que tu peux me blesser… »

Zoro s'étrangla, subitement écarlate alors qu'elle l'étreignait un peu plus en riant doucement de ses cafouillages indignés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent plus intelligibles.

« J'suis sérieux, merde ! Et si je… »

Il s'écarta juste assez d'elle pour pouvoir porter son regard vers son ventre.

« Ah. »

C'est là que Sanji comprit. Un instant elle le regardait avec humour, l'autre ce fut avec une tendresse qu'elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler, qui enleva tout mordant à ses railleries.

« Idiot » souffla-t-elle en l'attirant plus à elle de ses bras et ses jambes. Il ne protesta, ne résista qu'une pauvre seconde. « Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, y a pas de risques… »

« T'es sûre ? » marmonna-t-il presque à contrecœur alors que son corps se lovait d'instinct contre le sien à nouveau et qu'il la laissait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme pour le cajoler avant de rapprocher leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête pour toute réponse, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer qu'elle avait déjà posé cette question gênante à Chopper et bien d'autres… Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à leur médecin à présent… Encore moins lorsque Zoro s'enfonça enfin en elle au plus profond, et qu'elle frémit en sentant son grognement sous son oreille alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, comme pour l'encourager à lui donner ce qu'ils voulaient tous deux.

Et _non_ , contrairement à ce qu'il se borna à répéter avec satisfaction après pour l'emmerder, elle ne… _vocalisait_ pas plus que d'habitude, merci bien ! Pas même lorsqu'il insista… longuement et vigoureusement.

* * *

Depuis que son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir, ce fut comme si sa grossesse accélérait. Son corps changeait presque à chaque semaine, la laissant perplexe et fascinée à la fois. Et si ses leggings tenaient encore vaillamment le coup, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses chemises et autres t-shirts, d'habitude cintrés… ou même de ses soutien-gorge qui la comprimaient à présent tant que c'en était douloureux. Chaque matin, le rouge aux joues, elle pestait un peu plus en bataillant avec ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule aux insistances de Nami qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent faire du shopping pour des vêtements de maternité. Elle ne résista que faiblement, elle-même gênée du sweat-shirt informe qu'elle avait piqué dans le linge des garçons. Pour les sous-vêtements, elle n'avait pas pu trouver d'alternative, car bien que ses seins soient devenus visiblement plus gros et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là, elle était encore très loin de rivaliser avec Nami et Robin.

C'est pourquoi toutes trois forcèrent une escale à l'une des petites îles résidentielles qui croisèrent leur route, paisible ces derniers temps. Il pleuvait faiblement, et nulle part elles ne virent de traces d'une base des Marines ou d'autres pirates facilement échauffés. Sanji put donc s'atteler à la tâche de faire son possible pour ne pas ressembler à un sac à patates alors qu'elle avait le sentiment d'enfler au point d'en devenir un. Elle en profita même pour diversifier leurs stocks de nourriture, attirée par des ingrédients nouveaux et des recettes farfelues plus encore qu'à son habitude. Mais tout de même pas de là à commettre des sacrilèges culinaires, elle n'était pas aussi barbare…

Mais quand elle crut qu'elles avaient terminé, et que les deux autres femmes l'arrêtèrent en désignant des vêtements pour bébé, elle se figea. Quelques sentiments étranges la traversèrent alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait encore quelques mois, qu'elle avait à peine dépassé la moitié… Jusqu'à ce que la constatation qu'un bébé, un être vivant grandissait en elle lui tombe dessus à nouveau sans prévenir, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à réellement mesurer l'impact de ce que cela signifiait la majorité du reste du temps. Elle en resta sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de protester quand elles l'entraînèrent doucement.

« Quelles couleurs tu veux ? » demanda Nami en souriant. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle prenait plaisir à l'idée d'accueillir un petit nouveau dans leur équipage, allant jusqu'à balayer les dépenses d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Je… » cafouilla-t-elle, perdue parmi les vêtements qui lui semblèrent ridiculement petits… dont quelques uns étaient si ridicules qu'elle en écarquilla les yeux. Tant de froufrous étaient-ils vraiment nécessaires ?

« Tu ne connais pas le sexe du bébé, au fait ? » demanda Robin. « Non pas que cela ait une influence sur tes choix, bien sûr. C'est juste que tu devrais pouvoir le savoir, à présent. »

Elle savait bien que tous ses camarades se fichaient comme d'une guigne de quel genre 'devait' porter une jupe ou du bleu, voire trouvaient tout cela bien ridicule.

« Non… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance » réussit à dire Sanji. L'archéologue lui sourit plus encore pour toute réponse.

.

« C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée ? » fit Zoro quand il la revit en début de soirée alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

Elle ne releva pas la raillerie, à demi perdue dans ses pensées, remarqua à peine le regard du jeune homme sur sa silhouette mieux mise en valeur par ses nouveaux vêtements plus élastiques – des collants et une tunique à manches longues et col en V plus proches du corps que ne l'avaient été ses vieux t-shirts- alors qu'elle répondait sans trop réfléchir.

« J'ai failli acheter des chaussures. Tu aurais dû les voir… elles étaient si _petites_ ! »

Elle se racla la gorge, subitement conscience que ce qu'elle disait ne semblait avoir aucun sens, mais incapable d'échapper au semblant d'anxiété, aux sentiments multiples qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis…

« Oï. »

Il la tira ainsi de sa rêverie, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle s'était instinctivement mise à caresser son ventre d'une main. Un geste qui était presque devenu une habitude.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle entre temps. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle le considéra un instant, chassa ses pensées et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il avait fait des efforts ces derniers temps, elle le voyait bien. Peu à peu, il gagnait plus encore en maturité, faisant germer ce qui avait été planté lors de leurs deux années de séparation.

« Soucieux ? » le nargua-t-elle, mais sans aucun mordant. Pire, sans se défaire de son sourire presque doux.

Il ne nia pas, ne protesta pas… Pas comme il l'aurait fait dans le passé. A présent, son silence appuyé disait tout autre chose, et Sanji sentit son cœur palpiter comme un papillon dans une bourrasque de vent. Il faisait souvent cela, ces temps-ci, lorsqu'elle s'aventurait à le contempler. Lorsqu'il laissait s'échapper quelques mots, quelques gestes surprenants de tendresse.

Posant ses paumes sur les reliefs de ses pectoraux, elle l'embrassa brièvement, doucement, pour effacer le plissement sévère de ses lèvres. Si elle avait d'abord eu l'intention de ne faire que ça, sa proximité, son odeur et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps eurent vite fait de lui faire changer d'avis et l'attirer à nouveau, achevant de chasser ses pensées sous l'envie.

Ça, c'était un autre aspect de sa grossesse, dont elle n'osait pas parler mais que quiconque pouvait remarquer. Elle avait tout le temps envie de lui, nuit et jour, comme si son corps sensible et changeant était insatiable, le réclamait sans cesse, toujours plus fort. Inlassablement.

Elle en rougissait. Souvent, furieusement. Mais cela ne suffisait absolument pas à la retenir d'aller à lui, de l'étreindre et l'embrasser même en public, parfois. Et il lui répondait sans faiblir, n'osant que parfois soupirer quand c'était la quatrième fois sur la journée, ou qu'elle venait le trouver en plein entraînement, ou encore à une heure impossible. N'importe quand, n'importe où, au point qu'elle ne pensait même plus à se cacher efficacement.

Comme la fois où ils étaient dans son lit à elle, entrelacés, et qu'elle caressait distraitement sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, callée par son poids sur elle. Il venait de s'assoupir, et elle se sentait presque coupable de l'avoir ainsi… fatigué quand il avait été de garde les nuits précédentes et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire des siestes de la journée. C'est ce qui la retint de le secouer pour le railler de s'être endormir peu après avoir tiré son coup, mais à la place, elle se laissa aller à le regarder et apprécier sa proximité, jusqu'à sentir ses paupières se faire lourdes à leur tour…

C'est pourquoi elle ne sentit pas que quelqu'un arrivait, ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Nami, les yeux rougis d'avoir passé des heures sur ses cartes, qui resta une seconde impassible alors que Sanji elle-même s'était figée. Elle pouvait presque lire le décompte avant explosion sur le visage exténué de la rousse, et essaya inconsciemment de se faire toute petite sous son amant bienheureusement inconsciemment.

« Les gars » commença Nami d'une voix faussement calme, « non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse comme les autres que vous ayez enfin décidé de ne plus autant vous en mettre sur la gueule mais là- » voix qui grimpa vite dans les aigus, les tirant de leur torpeur, « -ÇA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE ! Zoro j'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ton cul ! »

Celui-ci grogna quelques insultes habituelles en resserrant son étreinte sur une Sanji cramoisie et qui cafouillait des excuses.

« DEHORS ! »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire des quartiers du capitaine leur propre chambre, et que la semaine suivante fut un véritable ballet de gâteaux et autres douceurs de la part de Sanji pour se faire pardonner. Il lui fallut encore plus longtemps pour cesser de rougir.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, aux quartiers généraux de la Marine, quelques hauts gradés n'étaient pas très loin de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Comment ça ? » grogna Akainu. « Vous voulez me dire qu'en plus de foutre le boxon parmi les Empereurs, maintenant ces vermines commencent à se reproduire ?! »

.

C'est à la fin de cette même semaine que le journal provoqua chez la cuisinière de l'équipage une réaction plutôt… animée.

« Je vais leur rétamer la gueule à ces enfoirés ! » beugla-t-elle en courant à demi sur le pont, sans trop savoir comment évacuer sa colère. Elle tirait sur ses trois sucettes comme elle l'aurait fait de clopes par le passé, et fut immédiatement le centre d'intérêt des membres d'équipage présents alentours.

« Baston ? » s'intéressa Luffy, jusqu'alors occupé par un jeu avec Usopp, Brook et Franky.

Robin releva la tête de son livre et sa tasse de café. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Subitement gênée, Sanji en regretta son explosion et cacha le journal à demi froissé derrière son dos.

« Ah euh… rien, j'exagère- eh ! » protesta-t-elle quand Nami utilisa son agilité légendaire pour lui piquer les pages et les lire. Son beau visage se plissa sous la colère à son tour, et une paire d'eux appartenant à Robin apparut sur le mat à côté d'elle pour lire elle aussi.

« Je viens te donner un coup de main » finit par dire la rouquine.

« C'est rien… » cafouilla Sanji, bien qu'appréciant silencieusement ce soutien. « J'imagine que ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre… »

Malgré que l'île sur laquelle elles étaient allées faire des courses il n'y a pas si longtemps soit petite, elles n'étaient visiblement pas passées inaperçues, et encore moins la condition de Sanji. Depuis les évènements de Whole Cake, son nom de famille n'était déjà plus un secret pour le grand public, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu faire Judge par la suite pour faire taire les médias, et diffuser qu'il l'avait reniée -ce qui l'avait fait rire jaune- mais cela était très loin de l'atteindre. Lire les spéculations sur l'identité du père de son enfant, par contre, lui avait fait serrer les dents, voire donné la nausée. Surtout les insinuations que cela pourrait très bien être n'importe qui, ou qu'elle-même ne savait probablement pas de qui il s'agissait parmi les membres de son équipage ou tous leurs alliés…

Cela la dégoûta au point qu'elle faillit céder et approuver les plans naissants de ses camarades pour se venger, mais à la place, sa colère devint froide, presque détachée… et se transforma en pitié.

Ils étaient peut-être des pirates, des criminels aux yeux de la majorité, mais ils restaient fidèles à leurs valeurs, la primordiale étant la loyauté. Et plus qu'un équipage, ils étaient une famille. Ce que ces idiots derrière ces lignes ne comprendraient probablement jamais. Et quel serait le mal à ne pas savoir qui avait aidé à la conception de son enfant ? Quel mal y avait-il à avoir plusieurs partenaires ? Ils essayaient de la salir avec quelque chose qui ne devrait rien avoir d'une insulte à la base, et cela entretint sa rage en silence pendant de longs instants par la suite, quand elle s'accouda au bastingage pour contempler la mer et y jeter ses tracas un à un.

Même s'ils avaient su que Zoro était le père, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Cependant, tout ceci lui apporta une pensée en tête : elle n'avait pas mis Zeff au courant. Et qu'il l'apprenne à travers un tel torchon – car il avait beau prétendre qu'il ne se souciait pas tant que ça d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'il épluchait toutes les nouvelles à sa recherche, et il savait qu'elle savait-, lui fit de la peine au point qu'elle culpabilise.

Lui n'avait pas de moyen de la contacter, alors qu'elle dévalait Grand Line loin de la vie relativement paisible, et lointaine, d'East Blue. Mais le Baratie, lui, était probablement plus accessible. C'est pourquoi elle acheva de se défaire de sa colère en allant dans sa cuisine, trouva un vieux cahier de brouillons de recettes plein de souvenirs, en arracha soigneusement quelques pages et se mit à écrire. Elle ne prétendit même pas entretenir leurs éternelles disputes, tant la simple pensée du cuisinier grisonnant suffit à la faire sourire doucement.

'' _Cher Papa,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera, et si possible, pas encore canné. Car il a quelques choses que je dois te dire. J'aimerais t'en dire beaucoup, mais cela devra attendre pour quand je te reverrai._

 _Tu as probablement entendu ou lu beaucoup de choses sur moi et mon équipage… Sache que je vais bien. Chaque matin, quand je descends préparer le petit déjeuner, la mer est là pour m'accueillir et me rappeler que la vie est belle._ Ma _vie est belle. -''_

Dépourvue de tout vestige de colère une fois sa lettre terminée, Sanji se leva le sourire et un petit sifflement aux lèvres, saisit un tablier et s'attela à ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : cuisiner.

.

Zoro était en train de somnoler sur le pont, à demi au soleil et enfin débarrassé de la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction de Sanji face aux conneries écrites par les journalistes quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec fracas, et en l'appelant, le tirant brusquement de l'étreinte du sommeil.

'' _-… comme tu peux le voir, je suis entourée de fous et d'idiots. Mais ce sont mes idiots, et je les aime. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place._

 _Tu as probablement lu ce qui m'est arrivé récemment, que mon passé a refait surface... Mais Judge ne sera jamais toi. Et les Vinsmoke ne seront jamais mon équipage. Je n'ai donc pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tu le sais._

 _Il y a quelque chose, par contre, que j'aurais dû te dire, et je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas par les journaux... Mais moi-même je ne m'en rendais pas complètement compte-_ ''

« Zoro ! »

Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés sous la précipitation, une main posée sur son ventre, qui tendait son tablier le plus ridicule -il n'avouerait jamais qu'il le faisait sourire-, celui où l'on pouvait lire 'Kiss the cook'.

« Qu-quoi ? » fit-il en se relevant, subitement inquiet, mais la jeune femme se trouvait déjà devant lui et lui prenait la main pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Sens ! »

Il la regarda sans comprendre, commença seulement à prendre conscience que ses yeux n'étaient pas écarquillés sous l'effet de la panique, mais plutôt de ce qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement-

-quand il le sentit. Il fronça les sourcils, d'abord pas tout à fait sûr, et regarda la jeune femme sans retirer sa main pour y trouver confirmation. Son sourire en aurait aveuglé plus d'un, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y perdre qu'il le sentit à nouveau.

Sentit leur bébé qui donnait des coups. Qui bougeait.

Zoro ne perdait pas ses moyens. C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais, peu importe ce que pouvaient en dire les autres… Mais visiblement, il y avait une exception. Maintenant, alors qu'il pressait un peu plus sa main sur le ventre de Sanji pour continuer à sentir, main sur laquelle elle avait posé la sienne comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité, et suivait les mouvements de la petite chose à l'intérieur, ébahi.

Même l'expression de Luffy ne put rivaliser avec la sienne, quand leur capitaine voulut sentir à son tour et s'exclama. « Wouaaah ! Petit pois a un sacré punch ! »

.

'' _Tu vas être grand-père. C'est vrai, je ne me paye pas de ta tête ! Au jour où je t'écris ces lignes, je suis presque à cinq mois. Le bébé va bien, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé... il a de qui tenir, il a la même obstination que tu m'as transmise, et que celle de son père._

 _A propos, son père… Tu ne devineras jamais. Parfois je me demande aussi ce qu'il me prend, parce qu'il a le don de me rendre chèvre. Et parfois j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête et [ratures inintelligibles]. Bref, tu te souviens de l'abruti qui a failli crever avant que Luffy ne se batte contre Krieg ? Maintenant c'est le bras droit de notre capitaine, et probablement le deuxième plus fort d'entre nous… mais ne lui dis jamais, jamais ça !_

 _Eh bien, c'est lui. Et avant que tu ne t'énerves, oui, par je ne sais quel miracle, je l'aime. Et oui, il le sait déjà. Et je crois que je pourrai l'aimer longtemps…_

 _Ce qui me fait penser à la dernière chose que je dois te dire-'_ '

.

A sept mois, Sanji avait l'impression que sa vessie rétrécissait de jour en jour, la tirant de son sommeil pendant la nuit. Comme celle-ci, où elle ne s'était pas recouchée tout de suite, assise dans leur lit, caressant distraitement son ventre qui la pesait de plus en plus, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité que le peu de lumière de la lune perceptible à travers la fenêtre ne perçait qu'à peine. Ses pensées aussi se perdirent. Elle ne remarqua pas les respirations de Zoro, couché sur le ventre à ses côtés, perdre de leur régularité. Il soupira en bougeant doucement pour tourner son visage vers elle, mais sans se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien, je rêvassais c'est tout- »

« -arrête. A quoi tu penses ? »

Il ne put pas voir ses joues rosir. Parfois, quand elle constatait à quel point ils étaient devenus proches, non, l'étaient depuis longtemps, elle en était déstabilisée, presque gênée que tout soit au final, si simple.

« Je ne peux pas effacer mon nom » finit-elle par dire. « Même s'il n'a plus aucune signification pour moi, cela reste comme ça que le reste du monde m'appelle. »

« Quoi ? Sanji ? Sourcils en vrille ? » Mais son ton était plus fatigué que moqueur.

Elle lui donna un faible coup de pied qui ne le fit même pas broncher. « Fais pas le con. Tu sais bien. »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tout le monde sait que tu n'as jamais été une Vinsmoke depuis que t'a remis Judge à sa place. Peu importe ce que dit ton avis de recherche. »

Elle aurait cru que ce nom aurait été retiré depuis, en effet. Mais peut-être était-ce le moyen ultime pour son géniteur de la blesser. Ou bien espérait-il un jour pouvoir encore l'utiliser. Ou peut-être… et cette idée était ce qui la dégoûtait le plus, peut-être estimait-il qu'elle était finalement digne de ce nom.

« Mon enfant va avoir ce nom » lâcha-t-elle, exprimant le fond de ce qui la tracassait sans espérer le retenir.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés, après tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le pousser, n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis car elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'une parole, mais en cet instant, où elle sentait son corps la peser de plus en plus au point de commencer à rendre son sommeil superficiel et donner du poids à ses doutes, ses angoisses… c'était comme si les ombres de son passé se tendaient vers ses chevilles.

Zoro se releva en soupirant, comme las, et l'attira contre lui. A travers la fine chemise de nuit qu'elle portait, la chaleur que sa peau semblait irradier constamment fut une sensation immédiatement rassurante. Et la main qui se glissa sur son ventre l'ancra.

« Non. S'il doit avoir un nom, ce sera le mien. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, à peine perceptible par ses yeux, mais qu'elle connaissait par cœur malgré tout, l'obscurité n'étant plus un obstacle. Tout contre ses lèvres, la gorge serrée, elle souffla.

« Je peux l'avoir aussi ? »

Il sourit avec satisfaction, elle put le sentir avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

.

'' _On va se marier. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je doute que ce soit dans longtemps… Et je voudrais tant que tu sois là. Pour une fois, l'océan me semble infini entre nous deux. Je ne pourrais jamais le haïr, pas quand il m'a apporté une telle liberté, mais là, je lui en veux. Mais je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu serais là._ ''

Comme un pied-de-nez au reste du monde, les Chapeau de Paille firent en sorte que tous soient au courant de la date de l'union de deux de leurs membres, et nombre de leurs alliés furent présents sur l'île sauvage où eut lieu la cérémonie. En sa qualité de capitaine, ce fut à Luffy que revint la tâche de présider et conduire, un sourire jusqu'aux dents et particulièrement sérieux lorsqu'il proféra le serment et joignit les mains de ses amis. Nami put déstresser dans son coin, prête à bondir à la moindre erreur, à demi cachée derrière l'orchestre mené par Brook et composé des musiciens des autres équipages. Usopp, Chopper et Franky ne semblèrent pas avoir compris que les canons à confettis et autres fleurs étaient censés être utilisés avec parcimonie, et Robin était la seule à garder son sérieux, assise au premier rang, un sourire radieux sur son visage alors qu'elle gravait chaque détail dans sa mémoire, peut-être pour plus tard les retranscrire pour la postérité… tout en gardant un œil sur la journaliste qui croyait s'être infiltrée discrètement, mais qui en fait ne put rester que parce qu'ils le voulaient bien, et en prit rapidement conscience, promettant de ne pas déformer la réalité.

Sur la photo qui précéda l'article qui parut quelques jours plus tard, parmi d'autres de la foule et du reste de l'équipage durant la cérémonie puis la fête légendaire qui s'en suivit, on pouvait voir le Monster Trio en plein serment, non pas avec des expressions terribles, voire sanguinaires, telles que la presse avait l'habitude de montrer, mais presque radieuses à travers le papier. Zoro portait sa tenue habituelle, tel qu'il était, mais Sanji avait revêtu une robe -simple, fallait tout de même pas exagérer… et son ventre ne lui permettait de toute façon pas de folies- en clin d'œil à ses amies de Momoiro.

Son sourire, elle le savait, suffirait amplement à son père et ses frères de cœur comme preuve de sa joie.

'' _Alors je sais aussi que quand le jour viendra, je pourrai te sentir à mes côtés lorsque je monterai vers l'autel._

 _Et pour le bébé aussi. Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait mentir, je te l'avoue. Mais j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai vous présenter l'un à l'autre._

 _Donc t'as compris : tâche de rester en vie d'ici-là, vieux croûton. Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._

 _Ta petite aubergine._ ''

* * *

.

* * *

 _AN :_ _…et c'est même pas encore fini ! (Mais presque.)_

 _Je ne fais pas ça pour vous faire mariner, mais au contraire pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus encore depuis mon absence… J'ai donc décidé de scinder le dernier chapitre en deux parties. J'espère que cela vous convient, et surtout que ça continue à vous plaire :) n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, ça botte mon vieux derrière !_

 _A la prochaine les loulous !_


	10. Et du Vent dans tes cheveux

_A/N : Cette fois c'est le dernier. Pour de vrai._

 _Je dédie ce chapitre final à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue au cours de cette petite fic surprise. Sans vous, ce serait resté une note dans un fichier word vide après un seul chapitre de publié. Donc mille fois merci._

 _Et merci à tous de me lire. Je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes à travers l'écran._

* * *

 _ **Le Goût du sel**_

 **Chapitre 10 : Et du Vent dans tes cheveux**

* * *

Si cela continuait encore longtemps, elle allait finir par exploser. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Arrivée à terme depuis quelques jours, chaque supplémentaire sans signe d'arrivée imminente du bébé rajoutait à sa fatigue déjà conséquente. Elle se sentait enflée de partout, que ce soit son ventre pesant qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir volé les pouvoirs de Luffy et vidé leurs stocks de nourriture, ou encore sa poitrine qui la faisait grimacer au moindre frôlement. Elle ne supportait plus de porter que de fines robes d'été qui l'auraient faite y réfléchir à deux fois auparavant, et avait copié Luffy dans son port de tongs.

Si elle restait trop longtemps debout, notamment lorsqu'elle cuisinait -ou plutôt essayait de cuisiner, pas évident avec un bide pareil à la tendance à se mettre dans le chemin-, ou lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps dans la même position pendant la nuit, son dos lui faisait des misères. Elle sentait le contrecoup du manque d'entraînements et de combats sur sa musculature, bien qu'elle soit restée active et que sa grossesse se soit passée au mieux jusqu'à présent.

« Je suppose que tu t'y plais, au chaud là-dedans, hein ? » murmura-t-elle à son abdomen.

C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'elle l'avait senti bouger pour la première fois. Elle lui parlait sans pour autant espérer de réponse, bien que Chopper lui ait assuré qu'il pouvait l'entendre, et qu'elle le sentait parfois bouger peu après, comme en réaction à sa voix. Il réagissait à celle de Zoro, aussi, et elle n'oublierait pas son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Parfois même aux musiques de Brook, ou encore aux rires de Luffy.

Mais depuis peu, elle avait beau lui parler, elle ne le sentait plus bouger. Leur médecin avait insisté que c'était tout à fait normal car il n'avait plus assez de place, et avait probablement déjà pris position pour se préparer à naitre, mais malgré tout, cela avait un effet anxiogène sur elle, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi.

Quand elle sentit les premières contractions, au lieu d'être rassurée, elle n'en fut que plus agitée. Mais elles n'étaient qu'une fausse alerte, vite passées et isolées… et en attendant les suivantes le lendemain, Sanji commença à prendre conscience qu'elle avait peur.

Pas de la douleur, non... Ce qui lui retournait ses entrailles qui se tordaient déjà était la constatation qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait cet enfant, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de le rencontrer, mais à la fois tout semblait si simple quand il lui suffisait de le porter. Que ferait-elle lorsqu'il serait là ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Comment faire exactement ?

C'est cette hésitation qui la poussa à rester dans son coin durant une longue heure quand ses contractions commencèrent à se rapprocher quelques jours plus tard, en pleine matinée. Le cœur battant, elle resta crispée dans sa cuisine, les ingrédients du repas de midi oubliés sur la table, et essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, d'être mère ?

Elle se rappelait de la sienne, à la mine fatiguée mais toujours souriante lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite à son chevet. A ce souvenir, elle se dit que tout ce qui importait -tout ce à quoi son histoire avec elle s'était réduite- était l'amour, que cela devrait suffire… mais en cet instant, elle se mit à douter.

Comment savoir comment prendre un enfant confortablement dans ses bras ? Faire la différence entre ses pleurs ? Faire, puis dire ce qu'il faut, au bon moment ? Comment le protéger sans l'enfermer, dans ce monde instable et dangereux, mais si merveilleux à la fois ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et personne pour lui dire quoi faire.

C'en était presque drôle, à y penser : elle, qui semblait ne craindre rien ni personne, frémissait à l'idée de donner vie au petit être dans ses entrailles. Elle en aurait probablement ri un peu de travers, si en ce moment elle n'avait pas grimacé sous une contraction plus intense que les précédentes.

« Chopper ! » finit-elle par appeler en sortant de la pièce d'un pas dodelinant, poussée par un sursaut de courage tirée d'elle-ne savait où, une main en permanence posée sur son ventre durci par le travail. « J-je crois que ça y est ! »

.

Excepté qu'il fallut bien plus de temps que ça. Le médecin l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas réellement compris que cela puisse être aussi _long_. Cela avait commencé depuis des heures, et elle avait l'impression que ça n'en finissait pas… pire, ne faisait que s'aggraver, mais ce c'était pas qu'une impression. Pourtant Chopper la guidait, la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'encourageait à écouter son corps qui lui demandait de bouger, ne s'arrêtant que lors des contractions ou qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu, même si cela lui faisant prendre des postures qu'elle aurait trouvées ridicules en d'autres circonstances.

Elle avait refusé les antidouleurs que lui avait proposé leur médecin lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'ils avaient des effets secondaires, et qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils ralentiraient probablement son travail, car elle sentirait moins ce qu'il se passait dans son corps et donc pourrait réagir de manière moins adéquate. Ce choix, elle l'assuma même quand en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre, elle commença à serrer les dents pour retenir des exclamations de douleur, en se tenant debout à demi-suspendue à la nuque de Zoro, qui la soutenait quasi silencieusement à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

« Je vais finir par le prendre personnellement » tenta de plaisanter le jeune homme lorsqu'une salve de jurons particulièrement bien sentie s'étouffa contre son torse à présent nu. Le contact de sa peau semblait la rassurer.

« Tu peux… » bougonna Sanji. « En contrepartie j'aurai le droit de te botter le cul à vif. Juste pour être équitable. »

« Peut-être que je te laisserai le faire, ouais. Pour l'instant, garde ton énergie. »

Tant qu'elle l'engueulait, quelque part, cela le rassurait. Car cela montrait qu'il lui restait de la vivacité. Cependant, dans les heures qui suivirent, elle ne fit guère plus que geindre ou grogner, et Zoro se mit à suer pour une autre raison en voyant les traits de Chopper se faire plus sévères alors qu'il continuait à s'afférer autour d'eux. Il prit peu à peu les commandes pendant que Sanji semblait s'épuiser presque en vain, tenant à peine debout à présent et donc réduite à s'allonger, prenant appui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre un mur, le lit ou l'escrimeur. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient plus complètement et ses cheveux, sa robe étaient détrempés de sueur.

Il faillit ne pas l'entendre, même toute proche de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que… je peux… je… »

« Shh… respire. Tu peux. »

Elle continua à marmonner que non, mais à chaque fois il la contredit d'une voix qu'il espéra infaillible. Puis, après de longues minutes et presque sans crier gare, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'agiter, se cramponna plus à lui en grimaçant alors que Chopper semblait instantanément soulagé. Le travail touchait à sa fin, et elle ne retint bientôt plus rien, trouvant l'énergie suffisante pour hurler sa douleur de la même voix qui avait fait trembler ses ennemis en combat… voire plus féroce encore.

En réponse, leurs camarades qui s'étaient faits discrets, mais n'avaient pas totalement réussi à dormir, somnolant dans le couloir, se mirent à l'encourager à travers la porte dans une cacophonie presque comique qui ne faiblit pas durant la presque heure qui s'écoula ainsi.

« Vas-y Sanjiii ! »

« Pouuuuusse ! »

« Tu peux le faire ! »

Puis enfin, enfin, un autre cri se fit entendre pour la toute première fois, faisant se taire les autres dans quelques secondes de silence presque religieux, bientôt remplacé par des exclamations de joie.

.

Elle était si petite.

De toutes les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit embrumé dès l'instant où elle l'eut dans les bras, écarlate et gigotante, ce fut celle à laquelle elle se raccrocha même quand les contractions continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle expulse le placenta. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyable, bien plus encore que de l'avoir là, enfin. Une si petite chose qui avait tant pesé sur son corps et son esprit durant des semaines, des mois… qui lui avait donné des coups dignes de son capitaine et venait de l'épuiser comme seuls ses combats les plus âpres l'avaient fait.

Sa tête, ornée des fins cheveux noirs et soyeux propres à beaucoup de nouveau-nés, emplissait le creux d'une seule de ses paumes. En tout et pour tout, les katanas de Zoro pesaient plus qu'elle. Lui sembla tout aussi surpris que Sanji en la prenant dans ses bras -ou plutôt, dans ses mains- pour la contempler, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard brillant comme jamais, avant de la lui rendre en silence en la suivant de son seul œil, une précaution infinie transparaissant dans chacun de ses gestes comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir quelque chose d'aussi… fragile.

Allongée sur le lit, le dos redressé par plusieurs coussins, Sanji déposa leur fille sur son ventre à peine un rien désenflé, comme si elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait faite à l'idée qu'elle ne la portait plus à l'intérieur, et la contempla de longs instants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fascinés par le moindre de ses mouvements hésitants et de ses traits plissés. Zoro restait non loin, adossé au mur et les bras croisés, mais son regard ne laissant pas échapper un seul instant. Comme si chaque seconde était précieuse, et que parler serait superflu.

Bientôt, ils ne savaient exactement combien de temps après, on toqua presque timidement à la porte, et la tête de Chopper apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Les autres demandent s'ils peuvent rentrer la voir ? » fit-il doucement, comme s'il n'avait pas passé les dernières heures à leurs côtés mais attendait lui aussi son tour.

Blottissant la petite à demi assoupie contre sa poitrine dans ses bras, Sanji lui adressa un sourire radieux malgré sa fatigue.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-elle, puis, en caressant le nez minuscule de sa fille du bout d'un doigt. « Tu vas rencontrer le reste de ta famille. »

.

Ils avaient rarement vu Luffy aussi… incertain. La manière presque soucieuse avec laquelle le jeune homme se rapprocha du lit ne put que la faire sourire doucement. Lui, si exubérant, puissant et agité ne semblait pas trop savoir comment se comporter, décidant finalement de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, sans se soucier des draps poisseux et de l'état de sa cuisinière, scrutant la petite dans ses bras pour tenter d'en apercevoir le visage sans oser la déranger. Sans un mot, Zoro vint lui aussi se poster à ses côtés, et elle vit du coin de l'œil que son sourire fier ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Capitaine… » dit Sanji, presque dans un chuchotement. Ne trouvant pas quoi dire pour continuer les présentations, elle se contenta de redresser le bébé d'un rien pour qu'il puisse la voir.

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant, l'air curieux, puis demanda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'hésitation.

« Je peux la prendre ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation -elle avait l'instinct de ne pas la lâcher-, Sanji acquiesça et la lui tendit avec précaution, la faisant s'agiter doucement avec des petits bruits de protestation qui manquèrent de lui faire changer d'avis. Luffy tendit ses longs bras sinueux pour la cueillir, son expression plutôt neutre, et la tint surélevée face à lui pour la regarder. Elle ne protesta pas plus, se contenta de gigoter ses petites jambes faiblement.

Sanji vit l'expression de son capitaine passer de l'incertitude à une joie simple, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire sans fioritures. Dans ses yeux, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous le rebord de son chapeau, elle vit une lueur prendre vie, dont lui seul connaissait la signification, et qui la fit frissonner. Puis il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le bébé sembla presque vouloir lui donner un coup de pied mais ne protesta pas, assez calme dans les mains du jeune homme.

« Shishishi… c'est votre portrait craché. »

Quand il la rendit à son étreinte, Sanji s'étonna de ces paroles -elle ne pouvait pas vraiment encore voir de ressemblance- mais n'en dit rien, habituée à ne pas toujours comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme-élastique… et plus encore lorsqu'il ajouta avec une sincérité presque solennelle.

« Merci. »

Puis ce fut le tour des autres. Usopp et Franky pleurèrent, Brook resta longtemps sans voix, et Nami et Robin semblaient rayonner de l'intérieur. Après tant d'attentions, la petite finit par se mettre à geindre faiblement, les faisant tous paniquer, Sanji en particulier.

« Je crois qu'elle a faim » fit Chopper.

« …oh. »

.

Sanji était la cuisinière de l'équipage, et son rôle était donc de les nourrir. C'était aussi sa passion, quelque chose qui lui apportait immanquablement de la joie, au-delà de la difficulté de certains plats, des essais ratés, des heures passées à trouver les meilleures associations ou découvrir et analyser de nouveaux ingrédients… Elle était habituée à créer de ses mains -en conséquence si précieuses- ce qui permettrait à sa famille de trouver l'énergie nécessaire à chaque nouveau jour, chaque aventure.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait presque rien à faire… tout ce que ses mains faisaient, c'était soutenir son enfant tout contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle la regardait se nourrir toute seule après quelques essais, l'instinct prenant rapidement le dessus pour la pousser à téter.

C'était quelque chose presque simple, si banal, que chaque nouveau-né avait dû faire… et pourtant Sanji était émerveillée. Son corps faisait l'équivalent de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant des années sans qu'elle ait intervenir, et sa fille n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle lui apprenne quoi que ce soit. La voir téter presque goulûment, l'une de ses petites mains posées sur son sein dépassant du col de sa robe et ses paupières à peine entrouvertes dans un air de contentement, la faisait sourire béatement et oublier toutes les douleurs subsistantes de son accouchement.

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de Zoro lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, se lova contre elle et effleurant le crâne de la petite du bout des doigts.

« Elle est si magnifique » murmura Sanji. Elle sentit son sourire approbateur lorsqu'il embrassa son épaule dénudée sans détourner son regard du bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble avoir assez et se mette à somnoler contre elle. Alors seulement elle se repositionna, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Zoro, soutenue par son torse et ses bras solides. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien dans l'intention de se blottir contre sa gorge, et fut presque surprise lorsqu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la faisant vite frissonner de tout son corps sous l'intensité du baiser alors que sa main qui avait soutenu le bébé cueillait son visage. Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'enfler impossiblement plus, ses entrailles de chauffer agréablement sous l'effet du bonheur.

De quoi de plus pouvait-elle encore avoir besoin ?

Elle pouffa de rire, mettant fin au baiser, quand son estomac répondit à cette question silencieuse en gargouillant à grande force. Alors seulement elle réalisa à quel point elle était affamée.

.

Après lui avoir apporté à manger -elle était gênée que le reste de l'équipage ait à se débrouiller sans elle, mais ils la rassurèrent vite-, Zoro l'aida à se diriger vers la salle de bains, portant leur fille éveillée dans un bras et la soutenant elle de l'autre. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de protester. Ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression de se transformer en coton, et la fatigue se rappelait à elle, mais Sanji n'en put subitement plus d'être aussi poisseuse de transpiration et des résidus de l'accouchement.

Zoro attendit dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à intervenir si elle se sentait mal, alors qu'elle se déshabillait puis commençait à se doucher, soupirant de contentement. L'eau chaude déliait ses muscles en plus de la laver alors qu'elle redécouvrait son corps. Elle restait enflée en plus de courbaturée, son ventre lui donnant l'impression d'être encore enceinte de quelques mois. Son entrejambe pulsait douloureusement par intermittence, la faisant grimacer lorsqu'elle la rinça à l'eau tiède. Elle saignait de temps à autres, comme si réglée, mais Chopper l'avait rassurée que cela était normal les premiers jours. Malgré tout, elle eut l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus totalement, après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Elle tournait le dos à Zoro, entendait les petits bruits que produisait leur fille, et eut subitement l'envie inexpliquée d'être seule, mais elle se reprit vite puis s'essuya et s'habilla. Le soutien-gorge d'allaitement et l'épaisse serviette dans sa culotte étaient une première, mais elle commençait à se faire aux amples et longues tuniques aux cols pratiques, préférant le confort que l'élégance.

Son apparence ne devait pas être si déplorable que ça, à en croire le regard que Zoro lui adressa lorsqu'elle l'approcha une fois prête, la faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur de la douche. Elle tendit les mains vers la petite, comme subitement impatiente de la sentir contre elle à nouveau, et le jeune homme céda de bonne grâce. Au contact de sa chaleur et de son poids déjà si familier dans ses bras, Sanji sentit l'épuisement avoir raison d'elle et du peu de force subsistant dans ses jambes. Elle hoqueta en sentant des bras l'étreindre pour la soulever.

« Viens-là. »

Elle ne protesta même pas quand Zoro l'emmena, grogna faiblement pour la forme tout en se blottissant contre lui alors qu'il les portait toutes deux sans effort à leur chambre. Chopper en avait profité pour la nettoyer et les attendait, examinant rapidement Sanji et la petite dès qu'elle fut allongée.

« Tout va bien » le rassura-t-elle avec douceur. « J'ai juste envie de dormir pendant trois jours. »

Le jeune médecin lui sourit en retour. « C'est un peu beaucoup… mais tu l'as mérité, c'est sûr. »

Sur ce, il les laissa. Sanji se glissa sous les couvertures, les paupières lourdes, le bébé posé entre elle et Zoro assis juste à côté.

« Tu peux dormir » la rassura-t-elle en la voyant récalcitrante à laisser la petite hors de l'étreinte de ses bras. « Je veille sur elle. »

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête alors qu'elle caressait doucement le petit ventre d'une main. « J'aimerais ne pas avoir à dormir… » fit-elle en bâillant. « Comme ça je pourrai continuer à la regarder… »

« Tu as toute la vie pour ça » répondit-il. « Repose-toi. »

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, avant d'ajouter. « Elle n'a pas encore de nom. »

L'une des mains de Zoro se joignit à la sienne, à peine pesante, pour qu'ils puissent sentir le petit torse se soulever et s'abaisser sous l'effet de ses respirations.

« A toi de choisir. »

Un peu surprise, elle releva le regard vers lui, mais ne trouva que son petite sourire, qui semblait devenir permanent, adoucissant son sérieux habituel sans pour autant l'effacer. Sanji sentit son cœur papillonner.

« Je pensais…je… j'aimerais lui donner le nom de ma mère. »

Si sa fille devait hériter d'une seule chose des Vinsmoke, elle souhaiterait que ce soit ça. Rien de plus. Comme elle tenait tout de sa mère, aussi court leur temps passé ensemble soit-il. Sans elle, sans son amour infaillible, elle ne se tiendrait pas là, avec un mari -elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée- et un enfant à elle. Sa mère avait eu beau être malade depuis ses premiers jours, elle avait puisé en elle la force nécessaire pour apprendre à aimer la vie, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Sora ? » demanda Zoro.

Sanji fut presque surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais au final, il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises que derrière ses airs bourrus, il était particulièrement attentif voire perspicace… mais ça elle ne l'avouerait pas de vive voix, bien sûr.

« Roronoa Sora… » continua-t-il en contemplant la petite, l'émotion dans sa voix balayant tous ses doutes et lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il comprenait l'impact de cet instant sur elle. « Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? »

Sanji ne put que lui sourire avant que le sommeil ne s'empare d'elle.

.

Cependant, ils avaient omis quelque chose… ou plutôt ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience, tous deux peu soucieux de leurs lignages, mais le véritable nom de leur fille était Roronoa D. Sora.

* * *

La dernière arrivée dans l'équipage avait beau être petite, elle devint presque autant le centre de leurs préoccupations que leur but commun. Elle grandissait de jour en jour, ses traits se précisant à quelques semaines seulement, quand ses yeux sombres prirent un reflet presque métallisé sous des sourcils rectilignes, et ses cheveux s'éclaircirent pour devenir verts comme ceux de son père, à qui elle se mit à ressembler instantanément.

« C'est bien un Petit Pois, je l'avais dit ! » clamait fièrement Luffy, à l'amusement de tous.

Le capitaine semblait particulièrement attaché au nouveau-né, la prenant dans ses bras dès qu'on lui en donnait l'autorisation, faisant preuve d'une délicatesse avec l'enfant qui les rassura tous et laissa les parents enclins à ce qu'il lui raconte tout et n'importe quoi. Sora laissait déjà transparaitre une certaine curiosité, observant tout de ses grands yeux lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à dormir ou manger, ses principales activités. Le reste de l'équipage n'avait guère le cœur à réclamer leur part de temps avec la petite tant leur capitaine semblait captivé et enthousiaste.

Ce fut au point que Sanji et Zoro décidèrent de proposer à Luffy de devenir son parrain, et ils crurent qu'il allait -littéralement, comme un ballon- exploser de joie. Il devait cependant la laisser à ses parents l'écrasante majorité du temps, et il s'avéra vite que, tout autant que Sanji, Zoro semblait ne pas pouvoir se passer de sa fille, bien qu'il soit bien moins expressif qu'elle à ce niveau. Si Sanji s'extasiait sur les moindres faits et gestes de Sora, non sans rappeler ses réactions face à la gente féminine, Zoro se contentait de sourire et de quelques mots, mais était étonnamment affectueux dans ses gestes.

Sanji avait pris l'habitude de porter Sora en bandoulière ou sur son dos dans une grande écharpe, libérant ainsi ses mains pour pouvoir travailler sans pour autant se séparer de sa fille. Zoro, lui, en pris une autre qui l'attendrit lorsqu'elle la vit pour la première fois.

Elle sortait de sa cuisine, étonnée de ne pas encore avoir entendu de cris affamés, lorsqu'elle les surprit. Zoro était à demi allongé contre le mât, Sora blottie sur son torse, tous deux assoupis. Dans son sommeil, il gardait une main posée sur le dos de sa fille pour l'y maintenir avec douceur, et Sanji resta figée à cette vue, vite submergée par la tendresse alors qu'elle contemplait la scène qui deviendrait vite récurrente, et la ferait toujours sourire. Voire même rire les quelques fois où le bébé tenta, en vain, de téter Zoro, plus amusé que perplexe.

« Ça » intervenait alors Sanji en pouffant de rire, « ça veut dire qu'il est temps que tu me la rendes. »

.

Lors d'une escale sans encombre, où ils en profitèrent entre autres pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Sora en prévoyance des mois à venir sous l'œil expert de Nami -qui s'était trouvé une passion nouvelle pour le stylisme pour bébé-, ils attirèrent inévitablement l'attention. Sanji ne put retenir une certaine anxiété à l'idée que le monde apprenne qu'elle avait une petite fille, dont la couleur de cheveux ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du père en plus de son propre changement de nom, car cela lui rappela à quel point le gouvernement pouvait haïr les pirates qu'ils étaient.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » fit Luffy, toujours confiant, en comprenant la raison des traits tirés de sa cuisinière lors de leur départ. « Petit Pois est sous ma protection. Et ses parents sont super balèzes ! »

Elle y repensa le soir-même en déposant Sora dans son berceau, construit par Franky et Usopp et étonnamment sobre, mais très pratique et visiblement peaufiné avec attention. La balançant doucement, elle la regarda s'assoupir sur le ventre, en pensée de plus en plus certaine dans son esprit : Luffy avait raison. Et elle ne laisserait jamais quiconque toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut Zoro au bruit de ses pas avant qu'il ne vienne se poster à ses côtés, glissant doucement un bras autour de sa taille, son seul œil diriger vers la petite qui dormait à présent paisiblement. L'attirant contre lui, solide et puissant, elle se rappela qu'elle avait épousé un monstre… au sens légendaire du terme. Un surhomme craint et respecté à la fois, qui n'avait toujours pas fini de progresser… et duquel elle était l'égale.

Elle voulut se glisser un peu plus dans son étreinte, mais une pensée prima dans son esprit.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » fit-elle.

« Hm ? »

« Je veux qu'on se batte. »

Il la considéra, sembla lire dans son visage ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Son incertitude d'avoir gardé sa puissance, de toujours être aussi forte qu'avant que sa grossesse, puis sa maternité, ne la forcent à un semi repos. Un sourire étira un coin de la bouche du jeune homme, et Sanji n'eut pas besoin de réponse vocale, prenant le double de l'escargophone qui leur servait à garder une oreille sur Sora pendant que Zoro prenait ses sabres, avant de mener la marche vers le pont, où ils se postèrent chacun à une extrémité. Leurs camarades semblèrent comprendre en silence, s'éclipsant discrètement pour les laisser entre eux.

Sanji pensa un instant à la robe courte qu'elle portait, se dit qu'elle pouvait probablement retrouver ses fidèles leggings, à présent, et en sourit, prenant sa posture de garde nonchalante habituelle, les sens aiguisés et l'excitation au ventre face à la familiarité de la situation alors que Zoro enlevait son kimono, gardant juste pantalon, ceinture et sabres, et prenait lui aussi position.

La première chose à laquelle elle pensa en grimaçant, cependant, quand ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et qu'elle se renversa sur ses mains pour lui asséner un coup-de-pied, fut qu'elle aurait dû acheter un soutien-gorge au maintien bien plus important lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île. Mais à part cette… nouveauté, son excitation enfla bientôt lorsqu'elle constata que rien n'avait changé.

Et Zoro ne se retenait pas. Et elle lui rendait coup pour coup, retrouvant presque instantanément leur dynamique familière. Sanji commença à s'essouffler, et les muscles de ses jambes chauffaient plus rapidement, mais elle tint bon, chacun de ses coups infaillible, grisée par leurs échanges au point de sourire comme une débile. Ça aussi, il le lui rendit, jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, leurs coups s'alourdissent comme leurs regards, et la sensation dans son ventre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle danse plus qu'elle ne se batte, et qu'il ne se glisse délibérément dans les ouvertures qu'elle lui laissait, sabres de plus en plus abaissés, presque superflus, les rengainant et déposant un à un jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se laisse plaquer -ou plutôt repousser- contre un mur, le souffle court et une jambe à peine relevée dans un air faussement offensif.

Cette même jambe, elle la glissa autour de sa taille juste après qu'il ne commence à l'embrasser, s'arrêtant à peine pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle haletait encore mais rapidement pour une autre raison.

Cela faisait si longtemps… Sora avait presque trois mois, et déjà quelques semaines avant sa naissance ils n'avaient plus été intimes, soit fatigués, soit préoccupés…

Trop longtemps, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains chaudes glisser sous sa robe relevée pour la saisir sous les fesses. Elle suivit le mouvement, enlaçant sa taille de ses cuisses et ses épaules de ses bras alors que le désir embrasait ses entrailles et précipitait ses baisers. Zoro grogna pour toute réponse, sa gorge vibrant sous ses doigts, avant de l'emmener vers leur chambre où il eut vite fait de la déposer sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte un rien trop fort d'un revers de pied.

« Shhh » pesta Sanji faiblement, desserrant son étreinte lorsqu'il la lâcha. « Tu vas la réveiller. »

Zoro avait déjà profité de son relâchement pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses genoux, remontant dans une intention claire alors que l'une de ses mains remontait sa robe. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle contre sa cuisse lorsqu'il répondit.

« Alors essaye de ne pas crier trop fort. »

Provoquée, et en même temps prise d'un élan d'inconfort qu'elle ne comprit pas encore lorsqu'il voulut découvrir son ventre, Sanji l'attira à elle par la nuque, les yeux brillants de défi.

« _Excuse-moi_ » fit-elle avant de l'étreindre de ses cuisses et d'utiliser sa force pour les renverser, mais sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de se placer à califourchon sur son ventre. Ses mains glissèrent presque instantanément sur les muscles saillants de son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle en connaissait toujours les reliefs par cœur. « Mais je ne suis pas aussi bruyante que ça ! »

« Shhh » l'imita-t-il, avant de glisser à nouveau une main sous ses vêtements pour pétrir l'une de ses fesses. « Dis-ça moins fort. »

« Tsss… » protesta-t-elle, mais faiblement, car il s'était tendu vers elle pour commencer à mordiller sa gorge en même temps, ses lèvres descendant vers son décolleté comme pour détourner son attention de son autre main-

-Sanji attrapa son poignet lorsqu'il fit à nouveau mine de vouloir lui enlever sa robe, préférant le diriger vers le rebord de sa culotte déjà trempée, mais Zoro n'était pas dupe. Il se suspendit, redressa la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre alors que l'appréhension qui était apparue en elle lorsqu'elle avait senti ses paumes sur sa peau se précisa, et qu'en même temps elle eut honte de penser ça… Mais son corps avait tellement changé ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne put empêcher une sorte d'incertitude de s'emparer d'elle.

« Je… » cafouilla-t-elle. « C'est stupide… mais… » La main qu'elle avait fini par lâcher, et qui s'était posée sur sa cuisse pour la caresser doucement sembla l'encourager en silence.

Il l'avait vue s'arrondir lorsqu'elle portait Sora. Il l'avait vue accoucher, puis se remettre d'un tel exploit dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Il la regardait allaiter à chaque fois avec une sorte de contentement, et maintenant, il la désirait tout autant… alors pourquoi voulait-elle éviter de se déshabiller devant lui maintenant ? Eviter qu'il la touche là où son corps avait le plus changé, alors qu'elle lui faisait une confiance absolue ?

Encouragée par ces pensées, elle soutint son regard lorsqu'elle choisit de relever sa robe elle-même, doucement, ses joues bientôt brûlantes lorsqu'elle jeta le vêtement derrière elle et sentit son regard dévorant sur sa peau comme une caresse.

Son ventre avait déjà repris son apparence d'autre fois, bien que les reliefs de ses muscles soient un peu plus discrets, mais la peau de part et d'autre de son bassin était orné de fines déchirures. Zoro les traça du bout des doigts sans que ses lèvres ne se défassent de leur ombre de sourire, la poussant ensuite à dégrafer puis enlever son soutien-gorge, bien qu'elle eût presque instantanément le réflexe de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine alourdie et de détourner son regard du sien, les joues brûlantes.

Après de longues secondes, Zoro se redressa, l'une de ses mains remontant sa colonne vertébrale à mi-chemin pour l'attirer contre lui avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, murmurant tout bas contre ses lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il parcourut le relief de sa mâchoire, puis descendit les muscles de sa gorge, et Sanji se dit qu'elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il la rejetterait. Elle s'assit un peu mieux sur lui lorsqu'il atteignit le commencement de sa poitrine, sentit son érection sous elle alors qu'il murmurait encore une fois avant d'embrasser l'un de ses seins qui frémissait sous ses halètements.

Elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux courts alors qu'il dirigeait toute son attention vers sa poitrine, à présent ultra-sensible pour une autre raison que celle à laquelle elle s'était habituée ces derniers temps, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation croissante finisse par les pousser vers la ceinture et le pantalon sous ses cuisses pour les défaire. Elle le déshabillait avec des gestes un rien frénétiques, puis fit de même avec son dernier vêtement, se rasseyant sur lui avec un empressement certain quand une sensation particulière la fit s'interrompre. Puis grogner, mortifiée.

Elle aurait dû se douter que… stimuler sa poitrine ferait monter son lait.

« Oups… je suis désolée » cafouilla-t-elle, les joues encore plus brûlantes, faisant mine de s'écarter, « je… »

Mais les mains de Zoro enlacèrent ses hanches fermement pour l'empêcher de s'emporter alors qu'il dirigeait à nouveau son visage vers sa poitrine. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres et sa langue s'afférer.

« Oh » souffla Sanji lorsqu'il remonta le tracé humide d'un côté, puis de l'autre, alors qu'une constatation s'affirma quand il redoubla d'attention sur ses seins, la faisant bientôt onduler doucement son bassin d'instinct, consciente de la fermeté et la chaleur de son corps entre et sous ses cuisses. « T'aimes ça, en fait ? »

Il embrassa l'un de ses mamelons durcis pour toute réponse alors qu'elle étreignait sa tête de ses bras, l'attirant plus encore à sa poitrine.

« Petit pervers… » le taquina-t-elle avant de redresser son visage vers le sien, et embrasser son sourire malicieux. Ils se perdirent vite dans le baiser, s'attardant de longues minutes jusqu'à la rendre pantelante, les mains de Zoro descendues sur ses fesses de plus en plus insistantes.

Un regard brûlant, presque suppliant suffit à l'inciter à la soulever suffisamment pour qu'il se prenne en main, s'immisce en elle et la laisse retomber doucement, presque tortueusement. Il expira contre sa gorge, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à savourer l'instant, avant que Sanji ne demande presque timidement, à peine audible.

« Je te veux au-dessus. »

Il lui adressa un bref regard, sembla comprendre, la laissant glisser sous lui et se replaçant sans perdre contact. Elle l'étreignit comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti comme ça, imposant au-dessus d'elle, son poids l'enfonçant dans le matelas et écartant ses cuisses alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir doucement. Sa grossesse avait rendu cette position impossible lors des derniers mois, et le sentiment de proximité, d'intimité qu'elle procurait…

Elle pouvait le regarder tout du long. Elle pouvait l'embrasser. Elle pouvait dévaler les muscles de son dos de ses mains, triturer ses cheveux, puis saisir ses fesses pour les sentir se contracter et décontracter en un rythme lent mais constant. Elle pouvait le laisser avaler ses soupirs alors que le plaisir croissait déjà en elle et continuer à le tenir tout contre elle jusqu'au bout…

Malgré tous ses efforts, l'intensité de leurs ébats finit par lui arracher un couinement étranglé, bientôt perdu dans un long soupir qui s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour. Quand il se laissa retomber, il prit tout de même soin de ne pas trop écraser sa poitrine, et l'attention la fit sourire alors que ses doigts jusqu'alors crispés dans ses cheveux se mettaient à le caresser.

Après de longues minutes passées à apprécier l'instant et la présence de l'autre en silence, Zoro se repositionna d'un rien et se remit à l'embrasser longuement, sans relâche, et Sanji se crut assoiffée, en demandant encore et encore, chaque baiser faisant enfler un peu plus son cœur.

.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Chopper vint la trouver, l'air hésitant.

« Sanji… je peux te demander de venir avec moi ? Je crois que… »

Zoro la retrouva un peu plus tard dans l'infirmerie, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les joues roses et une main sur la bouche.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute » souffla-t-elle en réponse à la panique silencieuse sur son visage.

* * *

Quand Sora commença à ramper, ce fut le branle-bas de combat sur le Sunny alors que tout l'équipage comprenait ce que pouvait impliquer un bébé vagabond et doublé d'une curiosité sans borne. C'est à ce moment aussi que Sanji remarqua une sorte de phobie inexpliquée de Zoro pour les escaliers, mais qui ne s'appliquait pas exactement à lui. Usopp et Franky eurent vite fait de rendre le navire sauf à déambuler, allant même jusqu'à mettre des puces dans les pyjamas de Sora pour suivre ses mouvements. Sanji en aurait ri si sa fille n'avait pas en effet la fâcheuse manie de disparaître dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Souvent, c'était Luffy qui la retrouvait avant que les deux bricoleurs n'en viennent à utiliser leur technologie d'espionnage. Et avec une facilité étonnante, comme s'il partageait la manière de voir le monde qu'avait Sora, en quelque sorte. La complicité qu'il avait avec sa fille poussa même Sanji à lui demander s'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ses propres enfants -elle ne savait par quel miracle, cependant-, un jour.

Il la considéra sérieusement un instant, avant de sourire jusqu'aux dents. « Non, pas besoin. Sora est là. »

.

A dix mois et demi, Sora essayait de s'agripper aux jambes de l'équipage et gazouillait comme un oiseau. Une semaine plus tard, elle tenait debout sur ses jambes et semblait découvrir un monde différent, à en croire la lueur dans ses grands yeux quand elle relevait la tête vers le ciel.

Quand elle la vit lâcher les bras de Zoro, accroupi près d'elle, et faire quelques pas dans sa direction avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses, l'air surprise, Sanji en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Enfin, peu après le premier anniversaire de Sora, ce fut au tour de Kuina de voir le jour. Il suffit à ses parents de la voir pour la première fois pour balayer les doutes quant à leur capacité de s'occuper de deux enfants si proches en âge. Malgré tout, ils prirent tout de même un peu plus de précautions à l'avenir.

La naissance de Kuina avait été difficile, laissant mère et enfant en convalescence pendant quelques longues journées. C'est à cet instant que Sanji découvrit une autre facette de Zoro, enfuie depuis longtemps comme il l'aurait fait d'un traumatisme. C'est aussi alors qu'elles semblaient tirées d'affaire qu'elle réussit à le faire s'ouvrir, et apprit l'histoire derrière le prénom qu'il avait choisi de donner à leur petite dernière lorsqu'elle avait dit que c'était son tour.

.

Peu après, Sora fut kidnappée lors d'une escale où des soldats de la Marine profitèrent de sa curiosité et sa propension à se carapater dès que quelque chose attirait son attention. Ce fut aussi la première et dernière fois qu'ils osèrent tenter quoi que ce soit envers les enfants de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, tant le carnage qui s'en suivit fut considérable. Au point de rendre toute reconstruction de leurs quartiers impossible, le sol lui-même devenu instable. Quand la petite retrouva ses parents, elle dit son premier mot, un simple « baba » qui donna lieu à une dispute entre pro « papa » et pro « mama », mais qui ne dura guère tant ils étaient soulagés de l'avoir à nouveau à leurs côtés.

.

Deux ans et demi plus tard eut lieu la naissance d'Umi, peu après leur découverte d'All Blue sur la piste du deuxième Road Ponéglyphe.

« C'est la dernière » avait protesté Sanji, quoique faiblement. Les temps se faisaient durs, et malgré leur puissance, les risques qu'ils prenaient et auxquels les enfants étaient exposés allaient croissant.

A la surprise générale -mais pas des concernés-, une autre grossesse fut annoncée, mais ce ne fut pas la sienne. Robin et Franky eurent des jumeaux, Tommy et Oliver, ajoutant deux têtes bleues et brûlées à leur équipage.

Quand Sanji demanda à Robin si elle ne craignait pas de mettre des enfants au monde durant des temps si perturbés, l'archéologue se contenta de lui sourire doucement, en contraste avec l'éclat d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

« Tant que c'est possible… vivons. »

* * *

« Maman ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Kuina sur ses genoux, désignant un poisson multicolore du bout de son doigt qui venait de surgir hors de l'eau.

« Oh c'est encore un nouveau je crois ! » fit Sanji, balançant doucement ses pieds nus dans l'eau au bord du ponton. « Bien vu ! Tu devras le décrire à Papy pour être sûre. »

Kuina lui sourit de toutes ses dents de lait, avant que quelque chose ne capte son attention par-dessus son épaule et la fasse se relever rapidement du giron de sa mère, non sans prendre garde à son ventre enflé.

« Papaaa ! »

Se retournant, Sanji vit Zoro arriver en plus de l'avoir senti, Umi agrippée à ses épaules telle un poulpe, comme à son habitude. Kuina l'imita en visant sa jambe, à renfort de cris de guerre. Mais leur père ne fit que rire, soulevant sa deuxième fille avec facilité.

« C'est l'heure de ma leçon ! » piailla-t-elle alors que sa cadette dirigeait son attention sur ses cheveux, les tiraillant au point de presque le faire grimacer.

Sanji sourit doucement à cette vue en se relevant. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de se couper les cheveux comme avant pour éviter pareil scénario… mais en secret, elle aimait ses mèches un rien plus longues, qui avaient pris le pli du vent marin. Toutes leurs filles tenaient d'ailleurs de lui, chacune arborant un tignasse d'une nuance de vert plus ou moins foncée que la sienne.

Zeff se plaisait à dire que ce n'était pas une famille qu'elle avait, mais un potager. Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à faire le papy-gâteau. C'était comme si l'âge lui avait enlevé tout semblant de gêne subsistant, lui faisait exprimer envers ses petites filles toute l'affection qu'il n'avait osée expliciter à son égard avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Et ce, dès le premier jour où, alors qu'il venait la rejoindre à All Blue -après avoir décidé que ce serait un lieu de retraite somme toute acceptable- après toutes ces années, il lui était passé sous le nez en réclamant : « où sont mes princesses ? »

Elle l'avait d'abord engueulé de ne pas lui accorder ne fut-ce qu'un seul câlin après tout ce temps, mais le voir émerveillé par Sora et Kuina avait vite mis fin à ses jérémiades, les remplaçant par un sourire radieux… qui s'agrandit quand il lui demanda après, ayant fait mine de remarquer enfin sa présence, si elle n'était pas gênée d'avoir englouti autant de nourriture pour être aussi volumineuse, avant que la réalisation ne lui donne des larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle avait pris sa main en soupirant pour lui faire sentir les coups de bienvenue d'Umi.

Il avait fini par pleurer, l'étreignant de son mieux, et Sanji avait compris après quelques sanglots que ces derniers lui étaient bien dédiés.

Depuis lors, la maison que Zeff s'était construite au bord de cette mer rêvée -qui s'était vite vue agrandir d'un tout petit restaurant pour les voyageurs égarés parce que oui, malgré la retraite et ce qu'il pouvait bien prétendre, nourrir les autres lui était aussi naturel que de respirer- était devenue une sorte de point de repère, de chute pour l'équipage. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait à un point géographique assez stratégique dans leur recherche de plus en plus palpable du One Piece n'y était qu'en partie pour quelque chose.

Sanji fut tirée de ses souvenirs quand, en réponse au tintamarre familier de ses sœurs, elle sentit son quatrième -et _dernier_ , cette fois, elle en était _sûre_ …- s'agiter dans son ventre au point de la faire souffler sous un coup bien senti.

« Bien visé, Wasabi » marmonna-t-elle tout bas, utilisant le surnom que lui avait attribué Luffy. « Ça, c'était ma rate. »

« Je dois parler à ta mère d'abord » répondit Zoro à sa deuxième, qui avait à peine commencé à lâcher prise. « Va déjà te préparer. »

« J'viens aussi ! » clama Umi en dégringolant des larges épaules de son père avec une agilité digne d'un singe avant de courir après Kuina. Sanji sourit en regardant les deux petites têtes vertes -l'une deux, l'autre un ton plus sombre que leur père- s'élancer vers le centre de l'île sur leurs jambes encore potelées.

« Où est Sora ? » demanda Sanji alors qu'il se rapprochait, mais en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

« Avec Luffy. »

Depuis ses premières heures, leur ainée avait toujours été plus que bien entourée, au point qu'elle considérait en quelque sorte tous les autres membres de l'équipage comme des parents, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son premier mot, le fameux « baba », elle l'avait d'ailleurs pendant longtemps appliqué à tous, même lorsqu'il s'avéra rapidement que c'était bien de ses véritables parents qu'elle était la plus proche. Cette enfant semblait avoir une affection sans bornes, sans limites… et elle avait tout aussi rapidement développé un lien unique avec leur capitaine.

Sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer, Sanji se disait que c'était comme s'ils… se comprenaient, en quelque sorte. Comme si Sora pouvait suivre Luffy quand ses pensées et actions leur échappaient à tous, en plus d'être des compagnons de jeux et d'aventures insatiables. Cela n'étonnait d'ailleurs personne, car à bientôt sept ans, leur Petit Pois démontrait une intelligence vive, multiple, qui ne pouvait que les rendre fiers. Mais elle restait une enfant, assoiffée de découverte et meneuse de leur nouvelle génération. Au point que parfois, quand elle la regardait et se laissait aller à penser au futur dans ces temps troublés, Sanji s'en voyait apaisée.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » fit-elle en adressant un sourire espiègle et plein de sous-entendus à son mari.

Il l'embrassa, quoique trop brièvement à son goût. Et elle retrouva vite son sérieux sous la détermination dans son regard.

« Je suis prêt. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le questionner, savait déjà ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Posant une main sur son ventre inconsciemment -cela lui était devenu si naturel-, elle ne put cependant retenir un petit soupir en plus de son anxiété.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Peut-être. J'ai une piste… et elle concorde avec celle que nous allons prendre. »

Elle voulait lui demander d'attendre après la naissance du bébé, mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. Pire, ce serait cruel de sa part. Tous avaient leur rêve, leur raison de vivre, et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de mettre de côté le sien quand elle avait déjà découvert All Blue. Ils savaient à quoi ils s'étaient engagés en se mariant, et puis en mettant Sora au monde.

Leur famille, leurs nakama étaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux… mais leurs rêves les faisaient tenir debout. Desquels il s'agissait, cela était bien connu…

Mais en silence, une chose était d'autant plus certaine : plus encore que leurs rêves, ce qui les faisait avancer était devenu leur but commun.

« J'ai promis de ne plus perdre » rappela Zoro en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure, comme pour en effacer le souci qu'elle ne put totalement dissimuler et qui la fit rougir de honte.

Sanji acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'insulte de douter de lui, inquiétude ou non.

.

Au matin du combat entre Zoro et Mihawk, Sanji avait senti les premières contractions, mais avait choisi de ne rien en montrer, de ne rien faire pour le distraire… Mais lorsque la douleur commença à l'affaiblir au point que ses jambes se dérobent elle s'éclipsa discrètement, rassurée par le fait que les deux adversaires semblaient en cet instant coupés du monde. Même ses filles, qui avaient demandé à assister au combat de loin, étaient si obnubilées -Kuina la plus visiblement impressionnée- qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas leur mère et Chopper s'éloigner.

Tout fut interminable. Au final, Sanji était presque certaine d'avoir répandu plus de sang que lui, mais pour une fois, exceptionnellement, la compétition entre eux était bien moins vivace. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur en accouchant, au point que Chopper lui prit la main, sa voix étonnamment solennelle.

Egoïstement, elle aurait voulu que ce soit la main de Zoro qui tienne la sienne, mais elle se raccrocha au petit médecin avec une force insoupçonnée, même lorsque la sédation l'assomma alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une césarienne d'urgence -c'était son tour de se faire éventrer et d'en garder une cicatrice-, pour son bien à elle. Visiblement, ses derniers combats avaient été plus rudes qu'elle ne l'avait cru…

Malgré l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ses doigts ensanglantés ne tremblèrent pas lorsque Chopper lui remit le nouveau-né dans les bras avec une infinie précaution. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de sa dernière fille, qui hurlait comme un beau diable, elle en oublia tout le reste un instant. Puis le besoin de le voir, de savoir s'il était sauf, se fit impérieux en elle au point qu'elle en sanglota, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, au risque de le déconcentrer une précieuse seconde. Elle savait à quel point il aimait ses enfants, au point de se détourner à un instant fatidique, même le temps d'un souffle fatal. Elle ne lui ferait pas ça.

Elle attendrait qu'il revienne.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, au final moins ensanglanté qu'on aurait pu le croire, en comparaison à des combats précédents. Si ce n'était pour la coupure sur son front, qui saignait abondamment, faisant ressortir son œil écarquillé sous l'euphorie de l'affrontement. Hela continua à pleurer comme une damnée dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rapprocha, démontrant une vivacité incroyable même après une naissance aussi difficile, comme si tout cela ne faisait que la révolter, mais Zoro ne fit qu'en sourire plus encore, caressant le petit front plissé avec des doigts aussi doux qu'ils avaient été léthaux peu avant.

Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient fui à la vue presque démoniaque du nouveau meilleur escrimeur au monde, mais Sanji, elle, devait être elle aussi particulièrement monstrueuse pour n'éprouver qu'une joie et un amour immenses en sa présence. Au point qu'elle ne pensa même pas à le repousser et lui dire avec un soupçon de malice qu'il goûtait le sang et la sueur quand il l'embrassa.

* * *

Dans un monde en pleine révolution, les surprises, de toutes natures, étaient le lot du quotidien. Que ce soit les petits tracas, et les joies moins petites de voir des enfants grandir malgré tout, ou les nouvelles qui chamboulent les vies.

Quand Sanji regardait ses quatre filles, elle ne pouvait voir que le meilleur, aussi subjective soit-elle. Et, un jour, elle réalisa avec bonheur ce qu'on lui disait depuis longtemps : elles lui ressemblaient. Autant qu'elles ressemblaient à leur père, avec leurs chevelures et leur pugnacité. Elles avaient chacune leur propre visage, et une lueur particulière dans le regard sous des sourcils droits, mais quelques secondes d'attention suffisaient à y déceler les traits de l'un et de l'autre. Elle pouvait voir son sourire à elle dans un coin de leurs lèvres, son sourire à lui dans l'autre. En les contemplant, elle ne pensait plus au passé, à sa propre enfance qui l'avait presque faite cracher sur le mot-même de famille avant qu'elle ne rencontre Zeff, puis Luffy. Encore moins au nom et à l'héritage qu'elle avait rejetés depuis longtemps.

Sora était autant un parfait équilibre entre Zoro et elle, qu'elle était sa propre personne.

Avec ses propres rêves.

Elle grandit au sein de l'équipage de pirates bientôt le plus célèbre de ces temps, tour à tour confrontée aux réalités les plus dures de la vie, comme ses merveilles les plus pures. Sa joie de vivre n'avait d'égale que sa vivacité d'esprit, laissant parfois entrevoir une maturité sans âge derrière son sourire contagieux et lumineux, qui valait à Sanji toutes ses peines.

.

« Est-ce que tu as un rêve ? »

Sora, assise derrière la tête de Sunny, ses longues jambes croisées à la naissance de sa crinière de bois, détourna son regard de l'horizon pour le diriger vers sa cadette.

« Hum ? »

« Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit ! » renchérit la petite fille.

« T'as enfin choisi le tien, alors ? » la taquina l'adolescente.

« Yep ! Je vais être une archéologue-exploratrice-aventurière ! »

Sora sourit, descendit pour caresser la petite tête entre ses tresses d'un vert tendre, plus clair que les siens qu'elle portait très courts -c'était bien plus pratique pour naviguer et se faufiler partout- en ignorant les protestations qui fusèrent lorsqu'elle plaisanta. « Tout un programme. »

« T'as pas encore répondu ! »

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus, devenant digne de celui de son parrain.

Kuina voulait emprunter le chemin de leur père et devenir la meilleure escrimeuse au monde, ou du moins, atteindre le niveau probablement insurpassable qu'il avait atteint, devenant ainsi son successeur. Umi voulait naviguer tous les océans, mers et lacs de ce monde, et en étudier les espèces animales, laissant à Hela la partie concernant les êtres humains et humanoïdes.

Quant à elle…

.

Ils trouvèrent le One Piece. Et au final, ce ne fut pas seulement la fin de leur aventure, mais le catalyseur des changements du monde. Un monde dans lequel leurs enfants joueraient un rôle primordial, de ça, Sanji n'en avait aucun doute.

Elle comprit mieux à ce moment les intentions de son aînée, après la stupeur du début, il y a quelques années. A bientôt dix-sept ans, elle s'apprêtait à emprunter son propre chemin. Sanji avait envie de la retenir, devait se faire violence pour s'en empêcher.

Des mains qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se posèrent sur ses bras, une bouche sur sa nuque.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter » souffla Zoro.

Elle grogna, mais ne démentit pas plus.

« Ça va faire bizarre, sans elle » finit-elle par dire, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte. « Elles grandissent toutes si vite ! »

Il sourit contre sa peau, rajouta. « Kuina va rester un peu plus longtemps qu'elle je pense, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Elle finira bien par se lasser des corvées que tu lui donnes à la place d'exercices et s'enfuir, tu vas voir ! »

Il rit doucement. « Très probablement. Mais elle reviendra. Elles reviendront toutes. Et Sora est incroyablement forte. »

Sanji se blottit un peu plus contre lui, s'enveloppa dans ses bras qu'il resserra sans rien ajouter, laissant un silence confortable s'installer alors qu'ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre.

« J'ai fait ma visite de routine chez Chopper » finit-elle par dire après avoir hésité quelques minutes, une fois cette pensée à l'esprit.

« Hm ? »

« Il… il dit que j'ai peut-être récupéré. D'après Hela. »

Son dernier accouchement il y a presque dix ans, ainsi que les combats qu'ils avaient menés avaient poussé leur médecin à lui annoncer que, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait probablement pas avoir d'autres enfants. A ce moment, elle avait ri en disant qu'elle en avait déjà bien assez sur les bras, mais à présent, alors que sa petite dernière commençait à prendre des airs de petite femme et que son aînée s'apprêtait à prendre les rênes de sa vie en main, elle douta.

Zoro la retourna doucement pour lui faire face, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses mains chaudes et rassurantes ne quittant pas sa taille.

« Tu en veux un autre ? » fit-il avec un petit sourire, comprenant rapidement ses insinuations.

« Ça ne t'étonne pas plus ? Je pensais… »

« Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour essayer. » Son air faussement sérieux fut trahi par son sourire espiègle qui en disait long et poussa Sanji à frapper son torse, mais sans entrain.

« Pfff. Gamin. »

Il continua à sourire quelques instants, resserra sa prise autour d'elle alors qu'elle caressait distraitement sa cicatrice à travers les pans de son kimono noir, toujours bien visible après tout ce temps, avant de se faire plus sérieux et chercher le regard de la cuisinière.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Je… je ne sais même pas si je _pourrais_ encore, même si… »

Après tout, elle approchait tout doucement de la quarantaine. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Une main sur sa joue la tira de ses préoccupations et lui arracha un faible et peu convaincant « …je ne sais pas. »

.

Mais la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour après cette conversation, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle avec une langueur qui la faisait soupirer sans fin, quelque chose de plus que le plaisir se fit sentir en elle, la poussant à s'agripper un peu plus à lui, à soutenir son regard et soupirer, frémissante.

« …oui…oui… »

.

« Je vais m'engager dans la Marine. »

Ils n'oublieraient jamais le jour où Sora, du haut de ses quinze ans et déjà presque aussi grande que son père, avaient annoncé cela d'un air à la fois résolu et serein alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble.

Dire qu'ils avaient été choqués équivalait à minimiser leurs réactions. L'incompréhension avait été le premier sentiment le plus répandu. En effet, pourquoi leur petite protégée, qui avait grandi avec l'aventure et la liberté dans les veines, au sein de l'équipage de pirates en passe imminente de devenir le plus célèbre de tous les temps, pouvait-elle vouloir passer de l'autre côté de la barrière quand elle était indéniablement tout aussi amoureuse de cette vie qu'eux ? Sanji avait senti le désarroi susciter une colère naissante en elle, mais un regard adressé à sa fille la retint.

Sa tête ornée de cheveux courts et ébouriffés exactement de la même couleur que ceux de son père légèrement inclinée, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur qui lui était propre, elle souriait doucement. Comme si elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'ils en penseraient, mais était sereine. Déterminée.

Tous semblèrent partager son sentiment, car ils se firent rapidement silencieux après quelques faibles exclamations, à l'exception des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas et le faisaient savoir, criant à la trahison. Leurs regards à eux se portèrent sur Luffy.

Luffy, dont l'Histoire se souviendra avant tout comme le Dernier Roi des Pirates, souriait. Mais un sourire sensiblement différent de ceux qu'il exprimait d'habitude. Presque comme un soulagement.

.

Dans un monde en pleine révolution, où les notions de Bien et de Mal, de Justice et de Crime voyaient leurs fondations déterrées et remaniées, comme l'avait été le passé pour mieux construire le présent, il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que le cercle de l'éternel recommencement se brise pour mieux changer, reconstruire morceau par morceau. Un monde où les titres de noble, pirate, révolutionnaire, marine ou citoyen perdraient peu à peu leurs contrastes en se mêlant l'un à l'autre.

« Vous m'avez tous appris à être libre… » dit Sora, assise à la proue, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon paisible de l'océan, en laissant se laissant aller en arrière, soutenue par la silhouette solide derrière elle. « Mon rêve est d'aider à créer un monde libre. »

Elle sentit son menton se poser sur son crâne, son sourire dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne rie doucement.

« Shishishi… »

.

Son seul regret fut de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer son petit frère avant de partir. Un petit frère que son parrain appelait déjà Tournesol mais que ses parents nommeraient Ame, et qui à la grande surprise de tous -en plus du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas à nouveau d'une fille- aurait les cheveux aussi lumineux que ceux de sa mère tout en étant le portrait craché de son père. Sa mère qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux et qui n'arrivait à retenir ni ses larmes, ni sa fierté lorsqu'elle leur dit au revoir -jamais d'adieux-. Quand elle la prit dans ses bras, puis que son père les entoura des siens, et que bientôt toute sa grande famille rejoignit l'étreinte, Sora eut envie de rester, ne fut-ce qu'un peu plus. Mais elle sentit qu'il était temps de partir, pour mieux grandir et, inéluctablement, revenir.

A présent, le monde l'appelait, et Roronoa D. Sora était prête à répondre présente.

.

Kuina mettrait fin à la passation sanglante du titre de meilleur escrimeur dans la lignée de ce qu'avait créé son père, en faisant un summum à atteindre dans une vie et non plus à surpasser.

Umi en viendrait à connaître l'eau tant et si bien qu'elle comprendrait la voix de tous ses habitants, mais reviendrait toujours à la mer qui l'avait vue naître. Certains prétendent qu'elle était en fait une sirène.

Hela rassembla le travail de Robin et d'autres archéologues, pour ensuite partir à la rencontre de nombreuses populations, devenant au passage une diplomate hors pair, au point de se marier dans une famille royale. A plusieurs reprises.

Ame, lui, vint prêter main forte à sa sœur aînée dans son ambition de rendre ce monde meilleur. Il gravirait lui aussi les échelons de la Marine, et l'aiderait à gérer les changements d'un monde où l'égalité ne serait bientôt plus seulement une utopie, mais quelque chose de tangible, de réel.

Sora, elle, deviendrait un jour Amiral Commandant en Chef, et le resterait longtemps. Mais d'abord, elle allait chambouler la vie du futur Vice-Amiral Coby, et devenir le cauchemar de ses supérieurs. Et toujours, jusqu'à la fin, elle resterait l'héritière du Dernier Roi des Pirates.

Quant à Sanji et Zoro ?

.

« Tu le crois toi » murmura-t-elle contre son cœur, blottie dans son étreinte, « qu'au final, on pourra peut-être faire de vieux os paisiblement, après tout ce qu'on aura vécu ? »

Zoro éclata d'un rire qui fit vibrer sa poitrine sous son oreille, et fit sourire Sanji.

« Qui l'eut cru… »

* * *

.

* * *

 _AN : Et voilà…_

 _Il faut bien que je finisse quelque part, même si maintenant j'ai envie de raconter l'histoire des gamins, de ce qu'il se passe pendant leurs enfances (avec le One Piece et tout ça…) jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent adultes. Et je crois que j'aurais pu écrire trois chapitres sur l'équipage qui devient parents, au moins ! ça a beau être du pur cliché, c'est assez agréable à écrire finalement…_

 _N'empêche, pour un one-shot PWP, cette fic m'a bien eue haha._

 _Je la mets donc comme complète, mais si jamais les enfants vous intriguent et continuent à m'inspirer, qui sait… J'hésite aussi à faire un autre AU de cette version de Sanji et Zoro, et bien d'autres encore… Aaaah c'est sans fin en fait !_

 _(Pour info: Umi=océan, Hela= version de Hel la déesse nordique des morts, Ame= pluie. Pour vous donner une idée (un peu tirée par les cheveux) de l'avenir des mioches.)_

 _(Pour info bis: oui, je voulais qu'ils aient plein de gosses. Mouahaha.)_

 _Encore mille fois merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue et soutenue. J'espère avoir pu vous changer les idées le temps de quelques chapitres et vous souhaite un bon vent dans vos voiles!_


End file.
